A fuego lento
by michan-natsu
Summary: (Adaptación) Para vivir una vida exitosa en las afueras de Yokohama, Japon, Mikan Yukihara siempre ha sido capaz de convertir sus desafíos en triunfos. Entonces ¿por qué están estallando bombas a su paso, una tras otra? Resumen completo en el interior
1. Capítulo 1

**Resumen: **Para vivir una vida exitosa en las afueras de Yokohama, Japon, Mikan Yukihara siempre ha sido capaz de convertir sus desafíos en triunfos.

Entonces ¿por qué están estallando bombas a su paso, una tras otra? La primera explosión la lleva a encontrarse cara a cara con un apuesto detective de Yokohama. La segunda la conduce derecho a los brazos del hermano de su mejor amiga, un policía de Tokyo. Pero Natsume Hyuuga no dejará que las emociones le impidan hacer su trabajo... Alguien está intentando matar a Kate, y él es el único que se interpone entre ella y el monstruo que quiere verla muerta.

Ni la historia, ni los personajes de Gakuen Alice me pertenecen.

La historia es una adaptacion de A fuego de lento de Julie Garwood

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

El viejo cascarrabias iba a provocar un alboroto, y lo que más lamentaba era que no estaría allí para verlo.

Estaba a punto de quitarles la silla a sus inútiles parientes y, oh, qué pena, se iban a caer. Pero ya era hora de que en aquella desdichada familia alguien enderezara un entuerto.

Mientras esperaba que instalaran el equipo, ordenó la mesa. Sus dedos nudosos acariciaron la suave madera con la misma ternura con que había acariciado en otro tiempo a sus amantes. La mesa era vieja, cubierta de cicatrices y tan gastada como él. El viejo había amasado su fortuna en esa misma habitación. Con el teléfono pegado a la oreja había hecho un negocio lucrativo tras otro. ¿Cuántas empresas había comprado en los últimos treinta años? ¿Cuántas más había destruido?

Dejó de rememorar sus numerosos triunfos. No era el momento. Cruzó la habitación hasta el mueble bar y se sirvió un vaso de agua de la licorera de cristal que años atrás le había regalado uno de sus socios. Tras beber un sorbo, llevó el vaso a la mesa y lo dejó sobre un posavasos que había en el rincón. Echó un vistazo a la estantería revestida con paneles y llegó a la conclusión de que era demasiado oscura para las cámaras, por lo que se apresuró a encender todas las lámparas de la mesa.

—¿Están listos? —preguntó con el Tono rebosante de impaciencia. Retiró la silla, se sentó, se alisó el cabello y se arregló la americana del traje para que no se le levantara el cuello. Dio un tirón a la corbata como si eso fuera a reducir la tensión en la garganta—. Voy a poner en orden mis pensamientos —añadió con la voz áspera de quien se ha pasado años dando órdenes a gritos y fumando puros cubanos.

Ahora quería un puro. Pero en la casa no había ninguno. Había dejado el hábito hacía diez años, aunque de vez en cuando, si estaba nervioso, ansiaba repentinamente uno, con toda su alma.

En ese momento no sólo estaba nervioso sino que tenía un poco de miedo, sensación que le resultaba extraña, casi desconocida. Necesitaba con urgencia hacer lo que debía, y hacerlo antes de morir, lo que ocurriría pronto, muy pronto. Era lo menos que podía hacer por el apellido Yukihara.

En un trípode plantado frente al viejo habían colocado la anticuada videocámara con cinta VHS, encima e inmediatamente detrás de la cual estaba la cámara digital, cuyo objetivo también lo enfocaba.

Miró más allá de las cámaras.

—Sé que piensan que con la digital bastaría, y seguramente tienen razón, pero a mí todavía me gusta el estilo de las cintas de vídeo. No me fío de estos discos, así que la cinta será la copia de seguridad. Háganme una señal cuando todo esté conectado —ordenó—, y empezaré.

Cogió el vaso, bebió un sorbo y lo dejó en la mesa. Tenía la boca seca debido a las pastillas que aquellos irritantes médicos le obligaban a ingerir.

Unos segundos después todo estuvo a punto. Y comenzó.

—Me llamo Yuuto Arashi Yukihara. Éstas no son mis últimas voluntades, pues ya me he ocupado de ello. Hace tiempo que modifiqué mi testamento. El original se halla en mi caja de seguridad; hay una copia en la asesoría jurídica que me presta sus servicios y también otra que, les aseguro, levantará su horrible cabeza si por alguna razón se pierden o destruyen el original y la copia de los abogados.

»No dije nada sobre la nueva versión del testamento ni sobre los cambios que efectué porque no quería pasar mis últimos meses acosado, pero ahora que los médicos me han asegurado que el fin está próximo y que ya no pueden hacer nada más, quiero…, no, necesito —corrigió— explicar por qué he hecho lo que he hecho…, aunque dudo que alguno de ustedes lo comprenda o le de importancia.

»Empezaré mi explicación con una breve historia de la familia Yukihara. Mis padres nacieron, se criaron y fueron enterrados en las Highlands de Escocia. Mi padre poseía bastante tierra…, bastante —repitió. Hizo una pausa para aclararse la garganta y tomar otro sorbo de agua antes de proseguir—. Cuando murió, la tierra pasó por partes iguales a mi hermano mayor, Tetsu Fujimura segundo, y a mí. Tetsu y yo nos trasladamos a Japon para completar nuestra formación, y ambos decidimos quedarnos. Al cabo de unos años Tetsu me vendió su parte de la tierra. Ese dinero lo convirtió en un hombre muy rico, y yo pasé a ser el único heredero de la finca denominada Glen Yukihara.

»No me casé. Nunca tuve tiempo ni ganas. Tetsu se casó con una mujer que a mí no me gustaba, pero, a diferencia de lo que habría hecho mi hermano, no proferí amenazas ni hice ninguna escena por ello. Se llamaba Naname… Una advenediza. Desde luego jamás lo amó. De todos modos, cumplió con su deber y le dio dos hijos, Tetsu Fujimura tercero e Izumi.

»Y llegamos al meollo de esta lección de historia. Cuando mi sobrino Izumi decidió casarse con una mujer sin posición social, su padre lo repudió. Tetsu había elegido a otra —una mujer de una familia influyente— y le indignó que se hubieran pasado por alto sus deseos. La esposa de Izumi, Yuka, era prácticamente una pordiosera, pero a él no parecía importarle el dinero que perdería. —Soltó un resoplido de asco y añadió—: Todo lo que le quedaba a Tetsu era su primogénito, un auténtico pelotillero que hacía todo lo que le mandaban.

»Con el tiempo perdí contacto con Izumi —prosiguió—. Estaba demasiado ocupado —añadió a modo de excusa—. Todo lo que sabía es que se había trasladado a Sakuragicho, en las afueras de Yokohama. Pero más adelante me enteré de que había muerto en un accidente de coche. Me constaba que mi hermano no iría al entierro…, pero yo sí fui. No exactamente porque me sintiera obligado a ello, lo admito. Supongo que tenía curiosidad por ver cómo se las había arreglado Izumi. No le dije ni a Yuka ni a nadie que yo estaba allí. Me mantuve a distancia. La iglesia estaba de bote en bote. Fui incluso al cementerio y vi a Yuka con sus tres pequeñas, la menor apenas un bebé. —Se calló como si imaginara la escena. No quería que ningún atisbo de emoción lo traicionara y cruzara sus apagados ojos, por lo que desvió un instante los ojos de la cámara. Se enderezó en la silla y continuó—. Vi lo que quería ver. El linaje de los Yukihara seguiría a través de los hijos de Izumi…, si bien era una lástima que no hubiera ningún chico.

»En cuanto al otro hijo de mi hermano…, Tetsu tercero…, lo consintió…, le enseñó a ser un inútil. No le permitió tener ambición, a cambio de lo cual mi hermano vivió lo bastante para ver a su primogénito morir joven a causa de la bebida.

»El pecado del exceso se había transmitido a la generación siguiente. He visto a los nietos de Tetsu despilfarrar su herencia y, aún peor, deshonrar el apellido Yukihara. Keita, el mayor, sigue los pasos de su padre. Se casó con una buena mujer, Luna, pero ella no pudo salvarlo de sus vicios. Es un alcohólico, como su progenitor. Vendió todas sus acciones, canjeó sus bonos y dilapidó hasta el último dólar. Gastó muchísimo en bebida y mujeres, y quién sabe qué hizo con el resto.

»Y luego está Koi. Ha sido el más escurridizo; a veces desaparecía durante varias semanas, pero mis fuentes de información no tardaban mucho en localizarlo y averiguar qué estaba haciendo. Por lo visto Koi se divierte con los juegos de azar. Según los informes, sólo el año pasado perdió más de cuatrocientos mil dólares. Cuatrocientos mil. —El viejo meneó la cabeza y continuó como si las palabras le hubieran dejado un regusto amargo— Y lo que es peor, ha estado en tratos con gánsteres como Kazuo Jackman. El mero hecho de que el apellido Yukihara esté relacionado con un criminal como Jackman me revuelve el estómago.

»Tora, el más joven, no puede o no quiere controlar su mal genio. Si no fuera por sus caros e inteligentes abogados, ahora mismo estaría en la cárcel. Hace dos años golpeó a un hombre casi hasta matarlo.

»Estoy indignado con todos ellos. Son personas inútiles que no han aportado nada al mundo. —El viejo se sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo y se secó la frente—. Cuando estos médicos inoperantes me dijeron que sólo me quedaban unos meses de vida, decidí hacer balance. —Se volvió, abrió el cajón lateral y sacó una gruesa carpeta negra. La abrió en el centro de la mesa y colocó las manos encima—. Encargué a un investigador una serie de comprobaciones. Quería saber cómo les iba a las hijas de Izumi. He de admitir que mis previsiones no eran halagüeñas. Di por sentado que, tras la muerte de Izumi, Yuka y las niñas tendrían una existencia precaria. También supuse que ninguna de las hijas habría superado, como mucho, la secundaria. Me equivoqué en ambas cosas. Tras el accidente de Izumi, la compañía de seguros pagó lo suficiente para que Yuka pudiera quedarse en casa con las niñas. Además se puso a trabajar de secretaria en una escuela privada de chicas. No ganaba mucho —no creo que Yuka fuera capaz de mucho más—, pero había una compensación. Las tres hijas hicieron toda la secundaria en la escuela sin pagar la matrícula. —Asintió con aire aprobador y dijo—: Evidentemente, Izumi le había enseñado el valor de una buena formación. —Echó un vistazo al informe de la carpeta—. Parece que las tres trabajan duro. Ni una sola ha salido holgazana —añadió con énfasis—. La mayor, Hotaru, recibió una beca para ir a una buena universidad y se graduó con sobresaliente. Recibió otra beca para una facultad de medicina y le va extraordinariamente bien. La mediana, Mikan, es la empresaria de la familia. También le concedieron una beca para ir a una de las mejores universidades del Este y también se graduó con sobresaliente. Cuando aún estaba estudiando fundó una empresa que actualmente está creciendo y va camino de obtener grandes éxitos. —Miró a la cámara—. Creo que se parece mucho a mí.

»Sumire, la más joven, no hay duda de que es también inteligente, pero es en la voz donde tiene el verdadero talento. Atesora dotes musicales, seguro. —Tamborileó con el índice sobre el informe—. Sumire tiene planeado estudiar música e historia en la universidad, y su deseo es ir un día a Escocia a conocer a sus parientes lejanos. —Asintió—. Esta noticia me complace muchísimo.

»Y ahora los cambios en el testamento. —Las comisuras de la boca se elevaron ligeramente en una sonrisa disimulada, casi imperceptible, que se desvaneció al retomar el hilo—. Keita, Koi y Tora recibirán cada uno inmediatamente cien mil dólares en metálico. Espero que el dinero se invierta en su rehabilitación, pero dudo mucho que eso suceda. Luna también recibirá cien mil y se quedará con esta casa. Merece al menos eso por haber aguantado a Keita todos estos años. Ella ha aportado respeto al apellido Yukihara gracias a su actividad en diversas organizaciones benéficas y en la comunidad, por lo que no tiene ningún sentido castigarla por su mala elección de marido.

»Y ahora los otros Yukihara. He puesto todos mis bonos del Tesoro a nombre de Hotaru. Las fechas de vencimiento aparecen en el testamento. Sumire, una gran aficionada a la historia, como yo, recibirá Glen Yukihara. Como es lógico, eso incluye una serie de condiciones de las que será cumplidamente informada a su debido tiempo. No recibirán nada más de mí, aunque creo que he sido más que generoso.

La respiración le resultaba fatigosa; hizo una pausa para beber otro sorbo de agua, apurando el vaso antes de iniciar la última parte de su declaración.

—Finalmente, en cuanto al grueso de mis bienes: se calcula están valorados en ochenta millones de dólares. Es la acumulación de una vida de trabajo y pasará a manos de mis parientes consanguíneos; pero ni en sueños se lo entregaré a mis depravados sobrinos, por lo que será para Mikan Yukihara. Es más ambiciosa y exigente que nadie y, al igual que yo, conoce el valor del dinero. Si escoge este legado, es todo suyo.

»Confío en que no lo dilapidará.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Resumen: **Para vivir una vida exitosa en las afueras de Yokohama, Japon, Mikan Yukihara siempre ha sido capaz de convertir sus desafíos en triunfos.

Entonces ¿por qué están estallando bombas a su paso, una tras otra? La primera explosión la lleva a encontrarse cara a cara con un apuesto detective de Yokohama. La segunda la conduce derecho a los brazos del hermano de su mejor amiga, un policía de Tokyo. Pero Natsume Hyuuga no dejará que las emociones le impidan hacer su trabajo... Alguien está intentando matar a Kate, y él es el único que se interpone entre ella y el monstruo que quiere verla muerta.

Ni la historia, ni los personajes de Gakuen Alice me pertenecen.

La historia es una adaptacion de A fuego de lento de Julie Garwood

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

A Mikan Yukihara le salvó la vida el wonderbra.

Cinco minutos después de haberse puesto aquello ya quería quitárselo. No debía haber dejado que su hermana Hotaru la convenciera de llevarlo. Sí, así parecía voluptuosa y sexy, pero ¿era así como quería mostrarse esa noche? Por el amor de Dios, era una mujer de negocios, no una estrella porno. Además, ya estaba suficientemente dotada; no le hacía falta que se las subieran y sacaran hacia fuera.

Y ¿por qué Hotaru estaba tan empeñada en volverla «irresistible», tal como había dicho de forma harto elocuente? ¿Tan calamitosa era la vida social de Mikan? Por lo visto, eso pensaban sus hermanas. De las tres, Hotaru era la mayor y la más mandona. Había jurado que conseguiría que Mikan se pusiera el pequeño traje de fiesta negro, un tanto ceñido, o moriría en el intento. Sumire, la más joven, la había apoyado, lo que por otro lado siempre hacía, y finalmente Mikan había cedido y se había puesto el vestido de seda sólo para que dejaran de fastidiarla. Cuando las dos la tomaban con ella constituían una fuerza a tener en cuenta…, una fuerza contundente e implacable.

Mikan se plantó delante del espejo del vestíbulo tirando del sujetador para que no se le clavara en las costillas, pero fue en vano. Miró la hora y llegó a la conclusión de que si se daba prisa podía cambiarse, pero cuando se volvió para regresar a su habitación, vio a Hotaru bajando las escaleras.

—Tienes un aspecto fantástico —dijo Hotaru tras echar una mirada a su hermana.

—Y tú aspecto de cansada. —Mikan manifestaba algo evidente. Bajo los ojos de Hotaru se apreciaban unos círculos oscuros. Acababa de salir de la ducha y el cabello rubio le goteaba sobre los hombros. Mikan pensó que su hermana ni siquiera se había molestado en secárselo con una toalla. Hotaru no llevaba ni una pizca de maquillaje, pero aun así estaba guapa. Era una belleza natural, como había sido su madre.

—Soy estudiante de medicina. Se supone que debo andar corta de sueño. Es un requisito. Si pareciera descansada, me echarían a la calle.

Pese a su acoso, Mikan se sentía contenta de estar otra vez con sus hermanas, aunque sólo fuera durante un par de semanas. Desde la muerte de su madre habían pasado muy poco tiempo juntas. Mikan había vuelto a Tokyo a terminar su licenciatura y Hotaru a la facultad de medicina de Duke, mientras Sumire se había quedado en casa con la tía Serina.

Ahora Mikan se quedaría en casa, pero Hotaru, tras dos semanas libres, regresaría nuevamente a Duke e Sumire comenzaría su primer año de universidad. Los cambios eran inevitables, supuso Mikan. La vida debía seguir.

—Mientras estés en casa, deberías ir algún día a la playa…, a relajarte, ya me entiendes. Y podrías llevarte a Sumire contigo —sugirió Mikan.

Hotaru se rió.

—Buen intento. Pero no me la vas a endosar, ni siquiera por un día. Me pasaría todo el rato ahuyentando a los chicos que fueran tras ella. No, gracias. Ya tengo bastante con las llamadas telefónicas. Hay especialmente un tal Mochu. Al parecer, cree que es novio de Sumire. Ella dice que participaron juntos en un par de conciertos y que salieron varias veces, pero que no era nada serio. Dejó de verlo cuando él quiso que fueran algo más que amigos. Ahora llama sin parar para hablar con ella, y como Sumire se niega a ponerse al aparato, el tío se está volviendo cada vez más agresivo. Quiero muchísimo a Sumire, pero a veces creo que puede complicarse demasiado la vida. Así que gracias por la sugerencia de la playa, pero no.

Mikan dio otro tirón al sujetador.

—Oh, es precioso —dijo Hotaru.

—Este artilugio me está matando. No puedo respirar.

—Estás divina, y eso es más importante que respirar, ¿no? —soltó con guasa—. Anda, pórtate bien. Es por una buena causa.

—¿Cuál es la causa?

—Tú. Estos días tú eres mi causa. Y también la de Sumire. Estamos decididas a iluminarte la vida. Eres demasiado seria, y eso no te conviene. Personalmente, creo que sufres el síndrome de la hija mediana. Ya sabes, estás llena de inseguridades y fobias, y sientes la necesidad de demostrar tu valía.

Mikan decidió no hacerle caso. Dejó sobre la mesa el pequeño bolso de mano y se dirigió al armario.

—Eres material de libro de texto —prosiguió Hotaru.

—Qué bien.

—No estás escuchándome, ¿verdad?

Mikan se salvó de responder gracias al teléfono. Mientras su hermana se precipitaba al estudio a contestar, abrió la puerta del armario y se puso a buscar el impermeable. La televisión sonaba a todo volumen en la cocina, y Mikan alcanzó a oír al asquerosamente alegre hombre del tiempo recordar jubiloso a la audiencia que Yokohama todavía estaba sumida en una ola de calor como no se había visto en la ciudad en treinta años. Si la temperatura permanecía otros dos días por encima de los treinta y cinco grados, se batiría otro récord. Esa posibilidad hacía que la voz del hombre del tiempo sonara alocada por la emoción.

En cualquier caso, la humedad era para morirse. El ambiente estaba cargado, estancado, espeso como la cola. El vapor subía en espirales desde las calles y se mezclaba con la contaminación que colgaba como un espectro neblinoso sobre la ciudad mal ventilada. Una ráfaga fuerte de viento ayudaría a despejar el cielo, pero no estaba previsto que lloviera ni soplara viento en los próximos días. A menos que uno estuviera aclimatado, respirar hondo requería concentración. El bochorno agotaba a los más pequeños y a los viejos, y dejaba a todos en un estado de sopor y letargo. Para matar un mosquito hacía falta más esfuerzo del que la mayoría de la gente estaba dispuesta a hacer.

No obstante, pese al tremendo calor, la fiesta a la que Mikan había prometido asistir se celebraría de todos modos en los jardines de una galería de arte privada. El acto había sido programado hacía semanas, y la blanca carpa había sido instalada antes de que el tiempo se volviera tan agobiante. Sólo se había terminado un ala de la recién construida galería, y Mikan sabía que no era lo bastante grande para albergar a todas las personas que se esperaba que acudieran.

No había modo de librarse. El propietario, Akira Tonochi, era su amigo, y Mikan sabía que heriría sus sentimientos si no iba. Debido al tráfico, para ir desde Sakuragicho, donde vivía ella, hasta el otro lado de Yokohama tardaría más de una hora; pero no tenía intención de quedarse mucho rato. Echaría una mano con los detalles de última hora, y luego, cuando la fiesta estuviera en pleno apogeo, se largaría. Akira estaría demasiado ocupado para darse cuenta.

Exhibía sus trabajos una artista controvertida de Niigata. Ya había habido protestas y amenazas telefónicas. Akira no cabía en sí de contento. Creía que cualquier publicidad, del signo que fuera, era buena para el negocio de la galería. La artista, una mujer que se hacía llamar Canela, tenía bastantes seguidores, aunque Mikan no entendía la razón por mucho que se esforzara en ello. Como artista, Canela era a lo sumo mediocre. Sin embargo, a la hora de llamar la atención desplegaba una gran destreza. Era continuamente noticia y hacía cualquier cosa para no pasar inadvertida. Por lo común, estaba en contra de todo lo organizado. Cuando no arrojaba pintura sobre sus lienzos, intentaba derrocar al gobierno, pero sin gran entusiasmo. Canela creía en el amor libre, la libertad de expresión y en andar libre por la vida. Sin embargo, uno no podía llevarse sus cuadros a casa libremente a menos que pagara un exorbitante precio por ellos. Hotaru regresó al vestíbulo diciendo:

—Era otra vez Mochu. Este tío empieza a darme escalofríos. —Al ver a Mikan se paró—. En principio esta noche no va a llover. ¿Cómo es que llevas el impermeable abotonado? Fuera estamos a cincuenta grados.

—La precaución nunca es poca. No me gustaría que el vestido se mojara.

Hotaru soltó una carcajada.

—Ya entiendo. No quieres que tía Serina te vea con ese vestido. Admítelo, Miki. Le tienes miedo.

—No le tengo miedo. Sólo intento evitar un sermón.

—El vestido no es nada impúdico.

—Ella pensará que sí —dijo Mikan, y se colocó el impermeable por encima de los hombros.

—Va a resultar extraño no tenerla aquí dándonos órdenes. La echaré de menos.

—Yo también —susurró Mikan.

Serina volvía a Kawasaki. Había ido a Sakuragicho cuando su hermana se había puesto enferma, y se había quedado para ocuparse de la casa hasta que Sumire terminó la secundaria. Ahora que Mikan había regresado y que Sumire se iba a la universidad, Serina se disponía a volver a su casa. Echaba en falta estar cerca de su hija y sus nietos.

Serina había sido una bendición del cielo; las había cuidado mucho a todas, especialmente cuando más la necesitaban. No obstante, era muy poco flexible, y a juicio de las hermanas, estaba obsesionada con el sexo. Hotaru la llamaba «virgen renacida». Al morir su madre, Serina se había nombrado a sí misma tutora moral de las chicas. Según ella, todos los hombres querían «lo mismo», y su cometido como tía consistía en procurar que no consiguieran eso de sus niñas.

Mikan se asomó a la cocina. Afortunadamente, Serina no estaba allí, así que apagó la televisión, se quitó el impermeable y lo dejó sobre el respaldo de una silla. Cogió las llaves y corrió al garaje. Si la acompañaba la suerte, estaría fuera de la casa antes de que Serina regresara. No tenía realmente miedo de su tía, pero cuando ésta se ponía nerviosa, sus rapapolvos podían ser interminables. Algunos duraban hasta una hora.

Hotaru siguió a Mikan.

—Esta noche ten cuidado. Habrá un montón de chalados que no comparten los puntos de vista de Canela sobre el gobierno o la religión. ¿No preconiza la anarquía?

—Este mes me parece que sí. No estoy al corriente de todo lo que dice o hace, pero esta noche no me preocupa. El servicio de seguridad será estricto.

—Entonces es que Akira estará preocupado.

—No, es sólo para darse tono. No creo que Canela se crea ninguna de las tonterías que suelta. Busca publicidad a toda costa, nada más.

—No sé si los grupos a los que ha ofendido buscan publicidad o no, pero algunos son radicales de veras.

—Deja de preocuparte. Todo irá bien. —Mikan abrió la puerta y entró en el garaje. El calor la dejó sin habla.

—¿Por qué te vas tan pronto? La invitación decía de las ocho hasta medianoche.

—El ayudante de Akira ha llamado y ha dejado el mensaje de que estuviera allí a las seis.

Se montó en el coche, que parecía un horno, y abrió la puerta del garaje con el mando a distancia.

—¿Va a haber allí cestas de regalos de Mikan Yukihara?

—Desde luego. Akira insistió. Creo que me he convertido en uno de sus proyectos. Me dijo que quería poder decirme cuándo —respondió—. Ahora cierra la puerta. Estás dejando que salga el aire acondicionado.

—Eres un nombre cada vez más conocido. Qué bien, ¿eh?

Evidentemente Hotaru no esperaba respuesta alguna, pues tras hacer el comentario cerró la puerta.

Sí, ahora la vida «estaba» bastante bien. Mikan tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar mientras avanzaba lentamente por la autopista entre el denso tráfico. Aunque aún no tenía un nombre conocido, iba indudablemente encaminada en esa dirección. Era curioso ver cómo una pequeña afición podía terminar siendo una carrera provechosa.

Mientras había estado ocupada intentando saber qué quería ser, había nacido su empresa. Estando en el último curso de secundaria había buscado mil formas de ganar dinero para poder comprar cestas de regalos a su familia y a sus amigos. También había tomado clases de química. Un día entró en el despacho del profesor, en cuya mesa ardía una vela. Mikan había sido siempre muy sensible a diversos aromas, y el olor a almizcle de la vela le resultó desagradable. Aquel olor nauseabundo le dio la idea de fabricar sus propias velas. Pero no haría lo mismo de siempre, sino algo único. ¿Sería muy difícil?

Empezó utilizando la cocina como laboratorio. Al final de las vacaciones de invierno había fabricado su primer lote de velas perfumadas. Un desastre. Había mezclado varias hierbas y especias y la cocina olía como una cloaca.

Su madre la deportó al sótano. De todos modos, Mikan no abandonó los experimentos. Aquel verano, dedicó a su proyecto cada minuto libre. Recorrió bibliotecas y laboratorios, y cuando ya acababa el primer año de universidad había conseguido fabricar unas maravillosas velas con aroma a albahaca y pomelo.

Mikan tenía intención de regalarlas, pero Aoi Hyuuga, su compañera de habitación de la universidad a la par que gran amiga, vio allí grandes posibilidades. Aoi cogió diez velas, les puso precio y las vendió en una noche. Luego convenció a Mikan para que utilizara su nombre completo en todos los productos. Y a continuación la ayudó a diseñar un logotipo y algunas cajas originales. Gracias a los limpios y frescos aromas y a las cajitas de vidrio octogonales, las velas causaron impacto y tuvieron un éxito inmediato. Empezaron a llegar pedidos. Mikan, con dos empleados a tiempo parcial, trató de fabricar y almacenar todas las velas que pudo durante las vacaciones estivales, pero tanta actividad hizo que el sótano se le quedara pequeño, por lo que se trasladó a un local de alquiler situado al otro lado de la ciudad, en una zona horrorosa; por eso mismo baratísima.

Cuando se graduó en la universidad, ya llegaban encargos de todas partes del país. Mikan reparó en que sus puntos débiles radicaban en la gestión, por lo que decidió volver a Tokyo a terminar su máster. A fin de que la empresa siguiera funcionando mientras ella estaba ausente, hizo socia a su madre para que pudiera firmar cheques y efectuar ingresos. Como Mikan invertía sus beneficios nuevamente en la empresa, el dinero era escaso. Vivía con Aoi en el apartamento que ésta tenía en Tokyo y a menudo pasaba los fines de semana con la familia de su amiga en Nathan's Bay.

Le costó bastante, pero consiguió que el negocio creciera durante su ausencia. Luego, cuando Yuka cayó enferma, la ambición de Mikan quedó en suspenso para poder regresar y estar con ella. Desde la muerte de su madre había pasado un año largo y triste, pero en ese año Mikan había terminado su licenciatura e ideado planes de expansión.

Ahora que se iba a quedar permanentemente en Sakuragicho, estaba lista para hacer que la empresa ascendiera al nivel siguiente. Había diversificado la producción: ahora tenía lociones corporales y tres perfumes de firma con los nombres de Yuka, Hotaru e Sumire, por su madre y sus hermanas. En el local que alquilaba cada vez había menos sitio, por lo que negoció un nuevo contrato de arrendamiento de un almacén que era mucho más grande y estaba más cerca de su casa. También estaba pensando en contratar a más trabajadores. Anton's, una importante cadena de grandes almacenes, ansiaba vender sus productos, con lo que Mikan pronto firmaría un contrato en exclusiva y sumamente beneficioso.

Y desaparecerían absolutamente todos los problemas de dinero.

Al pensar en ello, sonrió. Cuando tuviera un poco de dinero extra lo primero que compraría sería un coche con un sistema de aire acondicionado decente. Se pasaba todo el rato ajustando las rejillas de ventilación, pero era inútil. El aire que entraba era tibio.

Al llegar a la finca escandalosamente pretenciosa de Akira sintió que decaía su ánimo. Akira había heredado Liongate de su padre y estaba construyendo la galería en la propiedad. Las verjas de hierro controladas electrónicamente lucían como adorno dos imponentes cabezas de león.

Un guardia de seguridad comprobó su nombre en la lista y le franqueó el paso. La casa de dos plantas de Akira estaba en lo alto de un sinuoso camino de entrada, pero la galería que exhibiría la obra de Canela se hallaba a mitad de la cuesta, en el lado sur. Una enorme carpa de color natural se levantaba contigua a la estructura de piedra blanca.

Otro miembro del servicio de seguridad le indicó dónde podía aparcar. Por el número de guardias y camareros que iban y venían desde la dependencia anexa hasta la carpa, estaba claro que Akira esperaba una asistencia masiva.

Mikan cruzó el bien cuidado césped, los tacones hundiéndose en la tierra apenas regada. Casi había llegado al camino de piedra cuando sonó su móvil.

—Hola, Mikan, querida. ¿Dónde estás? —La melodiosa voz de Akira flotaba a través del receptor.

—Aquí mismo, en tu jardín.

—Ah, fantástico.

—¿Dónde estás tú? —preguntó ella.

—Frente a mi armario, intentando escoger entre el traje blanco de lino y el blazer de raya diplomática con los pantalones color crema. En cualquier caso sé que me voy a transformar totalmente, porque tengo que estar elegante para todos esos críticos que vendrán esta noche, ¿no?

—Seguro que estarás muy guapo.

—Sólo quería decirte que tardaré un rato en bajar. Debo vestirme deprisa y luego ir a recoger a Canela a su hotel. Me está esperando la limusina. Tengo que pedirte un favor. ¿Puedes inspeccionar por mí el montaje de la carpa? No tendré tiempo de estar ahí antes de que lleguen los invitados, y quiero asegurarme de que todo sale perfectamente. Con tu impecable gusto, sé que quedará espléndido.

—Me encantará hacerlo —contestó Mikan, sonriendo ante las dotes teatrales de su amigo.

—Eres un amor. Estoy en deuda contigo —dijo Akira mientras colgaba.

Mikan encontró la puerta de la carpa y entró. En todo el perímetro había aparatos de aire acondicionado funcionando a toda marcha, aunque no servían de mucho con tanto camarero entrando y saliendo. En un extremo se veía un enorme bufé, las mesas colocadas una junto a la otra, coronadas con vistosos arreglos florales en cuencos de cristal y relucientes fuentes de plata. En el resto del espacio, había dispersas pequeñas mesas con manteles blancos y sillas de tijera blancas. Todo parecía funcionar sin complicaciones.

Localizó sus cestas de regalos en una mesa de la parte de atrás. El mantel blanco llegaba al suelo y el logotipo colgaba suspendido en la parte delantera. Se apresuró a enderezarlo y a colocar las cestas en un semicírculo. Cuando hubo terminado, dio un paso atrás para ver lo precioso que había quedado.

Dio la vuelta a la mesa y alargó la mano para agarrar la silla, pero al final cambió de opinión. El wonderbra la estaba volviendo loca. Notaba la prenda íntima como unas tenazas asfixiantes alrededor de su caja torácica. Desesperada de dolor al tiempo que reprimía la tentación de arrancárselo, entró a toda prisa en la galería de arte en busca de un tocador donde poder quitárselo y tirarlo a la basura.

Por desgracia, no se podía acceder al lavabo de las mujeres ni al de los hombres. Había personal de servicio limpiándolos. Mikan habría pasado por alto las señales de cerrado y habría entrado, pero había guardas jurados apostados en las puertas y estaba segura de que no la dejarían pasar.

¿Y ahora qué? Mikan miró alrededor buscando una sala vacía con una puerta que pudiera cerrar. No había ninguna. Regresó a la carpa absolutamente abatida, pero se sintió de mejor humor al advertir un gran cesto de flores colocado en el suelo, justo debajo del logotipo para que éste destacara. Tenía que acordarse de darle las gracias a Akira por ser tan considerado.

El calor era sofocante. Cogió un programa y comenzó a abanicarse. Faltaban menos de dos horas para que llegara la gente, y los camareros se apresuraban a instalar más aparatos portátiles de aire acondicionado. Mikan se dirigió a la parte posterior de la carpa para no molestar.

Al levantar una portezuela de lona para respirar un poco de aire fresco, observó a unos metros un conjunto de árboles rodeado por una falda de matorral espeso. Bingo. Ya sabía lo que iba a hacer. Los arbustos le proporcionarían intimidad, y tardaría sólo unos segundos en desabrocharse el sostén sin tirantes y quitárselo. Miró en todas direcciones para asegurarse de que nadie la vería ni la seguiría y se encaminó hacia los árboles. Un minuto después había llevado a cabo la proeza.

—Por fin —suspiró con alivio. Ahora podría respirar.

Fue su último pensamiento antes de la explosión.

* * *

**Espero lo hayan disfrutado, no duden en comentar.**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Resumen: **Para vivir una vida exitosa en las afueras de Yokohama, Japon, Mikan Yukihara siempre ha sido capaz de convertir sus desafíos en triunfos.

Entonces ¿por qué están estallando bombas a su paso, una tras otra? La primera explosión la lleva a encontrarse cara a cara con un apuesto detective de Yokohama. La segunda la conduce derecho a los brazos del hermano de su mejor amiga, un policía de Tokyo. Pero Natsume Hyuuga no dejará que las emociones le impidan hacer su trabajo... Alguien está intentando matar a Kate, y él es el único que se interpone entre ella y el monstruo que quiere verla muerta.

Ni la historia, ni los personajes de Gakuen Alice me pertenecen.

La historia es una adaptacion de A fuego de lento de Julie Garwood

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

La policía la encontró acurrucada de lado al pie de un nogal centenario. Hallaron el wonderbra a unos cinco metros, colgando de un magnolio arrancado de raíz. Nadie sabía explicarse cómo la fuerza de la explosión le había quitado la ropa interior negra de encaje pero no el vestido. Aparte de estar cubierto de hojas y tierra, el vestido estaba intacto.

La onda expansiva había hecho saltar un enorme fragmento de la ladera de la colina, y donde había estado la carpa ahora sólo quedaba un agujero del tamaño de un pequeño cráter. El incendio resultante había abrasado todo lo que había encontrado a su paso mientras se derramaba cuesta abajo como si fuera lava. El espléndido y majestuoso nogal había quedado partido justo por la mitad. Una pesada rama se había roto y había caído sobre Mikan formando un arco y cubriéndola totalmente. La rama había actuado como una barrera protectora contra los fragmentos de vidrio, metal, lona y madera arrojados al aire a modo de balas salidas de un arma automática.

Las casas temblaron en más de medio kilómetro a la redonda, o al menos eso juraban algunos de los residentes. Otros creyeron que el temblor se debía a un terremoto y corrieron a los caminos de entrada para protegerse.

Fue un milagro que nadie muriera ni resultara herido de gravedad. Si en el momento de la explosión hubiera estado dentro de la carpa alguno de los empleados o de los invitados, las asistencias médicas se habrían visto en apuros para identificarlo.

Desde luego Mikan habría muerto, porque si no llega a ser por el maldito sujetador, la onda expansiva le habría afectado de lleno. Otro milagro era que conservara las distintas partes de su cuerpo. Uno de los mástiles metálicos de la carpa había salido disparado como un misil teledirigido y había partido el tronco que Mikan tenía justo encima. El extremo impactó a escasos centímetros de su corazón.

Kounji Yukimura, detective recién asignado al distrito de Yokohama, fue el primero que la vio. Estaba abriéndose camino colina arriba, intentando mantenerse a distancia de la unidad de la escena del crimen que peinaba el terreno, cuando oyó sonar cerca un móvil. El politono le recordó la película de Harry Potter que había llevado a ver a sus sobrinos. El sonido cesó en el mismo instante en que llegó al nogal arrancado de raíz. Pensó que el móvil estaría por el suelo, y al agacharse sobre una rodilla para apartar una rama observó un par de piernas bien torneadas. Trató de acercarse a la mujer para ver si estaba viva o muerta. Parte del tronco empezó a balancearse, por lo que si éste se movía siquiera un poco podía aplastarla. Al oírla gemir se apartó. Llegaron dos miembros de las asistencias médicas.

—Virgen santa, Kaito. ¿Ves eso? —señaló uno de ellos.

—¿Si veo el qué? —dijo su compañero con un marcado acento del Bronx mientras se arrastraba sobre su estómago contoneándose para llegar hasta la víctima.

—El mástil, hombre. Mira el mástil. Ha caído justo al lado de su pecho. ¿Ha tenido suerte y está viva o qué?

—Si partimos de la base de que está intacta, pues sí, estoy de acuerdo, Ryu. Ha tenido suerte.

Kaito era quince años más viejo que su compañero. Estaba enseñando a Ryu, y aunque le gustaba trabajar con él, de vez en cuando la cháchara interminable del joven lo sacaba de quicio. A Ryu le encantaba el chismorreo —lo que a Kaito no le parecía bien—, aunque en ocasiones pasaba información interesante.

Ryu levantó con cuidado una de las ramas rotas y se apresuró hacia la mujer.

—¿Has oído? —susurró—. Los polis creen que el objetivo era la artista y que la bomba ha explotado demasiado pronto. He oído a uno de los bomberos decir que estaba demasiado cebada, pero no estoy seguro de qué quiere decir eso y no me he atrevido a preguntar porque entonces habrían sabido que yo estaba escuchando indiscretamente.

Ninguno de los dos podía llegar hasta ella, así que pidieron ayuda. Hicieron falta cuatro fornidos bomberos para alzar y apartar el tronco astillado. Un minuto después habían sido eliminadas las pesadas ramas y llegó el turno de los sanitarios. Ambos se asombraron de que no hubiera huesos rotos. La sujetaron como medida de precaución y la colocaron con cuidado en una camilla.

Mikan tardó en recobrar el conocimiento. Abrió los ojos no sin dificultad. A través de la confusa bruma apenas distinguía a tres hombres erguidos frente a ella.

Se sentía como si estuviera en una hamaca y el viento la empujara en todas direcciones. Cerró los ojos otra vez y procuró evitar las náuseas mientras la bajaban de la colina. Olía a algo quemándose en el aire.

Kounji caminaba a su lado.

—¿Va a recuperarse? —preguntó.

—Debería —dijo Ryu.

—Eso lo decidirán los médicos —señaló Kaito.

—¿Puede hablar?

—¿Quién es usted? —inquirió Kaito.

—El detective Kounji Yukimura. ¿Puede hablar? —repitió.

—En la parte posterior de la cabeza tiene un chichón del tamaño de una bola de béisbol —respondió Ryu.

El otro enfermero asentía, pero, tal como advirtió Kounji, tenía la atención puesta en su paciente.

—Seguramente sufre conmoción cerebral —dijo.

—Aja —dijo Kounji—. Pero ¿puede hablar? —preguntó, pensando que con esos tíos quizás a la tercera sería la vencida—. ¿Ha dicho algo?

—No, aún está inconsciente —indicó Ryu.

La niebla empezaba a disiparse en la cabeza de Mikan, y casi lo lamentaba. Se sentía como alguien a quien han clavado un hacha en la parte de atrás del cráneo…, y trataba de alargar la mano y averiguar si allí había realmente algo.

—Sí, puedo hablar —susurró con voz temblorosa—. Y también andar.

Kounji sonrió. La mujer se las sabía todas. Eso le gustaba.

—¿Puede decirme cómo se llama?

Ella no se atrevió a asentir. Cualquier movimiento por pequeño que fuera aumentaba su dolor de cabeza. Una aspirina, pensó. Una aspirina resolvería eso.

—Mikan Yukihara —dijo—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Una explosión.

Mikan frunció el ceño.

—No recuerdo ninguna explosión. ¿Alguien ha resultado herido?

—Usted —dijo Ryu.

—Estoy bien. Por favor, déjenme bajar.

La petición fue pasada por alto. Mikan volvió a preguntar si había heridos, y contestó Kaito:

—Sólo rasguños y magulladuras.

—¿Puedo tomar una aspirina?

—Tiene un dolor de cabeza de mil demonios, ¿eh? —comentó Kaito—. Todavía no podemos darle nada. Cuando lleguemos al hospital…

—No necesito ir al hospital.

—Seguro que alguien estuvo atento para protegerla. —La observación era de Ryu.

Confusa, ella lo miró entrecerrando los ojos.

—¿Perdón?

—Usted no saltó por los aires —aclaró—. Pero si llega a encontrarse dentro de la carpa, ahora estaría muerta.

Llegaron al pie de la colina y se pararon a esperar a que un agente les abriera la puerta trasera de la ambulancia.

—La acompaño al hospital —dijo Kounji.

—Supongo que no hay problema. Sus órganos vitales están bien.

Kounji dio un silbido para llamar la atención de un agente, señaló la ambulancia y se montó.

—No hace falta que me lleven al hospital. Ya estoy bien —decía ella—. Tengo el coche por ahí…, en algún sitio.

—No debe conducir a ninguna parte —dijo Kaito.

—Mi carné de conducir está en el coche, y mi bolso y… —Mikan reparó en lo poco importante que era esa información y se calló.

—¿Cree que puede responder a un par de preguntas? —dijo Kounji.

A ella le gustaba la voz del detective. Era suave…, y no muy fuerte.

—Por supuesto.

—Cuénteme qué ha pasado.

Mikan exhaló un suspiro.

—No sé qué ha pasado. —¿Por qué no podía acordarse? ¿Qué le pasaba? Tal vez cuando desapareciera el dolor de cabeza lo recordaría todo.

—¿Ha visto algo fuera de lo corriente…, no sé, alguien que le llamara la atención?

Mikan cerró los ojos.

—No…, lo siento. Quizá me acuerde más tarde. —Ella sabía que lo estaba decepcionando—. ¿Y nadie resultó herido? —repitió.

Él la tranquilizó.

—El personal y los de la empresa de catering se hallaban dentro del edificio preparando bandejas y tratando de estar fresquitos. El dueño estaba en una limusina con la que iba a recoger a la artista.

—Gracias a Dios —murmuró ella.

—Si hubiera sucedido más tarde, habría sido una carnicería —dijo Kaito.

El detective estaba sentado frente a ella, los brazos apoyados en las rodillas, las manos agarradas, la mirada atenta mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante y preguntaba:

—Trate de pensar, Mikan. ¿No ha visto nada fuera de lo común?

El apremio en la voz de él atravesó la neblina de Mikan.

—No cree que haya sido un accidente, ¿verdad?

—No descartamos ninguna posibilidad.

—¿No pudo haber sido uno de los aparatos de aire acondicionado? —preguntó ella—. Había cables por todas partes. Tal vez hubo una sobrecarga… —Se calló al ver que él negaba con la cabeza—. ¿No es posible que uno estallara? —añadió.

—Cien aparatos de aire acondicionado no podrían hacer tanto estropicio. La explosión se ha llevado por delante la mitad de la colina.

Ryu se inclinó sobre Mikan y volvió a comprobar la presión sanguínea. Sonrió al tiempo que aflojaba el brazalete del esfigmógrafo.

—¿Cómo está? —inquirió Kounji.

—Los números siguen siendo buenos.

—Mi cabeza está mejor —señaló ella. Era mentira, pero quería irse a casa.

—Aun así tienen que verla en el hospital —dijo Kaito.

Yukimura cerró su bloc y la observó un buen rato. Hay pocas víctimas tan guapas como ésta, pensó. Se dio cuenta de que lo estaba mirando y enseguida apartó la vista.

—Ese viejo árbol le ha salvado la vida. Si no se hubiera encontrado detrás, no habría sobrevivido. ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí? Se hallaba bastante lejos de la dependencia anexa y la carpa.

Mikan volvió la cabeza e hizo una mueca de dolor. Quería de veras una aspirina.

—Había ido a dar un paseo —dijo. No era ninguna mentira; había ido a dar un paseo, pero simplemente no tenía por qué explicar la razón.

—¿Con este calor? Creo que habría sido más lógico entrar en la dependencia anexa, o subir hasta la casa, o quizás incluso permanecer en la carpa cerca de uno de los aparatos de aire acondicionado.

—Usted lo cree así —dijo ella—. Pero yo no. Había ido a pasear. La verdad es que el calor no me molesta. —Vale, era una mentira, pero no muy gorda; podría sobrellevarlo.

—¿Estaba sola cuando ha ido a dar el paseo?

—Sí.

—Umm. —Parecía escéptico.

—Detective, si hubiera estado alguien conmigo, también habría quedado inconsciente, ¿no?

—Sí, si hubiera estado cerca. —Antes de que ella pudiera responder, preguntó—: ¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado ahí?

—¿Dónde?

—Detrás de los árboles.

—No sé. No mucho.

—¿En serio? —El escepticismo se había trasladado a la voz.

—¿Pasa algo? —inquirió ella.

—La unidad de la escena del crimen ha encontrado algo a unos cinco metros de usted.

—¿Qué han encontrado? —preguntó ella, y sólo entonces advirtió hacia dónde se dirigía él. Caramba, por culpa del chichón de la cabeza se había vuelto dura de entendederas.

—Una prenda —especificó Kounji—. De ropa interior. Por eso me preguntaba quién estaba con usted.

Mikan notó que se le ponía la cara como un tomate.

—No había nadie conmigo. Me está hablando de un sujetador negro, ¿no? ¿Y se está preguntando si es mío? —Él iba a responder, pero ella ya estaba lanzada—. Pues sí, era mío. No se podía usar el tocador de señoras y necesitaba un poco de intimidad para quitármelo. He visto los árboles y me he dirigido hacia allí.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué qué?

—¿Por qué quería quitárselo?

Estaba siendo de lo más indiscreto, pensó ella; podía habérselo dicho tal cual, pero prefirió ser sincera.

—Me estaba matando.

De pronto, todos los de la ambulancia estuvieron interesados en el asunto. Ryu y Kaito aguardaban a que ella se explicara.

—El alambre…

—¿Sí?

Dios mío.

—Una mujer lo entendería.

—¿Y un hombre no?

Él no iba a dejarlo correr. Mikan pensó que igual estaba intentando hacerle pasar vergüenza intencionadamente.

—Intente llevar una de esas cosas durante una hora, y créame, también querrá quitársela.

Kounji rompió a reír.

—No, gracias. Supongo que debo creer en su palabra.

—¿Va a anotar todo esto en su libreta?

El hombre tenía una sonrisa agradable.

—¿Está casada? —preguntó—. ¿Hay algún marido con el que debamos ponernos en contacto?

—No, no estoy casada. Vivo con mis hermanas. —Intentó incorporarse y sólo entonces cayó en la cuenta de que estaba sujeta con correas—. Tengo que llamarlas. Estarán preocupadas.

—Cuando lleguemos al hospital, yo las llamaré por usted. —Kounji se reclinó en el asiento y miró por la ventana de atrás—. Ya casi estamos.

—No necesito ir al hospital. Casi no tengo dolor de cabeza.

—Ya. —Por el tono cansino de la respuesta, Mikan supo que él no la creía—. No vive en el mismo Yokohama —señaló Kounji.

—No —contestó ella. Sabía que el detective podía ya saber su dirección, su número de teléfono y probablemente otros detalles de su vida. Una llamada a un compañero plantado frente a un ordenador le permitiría saber lo que quisiera—. Vivimos en Sakuragicho, pero se tarda poco en llegar a la ciudad. ¿Es usted nuevo en la zona?

—Sí —contestó Kounji—. He llegado hace poco desde Yokosuka. Este lugar es bastante tranquilo y relajado. —Sonrió mientras añadía—: Normalmente. Estoy seguro de que esto será lo más emocionante que les ocurra en todo el año.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado. No duden en comentar, me encantaría saber que opinan**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Resumen: **Para vivir una vida exitosa en las afueras de Yokohama, Japon, Mikan Yukihara siempre ha sido capaz de convertir sus desafíos en triunfos.

Entonces ¿por qué están estallando bombas a su paso, una tras otra? La primera explosión la lleva a encontrarse cara a cara con un apuesto detective de Yokohama. La segunda la conduce derecho a los brazos del hermano de su mejor amiga, un policía de Tokyo. Pero Natsume Hyuuga no dejará que las emociones le impidan hacer su trabajo... Alguien está intentando matar a Kate, y él es el único que se interpone entre ella y el monstruo que quiere verla muerta.

Ni la historia, ni los personajes de Gakuen Alice me pertenecen.

La historia es una adaptacion de A fuego de lento de Julie Garwood

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

Ojalá.

Hotaru e Sumire cruzaron a la carrera las puertas de urgencias. Al ver a Mikan, Hotaru pareció aliviada y sonrió. Sumire tenía cara de susto.

El médico de guardia la examinó y la mandó a la planta inferior a que le hicieran un escáner. Los técnicos iban con retraso, por lo que Mikan tuvo que esperar dos horas a que terminaran con ella. Después la enviaron arriba y le asignaron una habitación.

Hotaru iba y venía por el pasillo. Sumire estaba sentada en el borde de la cama, mirando fijamente la televisión. Las noticias no paraban de retransmitir secuencias de los efectos de la explosión.

En cuanto Sumire vio a Mikan dio un brinco, aguardó ansiosa a que su hermana estuviera en la cama y se lanzó a sus brazos.

—Estás bien, ¿no? Vaya susto nos has dado, pero estás bien, ¿verdad?

—Sí, estoy bien.

Hotaru cogió los mandos y ajustó la cama para que Mikan pudiera incorporarse.

—Me ves a mí no a tres, ¿no? —preguntó Sumire, que estaba esponjando la almohada, con lo que a Mikan iba a estallarle la cabeza de dolor.

—Si viera a tres como tú, estaría chillando. Con una Sumire ya basta —soltó Mikan sonriendo.

—No le veo la gracia —replicó Sumire, pero ella también sonreía.

Hotaru cogió el gráfico de la ranura metálica que había al pie de la cama y comenzó a leer las anotaciones del médico.

—¿Puedes tú leer eso? —preguntó Sumire.

Hotaru se encogió de hombros.

—Si no quieren que lo leas, entonces que no lo dejen aquí. Te van a tener toda la noche en observación.

—Ya lo sé —dijo Mikan—. Quiero ir a casa.

—Tienes que quedarte…, por precaución —añadió—. Tía Serina aún estaba en la reunión, pero le hemos dejado un mensaje. Sin duda querrá que le pongan aquí un catre para poder así vigilar toda la noche.

—¿Se habrá roto la cabeza? —se preguntó Sumire mirando el gráfico con ojos entornados por encima del hombro de Hotaru.

—No lo creo. Tiene el cráneo de granito.

Sumire cogió la mano de Mikan.

—Me has dado un susto…, quiero decir a las dos. Nos has dado un buen susto. No sé qué haríamos sin ti. Me sentía muy sola cuando vivías en Tokyo. Y cuando Hotaru se encontraba en casa, estaba siempre enfrascada en un libro de medicina.

—Sumire, se va a poner bien. Deja de estresarla.

Sumire se acercó a la ventana y se sentó en el alféizar.

—De acuerdo, no estresaré más. Oye, dime… ¿Quién era el tipo que iba con los de la ambulancia? Era una monada.

—A los hombres no nos gusta que nos llamen monada —respondió una voz masculina.

Ninguna de las tres había advertido que Kounji estaba en la puerta.

Cuando las tres hermanas se volvieron hacia él, quedó desconcertado. Maldición, no había ninguna fea. Sumire se sonrojó casi al instante.

—Entre, por favor —dijo Mikan. Hizo las presentaciones y esperó a que él explicara qué hacía allí.

—Me he olvidado de darle mi tarjeta —dijo—. Si necesita algo o recuerda algo, por insignificante que le parezca, llámeme.

—Bien, lo haré.

Kounji dudó, pero no se le ocurría nada más que decir o preguntar para justificar su presencia en la habitación.

—¿Qué tal su cabeza?

—Mejor.

Él asintió.

—Muy bien, pues.

Ya se volvía para marcharse cuando habló Sumire.

—Detective, ¿puedo pedirle algo? —Dio un paso hacia él y sonrió.

Mikan y Hotaru se miraron. Sumire estaba poniendo en marcha su encanto, su infalible encanto. Se echó el cabello hacia atrás y dio otro paso.

—Desde luego —dijo él—. ¿Qué quiere saber?

—¿La policía va a detener a esa pintora, Canela, para su propia protección?

Kounji se apoyó en el marco de la puerta.

—¿Por qué lo pregunta?

Ella ladeó la cabeza hacia la televisión.

—Sale en las noticias y está pidiendo protección policial, lo que si se piensa bien es realmente irónico. Hasta ahora no ha dejado de machacar a la policía. Uno de los reporteros ha citado algunas de las cosas horrendas que ella ha dicho en el pasado. Creo que ha llegado a decir que todos ustedes se dejaban sobornar o algo así. No sé por qué no la han demandado. —Respiró hondo y prosiguió—: Canela dice que ha sido una bomba destinada a matarla. Dice que la gente está intentando reducirla al silencio debido a sus opiniones políticas…, y, ah, también a su arte.

—¿Piensa que la gente quiere matarla a causa de sus cuadros? ¿Tan mal está? —soltó Hotaru, que rompió a reír y meneó la cabeza.

Sumire frunció el ceño.

—No tiene gracia. Tras ella había un par de cuadros colgados en la pared, y mientras la entrevistaban no hacía más que señalarlos. Quizás esté haciendo un poco de publicidad.

—¿Se ha averiguado la causa de la explosión? —inquirió Hotaru.

Kounji se volvió hacia ella.

—Sin duda alguna ha sido una bomba, pero aún no sabemos de qué clase. Hay un equipo investigando.

Miró de nuevo a Mikan.

—Si recuerda algo… —dijo mientras se encaminaba hacia la puerta.

Mikan asintió.

Sumire aguardó hasta estar segura de que él estaba lo bastante lejos para no poder oír y luego dijo:

—¿No es un sol?

—Sí, es un sol desde luego —reconoció Hotaru—. Pero demasiado viejo para ti. Tendrá ya treinta y tantos. Y…

Sumire cruzó los brazos.

—¿Y qué?

—Y a él le interesa Mikan.

Mikan no había estado prestando mucha atención a la conversación hasta que oyó su nombre.

—Como testigo —puntualizó—. Le intereso como testigo. Nada más.

—No es demasiado viejo para mí —dijo Sumire—. Me gustaría saber si está soltero o casado. No he visto que llevara anillo.

—Déjalo correr —dijo Hotaru—. Tú no le interesas.

Sumire no hizo caso a su hermana.

—Mikan, tenías que habérselo preguntado.

—Estaba inconsciente, por el amor de Dios. —Se reclinó con cuidado en la almohada. La cabeza le daba punzadas de dolor, pero la conversación, por ridícula que fuera, la distraía—. ¿Y cuándo podía haberle preguntado? ¿En la ambulancia?

—No, claro. Yo sólo decía…

—¿Sí?

—Que has dejado pasar otra oportunidad.

—Me estás tomando el pelo. —El dolor de cabeza le impidió reír.

—Por supuesto que no te tomo el pelo. Juro que no recuerdo la última relación seria que tuviste. De hecho, creo que nunca has…

—¡Mi querida Mikan! —exclamó Akira Tonochi desde la puerta.

Aguardó a que todos los ojos estuvieran posados en él y acto seguido entró aturullado en la habitación. A Akira le encantaba hacer entradas solemnes, con independencia de la ocasión.

A Sumire le hacía ilusión volver a verlo. Sólo habían coincidido una vez, cuando él pasó por la casa a recoger a Mikan para llevarla a alguna función benéfica importante, pero había dejado una impresión profunda. Akira era tan extravagante, tan exuberante. Le dijo a Mikan que estaba segura de que Akira tenía al menos una esclavina para ponerse en todos sus eventos sociales invernales.

Estrechó las manos de Mikan con las suyas y se inclinó para darle un beso en la frente.

—Oh, cariño, cariño mío. Es una pesadilla, una auténtica pesadilla. Es increíble que en la explosión nadie resultara muerto ni herido de gravedad, y te lo juro, si no llevara puesto este traje blanco, me pondría de rodillas para dar gracias a Dios.

Hotaru tosió para disimular la risa. Mikan se soltó la mano y dijo:

—¿Te acuerdas de mis hermanas, Hotaru e Sumire?

—Pues claro. —Sonrió y dijo—: Espero que no me echen la culpa de lo sucedido. Nunca debería haber permitido que esa chiflada expusiera su obra. Ya me habían avisado, pero no creí que nadie se tomara en serio a esa mujer. —Se volvió hacia Mikan y añadió—: Por eso creo que deberé sobrellevar el peso de la culpa.

Quería que lo consolaran. Mikan no hizo ni caso.

—Akira, la policía lo solucionará. Tú no podías imaginar que alguien llegaría hasta ese extremo.

—Me alegra oírte decir eso. ¿Sabes que la galería quedó intacta? No se salió de sitio ni una piedra. ¿No es inaudito? Naturalmente en el jardín hay un agujero grande como una piscina y algo tendré que hacer al respecto, pero cuando pienso que todo podría haber sido mucho peor… —Hizo una pausa, se encogió estudiadamente de hombros y volvió a darle unas palmaditas en la mano—. Ahora que sé que me perdonas, dejaré que descanses. Si necesitas algo, lo que sea…

—Ten por seguro que te llamaré.

Akira le dedicó otra deslumbrante sonrisa, saludó a Sumire y Hotaru con una afectada inclinación de cabeza y salió de la habitación.

Hotaru e Sumire se quedaron mirando fijamente la puerta. Con la marcha de Akira, parecía que se hubiera disipado la energía de la estancia.

—Akira es un tipo interesante —señaló Hotaru—. Un tanto teatral, pero interesante.

—A tía Serina le cayó muy bien —dijo Sumire—. Me dijo que le recordaba a Kaito Fujiwara de joven. Cuando le pregunté quién era Kaito Fujiwara, se enfadó muchísimo conmigo y me dijo que no era tan vieja. No tengo ni idea de qué quiso decir. Eh, Mikan, ¿y qué hay de Akira?

—¿Qué hay de Akira?

—Presta atención. Hablábamos de tu vida amorosa…

—No, no hablábamos, hablabas tú.

Sumire pasó por alto la interrupción.

—Pues teniendo en cuenta que tú no pareces dispuesta a hacer nada por ti misma, creo que yo debería echar una mano.

Hotaru estalló en una carcajada.

—¿Y piensas que Mikan y Akira harían buena pareja?

Mikan hizo una mueca mientras se aguantaba la risa.

—No sólo no es mi tipo sino que está comprometido. Y su novia es más compatible con sus manías y rarezas de lo que yo podría serlo jamás.

Sumire se ruborizó.

—Vale, pues quizá no. Pero, Mikan, necesitas a alguien tranquilo y relajado que compense tus neuras.

—No existe tal cosa —dijo Hotaru.

—Por favor, ten piedad de mí —suplicó Mikan—. Llévate a Sumire a casa.

—Muy bien, vámonos. Llámame por la mañana y dime cuándo puedo pasar a recogerte.

A Sumire no le ofendía en lo más mínimo que Mikan quisiera librarse de ella. Se dirigió a la puerta y de pronto se detuvo.

—No vuelvas a darme otro susto nunca más. Prométemelo, Mikan.

Mikan respondió al miedo en la voz de su hermana.

—Lo prometo.

Sumire asintió.

—Vale. —Exhaló un suspiro y añadió—: Ahora que te vas a quedar en casa para siempre, las cosas volverán a la normalidad.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Resumen: **Para vivir una vida exitosa en las afueras de Yokohama, Japon, Mikan Yukihara siempre ha sido capaz de convertir sus desafíos en triunfos.

Entonces ¿por qué están estallando bombas a su paso, una tras otra? La primera explosión la lleva a encontrarse cara a cara con un apuesto detective de Yokohama. La segunda la conduce derecho a los brazos del hermano de su mejor amiga, un policía de Tokyo. Pero Natsume Hyuuga no dejará que las emociones le impidan hacer su trabajo... Alguien está intentando matar a Kate, y él es el único que se interpone entre ella y el monstruo que quiere verla muerta.

Ni la historia, ni los personajes de Gakuen Alice me pertenecen.

La historia es una adaptacion de A fuego de lento de Julie Garwood

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

La tarde siguiente, Hotaru llevó a Mikan en coche desde el hospital a casa. Llegó al camino de entrada en el preciso instante en que un mensajero de una empresa, TPA, se disponía a llamar a la puerta principal. Mientras Hotaru firmaba la entrega, el mensajero dejó un grueso paquete en brazos de Mikan.

—Adivina qué vamos a hacer esta noche —dijo Mikan mientras abría la puerta y se dirigía a la cocina. Abrió el paquete con un cuchillo y lo vació sobre la mesa.

Sumire siguió a sus hermanas hasta la cocina.

—¿Qué es todo esto? —preguntó. Acto seguido desapareció tras la puerta de la nevera mientras buscaba algo para picar. Le respondió Mikan.

—Facturas. Hice que Tucker Simmons, el contable de TPA, me mandara todas las cuentas que manejaba mamá.

Sumire cerró la nevera y se acercó a la mesa con una ramita de apio en la mano.

—¿Y por qué nos las dan ahora?

—Cuando mamá cayó gravemente enferma, decidió que el señor Simmons se ocuparía de las facturas durante un año a contar desde que ella muriese. Yo le dije que podía encargarme de eso, pero insistió en que sería demasiado difícil para mí llevar el asunto desde Tokyo. Y ya sabes lo convincente que podía ser mamá.

—¿Queda suficiente dinero para pagar todas estas facturas? —inquirió Sumire, agitando su rama de apio frente al montón de papeles.

—Supongo que pronto lo sabremos —contestó Hotaru—. Mamá era muy reservada acerca de su presupuesto. Cuando le preguntaba sobre la situación económica, decía siempre lo mismo: «Vamos muy bien.»

—Y mí también me decía siempre eso —señaló Mikan—. Era exasperante.

A Sumire le molestó que sus hermanas criticaran a su madre.

—Estaba siendo considerada. No quería que ninguna de nosotras se preocupara. Quería que tú te centraras en la medicina, Hotaru, y, Mikan, también quería que tú terminaras el máster. Ni la una ni la otra necesitabais dinero, pues disfrutabais de becas. Pero Serina y yo dependíamos de ella, y quería ponernos las cosas fáciles. Por eso hizo lo que hizo. No me cabe duda.

—Me pregunto cuánto queda en el fondo de inversiones —dijo Hotaru, pasando por alto la vehemente defensa que había hecho Sumire de las decisiones económicas de su madre—. ¿Y sabemos cuánto falta aún para que llegue la pensión de mamá?

Mikan negó con la cabeza.

—Ni siquiera sé cuánto cobraba cada mes. Se negaba a hablar de ello. En estos extractos hallaremos la respuesta.

—No me preocupa —dijo Sumire—. Si se nos ha acabado el dinero, a Mikan ya se le ocurrirá algo.

—¿Por qué yo?

—Porque Hotaru tiene que hacer su último curso de medicina, y ya no podrá venir más a casa, y yo me voy a la universidad en una semana, así que sólo quedas tú. Además, tú y Hotaru sois las lumbreras de la familia. ¿Sabéis una cosa? Antes creía que era estúpida porque no estudiaba cursos superiores ni obtenía puntuaciones perfectas en los tests, pero mamá me dijo que yo era normal. Sí, normal —repitió, señalando a Mikan con el apio—. Vosotras sois las raras. No quiero herir vuestros sentimientos, pero sois un par de… sosas.

Mikan se echó a reír.

—Mamá jamás nos llamó raras ni sosas.

Sumire torció el gesto.

—Tampoco os llamó normales. ¿Qué estás haciendo, Mikan?

—¿A ti qué te parece? Estoy abriendo las facturas. Quiero empezar ya.

—No lo hagas ahora. Todo eso puede esperar a que terminemos de cenar —terció Hotaru—. Pareces agotada. Ve y descansa un rato. Las facturas no irán a ninguna parte.

Mikan no discutió. Aún le dolía un poco la cabeza, y quería ducharse y cambiarse los pantalones y la blusa de seda que Hotaru le había llevado al hospital. Así que se dirigió a su habitación.

Tras la ducha, se puso unos shorts y una camiseta vieja y se quedó dormida acurrucada en la cama.

Se despertó al oír a sus hermanas y su tía trasteando en la cocina, y al notar el aroma de pollo asado y manzanas al horno que flotaba en el aire y subía las escaleras.

La cocina estaba exactamente debajo de su dormitorio, por lo que podía oír la cháchara.

—Hotaru, esta noche Sumire y tú haréis la limpieza. Ya voy con retraso —dijo la tía.

—¿Qué pasa esta noche, tía Serina? —preguntó Sumire.

—Mi grupo de apoyo, señorita Metomentodo.

Desde que las hermanas alcanzaban a recordar, la tía Serina había sido asidua de las reuniones de un grupo de apoyo. Durante años había ido a uno de Kawasaki, y tan pronto se hubo trasladado a Sakuragicho, se incorporó a uno de la iglesia local. Ninguna de las chicas sabía qué había estado apoyando Serina todos aquellos años, pero sí sabían que no debían preguntar. Ya habían perdido la cuenta de las veces que habían oído el sermón de su tía sobre el derecho a la intimidad.

Sin embargo, Serina no les concedía a ellas intimidad alguna. Quería saber dónde estaban en todo momento.

—¿Y adónde irá esta noche, señorita? —oyó Mikan que Serina preguntaba a Sumire.

—Hoy me toca cantar en Golden Meadows —respondió Sumire.

—Seguro que los hombres y mujeres de ese hogar de ancianos te echarán de menos cuando te marches a la universidad.

—Creo que les echaré en falta más yo a ellos —dijo Sumire—. Han sido encantadores.

—Despiértame cuando vuelvas —ordenó Serina.

Sumire puso objeciones.

—Ya soy mayor, no tengo por qué…

Serina la interrumpió.

—Prometí a tu madre que cuidaría de vosotras, y eso es lo que estoy haciendo. Serás mayor cuando vayas a la universidad.

Mikan oyó que se abría la puerta trasera.

—Me he olvidado de deciros una cosa —dijo Serina—. Los de la mudanza me han cambiado la fecha. Vendrán el viernes. Espero que alguien me ayude a poner mis cosas en cajas.

—Te ayudaremos, claro —prometió Hotaru.

—¿Significa eso que te vas el viernes? —preguntó Sumire.

—Sí, eso es —respondió Serina—. Pero no creáis que vais a libraros de mí para siempre, vendré a veros tan a menudo como cuando visitaba a mi hija. Simplemente viviré allí y no aquí. Bueno, ya basta de hablar de esto. Por culpa vuestra llegaré tarde. ¿Dónde está mi bolso?

—Bajo tu brazo —indicó Sumire.

Mikan oyó que se cerraba la puerta. Se levantó de la cama, se echó agua en la cara y bajó las escaleras.

Después de la cena, Sumire se marchó a toda prisa, y Hotaru salió a comprar unas cosas al supermercado, por lo que Mikan decidió ponerse a mirar los papeles enviados por el contable.

Empezó con un sobre grande del Summit Bank & Trust. Mikan no tenía noticia de que su madre hubiera hecho ninguna operación con el Summit. La cuenta familiar había sido abierta en un banco local de Sakuragicho. Mikan pensó que quizá los documentos tenían algo que ver con la pensión. Había varias facturas, copias de una solicitud de préstamo, y en lo alto del montón una carta del señor Edward Wallace, responsable de créditos bancarios.

Leyó la carta y examinó los documentos del préstamo. «No —susurró—. Debe de haber un error.» Volvió a leer la carta. No podía aceptar lo que estaba leyendo, no lo aceptaba.

Pero era cierto, pues allí estaba la inconfundible firma de su madre.

«Oh, Dios mío —balbució—. Madre, ¿qué hiciste? ¿Qué hiciste?»

No había pensión, ni fondo de inversión, ni dinero del seguro, ni ahorros. Su madre había obtenido un préstamo de tres años con un pago global de casi trescientos mil dólares que vencía al cabo de cuatro semanas.

Había puesto todo lo que poseía como garantía subsidiaria, y si no se efectuaba el pago, el banco se quedaría con la totalidad de los bienes.

Uno de los bienes era la empresa de Mikan. Otro era su nombre.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Resumen: **Para vivir una vida exitosa en las afueras de Yokohama, Japon, Mikan Yukihara siempre ha sido capaz de convertir sus desafíos en triunfos.

Entonces ¿por qué están estallando bombas a su paso, una tras otra? La primera explosión la lleva a encontrarse cara a cara con un apuesto detective de Yokohama. La segunda la conduce derecho a los brazos del hermano de su mejor amiga, un policía de Tokyo. Pero Natsume Hyuuga no dejará que las emociones le impidan hacer su trabajo... Alguien está intentando matar a Kate, y él es el único que se interpone entre ella y el monstruo que quiere verla muerta.

Ni la historia, ni los personajes de Gakuen Alice me pertenecen.

La historia es una adaptacion de A fuego de lento de Julie Garwood

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

Mikan estaba histérica. Sostenía en la mano la carta del banco y las copias de los documentos del préstamo mientras iba de un lado a otro de la cocina. Había leído y releído los papeles al menos cinco veces y aún no podía creer lo que había hecho su madre.

Si los documentos estaban en regla —y naturalmente lo estaban; no había ninguna razón para pensar lo contrario—, su madre había firmado la renuncia a todo. Todo.

«Dios mío, madre, ¿en qué estabas pensando?»

Por lo visto, no había estado pensando en absoluto; ésta fue la conclusión a que llegó Mikan. ¿Se había dado cuenta su madre de lo que estaba haciendo? ¿Había tomado en consideración las repercusiones?

Mikan entendió ahora por qué su madre nunca quería hablar de la situación económica. No había querido que nadie supiera la verdad.

Mikan oscilaba entre la cólera y la tristeza mientras intentaba despejarse la cabeza e idear un plan para salvar el futuro. Se acercó a la ventana de la cocina y miró por si regresaba el coche de Hotaru. Daría la noticia a su hermana en cuanto entrara. Quizás entre las dos pudieran entender algo de todo aquello.

Al cabo de unos minutos, y sin señales de vida de Hotaru, Mikan cambió de opinión. Aunque estaría bien traspasar a su hermana parte de la preocupación, no cambiaría nada. Lo hecho no tenía vuelta atrás. Además, a Hotaru sólo le quedaban unos días de descanso antes de afrontar la dureza del próximo asalto en la facultad de medicina, y no haría otra pausa hasta dentro de dieciocho meses. Esta noticia simplemente aumentaría su estrés y la tendría en vela toda la noche. A la mañana siguiente habría tiempo de sobra para hablar con ella…, siempre y cuando así lo decidiera Mikan.

¿Y Sumire? Si se lo contaba a Hotaru, ¿debía contárselo también a Sumire? Esa idea llevó a otra. ¿Qué pasaba con la universidad? ¿Dónde iba a conseguir Mikan el dinero de la matrícula?

Tenía que haber una solución. Mikan se sentó a la mesa, cogió papel y bolígrafo y volvió a repasar los números.

La interrumpió el timbre. Miró a través de la estrecha ventana que había junto a la puerta principal y vio a un hombre muy guapo cambiando continuamente el pie de apoyo. Abrió la puerta y dijo:

—¿Sí?

El hombre dio un paso hacia ella, que instintivamente retrocedió para alejarse del olor a cerveza rancia. El tipo apestaba. Y tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre.

—¿Está Sumire?

—No, no está —contestó Mikan.

—¿Dónde está? —inquirió él con tono agresivo.

—¿Quién eres?

—Mochu. Me llamo Mochu Crowell. Bien, ¿dónde está?

El hombre que había frente a ella tendría unos veinticinco años. Llevaba pantalones caqui y una camisa con botones en las puntas del cuello y los puños remangados hasta los codos. El pelo oscuro era liso y estaba peinado hacia atrás, revelándose así un rostro anguloso; pero su atractivo era de culebrón. Mikan no lo había visto nunca, y le sorprendió que Sumire hubiera salido con alguien tan mayor. Más tarde lo discutirían, desde luego.

Mochu se acercó más dando otro paso. Mikan no había abierto la puerta lo bastante para dejarlo entrar…, a menos que él le pasara por encima. La enojada expresión del tipo la llevó a temer algo así.

—Sé que está aquí —masculló entre dientes—. Quiero verla.

—No está en casa —replicó Mikan con voz firme—. Además Sumire dice que no quiere verte más.

—Vamos a casarnos.

Evidentemente el tipo no se enteraba.

—No, no es cierto. Sumire va a ir a la universidad y tú vas a dejarla tranquila.

El hombre apretó los puños.

—Es culpa tuya. Sumire no me haría esto. Eres tú. Me dijo que tú la querías mandar a la universidad. Está echando a perder su carrera por culpa tuya y de tu insidiosa hermana.

Mikan no iba a discutir con él.

—Sumire se ha marchado, y tú debes hacer lo mismo.

El hombre trató de apartarla para pasar mientras gritaba el nombre de Sumire. Mikan no cedió y se valió de la cadera para apuntalar la puerta.

—Si no te marchas ahora mismo, llamaré a la policía —avisó Mikan.

—No lo entiendes, ¿verdad? Ella es mía. La semana que viene nos vamos a Europa, y a nuestro regreso ya estaremos casados. He invertido demasiado dinero en su carrera de cantante para dejar que ahora tú lo estropees todo.

Volvió a acercársele, pero esta vez ella empujó con todo el cuerpo. Cerró la puerta de un portazo y echó el pasador.

Mikan se apoyó de espaldas en la puerta mientras Mochu la aporreaba y gritaba obscenidades. Se calló un momento, como si esperara que ella abriera de repente, y acto seguido reanudó los golpes y los chillidos. En el otro lado, Mikan temía que el tipo pudiera echar la puerta abajo.

De pronto cesaron los golpes, y Mochu bramó a voz en cuello:

—¡Esto no ha terminado, zorra!

Después sobrevino un silencio extraño. Mikan aguardó unos segundos a mirar por la ventana lateral. Mochu se tambaleaba por el césped. Al llegar a la acera, giró y siguió andando.

A Mikan el corazón le latía con ritmo acelerado. Corrió al teléfono a llamar a la policía, pero lo pensó mejor. ¿Qué iba a explicar? Aparte de ir borracho y mostrarse desagradable, Mochu no la había amenazado ni le había hecho daño. Quizá cuando estuviera sobrio entraría en razón.

Pero sus últimas palabras, «esto no ha terminado», resonaban en su cabeza.


	7. Capítulo 7

**Resumen: **Para vivir una vida exitosa en las afueras de Yokohama, Japon, Mikan Yukihara siempre ha sido capaz de convertir sus desafíos en triunfos.

Entonces ¿por qué están estallando bombas a su paso, una tras otra? La primera explosión la lleva a encontrarse cara a cara con un apuesto detective de Yokohama. La segunda la conduce derecho a los brazos del hermano de su mejor amiga, un policía de Tokyo. Pero Natsume Hyuuga no dejará que las emociones le impidan hacer su trabajo... Alguien está intentando matar a Kate, y él es el único que se interpone entre ella y el monstruo que quiere verla muerta.

Ni la historia, ni los personajes de Gakuen Alice me pertenecen.

La historia es una adaptacion de A fuego de lento de Julie Garwood

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

El teléfono sonó en mitad de la noche.

Mikan estaba despierta. No había pegado ojo. Después de que Sumire y Hotaru volvieran a casa, les había explicado el incidente con Mochu. Al observar la cara de preocupación de sus hermanas, no se había visto con fuerzas para hablarles también de los problemas económicos. Ya se habían angustiado bastante por una noche. No iba a agobiarlas más.

Había estudiado minuciosamente todos los documentos montones de veces, esperando contra todo pronóstico hallar una solución antes de tener que revelar el problemático asunto a sus hermanas. El timbrazo la arrancó de sus pensamientos, y cogió rápidamente el auricular para que no despertara al resto de la casa. Nadie llamaba a las dos de la madrugada para dar buenas noticias. Al ir a contestar temía que estuviera Mochu al otro lado de la línea.

—¿Te he despertado? —preguntó Aoi.

A Mikan se le escapó un breve suspiro de alivio.

—No, estoy completamente desvelada. ¿Qué pasa?

—¿Por qué no contestas tus e-mails? Llevo desde las nueve sentada delante del ordenador.

—Lo siento. He estado revisando facturas. —Mikan alcanzaba a apreciar la ansiedad en la voz de Aoi y supo que algo andaba mal. Y tenía que ser algo grave, si no su amiga no la habría llamado en mitad de la noche. Las buenas noticias esperan siempre hasta la mañana siguiente.

Mikan sabía que no debía hablarle sin rodeos y preguntarle cual era el problema. Eran amigas íntimas desde hacía tiempo, y Mikan sabía cómo funcionaba la mente de Aoi. Si se sentía presionada, se callaba.

—¿Qué tal por ahí? —preguntó Aoi.

—No gran cosa. El rollo de siempre.

—¿Qué rollo de siempre? Mikan, necesito hablar de cosas triviales durante un minuto, ¿vale?

Oh, Dios mío, las noticias eran malas de veras. Mikan notó que se le hacía un nudo en el estómago.

—Muy bien —dijo—. He estado repasando facturas, y adivina qué he descubierto. Tranquila, no acertarás. Antes de morir, mamá firmó la renuncia a la casa, el coche y todos los demás bienes, entre ellos mi empresa y mi nombre. Obtuvo un préstamo de las dimensiones de Nebraska y solo liquidó los intereses de los tres últimos años. El pago global vence dentro de treinta días. Ah, y anoche casi la palmo en una explosión.

—Echo de menos hablar contigo.

—No has oído una palabra de lo que te he dicho, ¿verdad?

—Perdón, ¿qué has dicho?

La pregunta no era una broma. Aoi parecía estar a un millón de kilómetros. A Mikan se le retorció el estómago.

—Estaba diciendo que aquí hace calor, que el tiempo es caluroso y húmedo. ¿Qué tal tú?

—He encontrado un bulto.

Cuatro sencillas palabras y todo cambió en un instante. Se desvaneció la preocupación por la casa, las facturas y la matrícula y lo único que importaba era su amiga.

—¿Dónde? ¿Dónde está? —preguntó intentando disimular la urgencia en su voz.

—En el pecho izquierdo.

—¿Has ido a ver a un especialista? ¿Te han hecho pruebas?

—Sí y sí —respondió—. La operación está programada para el viernes por la mañana. El cirujano quería hacer la biopsia mañana, pero me negué. Tú necesitas tiempo para llegar aquí, ¿no es verdad? —Ahora sonaba como si fuera una niña pequeña, una niña pequeña asustada.

—Sí, es verdad. Puedo estar ahí mañana.

—Te haré una reserva. Te mandaré por e-mail los horarios y los números de vuelo. Y te recogeré en el aeropuerto.

Mikan sabía que Aoi se centraba en los detalles para así mantener el control. Lo mismo que habría hecho ella. El control era una forma de combatir el miedo.

—Te esperaré en la recogida de equipajes.

—Vale, de acuerdo. —Mikan estaba tan afectada que no se le ocurría qué preguntar. Le dolía la mano y reparó en que estaba apretando el teléfono con fuerza. Procuró tranquilizarse.

—Escucha. He decidido no decírselo a la familia, al menos por el momento. Cuando sepa de qué se trata, entonces se lo diré. No podría soportarlos a todos rondando a mi alrededor. Los dos últimos meses, papá y mamá han pasado momentos muy malos. Por muy orgullosos que estén de mis hermanos, tener a la mayoría de ellos en la policía se ha hecho sentir. Cuando Natsume fue tiroteado estando de servicio, creo que envejecieron veinte años. Durante un tiempo ninguno de nosotros sabía si se salvaría o no. Tú estabas allí. Ya sabes lo duro que fue.

Mikan sintió un escalofrío en la espalda.

—Sí, ya me acuerdo.

—Y ya viste cómo la tensión afectó a todo el mundo, sobre todo a mis padres. Ahora Natsume está en casa recuperándose, y la familia se está sosegando. Precisamente el otro día mamá llamó y mencionó que habían pasado ocho semanas desde la terrible llamada telefónica, y que ahora ya podía respirar tranquila. ¿Qué debía decir ante eso, Mikan? ¿Prepárate, que tengo más noticias malas para ti?

—No sabes si serían malas noticias o…

—Cierto, pero el no saber es lo que hace que te agites. Es mejor aguardar a que yo lo sepa…, todo.

—Como quieras…

—Además, Natsume les ha pagado un crucero a papá y mamá.

—Qué amable de su parte.

—¿Estás de broma? Lo que él quiere es simplemente que lo dejen en paz. Mamá lo está volviendo loco, apareciendo en su habitación al menos una vez al día con comida. No está acostumbrado a que lo mimen.

—¿Y tu hermana? Nonoko y tú estabais muy unidas. ¿No se lo vas a decir?

—¿Lo has olvidado? Está en Osaka. En un par de semanas empieza el curso en una escuela de cine, y además anda muy ocupada instalándose.

—Sí, la escuela de cine. No me acordaba.

—Si Nonoko supiera lo de la intervención, vendría a casa, y no quiero que lo haga. Si hay malas noticias, naturalmente ella y mamá deberán saberlo enseguida.

—Claro.

—Pero de momento sólo tú y yo. ¿Aceptas?

—Por supuesto.

Hablaron otros cinco minutos y luego colgaron. Mikan mantuvo un control absoluto mientras recogía los papeles de la mesa y los arrojaba a un cesto para la ropa sucia. Quería tirarlo todo a la basura, pero eso no resolvería nada.

Todavía le quedaba un poco de tiempo antes de que se desplomara el techo y los acreedores comenzaran a aporrear la puerta. En la cuenta corriente había suficiente dinero para pagar las últimas facturas. Cuando regresara de Tokyo ya decidiría qué hacer. Hasta entonces no contaría a sus hermanas nada de la catástrofe económica.

Apagó las luces y llevó el cesto de la ropa a su habitación. Lo guardó en el armario y se dispuso a acostarse.

No empezó a llorar hasta que estuvo bajo las sábanas.


	8. Capítulo 8

**Resumen: **Para vivir una vida exitosa en las afueras de Yokohama, Japon, Mikan Yukihara siempre ha sido capaz de convertir sus desafíos en triunfos.

Entonces ¿por qué están estallando bombas a su paso, una tras otra? La primera explosión la lleva a encontrarse cara a cara con un apuesto detective de Yokohama. La segunda la conduce derecho a los brazos del hermano de su mejor amiga, un policía de Tokyo. Pero Natsume Hyuuga no dejará que las emociones le impidan hacer su trabajo... Alguien está intentando matar a Kate, y él es el único que se interpone entre ella y el monstruo que quiere verla muerta.

Ni la historia, ni los personajes de Gakuen Alice me pertenecen.

La historia es una adaptacion de A fuego de lento de Julie Garwood

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

Jamás en su vida Aoi había llegado puntual a ningún sitio, y ahora no iba a ser una excepción.

Mikan la esperaba con la bolsa a sus pies, frente a las puertas del aeropuerto, cuando su amiga se detuvo en la recogida de equipajes.

Aoi aparcó sin parar el motor, abrió el maletero y salió para abrazar a Mikan.

—Me alegro de verte.

—Yo también de verte a ti.

—Sabía que vendrías.

—Pues claro.

Un policía indicó a Aoi que quitara el coche de allí. Ni Mikan ni su amiga dijeron una palabra más hasta que estuvieron en la carretera de salida del aeropuerto en dirección al piso de Aoi.

—¿He tardado mucho? —preguntó Aoi.

—Sólo quince minutos.

Echó una mirada a Mikan, sonrió y dijo:

—Tienes un aspecto horroroso.

—Pues tú peor.

Mikan bromeaba. Aoi siempre estaba espléndida. Aunque tenía el cabello de un color azabache subido. Por lo general presentaba ese aspecto Ralph Lauren típicamente norteamericano con la cara llena de pecas, pero ahora no. Apenas se apreciaba color en su cara. Incluso las pecas parecían pálidas.

—Nuestra amistad es a prueba de bomba. Las dos somos tremendamente francas.

Aoi se concentró en tomar la I-90, tras lo cual pasó al carril del centro y apretó el acelerador.

—Ojalá te hubieras quedado a vivir aquí.

—Me encanta Tokyo, pero…

—Lo sé. Has de mantener encendida la llama del hogar para tus hermanas.

—Sobre todo para Sumire, pero sólo por un tiempo —reflexionó Mikan. —Merece tener familia en casa. De las tres, Sumire era la que estaba más unida a mamá, y le ha costado adaptarse a la nueva situación.

—¿Finalmente va a ir a Keio?

—Sí —respondió Mikan—. Está muy ilusionada. Para ella es el sitio ideal. —«Si consigo el dinero para la matrícula de un semestre, al menos», añadió en silencio—. Espero que ir a la universidad le ayude a madurar un poco. Mamá siempre la trató como si fuera una niña pequeña.

Aoi asintió.

—Es la niña pequeña de tu familia, pero tiene la cabeza en su sitio. Le irá bien.

—¿Estás muy asustada, Aoi?

El cambio brusco de tema no desconcertó a su amiga, cuya mente funcionaba como la de Mikan, saltando de una idea a otra.

—Mucho —contestó.

—¿Qué te dijo el especialista? —Mikan habló con tono tranquilo.

—He recabado la opinión de tres médicos, y todos han hurgado, pinchado y sacado suficiente sangre para llenar una bañera.

—Vaya imagen más agradable.

—Tienen que prepararme para lo peor —dijo Aoi con gravedad.

Mikan asintió.

—¿Qué pasa mañana?

—Me opera el doctor Cooper. Ha repasado conmigo todas las opciones. Hará la biopsia…, y luego veremos.

Mikan respiró hondo. Sabía que debía aguantar el tipo. Su amiga la necesitaba fuerte.

—Superaremos esto —le dijo a Aoi.

—Sí.

—Así, ¿a qué hora hemos de estar en el hospital?

—A las seis.

—No llegaremos tarde. Si hace falta utilizaré descargas eléctricas para sacarte de la cama —amenazó Mikan.

Aoi se rió.

—Vaya si lo harías. Una vez Natsume, para despertarme, me tiró una toalla mojada a la cabeza.

—¿Y surtió efecto?

—Y tanto —dictó Aoi.

—Seguro que no te despertaste contenta.

—Así es, de contenta nada. Quería vengarme, de modo que a la mañana siguiente le arrojé encima un vaso de agua fría. Natsume compartía habitación con Koko, palurdo como él solo, y supongo que simplemente no lo planeé bien. En cuanto el agua le tocó la cara, Natsume saltó de la cama…, aún tiemblo cuando lo pienso. Jamás he visto a nadie moverse así. Tenía prevista mi huida, pero tropecé con los zapatos de Koko y aterricé en la mesilla de noche. Me hice un corte en la rodilla y empecé a gritar. Creo que Koko estuvo durmiendo todo el rato, pero el pobre Natsume acabó llevándome abajo con mamá. Me pusieron puntos.

—¿Cuántos años tenías, Aoi?

—Diez u once.

—Eras un demonio, ¿eh?

—Tenía mis momentos. Dime una cosa —preguntó Aoi—. ¿Cómo es que no querías que Natsume supiera que le habías hecho compañía en el hospital?

—Estaba allí por ti, no por él.

—Ya, Mikan, vale.

—Y si lo supiera —prosiguió Mikan—, no dejaría que yo lo olvidara. A tu hermano le encanta tomar el pelo y martirizar.

—A todos mis hermanos les gusta tomar el pelo.

—Sí, pero Natsume es el peor, criatura.

Aoi sonrió burlona.

—Las chicas del sur siempre disimuláis vuestras críticas con la coletilla de «criatura».

—Las chicas del sur no criticamos —replicó Mikan, exagerando deliberadamente su acento—. Nos han educado para ser damas de voz dulce. Siempre decimos la verdad, pero de un modo fino, elegante.

Aoi puso los ojos en blanco.

—Vaya sarta de…

Mikan no se aguantó la risa.

—¿De qué, Aoi?

—Ahora que tengo sobrinos debo asear mi vocabulario. He de dar ejemplo. En todo caso, es lo que me dicen Tsubasa y Kitsu.

—¿Tus hermanos te dicen que asees tu vocabulario?

—Y en cuanto a Natsume…, creo que le gustas.

—A Natsume le gustan todas las mujeres —dijo Mikan, convencida.

—Es verdad, le gustan las mujeres —opinó Aoi—. Pero le gusta en especial meterse contigo porque lo pones fácilmente en evidencia.

—El hecho de que la primera vez que visité Nathan's Bay entrara accidentalmente en el baño mientras me estaba duchando no ayudó mucho. Creo que jamás lo olvidaré.

—Oh, ya se me había olvidado. —Aoi rió—. Pero el caso es que cuando sale tu nombre sonríe de oreja a oreja.

Dobló una esquina y localizó un magnífico sitio para aparcar justo delante de su casa de piedra rojiza. Era algo que muy rara vez ocurría. También advirtió que un Hummer negro había doblado la otra esquina y se acercaba de frente. Evidentemente, el conductor quería estacionar en el mismo sitio, pues aceleró a fondo acercándose a toda velocidad. Aoi fue más rápida y aparcó en paralelo como una profesional. El del Hummer hizo al pasar un gesto obsceno que Aoi y Mikan consideraron divertidísimo. Varios años atrás, la casa de piedra rojiza había sido transformada en tres espaciosos apartamentos, uno en cada planta. El de Aoi era el más alto. Mikan había vivido con ella mientras eran estudiantes y estaba habituada a las chirriantes escaleras y los estrechos pasillos.

Aoi había ganado mucho dinero con el diseño de un chip informático y podía vivir donde quisiera, pero, al igual que Mikan, era un animal de costumbres. Le encantaba su viejo y deteriorado apartamento y no tenía ninguna intención de mudarse.

A Mikan también le gustaba el piso. Era cálido y acogedor incluso en los días más fríos. Siempre olía a limpio y fresco. Aoi, como muestra de lealtad a su amiga, había colocado velas perfumadas de Mikan en casi todas las mesas. También había lociones corporales de Mikan en los dos cuartos de baño y en las mesillas de noche.

Había tres habitaciones. La de invitados estaba al final de un largo pasillo y era lo bastante grande para alojar la cama gigante que dos de los hermanos de Aoi le habían comprado para poder quedarse a dormir cuando estuvieran en la ciudad. Cuando había tráfico, para llegar a la casa de sus padres en Nathan's Bay, se tardaba dos horas largas.

El tercer dormitorio había sido remodelado y convertido en un despacho, cuyas cuatro paredes estaban cubiertas de estanterías. Los anaqueles se doblaban por el peso de los libros de Aoi. El estudio daba al comedor por un lado, y al pasillo por el otro.

Los suelos de madera noble eran oscuros como la noche. De alfombras orientales esparcidas por todos lados surgían chispas de luz. En las enormes ventanas de cada habitación había postigos coloniales. Uno de los sitios preferidos de Mikan para estudiar era el asiento junto a la ventana que daba al río, situado en el salón.

La única estancia estéril era la cocina. Aoi no cocinaba. Vivía de comida preparada y congelados. Si no lo podía calentar en el microondas, no lo compraba.

Mikan se dirigió inmediatamente a la habitación de invitados y dejó la bolsa junto a la cama. Cruzó el despacho hasta el comedor. Advirtió los papeles en el escritorio de Aoi y retrocedió. Si los estantes se veían abarrotados, la mesa solía estar siempre inmaculada. Aparte del ordenador y un taco de post-its, uno o dos lápices y un teléfono, su área de trabajo estaba normalmente tan vacía como las encimeras de la cocina.

Aoi entró en el despacho y vio a Mikan mirando los montones de papeles de su escritorio.

—Vaya desorden, ¿eh?

—En tu caso sí —dijo—. Cuando trabajas siempre tienes la mesa limpia. Eres bastante obsesiva en cuanto a eso. Pero últimamente habrás tenido mucho estrés, y supongo que en lo que menos habrás pensado es en el papeleo.

—La mayoría de estos papeles son documentos legales. Me han puesto una demanda.

Tras soltar la espantosa noticia, se volvió y entró en el salón. Mikan fue tras ella.

—¿Que te han demandado?

—Así es —dijo al tiempo que se sentaba pesadamente en un sillón y dejaba las piernas colgando sobre el brazo.

—Te estás mostrando muy despreocupada al respecto. —Mikan permanecía de pie frente a la mesa de centro con los brazos cruzados, mirando a su amiga con el ceño fruncido a la espera de una explicación que no llegaba lo bastante rápido para su gusto—. Muy bien, preguntaré. ¿Por qué te han puesto una demanda? ¿Y cómo es que estás tan tranquila?

—Mejor que esté tranquila —repuso Aoi—. Ponerme nerviosa no serviría para nada bueno. —Se quitó las sandalias y se reclinó—. Me ha demandado un hombre que se llama Sora Bell. Por lo visto, dice que creó el diseño de mi chip antes que yo y que me las ingenié para robárselo.

Mikan se sentó en la silla de enfrente y cruzó los pies en la otomana.

—¿Conoces a ese hombre?

—No. Vive en Saitama —precisó—. Mi abogado me dijo que Bell es un obseso de la informática que se dedica a poner pleitos a la gente. Bonita manera de ganarse la vida —recalcó—. En realidad sus demandas no tienen fundamento, pero debido a las costas procesales es más barato llegar a un acuerdo que ir a juicio.

—¿Qué vas a hacer?

Aoi parecía exasperada.

—¿Qué crees tú que voy a hacer? Me conoces mejor que nadie.

—No vas a llegar a ningún acuerdo. Y seguro que tu abogado sí quiere, ¿verdad?

—Él sí quiere, es verdad. Pero yo no. Me da igual lo que cueste. Lo que Bell hace no es justo, y no voy a darle un centavo. Su abogado está siendo implacable —añadió—. Ha congelado todas mis cuentas. Lo significa que durante un tiempo no tendré dinero. Pero pronto conseguiré que las descongelen —se apresuró a añadir—. Así que no hay por qué preocuparse.

—¿Qué opina Tsubasa sobre todo esto?

—No le he consultado. De hecho, ni siquiera se lo he contado.

—¿Por qué no? Es abogado, por el amor de Dios. Sus consejos podrían serte de utilidad.

—Tsubasa trabaja mucho y gana muy poco, y con una nueva familia…, no, no voy a molestarlo.

—¿Y Kitsu?

—Se licenció en la facultad de derecho, pero no ejerce —señaló Aoi—. Además, no quiero implicar a ninguno de mis hermanos. Mi abogado es perfectamente capaz, y yo puedo afrontar por mí misma cualquier otro problema que pueda surgir. Todos mis hermanos tienen la costumbre de asumir el mando pero van a quedarse al margen de esto. Ya soy mayor. Puedo librar mis propias batallas.

—¿Por qué tienes que ser tan independiente?

Aoi sonrió.

—Haces que «independiente» suene como una palabra fea. Yo soy como tú, Mikan. A las dos nos gusta controlarlo todo y a todo el mundo.

Mikan no discutió porque sabía que Aoi estaba en lo cierto. Ambas eran personas que rendían más de lo esperado y a quienes les gustaba ejercer un control absoluto sobre todos los aspectos de su vida. Y también de la vida de los demás si lograban salirse con la suya, admitió.

—¿Cómo es que somos tan listas para los negocios y tan estúpidas con los hombres? —preguntó Mikan.

—Oh, ésta es fácil. Acostumbramos a salir con hombres a los que podemos pisotear, y luego ya no nos interesan.

—¿Sabes lo que pienso?

—¿Qué? —Aoi estaba realmente interesada en qué pensaba Mikan.

Mikan arrugó la nariz y puso cara de lástima.

—Que estamos bien jodidas.

Aoi rompió a reír.

—Qué alegría que estés aquí. Escucha, después de nuestra conversación telefónica me di cuenta de que en realidad no había prestado atención a lo que me estabas diciendo. Ya sabes, cuando te pregunté qué tal todo. Fue muy egocéntrico por mi parte, ¿no crees?

Mikan sonrió burlona.

—Sí, eso creo.

—Vale, pues ahora sí prestaré atención. ¿Decías que tu madre regaló tu negocio?

—Casi. Me he dado un par de batacazos, eso es todo. —Mikan trató de quitarle dramatismo a la noticia.

—Ya sabes que si necesitas algo de mí, es tuyo, ¿de acuerdo?

—Eres un encanto —dijo Mikan.

—Sé que tú harías lo mismo por mí.

—Desde luego —reconoció Mikan—. Pero no te apures. Lo resolveré. Ahora mismo ya tienes suficientes cosas en la cabeza.

La expresión de Aoi se volvió pensativa, como si estuviera recreando mentalmente la charla por teléfono.

—¿Y dijiste algo de una explosión? Sólo podía pensar en la operación quirúrgica y estaba escuchando a medias. ¿Intentabas volver a cocinar? Dios mío, espero que no. Podías haber hecho volar la casa por los aires.

Mikan protestó.

—¿Sólo por aquel pequeño contratiempo en tu cocina, supones que…?

Aoi soltó un bufido.

—¿Un pequeño contratiempo? Vinieron los bomberos.

—Con tanto hablar de comida me está entrando hambre. ¿Salimos o pedimos que nos traigan algo? —propuso Mikan.

Pasaron al menos diez minutos discutiendo para acabar andando dos manzanas hasta un restaurante de barrio donde Mikan sabía que servían la mejor sopa de pescado de la ciudad.

Escogieron un reservado en la parte de atrás para que nadie las molestara, aunque ninguna de las dos comió mucho. Aoi parecía agotada.

A Mikan le dolía el estómago por el nudo que no se le iba, y tenía el resto del cuerpo entumecido. Sabía que si se dejaba llevar, se desharía en llanto. Decidió intentar alejar las preocupaciones de la cabeza de Aoi durante unos minutos.

—¿Quieres que te cuente cómo casi me pilla de lleno una explosión?

Aoi dejó de darle vueltas a la cuchara en la ya cuajada sopa que apenas había probado y sonrió.

—A ver cómo acaba el chiste.

—No es ningún chiste —aclaró Mikan—. Me salió un buen chichón en la parte de atrás de la cabeza, y ¿no te has dado cuenta del tremendo moratón de la frente? —Se apartó el pelo para que Aoi pudiera ver mejor.

—Claro que me había dado cuenta, pero supuse que…

—¿Qué es lo que supusiste?

—Mikan, a estas alturas ya sabrás que eres un poco patosa. Creí que habías tropezado o algo así.

—Perdona, pero la patosa eres tú, no yo.

Aoi no entró a discutir. En cambio dijo:

—Así que lo de casi morir en una explosión no es ninguna broma.

—No, no lo es. ¿Quieres saber lo que paso o no?

—Sí, quiero saberlo.

—Supongo que debería comenzar por el principio. ¿Has oído hablar del wonderbra?


	9. Capítulo 9

**Resumen: **Para vivir una vida exitosa en las afueras de Yokohama, Japon, Mikan Yukihara siempre ha sido capaz de convertir sus desafíos en triunfos.

Entonces ¿por qué están estallando bombas a su paso, una tras otra? La primera explosión la lleva a encontrarse cara a cara con un apuesto detective de Yokohama. La segunda la conduce derecho a los brazos del hermano de su mejor amiga, un policía de Tokyo. Pero Natsume Hyuuga no dejará que las emociones le impidan hacer su trabajo... Alguien está intentando matar a Kate, y él es el único que se interpone entre ella y el monstruo que quiere verla muerta.

Ni la historia, ni los personajes de Gakuen Alice me pertenecen.

La historia es una adaptacion de A fuego de lento de Julie Garwood

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

Mikan tenía una memoria selectiva. A causa de la larga enfermedad de su madre, ella y sus hermanas habían pasado lo que parecía una vida entera en numerosas salas de espera de diversos hospitales, y aun así Mikan no recordaba cómo era ninguna de ellas. Era extraño, pensaba, que no se acordara ni de un solo mueble, del color de las paredes, de alguna alfombra. Daba por sentado que todas las salas de espera eran más o menos iguales, frías y asépticas, con cuadros fabricados en serie donde se veían prados y montañas.

Sí recordaba a los que iban y venían mientras ella estaba allí, a casi todos, y también la inquietud, que viciaba el aire y que, como un virus, pasaba de una persona a otra, atacando a todos y cada uno de los que entraban en la sala a esperar.

Tiempo y miedo, una combinación atroz. Se acordaba de familias acurrucadas, cuyos miembros trataban de obtener consuelo y esperanza unos de otros. Recordaba al joven padre que parecía tan confuso, con sus pequeñas hijas apretadas contra él mientras les contaba historias y esperaba saber si la madre viviría o moriría. Después de que el sonriente cirujano le comunicara la buena noticia, el hombre se había derrumbado y había empezado a sollozar.

Y no había olvidado a la anciana que estaba sentada sola cuando entraron Mikan y sus hermanas. La mujer decidió hacerles compañía, les explicó que aguardaba noticias sobre si su marido iba a sobrevivir a una operación de bypass; llevaban casados más de cuarenta años. Les contó una historia tras otra sin dejar que nadie abriera la boca. La vieja hablaba cada vez más deprisa, hasta que a Mikan la cabeza empezó a darle vueltas. Llegó un momento en que se imaginó allí sentada, con bolas de algodón gigantes metidas en los oídos. Era una idea algo cruel, pero la imagen le permitió sonreír mientras duraba el interminable parloteo.

Esperar era siempre una experiencia triste. Y ahora no iba a ser una excepción. Aoi, que estaba lista desde las seis y media, entró en el quirófano poco después de las diez. El retraso se había debido a una urgencia. Permitieron a Mikan estar con ella en la fase preoperatoria, pero cuando se llevaron a Aoi en la camilla, una voluntaria que aparentaba unos doce años indicó a Mikan el camino a la sala de espera de operaciones quirúrgicas. La condujo por un laberinto de pasillos, y Mikan pronto empezó a sospechar que la chica no sabía adónde iba. Parecía que habían dado una vuelta completa y que por fin habían encontrado la sala de espera por casualidad.

En realidad, las salas eran dos, y entre ellas había una mesa y un teléfono atendido por otra voluntaria. La sala más grande estaba abarrotada, y tras dar su nombre a la mujer que había tras el escritorio, Mikan se dirigió a la más pequeña.

Justo en el momento de entrar, salía una familia de cinco miembros con los ojos bordeados de rojo. No había nadie más, y Mikan dio gracias a Dios por estar sola. No estaba de humor para hablar con desconocidos. Se sentó en un rincón junto a la ventana y cogió una revista que devolvió de inmediato a su sitio, estaba demasiado nerviosa para leer.

La verdad es que deseaba llorar a lágrima viva; pero no lo había hecho, por supuesto.

Mikan cogió otra revista y advirtió que le temblaban las manos. Contrólate, se dijo en silencio. Aoi saldrá de ésta. Sólo era un bultito, no un tumor, y todo saldrá bien. Aunque el cirujano había puesto mala cara. En todo caso, según Aoi. Pero Aoi tendía a sobreactuar.

Pero a ver ¿a quién pretendía engañar? Su amiga no sobreactuaba nunca. Sólo era excesivamente práctica…, y precavida.

Decidió que la clave de una reflexión para levantar el ánimo era la sinceridad, con lo que Mikan resolvió buscar y encontrar razones sinceras de por qué todo saldría bien.

Mientras pensaba en ello iba y venía de un lado a otro. Vale, muy bien. Aoi le había dicho que el cirujano la había desanimado un poco. Quizás el hombre tenía que prever lo peor y de ese modo prepararse para ello, y también debía preparar para lo peor a su paciente, ¿no? ¿No era eso parte del juramento hipocrático o algo así?

El razonamiento era un tanto enrevesado. Ya era hora de ser un poco realista. Sí, una tía de Aoi por parte de madre había muerto de un tumor que ella había decidido que no era nada hasta que ya fue demasiado tarde. Y sí, también había una prima de la misma rama familiar a la que habían diagnosticado lo mismo. ¿Y qué? La prima tenía ochenta y tantos años, igual que la tía de Aoi. Lo cual significaba que, estadísticamente, lo más probable era que Aoi tuviera y viviera una vida sana y feliz los próximos sesenta y cinco años, año arriba año abajo.

Si no fuera por el hecho de que había encontrado el bulto la semana pasada, serían sesenta y cinco años a partir de ahora.

El recuerdo abatió a Mikan. Se sentó y agachó la cabeza. De repente se sintió tan cansada que apenas podía pensar. La detección a tiempo era importante, ¿no? Y Aoi, su hermana Nonoko y su madre se habían preocupado por su salud. Se hacían las pruebas habituales, y algunas con cierta frecuencia.

«No te preocupes antes de tiempo.» La madre de Mikan solía decir esas mismas palabras. Oh, Dios, ahora no quería pensar en su madre. Ya tenía bastante de qué ocuparse.

¿Por qué tardaban tanto? Mikan estaba mirando la hora por vigésima vez cuando sonó su móvil.

Era Hotaru.

—¿Cómo está?

Aoi había dado permiso a Mikan para que le contara lo de la operación a Hotaru, pero a nadie más.

—Sigue en el quirófano —respondió—. Iban con retraso, por eso no ha entrado hasta casi las diez. Ha pasado una hora. ¿Es suficiente para una biopsia?

—No.

—Pero…

—Soy estudiante de medicina, no médico, y no voy a hacer conjeturas.

—Estás en cuarto curso, o sea que casi has acabado.

—Pero aún no soy médico.

—Vamos, Hotaru —soltó Mikan exasperada—. Haz un cálculo aproximado. Si te equivocas, no voy a demandarte.

—No, no creo que una hora sea demasiado. Recuerda que el cirujano está esperando el informe del patólogo. Y como no has entrado en la sala de operaciones con ella, no sabes con exactitud a qué hora han empezado.

Mikan se tranquilizó y concluyó:

—Sí, eso es importante, porque, de hecho, podrían estar comenzando ahora. Te llamaré en cuanto sepa algo. ¿Qué tal por casa?

—Bien. Mochu Crowell ha llamado varias veces.

—¿Ah, sí? —exclamó Mikan con cautela.

—Está siendo muy educado. Casi demasiado. Cuando le digo que Sumire no está, dice «gracias» y cuelga, pero al cabo de un par de horas vuelve a llamar. Alcanzo a percibir su tensión, es como si estuviera a punto de explotar. Ha preguntado por ti un par de veces. Supongo que, cuando Sumire se haya marchado, captará el mensaje.

Mikan no estaba tan segura.

—¿No ha llamado nadie más?

—Ah, sí —proseguía Hotaru—, ha llamado también un hombre llamado Wallace. Decía que trabajaba para un banco. ¿Has oído hablar de él?

El permanente nudo del estómago comenzó a hincharse.

—No, no me suena —mintió—. ¿Dijo qué quería?

—No —contestó Hotaru—, pero pidió que lo llamaras enseguida. ¿Tienes un boli? Te doy su número.

Mikan cerró los ojos.

—No. Lo llamaré el lunes, cuando esté en casa. Deja los mensajes en el contestador, no los borres.

—Dijo que era urgente.

—Lo urgente puede esperar al lunes —dijo Mikan enérgicamente.

—¿No tienes curiosidad por saber qué quiere?

Mikan sabía exactamente qué quería el hombre. Todo lo que ellas poseían. Y más todavía.

—Escucha, Hotaru. El lunes hemos de sentarnos y hablar largo y tendido.

—Parece algo serio.

—Simplemente hemos de tomar algunas decisiones sobre el futuro. Ahora voy a colgar. Más tarde te diré cómo está Aoi.

Mikan cerró el móvil y lo dejó caer en el bolso en el preciso instante en que una voluntaria de pelo cano pronunció su nombre. Al ponerse en pie, vio al cirujano dirigirse hacia ella. Luego le vio la cara. El hombre sonreía.


	10. Capítulo 10

**Resumen: **Para vivir una vida exitosa en las afueras de Yokohama, Japon, Mikan Yukihara siempre ha sido capaz de convertir sus desafíos en triunfos.

Entonces ¿por qué están estallando bombas a su paso, una tras otra? La primera explosión la lleva a encontrarse cara a cara con un apuesto detective de Yokohama. La segunda la conduce derecho a los brazos del hermano de su mejor amiga, un policía de Tokyo. Pero Natsume Hyuuga no dejará que las emociones le impidan hacer su trabajo... Alguien está intentando matar a Kate, y él es el único que se interpone entre ella y el monstruo que quiere verla muerta.

Ni la historia, ni los personajes de Gakuen Alice me pertenecen.

La historia es una adaptacion de A fuego de lento de Julie Garwood

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

Aoi no tenía nada grave. La maravillosa noticia del cirujano alivió tanto a Mikan que la dejó sin fuerzas. Tuvo ganas de abrazar al hombre.

Había pensado que podría llevar a su amiga a casa un par de horas después de pasados los efectos de la anestesia, pero el cirujano quería que se quedara toda la noche en observación. Casi como si se le hubiera olvidado, comentó que Aoi había tenido una ligera reacción a la anestesia, aunque no había nada de qué preocuparse; el fármaco se habría eliminado como mucho al día siguiente por la tarde, y entonces su amiga sí podría abandonar el hospital.

Nada de qué preocuparse. Mikan recordó esas palabras cuando vio a Aoi. La pobre estaba roja como una langosta hervida, tenía verdugones por la cara y los brazos, y le picaba todo horrores.

Mikan hizo lo que quería su amiga. Cogió el móvil, que tenía una cámara incorporada, y le tomó una foto para poder torturarla más adelante; quizás incluso podría ponerla de salvapantallas en el ordenador.

Se quedó con ella hasta las ocho. Los sarpullidos aún la fastidiaban, pero el médico le había recetado un medicamento para aliviar los picores y ayudarla a dormir. Mikan esperó a que Aoi se quedara dormida, regresó al apartamento con el coche de su amiga y tomó una larga ducha caliente.

Cerró los ojos y dejó que el agua le cayera por los hombros en cascada. Quizás arrastrara consigo parte de la tensión. De todos modos, cada vez que intentaba despejarse la cabeza, se le arremolinaban imágenes de sus hermanas, su empresa, Mochu y montañas de facturas.

No, esta noche no, pensó. No lo haría esa noche. Esa noche no iba a ponerse a elaborar planes para el futuro. Ya habría tiempo el día siguiente.

Empezó a oír ruidos en su estómago y cayó en la cuenta de que no había comido nada en todo el día. Se secó con la toalla, se embutió en el pijama, una combinación de camiseta gris suave y unos shorts a rayas grises y azules, y se dirigió a la cocina. Aoi tenía siempre a mano una buena provisión de galletas y botes de mantequilla de cacahuete. En el congelador había varias cenas de cierta ranciedad. Mikan estaba prácticamente segura de que habían estado allí desde que Aoi se mudara al apartamento. Se decidió por las galletas. Sacó del armario una caja nueva, la dejó sobre la encimera, abrió la nevera y cogió una botella de agua. Estaba desenroscando el tapón cuando, sin previo aviso, se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

En cuestión de segundos estuvo sollozando. Se reclinó en la nevera, agachó la cabeza y lloró como una niña. Le sentó bien. Podía haber estado así otra media hora si no la hubieran importunado. Oyó que llamaban a la puerta, se secó las lágrimas con una toalla y se quedó inmóvil esperando que quienquiera que fuera se marchara.

No hubo suerte. Volvieron a llamar, esta vez con más insistencia. Mikan no quería compañía. Descalza, se acercó sigilosamente a la puerta y atisbo por la mirilla. Se le cayó el alma a los pies.

Era Natsume Hyuuga, su cruz. Dios santo, qué buen aspecto. Tuvo un estremecimiento. ¡Basta! Lucía una camisa azul pálido pulcramente metida en los pantalones. La camisa le quedaba tan bien que hacía resaltar el amplio pecho y los gruesos bíceps. Llevaba corto el cabello oscuro y, como de costumbre, ni un pelo fuera de sitio.

Todos los chicos Hyuuga eran guapos de facciones duras, pero Natsume tenía algo más. Mikan creía que acaso fuera su sonrisa lenta y sensual. Sólo estaba segura de una cosa: cuando Natsume ponía en marcha el encanto, podía fundir el corazón más frío. Aoi se refería a su hermano mayor como la máquina sexual. Mikan pensaba que había merecido el sospechoso apodo debido al gran número de mujeres con las que había salido —y sin duda se había llevado a la cama— mientras estaba en la universidad. No creyó que él hubiera aminorado mucho el ritmo desde entonces, salvo quizás el par de semanas transcurridas desde que fue tiroteado. La bala tal vez lo había calmado un poco.

Mikan pensó que parecía cansado.

Natsume pulsó de nuevo el timbre y se apoyó de espaldas en la pared de atrás, haciendo oscilar en una mano una caja de pizzas y un paquete de seis latas de cerveza.

¿Había oído él el crujido del suelo de tablas cuando ella había pisado la que estaba suelta? Mikan se apartó de la puerta, esperó un par de segundos y miró otra vez a hurtadillas. El corazón empezó a latirle con fuerza. Fue una reacción instantánea que por lo visto no podía controlar. La respuesta condicionada tenía su origen en la noche en que él la había sorprendido en la ducha. Desde entonces Natsume había tenido todo el tiempo del mundo para tomarle el pelo. Pero ahora Mikan no tenía ganas de discutir. Habida cuenta de su vulnerable estado, él se la comería viva.

Natsume le guiñó el ojo, y entonces Mikan reparó en que él sabía perfectamente que ella estaba al otro lado de la puerta.

Mikan tenía que demostrar su madurez. Se limitaría a abrir la puerta y a decirle que se marchara. Miró a través de la mirilla por última vez.

Aquel hombre era una fuerza a tener en cuenta, y ella no estaba de humor. Tenía que terminar de llorar y acostarse.

Acabemos de una vez con esto, se dijo. Desbloqueó la cerradura doble, abrió la puerta de golpe y dijo:

—Aoi no…

—Ya era hora. La pizza se está enfriando y la cerveza se está calentando. Apártate. Vamos, Polka. Muévete.

El estúpido nombre con que la había llamado siempre le había sacado de quicio.

Natsume ya estaba en el umbral a punto de pisarle los dedos de los pies.

La pizza olía de maravilla, y él también. Mikan percibió un leve aroma de colonia cuando Natsume pasó por delante a grandes zancadas en dirección a la cocina. Ella lo siguió y quedó atrapada detrás de la nevera cuando él abrió la puerta para meter dentro las cervezas. Hizo saltar la pestaña de una y se la ofreció. Ella negó con la cabeza. Natsume cerró la nevera, se le acercó y la inmovilizó contra la encimera mientras se arrimaba más y más para coger la pizza.

Natsume estaba tratando intencionadamente de provocar una reacción, y por el brillo en sus ojos, Mikan supo que se lo estaba pasando en grande.

—Me apartaré encantada.

—No hace falta.

El pecho de él rozaba el de ella, y fue entonces cuando ella recordó lo que llevaba puesto.

—Aoi no está —le dijo.

—Ya me he dado cuenta —apuntó Natsume con forzada gravedad.

—Tendrías que haber llamado primero y te habrías ahorrado el viaje. No estoy vestida para las visitas.

—Sí, también me he percatado de eso. Tienes unas piernas preciosas, Polka.

—Natsume…

—Yo no soy una visita.

Mikan le empujó el hombro para obligarlo a retroceder. Cuando advirtió que él hacía una mueca de dolor, ella se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho.

—Oh, Natsume —susurró al tiempo que apartaba la mano al punto. Se había olvidado de la herida—. Lo siento. No quería…

—No pasa nada.

Natsume dejó la pizza, pero se llevó la cerveza al salón y se sentó pesadamente en el sofá. Mikan fue tras él.

—Te he hecho daño, ¿no?

—Déjalo correr —dijo Natsume. Su tono era de irritación pero lo suavizó cuando añadió—: Estoy bien.

No parecía estar muy bien. Más bien parecía a punto de desmayarse. Su semblante se había vuelto gris, pero si él quería que lo dejara correr, pues eso haría. Mikan fue a la cocina, cogió la pizza, unas servilletas y su agua embotellada, y decidió llevarle a Natsume otra cerveza en señal de reconciliación.

En la mesita baja había periódicos extendidos. Mikan dejó la caja de la pizza encima, se excusó y fue al dormitorio de Aoi a cogerle una de sus batas. Su amiga era más alta, y Mikan arrastraba la bata rosa por el suelo. No tenía cinturón.

Mikan alcanzó a verse en el espejo de encima del lavabo mientras pasaba y gruñó para sus adentros. Había olvidado que recogerse el pelo en una cola de caballo estaba más bien pasado de moda, y además se le veían manchas de rímel bajo los ojos. «Preciosa», masculló.

Agarró una toallita y empezó a restregar. Cuando regresó al salón, Natsume ya se había terminado el tercer trozo de pizza y se disponía a atacar el cuarto. También había vaciado la botella de agua y había traído otra para ella. Mikan meneó la cabeza.

—No he estado fuera tanto rato.

—Si te duermes, pierdes. Al menos en la familia Hyuuga. Ven, siéntate. —Seguramente ella pareció recelosa—. No te voy a morder, a menos que tú quieras que lo haga, ya sabes…

Le estaba sonriendo, y era algo especial. Menos mal que ella no tenía ningún interés, se recordó a sí misma. Sería como el lobo malo, la devoraría. No, gracias.

Natsume estaba sentado en el centro del sofá y ocupaba bastante espacio, pero ella no le pidió que se apartara. Quitó de en medio unos cuantos cojines y se sentó.

—Me estaba preguntando… —empezó a decir Natsume.

Mikan amontonó ordenadamente los cojines entre ambos.

—¿Sí?

Él le sonreía de nuevo. Mikan quería decirle que parara ya, que cuando le sonreía, ella perdía capacidad de concentración. Pero a Natsume le encantaría oírlo. Tendría otra excusa para burlarse de ella.

—¿Dónde está el mando?

Se sintió zarandeada por la pregunta.

—¿El mando?

—Aja —dijo él con voz cansina—. El mando.

—Te refieres al mando de la tele. Deja que adivine. Sports Channel —ironizó Mikan.

—¿Tan previsible soy?

—Me temo que sí. Eres un Hyuuga varón.

Mikan tiró un par de cojines al suelo y buscó en el sofá. Sacó el mando a distancia y se lo dio.

—Ha sido muy amable de tu parte traerle pizza a Aoi. Guardaré este trozo para ella —dijo Mikan.

—No la he traído para ella, sino para ti —dictó Natsume con seguridad.

—¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?

—Me lo ha dicho Aoi. —Mikan meneó la cabeza. Él asintió—. También me ha dicho que esta noche te hiciera compañía.

Mikan quedó estupefacta.

—¿Cuándo te ha dicho eso?

—Hace más o menos una hora. —Ella no parecía creerle, por lo que Natsume añadió—: En el hospital.

—¿Estabas allí…, en el hospital? —preguntó Mikan con aire estupefacto.

—Pues claro.

—Pero… ¿Cómo averiguaste que se encontraba allí? —No le dio tiempo a contestar y agregó—: No te llamó. ¿Te llamó?

—No, no me llamó… No llamó a ninguno de nosotros —explicó él, refiriéndose a sus hermanos—. Ya discutiré eso con ella cuando se sienta mejor. Somos su familia, y ella no debería…

Mikan lo interrumpió antes de que él se pusiera nervioso, algo que ya se veía venir.

—Aún no me has dicho cómo lo averiguaste.

—Una amiga de Kitsu trabaja en consultas externas y vio casualmente el nombre en la programación de quirófano —dijo Natsume.

—¿Y llamó a Kitsu? —La mera posibilidad la indignaba.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Algo así. Ella no sabía que Kitsu se había casado.

—Eso no es ético —manifestó Mikan con seriedad.

—¿El qué? ¿Casarse o…?

Mikan iba a discutir con Natsume sobre la confidencialidad y se dio cuenta de que él la estaba toreando.

—Me sacas de quicio —soltó, y luego le dio un codazo. Natsume le devolvió el golpecito y luego la agarró del brazo y la atrajo hacia sí.

—Ahora Kitsu está con Aoi, y como ya te he dicho, estoy aquí para hacerte compañía.

—¿Y tú haces todo lo que te dice Aoi? —Mikan se desembarazó de él y cogió un trozo de pizza. La parte de abajo aún estaba caliente.

—Cuando se trata de algo que yo quiero, sí. Tienes suerte de que no enviara a Youichi.

Zachary era el más joven. Aún iba al instituto, pero ya era tan arrogante y creído como sus hermanos. Según Aoi, el «niño» no era realmente un alocado pero quería que todo el mundo pensara que sí. Daba soponcios a sus padres —tras educar a tantos hijos sin duda estaban rendidos—, pero Mikan encontraba a Youichi adorable.

—Youichi me gusta.

—¿Sí? Bueno, pues ten cuidado. Creo que tú le gustas a él mucho más.

Mikan dio un mordisco al trozo de pizza y de pronto se sintió hambrienta. Lo devoró y cogió otro. Natsume encendió la televisión y puso derechos los cojines del respaldo del sofá. Mikan sonrió para sus adentros al ver que él no había cambiado. Seguía teniendo la manía de que todas las cosas estuvieran en su sitio.

Ahora Natsume no le estaba prestando mucha atención y bostezó aparatosamente. En la pantalla salía una especie de resumen deportivo, y él parecía hipnotizado, de modo que ella cogió la lata vacía y la caja de la pizza y lo llevó todo a la cocina. Intentaba dar con una forma diplomática de decirle que se fuera.

Llegó a la conclusión de que lo mejor era hablarle claro.

—Deberías irte —le dijo cuando regresó al sofá.

Él alzó la vista.

—Pareces agotada. ¿Cómo es que estás hecha un trapo? —preguntó Natsume.

—No estoy hecha un trapo. Sólo cansada.

—Antes estabas llorando, ¿no?

—No —mintió Mikan.

—Sí, estabas llorando.

—Si lo sabías, ¿por qué preguntas?

—¿Por qué has mentido? —A Natsume no le costaba ponerla en evidencia.

—Ha sido una semana difícil —explicó ella—. He tenido un montón de contratiempos. A veces llorar me ayuda a desahogarme.

—Hay otras maneras de quitarse de encima las frustraciones acumuladas. —Tras hacer el comentario meneó las cejas.

Coqueteaba hasta abusar. Mikan decidió que ya era hora de ponerlo ella en evidencia. Estaba resuelta a hacerle pasar vergüenza.

—Seguramente tendrías un ataque al corazón si yo…

—¿Si tú qué? —Natsume parecía ingenuamente interesado.

Mikan respiró hondo y dijo:

—Si te echara los brazos al cuello y te besara con locura.

Él la miró unos diez segundos largos, la atención centrada básicamente en la boca de Mikan, y dijo:

—Inténtalo.

Oh Dios mío. Desde luego Natsume no iba a sentirse violento, y a ella le llovían toda suerte de ideas disparatadas. De pronto reparó en lo que estaba haciendo y decidió echarle del piso lo antes posible.

—Estoy esperando —soltó Natsume.

Mikan alcanzaba a oír la risa en la voz del joven.

—Quizá más tarde —dijo.

Mikan tenía la boca seca. Tomó un trago de agua. No entendía por qué estaba tan nerviosa, pero el caso es que lo estaba. Sin embargo, no quería que él lo advirtiera. Para que sus manos tuvieran algo que hacer, se tomó su tiempo ordenando los periódicos. Por el amor de Dios, ¿qué le pasaba? Se sentía indecisa…, y turbada. Eso no tenía ni pies ni cabeza. Conocía a Natsume desde hacía mucho tiempo, y jamás le había provocado antes ese efecto. Para ser exactos, Mikan trataba de alejar fantasías sobre él. Pero ella no era una persona que perdiera el tiempo en fantasías; vivía en la realidad, no en un mundo de ensueño. Y ahora, sin embargo, la acosaban las imágenes, una tras otra, todas con el asombroso cuerpo de Natsume como protagonista.

Mientras jugueteaba con los periódicos, la bata se le desprendió de los hombros.

—¿Dónde te hiciste estos cardenales? —preguntó Natsume. Con la mano tocó la base del cuello de Mikan y la bajó recorriéndole el brazo.

Ella no le retiró la mano, pero estiró el cuello para ver mejor.

—No sabía que éste estaba aquí. Seguramente es de cuando me caí.

—¿Y el de la frente? ¿Y el del brazo?

—En la misma caída.

Natsume deslizó los dedos por la espalda de Mikan, a quien se le puso la carne de gallina. Esperaba que él no se diera cuenta de lo que su roce ocasionaba.

—¿Eres propensa a los accidentes, igual que Aoi? —Natsume rió al pensar en esta posibilidad y luego dijo—: Las dos viviendo juntas…, ella siempre tropezando…

—Sólo cuando olvida ponerse las gafas —dijo Mikan defendiendo a su amiga.

—Entonces, ¿por qué llorabas?

Habían vuelto al punto de partida, y él volvía a formular la pregunta inicial.

—Ya me has preguntado eso antes, y ya te he respondido.

Mikan cogió el mando de las manos de él y pulsó un botón. Salió un anuncio. Subió el volumen fingiendo estar fascinada por un enérgico vendedor vestido con atuendo de vaquero gritando a la cámara que seguramente había perdido el juicio. Agitaba asimismo un lazo mientras su compañera ligera de ropa, mostrando su instinto patriótico con su conjunto rojo, blanco y azul de lentejuelas, levantaba letreros con precios muy rebajados. Al parecer, el vendedor sólo iba a perder el juicio durante un espectáculo de una semana.

Natsume alargó la mano, cogió el mando y quitó el sonido.

—No es saludable guardarlo todo dentro.

Natsume sonaba comprensivo, gracias al cielo. Y eso fue su ruina. Ya comenzaba a notar las lágrimas bajándole por las mejillas, y de pronto deseó con desespero que Natsume se fuera del apartamento antes de ponerse a lloriquear.

—Deberías irte a casa ahora. —Le temblaba la voz. ¿Por qué esa noche no era capaz de controlar sus emociones? Por Dios, ¿qué le pasaba? No era propio de ella ser tan indisciplinada.

—Tal vez debería quedarme —dijo él.

El mando se convirtió en una pelota de ping-pong, pasando de unas manos a otras. Ahora lo tenía él y estaba haciendo zapping. Volvió la cabeza ligerísimamente hacia ella. Natsume tenía unos ojos preciosos. Que miraban a Mikan con preocupación sincera.

—No hace falta que te quedes conmigo.

—Muy bien —aceptó él—. Entonces supongo que me iré.

—Sí, porque… —No pudo seguir. En cualquier caso, él no habría entendido una palabra. Mikan gimoteaba. Era humillante, pero le resultaba imposible parar.


	11. Capítulo 11

**Resumen: **Para vivir una vida exitosa en las afueras de Yokohama, Japon, Mikan Yukihara siempre ha sido capaz de convertir sus desafíos en triunfos.

Entonces ¿por qué están estallando bombas a su paso, una tras otra? La primera explosión la lleva a encontrarse cara a cara con un apuesto detective de Yokohama. La segunda la conduce derecho a los brazos del hermano de su mejor amiga, un policía de Tokyo. Pero Natsume Hyuuga no dejará que las emociones le impidan hacer su trabajo... Alguien está intentando matar a Kate, y él es el único que se interpone entre ella y el monstruo que quiere verla muerta.

Ni la historia, ni los personajes de Gakuen Alice me pertenecen.

La historia es una adaptacion de A fuego de lento de Julie Garwood

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

Mikan saltó del sofá pensando en intentar recuperar una diminuta brizna de dignidad y salir de la habitación con la cabeza bien alta, pero Natsume tenía otras intenciones. La sentó en su regazo.

Durante los diez minutos siguientes, él no dijo una palabra. Simplemente la rodeó con los brazos, dándole de vez en cuando torpes palmaditas y dejando que ella le empapara la camisa.

En cuanto se acabaron las lágrimas empezó el hipo. La cabeza de Mikan estaba inclinada sobre el vigoroso hombro de Natsume, la boca apretada contra el cuello. Se dijo a sí misma que debía controlarse y apartarse.

—Natsume.

Él le dedicó una sonrisa.

—¿Sí?

—No se lo digas a nadie.

—¿Que no diga qué?

Natsume cogió perezosamente un mechón de pelo de Mikan y dejó que se deslizara sobre su mano. El cabello de ella olía a albaricoque. Era cariñosa y femenina, y él era muy consciente de que lo único que había entre sus manos y el cuerpo de Mikan era una sencilla camiseta y unos shorts.

No pienses en ello. Sí, vale. Decirse a sí mismo que no debía pensar en ello hacía que fuera aún más difícil quitárselo de la cabeza.

—No te preocupes. No soy de los que dan el beso de Judas. —Hizo una mueca. La voz era ronca, y el tono algo brusco.

—Yo no te he besado…, todavía.

Natsume tenía que recuperar el control de la situación…, y de sí mismo.

—Escucha. No le diré a nadie que has llorado. Ahora quítate de encima.

Mikan le besó en el cuello, torturándolo deliberadamente con las cosquillas que le hacía con la punta de la lengua.

—Hijo de…

Natsume se echó hacia atrás de golpe, como alcanzado por un rayo.

Mikan se enjugó las lágrimas con el dorso de las manos al tiempo que se incorporaba.

—¿Sabes qué pienso? Que eres un farsante —le dijo ella.

En las pestañas le brillaban lágrimas que le resbalaban por las mejillas, y de repente él quiso besarlas una por una.

—¿Por qué dices que soy un farsante? —preguntó.

Mikan lo miró a los ojos fijamente.

—Te encanta coquetear cuando crees que estás seguro, pero ahora que yo estoy… dispuesta —susurró— y estoy llevando la iniciativa, te tiemblan hasta las botas.

—No llevo botas, cielo. —Natsume sonrió burlón—. Y eso que me tiembla son los calcetines.

Le agarró la parte posterior del cuello con la mano ahuecada y la atrajo suavemente hacia sí. Se tomó su tiempo hasta que con sus labios tocó ligeramente los de ella. El contacto con la boca de Mikan lo cambió todo. Ese no era un besito del montón. Era caliente, con la boca abierta, acariciando con la lengua. El hijo de puta estaba siendo su perdición.

Un estremecimiento de deseo recorrió a Mikan de arriba abajo. Ella rodeó el cuello de Natsume con los brazos y dejó que la besara hasta dejarla sin aliento, y enseguida Mikan se convirtió en la agresora. Notó que la mano de Natsume se abría totalmente en su espalda. En ese momento no alcanzaba a comprender cómo esa mano había acabado bajo su camiseta.

Natsume trató de poner fin al beso, pero ella no lo dejaba pese a darse cuenta de que seducir a Natsume no era una buena idea. Hasta ese momento Mikan jamás había tenido un ligue de un día, pero todo lo que quería hacer ahora era abandonarse a los brazos de él y pretender que por una noche gloriosa todo funcionaba perfectamente.

Aquí te pillo, aquí te mato, gracias. Ella ni siquiera necesitaba realmente que le dieran las gracias. Sería una noche de huida, pura y simplemente.

Oh, vamos, ¿estaba de broma o qué? No sería tan sencillo. Al menos no para ella. Practicar sexo con un verdadero desconocido que resultaba ser el hermano de su mejor amiga no traería más que problemas y lamentos. No, no podía hacerlo. Al día siguiente se sentiría demasiado culpable.

¿Por qué el sexo la ponía tan tensa? ¿Por qué no podía ser más desenvuelta al respecto? Para sus amigas, en todo caso para la mayoría de ellas, no era ningún problema ligar con un tío diferente cada sábado por la noche. Pero Aoi no hacía eso, y Mikan tampoco. Aoi solía decir que tenía demasiado respeto por su cuerpo para alquilárselo a cualquier tipo por una noche. Mikan pensaba igual. Tenía que haber una inversión emocional, ¿no? No, no, entonces habría ataduras, ¿verdad? Y ella tampoco quería eso. Mikan sabía que podía encontrar al menos otras cien razones que explicaran por qué era tan asustadiza, pero quizá todo se reducía simplemente al miedo a que le hicieran daño.

Y admitir eso inclinó el fiel de la balanza. Decididamente era preferible abstenerse.

Ahora que había tomado la decisión todo lo que debía hacer era ponerla en práctica. Primero iba a dejar de besarlo, naturalmente, pero, oh, Dios, eso iba a ser harto difícil. Natsume besaba de manera asombrosa. Podía darle lecciones. Se tomaba su tiempo, saboreando lo que hacía, mientras exploraba lentamente con la lengua la boca de Mikan.

Ella no estaba segura de cuándo cruzó la raya entre ser lista y hábil y pasar a desabotonarle la camisa y besarle casi cada centímetro del pecho y el cuello. Él era cálido, duro y sensual. Mikan siguió con los dedos el rastro de la irregular cicatriz del hombro izquierdo de Natsume. La bala se lo había atravesado limpiamente, desgarrando el tendón y el músculo, y por poco no le había dado de lleno en una arteria.

Natsume le agarró la mano para que no lo acariciara. Le dio otro beso, fuerte y largo, y después intentó dar la situación por terminada.

—Mikan, no vamos a hacerlo.

No estaba seguro de que ella lo hubiera oído. Mikan estaba mordisqueándole el lóbulo de la oreja, volviéndolo loco. Luego se colocó en el regazo de Natsume, y él de pronto sintió que sus pantalones eran tres tallas más pequeños. Dolía horrores. La cogió por las caderas para impedir que ella volviera a menearse. La voz de Natsume sonó áspera cuando dijo:

—Si vamos a parar, ahora es el momento.

—Sí, claro.

Cuando él la levantó del regazo, Mikan no opuso resistencia. Se quedó de pie junto al sofá y apartó la mirada mientras intentaba recobrar el aliento. Hasta entonces besar nunca le había provocado esa reacción, pero claro, nunca había besado a Natsume.

Él también se puso en pie. Estaban uno junto al otro, pero él era mucho más alto. Natsume miraba fijamente la coronilla de la cabeza de Mikan mientras esperaba que ella lo mirara. Llevaba la camisa por fuera y totalmente abierta, pero no se molestó en abotonársela. Ahora su prioridad era salir del piso a toda pastilla antes de hacer algo que sin duda ella lamentaría.

No tenía por qué empezar eso. De acuerdo, deseaba a Mikan desde el mismo momento en que la conoció. La chica estaba estupenda, vale. Pero querer y hacer eran dos cosas distintas. A Natsume le gustaban las mujeres, y coquetear con Mikan siempre era divertido. Otros quizá tuvieran la impresión de que era una mujer un poco estirada y distante, pero él veía a través de esta fachada. Si se trataba de hombres y sexo, Mikan no tenía demasiada experiencia.

Natsume se pasó los dedos por el cabello. La necesidad de tocarla lo estremecía. Sentir su cuerpo desnudo debajo de él…, saborear el calor líquido…, oír los gemidos de placer…

—Tengo que irme.

—Pues vete. —Mikan alargó la mano y le agarró con fuerza los faldones de la camisa—. A menos que quieras quedarte. —Lo miró fijamente a los ojos mientras deslizaba despacio los brazos en torno a la cintura de Natsume. Al contacto con la piel caliente deseó hacer locuras.

Sólo una noche. Como en el anuncio… Hagamos un trato: una vez en la vida…, tómelo o déjelo…

—Mikan, escucha. Sabes que te deseo, pero… —Natsume le bajó los brazos suavemente.

—Lo sé —susurró ella—. Es una mala idea. —Se echó hacia atrás, pero sus ojos seguían clavados en los de Natsume.

La boca de Natsume se pegó a la de ella, su lengua penetró despacio y acto seguido empezó a acariciar la de ella hasta que Mikan comenzó a temblar en sus brazos. Le subió lentamente la camiseta.

En cuanto le rozó los pechos, Natsume notó que Mikan se estremecía, y entonces supo que estaba perdido. Apartó la boca de la de ella, la besó en el cuello, y luego fue bajando diciéndose a sí mismo todo el rato que debía dejarlo.

Escuchó su advertencia un instante, pero luego dio un paso atrás, la alzó en brazos y la llevó a la cama. Su boca abandonó la de Mikan sólo el tiempo preciso para quitarle la camiseta por arriba.

—Es una locura —susurró él.

—Una locura de una noche.

Mientras tiraba de la camiseta, Mikan le mordisqueaba el lóbulo. El contacto de sus pechos con el velludo cuerpo del hombre le hizo estremecerse de nuevo. Ayudó a Natsume a quitarse los pantalones.

Mikan no era capaz de elaborar un solo pensamiento, ni de soltarse. Inspiró hondo varias veces e intentó en vano tranquilizar su corazón desbocado.

—Oh, Mikan —musitó él. Se desplomó sobre ella, hizo una mueca de dolor cuando su hombro izquierdo dio contra el de Mikan y al instante desplazó el peso al lado derecho.

Natsume oía la entrecortada respiración de Mikan y se levantó apoyado en un codo.

—¿Estás bien? —La miró a los ojos y rió—. Eres preciosa, maldita sea.

Antes de que Mikan pudiera decir nada, él le pasó el pulgar por los labios.

—¿Me notas el corazón? Aún quiere saltar del pecho.

La mano de ella rodeó el cuello de Natsume. Se inclinó y lo besó, se despegó de él y cerró los ojos.

—Me has dejado exhausta.

Él le besó la base de la nariz y se apartó. Para levantarse de la cama tuvo que hacer acopio de las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban, pero al final lo consiguió.

Mikan oyó que se cerraba la puerta del baño tras él. Después de haber hecho el amor, todavía estaba algo atontada, pero la realidad comenzaba a importunar. Se giró hacia su lado, se cubrió con la sábana y se abrazó a la almohada. Tenía el sabor de él en los labios. No pienses más en ello, se dijo. Mantén los ojos cerrados y trata de dormir.

Al oír que se abría la puerta se puso tensa. La luz iluminó la cama, pero no miró hacia atrás. Si él creía que estaba dormida, seguramente se iría sin más. ¿Había recuperado también Natsume el juicio? Dios mío, ojalá no lamente lo sucedido, pensó.

Lo oyó bostezar, y notó que el colchón cedía al volver Natsume a la cama. Intentó rodar para ponerse frente a él, pero Natsume tiró de ella y le besó la parte de atrás del cuello.

—¿Estás dormida?

Su aliento dulce y cálido le hacía cosquillas en la oreja.

—Sí. —Entonces Mikan soltó un suspiro, pues él le había cubierto el pecho con la mano.

—No pareces dormida.

Mikan no podía creerlo, pero lo cierto es que mirarlo la ponía incómoda.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —susurró ella, agarrando la almohada con más fuerza cuando él empezó a acariciarle los pechos.

—Te estoy haciendo el amor. Gírate, Miki.

—Pero nosotros…, estás…

—Estoy seguro —susurró él.

—No podemos…

—Es sólo una noche, ¿no?

—Sí.

—La noche no ha terminado.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado, debido a que parte de este capitulo no se adapta a la clasificación tuve que quitarle algunas partes, el que lo quiera completo me avisa.**


	12. Capítulo 12

**Resumen: **Para vivir una vida exitosa en las afueras de Yokohama, Japon, Mikan Yukihara siempre ha sido capaz de convertir sus desafíos en triunfos.

Entonces ¿por qué están estallando bombas a su paso, una tras otra? La primera explosión la lleva a encontrarse cara a cara con un apuesto detective de Yokohama. La segunda la conduce derecho a los brazos del hermano de su mejor amiga, un policía de Tokyo. Pero Natsume Hyuuga no dejará que las emociones le impidan hacer su trabajo... Alguien está intentando matar a Kate, y él es el único que se interpone entre ella y el monstruo que quiere verla muerta.

Ni la historia, ni los personajes de Gakuen Alice me pertenecen.

La historia es una adaptacion de A fuego de lento de Julie Garwood

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

Natsume Hyuuga era hombre de palabra. Su noche no terminó hasta que salió del apartamento a las siete de la mañana del día siguiente. Despedirse habría sido embarazoso, pero Natsume lo puso fácil. Cuando Mikan se estaba quedando dormida, él se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Mikan recordaba que en algún momento de la noche, él le había dicho que estaría ocupado el resto del fin de semana, pero que seguramente la vería el domingo por la noche o el lunes. O bien Natsume le estaba soltando la consabida coletilla de «ya te llamaré», o bien creía realmente que ella había regresado a Tokyo para siempre. Mikan no corrigió el error. Dudaba de si después de lo que los dos habían hecho, ella sería capaz de volver a mirarle a la cara alguna vez.

Pues menos mal que era una mujer fuerte y sofisticada.

Los médicos tuvieron a Aoi en observación hasta el domingo. Se sentía tan mal con sus manchas que ya ni se quejaba de tener que permanecer en el hospital; y cuando por fin estuvo en casa, durmió toda la tarde.

Mikan pidió comida preparada para la cena. Pasaron una velada tranquila y se acostaron temprano.

Aoi quería que Mikan se quedara otro par de días, pero ésta deseaba volver a su casa y abordar los problemas que allí la esperaban. También quería irse de Tokyo antes de tener que encontrarse de nuevo con Natsume. Cada vez que salía su nombre Mikan se apresuraba a cambiar de tema. Por lo general a Aoi se lo contaba todo, pero ahora era distinto. Muy distinto.

El lunes Aoi se encontraba mucho mejor y las manchas habían desaparecido. Aun así, Mikan no quiso que la acompañara al aeropuerto. Cogió un taxi. No fue hasta que estuvo volando camino de casa cuando reparó en lo nerviosa que se había sentido al pensar en volver a ver a Natsume. Suspiró con profundo alivio y decidió no pensar en él. Lo sucedido ya no podía cambiar pero sí podía obligarse a sí misma a no pensar nunca en ello ni contárselo a nadie.

Lo de «ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente» no funcionaba. Intentó leer, pero era incapaz de concentrarse, y cuando cerró los ojos y fingió dormir para que el vendedor sentado a su lado dejara de darle la lata, sólo veía el increíble cuerpo de Natsume. Sin un gramo de grasa. Y los muslos…, oh, Dios, aquellos muslos…

Basta de pensar en él. Pero decirse eso a sí misma no significaba que ocurriera. Cuando llegó a Yokohama, estaba furiosa. Tenía tanta disciplina como una ninfómana. ¿Cómo podía estar tanto tiempo sin practicar sexo y luego en una noche…?

Basta de darle vueltas. Estas palabras se convirtieron en un sonsonete en su cabeza.

Cogió un autobús hasta el aparcamiento de tiempo prolongado. Cuando se bajó, se quedó de pie un momento y vio rayos iluminando un cielo amenazador mientras intentaba recordar dónde había dejado el coche. El autobús acababa de doblar la esquina cuando oyó un vehículo que se le acercaba. Mikan se hallaba en el centro del estacionamiento y se apresuró a apartarse. Pero advirtió que el conductor aceleraba. Sería uno de esos adolescentes locos del volante, pensó al tiempo que saltaba entre dos coches aparcados para quitarse de en medio. El coche pasó como una exhalación. Mikan trató de ver la cara del conductor, pero le fue imposible. Las ventanas estaban tintadas de gris oscuro. Meneó la cabeza mientras lo observaba doblar la esquina sobre dos ruedas.

—Idiota —masculló.

No se refería tan sólo al alocado conductor. Ella se sentía como una idiota porque no recordaba dónde había aparcado el coche. Rebuscó en el bolso hasta que encontró el ticket pegado a la billetera. Menos mal que había escrito el número y la fila en la parte de atrás. Se hallaba en la sección B, pero el coche estaba en la D, fila tres. Se encaminó en esa dirección, arrastrando la maleta de fin de semana.

Su maltrecho y oxidado coche estaba junto a la salida, encajonado entre dos enormes utilitarios deportivos. Metió el equipaje en el maletero y en el preciso instante en que bajaba la tapa oyó un chirrido de neumáticos. Se volvió y vio el mismo coche blanco a toda pastilla por la hilera de arriba, amiSerinando la velocidad un par de veces y luego volviendo a acelerar.

Mikan tuvo la sensación de que el conductor estaba buscando a alguien. Tenía que ser un adolescente dando una vuelta por el aparcamiento, un pequeño idiota que se lo pasaba en grande asustando a la gente o, más específicamente, asustándola a ella.

Ahora el coche bajaba por la fila de Mikan, que no estaba segura de si el conductor la había visto o no. Iba disparado hacia ella, como si realmente quisiera atropellarla. Mikan se subió a la acera en el mismo momento en que el coche pasó zumbando, y en la acción se dio un golpe en la rodilla. Se arrodilló haciendo una mueca de dolor. Entonces se le abrió el bolso y su pintalabios rodó bajo un Suburban. Se lanzó a cogerlo y se golpeó la cabeza.

—Muy bien —susurró—. Ahora soy una idiota. Y además una paranoica.

Oyó un claxon, y pensó que a lo mejor el coche blanco estaba aterrorizando a alguien más. Por fin logró abrir la puerta y subir. Parecía que hubiera entrado en un horno de pizzas. Bajó rápidamente las ventanillas pero no encendió el aire acondicionado porque el vehículo había estado parado mucho tiempo y se calaría si no dejaba que el motor entrara en calor. Ponerlo en marcha al segundo intento sería complicado en el mejor de los casos.

Mientras conducía hasta la cabina buscó el coche blanco, y tras pagar, le contó al empleado lo del conductor imprudente. El hombre cogió inmediatamente el teléfono para llamar a seguridad. Mikan no se acordó de encender su móvil hasta que estuvo esperando en un semáforo en rojo antes de tomar la autopista. Lo encontró en el fondo del bolso, y al cabo de unos veinte segundos de haber pulsado el botón, sonó el aparato notificándole que tenía un mensaje en el buzón de voz.

El mensaje era de un contratista llamado Bill Jones. Mikan nunca había oído hablar de él. El tipo explicaba que trabajaba para el propietario del almacén que ella iba a alquilar, y quería quedar con Mikan allí para revisar los cambios de diseño que deseaba hacer. También mencionaba que las existencias enviadas por Mikan habían sido amontonadas en la parte de atrás del local y que durante la renovación estarían a salvo.

¿Qué estaba pasando? Mikan ni siquiera había firmado el contrato, y desde luego no había autorizado ninguna reforma en el almacén. ¿Qué le había contado la agente inmobiliaria al propietario? Esperó a llegar a otro semáforo para devolver la llamada. Jones contestó al segundo timbrazo. En cuanto se puso la luz verde, arrancó y se metió en un aparcamiento. No soportaba hablar por el móvil mientras conducía.

—Jones, diga.

—Soy Mikan Yukihara.

Se oían interferencias y lo que parecía tráfico como ruido de fondo. El contratista no podía estar en el almacén porque éste se hallaba al final de una calle solitaria.

—Me alegra que haya llamado, señorita Yukihara. Necesito verla en el almacén lo antes posible. El tiempo es oro, y tengo a mi personal a punto de empezar.

—No entiendo. ¿Decía usted en su mensaje que mis existencias han sido trasladadas al almacén?

—Sí, así es. Ahora voy para allá. La estaré esperando. No creo que tarde mucho.

—Un momento. ¿Quién autorizó el traslado?

Hubo una larga pausa y luego el hombre dijo:

—No lo sé. Las cajas con su nombre estaban simplemente allí cuando he abierto esta mañana.

Eso no tenía ningún sentido. Hotaru e Sumire no habrían decidido algo así, y los dos empleados de Mikan a tiempo completo estaban de vacaciones.

—Señor Jones, no puedo hacer ningún cambio ni autorizar ninguna mejora…

Él la interrumpió antes de que ella pudiera explicar que no iba a firmar ningún contrato de alquiler. Con su sombría situación económica, trasladar ahora su empresa era la última de las prioridades. Antes de nada, tenía que ver cómo conservaba su empresa.

—Escuche, acabemos con esto, lo mejor es que nos veamos allí —dijo él— Si llega antes que yo, la puerta lateral está abierta. Tómese una taza de café y espéreme. Estoy en el otro extremo de la ciudad y hay un poco de tráfico, pero voy de camino.

—Señor Jones, sobre mis existencias…

—Si quiere cambiarlas de sitio, nosotros nos encargaremos.

Mikan se sentía tan frustrada que quería gritar. ¿Cuántas cajas habían sido transportadas al almacén? Al parecer, la única forma de saberlo era viéndolo por sí misma.

Deberían llevárselas enseguida. Pensó que las podría amontonar en su garaje, pero luego las tendría que trasladar de nuevo cuando la casa se pusiera en venta. Oh, Dios, ¿cómo se lo iba a contar a Sumire y Hotaru?

Lo primero es lo primero. Intentó localizar a sus hermanas por teléfono para decirles que llegaría tarde, pero saltó el contestador. Dejó el mensaje de que había regresado pero que antes de ir a casa pasaría por el almacén.

Estaba saliendo del aparcamiento para volver a la autopista cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía poca gasolina. Como se encontraba en una parte poco conocida de la ciudad, tardó un rato en ver una gasolinera. Divisó un McDonald's al otro lado y decidió tomar un refresco light. No tenía prisa por llegar al almacén, pues no quería verse obligada a esperar a Jones.

Llegó al almacén media hora más tarde. El edificio estaba en el extremo de una calle larga y sinuosa, situada en una zona destinada a experimentar una profunda renovación. A unas manzanas de distancia ya había varios lofts a la última. A Pembroke Street aún no habían llegado los cambios; por todas partes había baches que requerían zigzaguear continuamente. Las fachadas con ventanas rotas todavía no habían sido reparadas, pero la transformación proyectada en aquella desolada zona de Sakuragicho y la expansión que sobrevendría era exactamente lo que Mikan había estado buscando.

El edificio estaba bastante lejos de su casa, pero el alquiler era asequible —o al menos eso pensaba ella antes—, y su intención inicial había sido instalar un sistema de seguridad para los empleados.

Unos empleados a los que quizá tendría que dejar marchar.

—Ya está bien de compadecerme —susurró.

Mikan entró en el aparcamiento y dejó el coche justo delante de la puerta lateral. No había a la vista ningún otro coche ni furgoneta.

Iba a apagar el motor cuando sonó el teléfono. Se reclinó, ajustó las rejillas de ventilación y cogió el aparato.

—Soy Jones. ¿Ha llegado ya?

—Sí —respondió ella.

—Estaré ahí en cinco minutos —dijo—. Sírvase un café mientras me espera.

—No, gracias.

—¿No toma café?

—No —contestó Mikan, preguntándose por qué estaban teniendo aquella conversación estúpida.

—¿Le importaría apagar el fuego? La última vez se me olvidó y casi provoco un incendio.

El comentario no infundió ninguna confianza en Mikan.

—Sí, lo apagaré —dijo—. En cuanto a mis existencias… —prosiguió impaciente.

—¿Sí?

—Quiero trasladarlas mañana. Para empezar, no tendrían que estar aquí.

—Si ha habido algún malentendido, lo lamento, señorita Yukihara. Haré lo que usted me diga. La veré en unos minutos.

El hombre colgó antes de que ella pudiera decirle que de hecho quedar sería una pérdida de tiempo para él y para ella, que no iba a hacer ninguna reforma porque no iba a alquilar el local. Aun así, quería saber cuántas cajas de velas perfumadas y lociones corporales habían sido transportadas al almacén.

Mikan arrojó el móvil a un lado, pero éste chocó con el bolso, rebotó en el suelo y rodó bajo el asiento.

Se desabrochó el cinturón y, mientras buscaba el teléfono, el motor empezó a hacer unos ruiditos que le resultaban muy familiares. Sabía qué significaba eso. Apagó inmediatamente el aire acondicionado y luego el motor para que se enfriara. De lo contrario, sería imposible volver a ponerlo en marcha. Se apoyó en el salpicadero y se agachó para coger el móvil.

Rebuscaba bajo el asiento cuando el almacén estalló.

La onda expansiva, una especie de estampido supersónico, zarandeó el coche de Mikan y reventó las ventanillas. Si hubiera estado sentada en el asiento del conductor, los afiladísimos trozos de cristal que volaron por el aire le habrían rajado la cara. Los cascotes golpearon el capó y el techo del coche y atravesaron los costados. A continuación se formó una barrera de fuego que arrasó el edificio y se extendió por el aparcamiento. A causa del intenso calor, los neumáticos del coche se combaron. El salpicadero estaba intacto, pero fue arrancado de cuajo y salió disparado por la ventanilla de atrás para aterrizar sobre el Dumpster que había en la otra punta.

Mikan quedó tendida sin conocimiento en el suelo, ajena a la destrucción que la rodeaba.


	13. Capítulo 13

**Resumen: **Para vivir una vida exitosa en las afueras de Yokohama, Japon, Mikan Yukihara siempre ha sido capaz de convertir sus desafíos en triunfos.

Entonces ¿por qué están estallando bombas a su paso, una tras otra? La primera explosión la lleva a encontrarse cara a cara con un apuesto detective de Yokohama. La segunda la conduce derecho a los brazos del hermano de su mejor amiga, un policía de Tokyo. Pero Natsume Hyuuga no dejará que las emociones le impidan hacer su trabajo... Alguien está intentando matar a Kate, y él es el único que se interpone entre ella y el monstruo que quiere verla muerta.

Ni la historia, ni los personajes de Gakuen Alice me pertenecen.

La historia es una adaptacion de A fuego de lento de Julie Garwood

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

—_Déjà vu_.

Estas fueron las primeras palabras que salieron de la boca de Hotaru cuando por fin le permitieron ver a su hermana. Habían llevado a Mikan al hospital de Sakuragicho. Hacía un momento que la habían trasladado a su habitación y metido en la cama cuando irrumpieron sus hermanas.

—¿Esto no ha pasado ya antes? —preguntó Hotaru con una sonrisa de preocupación. Estaba tan contenta de que Mikan no sufriera heridas graves que no podía contener las lágrimas. Sumire estaba a su lado.

—Podías haber muerto. ¿Por qué haces estas cosas?

—Simplemente estaba en el lugar equivocado en un momento inoportuno —señaló Hotaru.

Sumire meneaba la cabeza.

—Se acabó, Mikan. No dejaré que vuelvas a salir sola. No iré a la universidad y me quedaré en casa para asegurarme de que no te mueves de ahí y estás a salvo de todo peligro.

—Sumire, sé razonable —dijo Hotaru.

—¿Razonable? —Ahora parecía estar fuera de sí—. ¿Es razonable que te hagan saltar por los aires dos veces en una semana? ¿Es eso razonable? —Miró a Mikan, la señaló con el dedo y dijo con voz temblorosa—: Me has asustado. —Se echó a llorar volvió a mirar a Mikan—. Lo digo en serio. No iré a la universidad.

Hotaru se acercó a la cama.

—Siempre ha sido así, pero ahora que sabe que estás bien, dejará de llorar.

A Mikan la cabeza la estaba matando, por lo que le costaba seguir la conversación. Se encontraba en una habitación oscura, pero hizo una mueca de dolor cuando Sumire descorrió las cortinas. Ésta lo advirtió enseguida y las corrió de nuevo.

—Tuviste mucha suerte. Tu cráneo podía haber quedado partido en dos.

—Oh, ésa es una imagen que me costará olvidar, Hotaru —soltó bruscamente Sumire, que cogió un pañuelo de papel para enjugarse las lágrimas.

—Aoi ha llamado un par de veces —explicó Hotaru, sin hacer caso a Sumire—. Está preocupada por ti.

—¿Cómo se ha enterado…?

—Llamó para decir hola e Sumire le contó lo sucedido y cómo los bomberos tuvieron que sacarte del coche, que quedó totalmente destrozado, por cierto.

—Y menos mal que no he llamado a tía Serina. Aún estará deshaciendo el equipaje, pero seguro que si se entera lo deja todo y vuelve aquí. Así se aseguraría de que no corres más peligro —dijo Sumire.

Mikan cerró los ojos.

—¿Cuándo podré ir a casa?

—Como muy pronto mañana. A lo mejor el médico quiere que te quedes más tiempo.

—Parece que tengas la cara quemada por el sol —dijo Sumire con voz entrecortada—. Seguramente es por el fuego. Mikan, ¿tienes idea de lo cerca que has estado de que te mataran?

—No empezarás a llorar otra vez, ¿verdad? —soltó Hotaru.

—Lo siento. No soy un robot como tú, que te guardas dentro todas las emociones.

Hotaru no reaccionó ante el comentario.

—Mejor nos vamos y te dejamos descansar —le dijo a Mikan.

—Espera —susurró Mikan, sorprendida de que su voz sonara tan débil—. ¿Qué pasó?

—¿No te acuerdas?

Empezó a negar con la cabeza, pero enseguida comenzó a sintonizar y a recordar. El dolor subió vertiginosamente hasta la parte superior del cráneo.

—Creen que fue un escape de gas —explicó Hotaru.

—Lo hemos oído en la radio mientras veníamos —dijo Sumire—. Habrá sido un escape de gas porque están tardando una eternidad en apagar el fuego.

Hotaru cambió de tema.

—Tuviste suerte de que estuviera el neurólogo —señaló—. He hablado con él y me ha dicho que estaba muy satisfecho con los escáneres. Parece que vas a salir de ésta sin ninguna lesión grave.

—A Hotaru le preocupaba que te pudiera quedar algo suelto en el cerebro —añadió Sumire.

—No, eso te preocupaba a ti —replicó Hotaru.

—Vale, era yo. El médico era muy mono. Hotaru, ¿sabes una cosa?

—Oh, no, ya estamos otra vez.

—Sólo iba a decir que sería perfecto para ti. Ya sé qué me vas a contestar —se apresuró a decir antes de que Hotaru pudiera hacerla callar—. Que no le interesas, pero si le interesas o no tú no puedes saberlo hasta que…, ya me entiendes.

—No. ¿Hasta qué?

—Hasta que muevas ficha. Habla con él.

—¿Podríamos saltarnos esta conversación? —dijo Hotaru.

Sumire no hizo caso de la petición.

—Quizá si te maquillaras un poco y te hicieras algo en el pelo…

Hotaru cruzó los brazos y dijo:

—¿Qué pasa con mi pelo?

—Te conviene un buen corte, y además no en un sitio de esos de cinco dólares, y deberías ponerte sombra de ojos para disimular esas ojeras. Duermes poco, ¿y sabes una cosa? La culpa de eso la tiene la facultad de medicina.

—A riesgo de parecerme a ti…, paleta.

Mikan se echó a reír y luego soltó un gemido. Reclinó la cabeza en la almohada y cerró los ojos.

—No me hagáis reír más, id a discutir a otro sitio. Sólo quiero taparme la cabeza con la manta y hacer cuenta de que el día de hoy no ha existido.

—Pero Mikan, aún no nos has dicho por qué estabas en ese almacén —indicó Sumire.

Mikan abrió los ojos. Comenzó a responder pero acto seguido se calló.

—No me acuerdo. Quiero decir: tengo la impresión de que sí, pero ahora mismo no.

—¿No recuerdas nada?

Mikan tardó un largo minuto en contestar.

—No —musitó—. ¿Tan extraño es?

—No te preocupes. Ya te acordarás. Ahora descansa un poco. Volveré más tarde a ver cómo estás —dijo Hotaru.

Sumire aún no estaba dispuesta a irse. Se acercó a la cama y preguntó:

—¿Recuerdas que fuiste a Tokyo?

Mikan sonrió.

—Sí, claro. Y también haber regresado a casa. Había un coche…, en el aeropuerto…

Sumire le dio unas palmaditas en la mano.

—Sí, había un coche —dijo. Tenía la voz dulce y actuaba como si intentara razonar con un niño de tres años—. Estás acordándote de tu coche. Fuiste con él al aeropuerto.

Mikan miró a Hotaru en busca de ayuda.

—Sumire, ¿quieres darme el teléfono antes de irte? —dijo Mikan—. Quiero llamar a Aoi.

—¿No te acuerdas del número?

—Sumire, por culpa del golpe en la cabeza no se ha vuelto idiota —soltó Hotaru.

Sumire se encogió de hombros. Le dio el teléfono a Mikan y volvió a darle palmaditas en la mano.

—Saluda a Aoi de nuestra parte —dijo—. Y si quiere venir a verte, dile que mejor no —añadió—. Con tu racha de mala suerte, alguien podría atropellarla antes de llegar al aeropuerto.

—Ha sido una semana espantosa, ¿eh? —comentó Mikan.

—A partir de ahora sólo cabe mejorar —aseguró Sumire mientras seguía a Hotaru hasta la puerta.

Mikan deseaba que su hermana tuviera razón. Se puso de lado y se quedó profundamente dormida.

Un par de horas después llamó Aoi. Hizo lo que pudo para mostrarse alegre, pero le costaba. El intento no funcionó. Su amiga alcanzaba a oír la tensión en su voz.

—Cuéntame otra vez lo de la explosión —dijo Aoi—. Ahora que ya no estoy preocupada por bultos ni tumores puedo concentrarme. ¿Alguien trató de matar a aquella artista, no?

Mikan lo repitió todo de nuevo, y cuando terminó con el incidente, explicó a Aoi lo del adolescente temerario que daba vueltas con el coche por el aparcamiento del aeropuerto. Y por último, pero no por eso menos importante, le explicó el último percance.

—No recuerdo nada de la explosión —dijo—. Pero no dejo de pensar en café. ¿No es extraño?

—Tú no tomas café.

—Ya lo sé. Por eso es extraño.

—¿Fue muy fuerte el golpe en la cabeza?

—Lo suficiente para provocarme dolor de cabeza. Si no sonara a disparate, pensaría que alguien quiere matarme.

Aoi se echó a reír.

—No seas ridícula. Has tenido un poco de mala suerte, nada más. ¿Quieres que vaya para allá?

—No, estoy bien. Además, quizás esta mala racha aún no ha terminado, y no querría que también tú te vieras afectada.

—No te dejes engañar por la imaginación. Recuerda, no eres una persona supersticiosa, así que no hagas un drama. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Claro.

—¿Pasó algo entre tú y Natsume?

A Mikan casi se le cae el teléfono.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Me llamó preguntando por ti, y cuando supo que te habías marchado no pareció nada contento —afirmó Aoi.

—Pues no se me ocurre por qué. Así que, ¿no crees que alguien esté intentando asesinarme? —preguntó Mikan buscando algo que desviara el diálogo en otra dirección.

—No, no creo que nadie quiera matarte. Sí creo que tienes una imaginación febril. Duerme un poco y llámame mañana cuando vuelvas a estar lúcida.

Aoi colgó y marcó inmediatamente el número de Natsume. En cuanto él contestó, ella soltó de golpe:

—Alguien quiere matar a Mikan


	14. Capítulo 14

**Resumen: **Para vivir una vida exitosa en las afueras de Yokohama, Japon, Mikan Yukihara siempre ha sido capaz de convertir sus desafíos en triunfos.

Entonces ¿por qué están estallando bombas a su paso, una tras otra? La primera explosión la lleva a encontrarse cara a cara con un apuesto detective de Yokohama. La segunda la conduce derecho a los brazos del hermano de su mejor amiga, un policía de Tokyo. Pero Natsume Hyuuga no dejará que las emociones le impidan hacer su trabajo... Alguien está intentando matar a Kate, y él es el único que se interpone entre ella y el monstruo que quiere verla muerta.

Ni la historia, ni los personajes de Gakuen Alice me pertenecen.

La historia es una adaptacion de A fuego de lento de Julie Garwood

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

Natsume no estaba precisamente de buen humor. Había concluido hacía poco otra agotadora hora de terapia física para su hombro y le dolía horrores. Todavía sentía punzadas en los músculos, y aunque le habían recetado calmantes, no iba a tomar ni uno. No es que quisiera dárselas de valiente. La semana anterior se había tomado dos y se había sentido fatal. Las pastillas aliviaban el dolor, pero también debilitaban la capacidad de pensar. Era como si se moviera entre una niebla espesa. No, gracias. Prefería el dolor a la niebla.

Estaba a punto de quitarse la ropa y darse una ducha caliente cuando llamó Aoi.

Tras comprobar la identidad de la persona que llamaba, cogió el teléfono y dijo:

—¿Qué quieres?

—Vaya, qué amable.

Natsume esbozó una sonrisa.

—Ahora ya no estás en el hospital, y yo no tengo por qué ser amable. ¿Cuando he sido yo un tío amable? Me confundes con Koko.

—Es imposible que te confunda con Koko. Koko es un dejado y tú un maniático del orden, razón por la cual fuisteis dos compañeros de habitación perfectos, pero a diferencia de Koko, tú a veces puedes ser un auténtico cascarrabias.

—Si has terminado con tus cumplidos, me gustaría ducharme.

Aoi estaba lanzada.

—Seguro que con las mujeres que quieres llevarte a la cama sí eres amable, ¿eh? —comentó Aoi con malicia.

—Aoi, por última vez, ¿qué quieres? —preguntó tras decidir que el comentario de Aoi sobre su vida sexual no merecía respuesta.

—Mikan está en un apuro. El problema es que, en mi opinión, ella no se da cuenta.

—¿En un apuro?

—Sí.

Natsume se frotó la parte posterior del cuello.

—Voy a colgar.

—Escúchame. —Aoi explicó rápidamente lo que sabía sobre la primera explosión y añadió—: Y por si esto no fuera poco para la pobre Mikan, cuando regresó de Tokyo alguien intentó atropellada en el aparcamiento del aeropuerto. Y después…, Natsume ¿me estás escuchando?

—Sí.

—Pues no lo parece.

—Por el amor de Dios…

—Estoy segura —prosiguió Aoi—. Alguien quiere matarla. Pero hay más —agregó.

Antes de poder expliAkirae lo de la segunda explosión, habló él:

—¿Qué quieres que haga exactamente? ¿Hablar con quien esté al cargo de la investigación? Dudo mucho que los detectives de Carolina del Sur permitan que meta las narices en su trabajo.

—No, no quiero que llames a nadie. Quiero que vayas a Sakuragicho y lo compruebes tú mismo. Estás de baja, o sea que tienes tiempo, y sé que te aburres. No sé por qué dudas. Este fin de semana, tú…

—Yo, ¿qué?

—Viste a Mikan. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente?

Sí, vale, pensó él. No había podido quitarse a Mikan de la cabeza desde que la había tocado y estaba hecho polvo. La tenía enredada en sus pensamientos.

Obviamente Mikan no daba a Natsume mayor importancia. Se había ido de Tokyo sin decir nada, por lo que la noche que habían pasado juntos había sido lo que los dos habían querido que fuera: un revolcón. Esta actitud debería haber complacido a Natsume. Ni compromisos ni despedidas desagradables. Una noche perfecta, desde luego, sin lamentaciones.

Entonces, ¿por qué le irritaba tanto que ella se hubiera marchado sin decírselo?

Natsume meneó la cabeza. No era fácil olvidar a Mikan, así de sencillo. Quizá tardaría un par de semanas, pero entonces sería él quien no le daría a ella mayor importancia.

—Natsume, ¿vas a ir a ver qué pasa con Mikan o no?

—Estoy pensando…

Natsume se encontraba en una situación difícil y un tanto extraña. Ninguna mujer lo había plantado jamás, así que no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto. No, no era verdad. Sí sabía cómo se sentía. Se subía por las paredes.

¿Había tratado él así alguna vez a una mujer? ¿Pasar la noche con ella y luego desaparecer? Negó con la cabeza. Ojalá no. Pero ¿lo había hecho?

De pronto se la representó mentalmente sentada junto a su lecho en el hospital. Mikan no supo hasta aquel día que él la tenía presente. Natsume había abierto los ojos y la había mirado en el preciso instante en que se estaba quedando dormida. Recordó que le había gustado que Mikan estuviera allí.

Pero claro, a él le gustaban las mujeres. De todos modos, Mikan había estado allí, a su lado, ¿no debía hacer él lo mismo por ella?

Aoi estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

—Si no vas tú, iré yo.

—Maldita sea. Vale, iré —dijo Natsume irritado.

—¿Cuándo?

Natsume exhaló un suspiro.

—Pronto.

—¿Mañana?

—De acuerdo, mañana.

—Levanta ese ánimo, Natsume. Si no voy errada, quizá tengas que dispararle a alguien.


	15. Capítulo 15

**Resumen: **Para vivir una vida exitosa en las afueras de Yokohama, Japon, Mikan Yukihara siempre ha sido capaz de convertir sus desafíos en triunfos.

Entonces ¿por qué están estallando bombas a su paso, una tras otra? La primera explosión la lleva a encontrarse cara a cara con un apuesto detective de Yokohama. La segunda la conduce derecho a los brazos del hermano de su mejor amiga, un policía de Tokyo. Pero Natsume Hyuuga no dejará que las emociones le impidan hacer su trabajo... Alguien está intentando matar a Kate, y él es el único que se interpone entre ella y el monstruo que quiere verla muerta.

Ni la historia, ni los personajes de Gakuen Alice me pertenecen.

La historia es una adaptacion de A fuego de lento de Julie Garwood

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

Koi Yukihara tenía algunos amigos con malas pulgas. Eran «colegas de casino» que se habían sentado sigilosamente a su lado en la mesa de juego, se habían presentado y se habían convertido en sus compinches de la noche a la mañana. Mientras Koi ganó, le ayudaron a gastar el dinero. Pero cuando se le acabó la buena racha, sus nuevos amigos se convirtieron en serpientes lloricas y maniobreras. Le presentaron a un prestamista llamado Kazuo Jackman, y cuando Koi debía más de doscientos mil dólares al cincuenta por ciento de interés, lo animaron a volver a la mesa de juego a seguir perdiendo.

Todos los usureros de la ciudad seguían una política de no intervención con respecto a Koi porque sabían, como sabían todos los del mundillo que conocieran su historial, que cuando muriese Yuuto Yukihara, el tío de Koi, éste heredaría millones de dólares. Si entretanto le pasaba algo a Koi, ninguno de los prestamistas cobraría un centavo.

Kazuo Jackman había hecho una inversión importante, y su gente estaba siguiendo en todo momento los pasos de Koi, una baza muy valiosa que no iba a perder de vista. Tampoco quería que Koi se reformara, así que cuando se encaprichó de aquella preciosidad llamada Emma, que intentaba convencerlo de que asistiera a reuniones de Jugadores Anónimos, Jackman se preocupó. A la noche siguiente sacaron a la encantadora Emma de la ciudad.

A Koi le dijeron que Emma había tenido un accidente de coche. Fue al hospital, echó un vistazo a la cara hinchada y magullada de Emma, y regresó inmediatamente al casino. Emma abandonó la ciudad en cuanto le dieron el alta. Koi suspiró con alivio. Se había sentido tremendamente culpable por no poder soportar la imagen de ella, pero ahora que había desaparecido de su vida, podría olvidarla. Y también podría olvidar todo lo referente a ir a reuniones por su adicción al juego.

En julio, Kazuo Jackman ya se estaba poniendo nervioso. Koi había acumulado una deuda de setecientos mil dólares, que si no era saldada el uno de septiembre, sería Jackman quien debería pagarla al casino.

Jackman llegó a la conclusión de que no podía permitirse ser por más tiempo un tipo amable y paciente. Una noche llevó a Koi a cenar a Emerald's, permitió que se bebiera una botella de vino caro y luego le dijo que si en el plazo de treinta días no encontraba la manera de devolver hasta el último dólar con intereses, iba a comenzar a tomar partes de su cuerpo como garantía subsidiaria. Brindó por la integridad de Koi y le dijo que empezaría por sus piernas.

Se aseguró de que Koi entendiera que no estaba marcándose un farol.

Tres paquetes de tabaco y una botella de ginebra al día habían envejecido a Koi. Sólo tenía treinta y cuatro años, pero aparentaba sesenta. El pelo que le quedaba estaba lleno de canas, tenía la tez tan gris como los años que había pasado en trastiendas y casinos oscuros.

Mientras encendía otro cigarrillo le temblaban los dedos manchados de nicotina.

—¿Dónde voy a conseguir esa cantidad de dinero? —dijo—. Sabes que dispondré de él, pero cuando muera mi tío. Está enfermo. No debería durar mucho. Según… mi fuente de información, el viejo se está muriendo.

—¿Quién es la fuente de información?

—Alguien muy unido a él. No voy a decirte el nombre.

—Muy bien —dijo Jackman, decidiendo no presionar—. Pero tu tío podría vivir aún bastante tiempo, ¿sí o no? Y si es más de treinta días, vas a pasarlo mal de verdad.

—Si te esperas, te pagaré una cantidad extra. Hay grandes posibilidades de que gane mucho la próxima vez que me siente a jugar ¿de acuerdo?

Jackman meneó la cabeza.

—Tu crédito está agotado —dijo—. No serás bien recibido en ninguna mesa hasta que liquides toda tu deuda. Treinta y un días —repitió—. Si no vienes con todo, dejarás de ser un hombre. ¿Me entiendes? Para mitigar el dolor no tendrás ni un trago. Mis socios te llevarán al desierto, te sujetarán al suelo, te separarán las piernas y…, zas, zas. —Movió los dedos a modo de tijeras—. Incluso podría decirles que te metan los huevos en la boca para que no grites mientras se ocupan de tu polla. Porque tienes huevos, ¿verdad, Koi?

Jackman era el prestamista más próspero de la ciudad, y cuando Koi miró aquellos ojos fríos y apagados, sospechó que una bestia tenía más sentimientos. Sin duda Jackman haría lo que había prometido. No era un fanfarrón.

Koi empezó a hiperventilar. Con las prisas por salir pitando, tiró la silla al suelo. Alcanzó el pasillo antes de vomitar. Jackman lo seguía, riendo.

—Vas a conseguir mi dinero, ¿verdad, Koi?

—Sí. Lo conseguiré.

Lo agarró por el brazo y lo atrajo hacia sí de una sacudida.

—Tu tío se va a morir pronto, ¿eh?

Koi se echó a llorar.

—Sí.

Dos horas después, Koi iba en taxi al aeropuerto para tomar un vuelo matutino a casa. Estaba demasiado asustado y sentía demasiadas náuseas para beber nada. Sabía que debía mantener la mente despejada. Cuando estuviera de nuevo en Yokosuka, visitaría a su tío Yuuto para ver por sí mismo cuánto le quedaba de vida al viejo y asegurarse de que pronto tendría el dinero.


	16. Capítulo 16

**Resumen: **Para vivir una vida exitosa en las afueras de Yokohama, Japon, Mikan Yukihara siempre ha sido capaz de convertir sus desafíos en triunfos.

Entonces ¿por qué están estallando bombas a su paso, una tras otra? La primera explosión la lleva a encontrarse cara a cara con un apuesto detective de Yokohama. La segunda la conduce derecho a los brazos del hermano de su mejor amiga, un policía de Tokyo. Pero Natsume Hyuuga no dejará que las emociones le impidan hacer su trabajo... Alguien está intentando matar a Kate, y él es el único que se interpone entre ella y el monstruo que quiere verla muerta.

Ni la historia, ni los personajes de Gakuen Alice me pertenecen.

La historia es una adaptacion de A fuego de lento de Julie Garwood

* * *

**Capítulo 16**

Tras haberse regodeado suficiente tiempo en la autocompasión, Mikan se dio cuenta de que ya era hora de coger el toro por los cuernos. De hecho, el viaje a Tokyo le había ayudado a comprenderlo todo mejor. Desde luego, Natsume la había distraído de los problemas, pero estaba decidida a no hacer nunca más una locura así, y cuando le dieron de alta del hospital por segunda vez fue capaz de considerarlo todo desde otra perspectiva.

Iba a tener que hacer algunos cambios de consideración. El primero era para ella el más importante. No habría más secretos, así que convocó una reunión familiar y explicó a sus hermanas lo preocupante que era la situación económica. Cuando hubo terminado, colocó el montón de facturas en el centro de la mesa de la cocina.

Hotaru se quedó estupefacta. Sumire no quería creerse nada. Se negó a oír nada que pudiera desacreditar a su madre. Hotaru asumió el papel de conciliadora cuando Mikan exigió a Sumire que abriera los ojos y dejara de convertir a su madre en una santa.

—¿Qué os parece si aceptamos que mamá hizo las cosas lo mejor que pudo y luego seguimos? —sugirió Hotaru—. Discutir no nos ayudará a resolver nada, y ahora mismo necesitamos elaborar algún plan.

Sumire se tranquilizó por fin.

—Tienes razón, Hotaru. Mamá hizo todo lo que estuvo en su mano. Nunca pasamos hambre, ¿verdad? Y yo llevé un aparato dental cuando lo necesité. Y procuró que todas recibiéramos una educación.

Sus hermanas estuvieron de acuerdo al instante.

—Y, Mikan, mamá no habría empeñado tu empresa si no hubiera hecho falta, así que deja de mostrarte enojada con ella —exigió Sumire—. No está aquí para defenderse. —Sin dar a Mikan tiempo para formular ninguna objeción, añadió—: Muy bien, pues ya está.

—¿Pues ya está? —soltó Hotaru.

Sumire respiró hondo y cruzó los brazos sobre la mesa.

—Supongo que esto —dijo indicando con la cabeza el montón de facturas— significa que para mí no hay universidad…, todavía. Como Hotaru tiene una beca completa, podrá terminar su último curso en la facultad de medicina, ¿no? Y Mikan y yo vamos a tener que buscar trabajo enseguida si queremos conservar la casa.

Hotaru trataba de reprimir una sonrisa.

—Vaya con la artista. Pero si resulta que debajo de ese pelo rubio hay un cerebro.

—Puedes ahorrarte los sarcasmos —espetó Sumire.

—No era ningún sarcasmo —señaló Hotaru—. Sólo un cumplido ambiguo.

—Sumire, tu educación es mucho más importante que la casa. Este lugar ya ha servido para lo que tenía que servir. Hemos de dejarlo —dijo Mikan.

—Pero si consigues un buen empleo…, con tu formación…

—¿Crees sinceramente que va a dejar que el banco se quede con su empresa? —observó Hotaru.

—No creo que pueda impedírselo —dijo—. Y necesitamos dinero ahora, ¿no? La compañía eléctrica cortará la luz si no pagamos la factura. ¿Cuánto tiempo podemos aguantar? Eh, tengo una idea. ¿Sabéis qué deberíamos hacer?

Mikan tenía miedo de preguntar. Sumire era famosa por sus ideas disparatadas. Ésta iba a ser de campeonato.

—Alquilar habitaciones.

Mikan no estaba segura de si había reído primero ella o Hotaru. Sumire les concedió unos instantes y luego dijo:

—No le falta lógica.

—¿Estás…? —empezó a decir Hotaru.

Mikan le dio un codazo por debajo de la mesa. No quería que Hotaru se burlara del descabellado plan de Sumire. A su hermana simplemente la estaban fastidiando. Iba a perder su casa, y ahora mismo creía que también perdería sus estudios.

—Ni alquilando habitaciones sacaríamos suficiente dinero para pagar todas estas facturas y el préstamo —aclaró Hotaru. Sonrió al añadir—: A no ser que cobráramos unos diez mil a la semana.

Sumire se pasó los dedos por el pelo.

—Muy bien, era una idea estúpida —reconoció.

—No —dijo Mikan—. Estás haciendo propuestas, y eso es bueno.

—Si fuera inteligente como tú y Hotaru, no estaríamos preocupadas por esto. A Hotaru le han pagado la universidad y todo. El dinero que le dan cubre incluso sus gastos de manutención. Yo soy la carga de esta familia.

Mikan puso los ojos en blanco, y Hotaru meneó la cabeza.

—Venga, no es momento de hacer de princesa en un drama —soltó Hotaru.

—Creo que voy a deshacer las maletas. —Su tono era lastimero—. Tardé un siglo en meterlo todo en el coche de Hotaru. Y mañana tendré que llamar a la universidad y decirles que me devuelvan las cajas que ya había enviado con todas las cosas de mi cuarto.

—No saques nada del coche. Irás igualmente a la universidad.

—Pero ¿cómo…?

—El plan no ha cambiado. Hotaru te llevará en coche y luego ella seguirá hasta Duke.

—¿Y el dinero de la matrícula?

—Los derechos iniciales ya están pagados —precisó Hotaru, que acto seguido se dirigió a Mikan—. Yo podría pedir un préstamo ¿no?, para pagar el resto de la matrícula y sus gastos.

—Es un buen plan de apoyo, pero creo que de momento puedo sacar suficiente de mi cuenta comercial y de la cuenta familiar para cubrir el primer semestre.

—Pero ¿cómo vas a vivir? —preguntó Sumire—. No tienes coche.

—Alquilaré uno. Como el mío quedó destrozado, la compañía de seguros me mandará un cheque.

—No sacarás mucho de ese montón de chatarra —observó Sumire.

—¿Podría el banco bloquear las cuentas? —preguntó Hotaru.

Mikan negó con la cabeza.

—El banco no puede tocar el dinero hasta que venza el préstamo.

—Pero para ello falta menos de un mes —dijo Sumire.

Mikan se levantó de la mesa y fue a la nevera a coger una botella de agua mineral, un lujo al que pronto debería renunciar. El agua del grifo también estaba buena, pensó.

Sacó tres, una para cada hermana.

—Cuando abrí el sobre con todas estas facturas y avisos y leí la carta del banco donde explicaban que mamá había firmado la renuncia a todo, incluida mi empresa, creedme, me sentí trastornada de veras. —Sumire dejó caer la cabeza y Mikan se apresuró a añadir—: Deja de comprender o defender a mamá. Tú misma lo has dicho. Ella hizo las cosas lo mejor que pudo.

—Entonces, ¿por qué te fuiste y has sacado el tema después?

—Intentaré expliAkirao. Estaba perpleja y furiosa, y desde luego no podía pensar con claridad. Pero bueno, ahora vuelvo a controlar la situación. —Dio una vuelta a la mesa y se sentó—. Nadie me va a quitar la empresa.

—¿Cómo pudo mamá utilizar tu empresa como garantía subsidiaria?

—Éramos socias a la par. Lo establecí así porque al principio yo era menor de edad y resultó muy práctico mientras estuve en Tokyo. Ella tenía autorización para firmar cheques y actuar en mi nombre.

—Pero ¿cómo impedirás que el banco se quede con tu empresa? —inquirió Sumire.

—Negociaré algo con la cadena de grandes almacenes, quizás un porcentaje mayor por adelantado a tanto alzado. No os preocupéis.

—¿Y si no funciona?

—Seguiré el consejo de Sumire. Aceptaré arrendatarios. —Sonrió al añadir—: Quizá los hombres paguen más si incluyo algún extra.

Hotaru soltó una carcajada. Entonces sonó el timbre, y se interrumpió la discusión. Sumire dio un brinco y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Quizá sea nuestro primer inquilino —soltó riendo. Mikan echó una mirada a Hotaru al tiempo que se levantaba.

—¿Crees que podría ser Mochu?

—No —contestó—. Se ha ido a Europa. Dejó un mensaje a Sumire diciéndole que se iba, y que esperaba que ella pensara en su futuro juntos mientras él estuviera fuera.

—Vaya por Dios. Bueno, al menos está lejos de Sakuragicho.

—Mikan, ha llegado tu primer inquilino —gritó Sumire desde el pasillo.

—Qué diablos… —susurró Mikan.

Ella y Hotaru se quedaron de pie mientras Sumire entraba en la cocina con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Natsume Hyuuga la seguía justo detrás.

Mikan estaba tan asombrada de verlo que se sentó de golpe. Sumire lo presentó a Hotaru, que se adelantó para estrecharle la mano. Mikan se había quedado muda para decir siquiera hola. O adiós.

—Hemos oído hablar mucho de ti —dijo Hotaru—. Qué bien que al final nos hayamos conocido. No nos fue posible acudir a ceremonia de graduación de Mikan y Aoi. ¿Estaban todos los Hyuuga?

Natsume asintió y sonrió.

—Somos muchos. Seguramente os habríamos agobiado.

Él ignoró deliberadamente a Mikan mientras mantenía una agradable conversación con sus hermanas, respondiendo a preguntas sobre Nathan's Bay y Tokyo.

Mikan aún no se había recuperado del impacto. Lo único que podía hacer era mirarlo fijamente y desear no ruborizarse. Pero sentía el rostro acalorado. ¿Sonrojarse era una señal reveladora de culpa? Pero ¿de qué tenía que sentirse culpable? Como si no lo supiera. ¿Qué tal un revolcón ardiente y apasionado durante una noche entera con el hermano de su mejor amiga? Aja, con eso basta. Vale.

Madre mía, qué buen aspecto. Pero intocable, se dijo a sí misma en cuanto recordó aquel cuerpo cálido y duro apretándose contra el de ella. Ya está bien. Intocable, se repitió. El programa especial de sólo una noche había terminado, y cuanto antes lograra que se marchara de su casa mejor para su tranquilidad de espíritu.

¿Podía un hombre crecer en sólo un par de días? No, simplemente parecía más alto porque descollaba sobre Sumire. Cuando por fin Mikan fue capaz de dejar de mirarlo como una tonta, advirtió que sus dos hermanas también estaban impresionadas.

Sumire parecía embobada, y Hotaru no podía parar de reír; no obstante, era un poco más sagaz que Sumire. Paseaba su mirada continuamente de Natsume a Mikan. Sabía que algo pasaba, pero Mikan pensó que aún no había descubierto qué.

Sumire le estaba contando a Natsume algo que él encontraba divertido. Esa sonrisa burlona y torcida era escandalosamente adorable.

Mikan se sacudió finalmente el estupor de encima y se puso de pie.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Natsume?

Cuando él la miró, Mikan lo lamentó. La sonrisa se había evaporado. Ella no era capaz de descifrar exactamente la mirada de Natsume, pero se le ocurrió que era algo intermedio entre distante y homicida.

—Mikan, ¿dónde están tus modales? —dijo Sumire, sorprendida por el tono desabrido de su hermana.

Mikan rodeó la mesa y tendió la mano a Natsume.

—Encantada de volver a verte. —Habló con un marcado acento del sur, pero el caso es que éste se volvía más acusado cuando se ponía nerviosa. No podía evitarlo, igual que no podía evitar el efecto que Natsume provocaba en ella.

Natsume bajó la mirada, pero no le estrechó la mano.

Muy bien, lo intentaría de nuevo con el estilo de dama del sur. Tocaba ser otra vez grosera.

—Insisto, ¿qué haces aquí?

—¿Qué te pasa, Mikan? —preguntó Sumire, que parecía consternada—. Estás siendo muy desagradable. —Acto seguido se dirigió a Natsume—. ¿Te apetece tomar algo fresquito? ¿Un té frío, un refresco?

—No, gracias —dijo él.

—¿Por qué no vamos todos al salón? Estaremos más cómodos —sugirió Hotaru mientras amontonaba apresuradamente las facturas y las dejaba a un lado.

Natsume no prestaba atención a Hotaru ni a Sumire. Miraba fijamente a Mikan. Sabía que al entrar en la cocina la había desconcertado, y si ella se sentía incómoda a él le parecía de perlas. Merecía al menos eso por haberse ido de Tokyo sin decirle nada.

—¿Por qué no me has dicho que vendrías? —preguntó Mikan como si le leyera el pensamiento.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste tú que te marchabas?

—¿Te marchabas, adónde? —preguntó Sumire.

—No importa —dijo Mikan.

Mikan cruzó los brazos y miró a Natsume torciendo el gesto al tiempo que daba un paso hacia él.

—He hablado con Aoi hace un par de horas, y se encuentra bien, o sea que no estás aquí por ella. ¿Sabía ella que venías? Claro, claro que no. Me lo habría dicho.

—De hecho me ha enviado ella —dijo él encogiéndose de hombros.

Mikan se acercó un poco más.

—No es verdad —dijo con recelo.

—Sí, sí lo es —insistió él.

—Entonces, ¿te vas a quedar con nosotras? —preguntó Sumire con tono impaciente—. Lástima que Hotaru y yo nos vamos mañana, pero estoy segura de que a Mikan le encantará tu compañía —prosiguió lanzando una mirada de aviso a Mikan para que colaborara y se mostrara hospitalaria.

—No voy a quedarme, pero agradezco la invitación. Es una visita breve. Después de hablar con Mikan, me alojaré en un hotel. Seguramente estaré en la ciudad sólo una noche.

—Tienes que quedarte con nosotras —insistió Sumire—. Tenemos una habitación libre.

—Si quiere ir a un hotel, no podemos impedírselo —dijo Mikan mirando a Sumire con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Y a cenar? ¿Te quedarás a cenar? —dijo Sumire. Cuando sonreía, destacaban más los hoyuelos de sus mejillas.

Mikan tuvo el repentino deseo de meterle a Sumire un trapo de cocina en la boca.

—No creo que Natsume…

—Me encantaría. —Natsume no estaba seguro de si había aceptado porque tenía hambre o porque quería fastidiar a Mikan.

—Sabrás lo que es la hospitalidad del sur —prometió Sumire.

—Eso tiene buena pinta —dijo él.

Sonó su móvil. Sonrió al ver quién llamaba.

—Disculpadme un minuto —dijo, y salió de la cocina al tiempo que respondía.

Mikan esperó a que Natsume no pudiera oírla y se dirigió a Sumire.

—¿Quieres dejar de coquetear con él? No quiero que se quede a cenar. Quiero que se vuelva a Tokyo.

—Pero yo quiero que se quede —replicó Sumire.

—¿Qué te pasa? —soltó Hotaru—. Desde que ha entrado Natsume estás actuando de una forma extraña.

—Grosera —puntualizó Sumire.

—A mí no me pasa nada —dijo Mikan—. Estoy estresada, nada más. Necesito dormir una noche entera.

—¿Sabéis qué pienso? —dijo Sumire.

Ni Mikan ni Hotaru parecían muy interesadas en oír lo que iba decir.

—Sumire, pongamos la mesa —propuso Hotaru—. La cena casi está lista.

Sumire no protestó. Hotaru esperó a que Sumire fuera al comedor y susurró:

—Aquí está pasando algo. Y no me digas que son imaginaciones mías. Veo las chispas entre vosotros dos, cómo lo miras y cómo te mira él…

—Natsume mira a todas mujeres del mismo modo. En Tokyo tiene un auténtico club de fans.

Hotaru intentaba avisarle de que se callara, pues Natsume estaba de nuevo en la puerta, pero Mikan miraba hacia otra parte y no lo advirtió.

—Al parecer gusta a las mujeres —dijo.

Natsume se apoyó en el marco de la puerta.

—Y las mujeres me gustan a mí. En eso no hay ningún secreto. —No era un tono jactancioso ni de disculpa. Tan sólo constataba un hecho.

En absoluto turbada, Mikan se volvió hacia él.

—Sí, en efecto —admitió—. ¿Podemos hablar en privado?

—Pues claro, Polka.

—¡Deja de llamarme así! —gritó ella contrariada.

—¿Quieres beber algo antes de hablar en privado con mi hermana? —dijo Hotaru. Apuntó a Mikan con el cuchillo de cocina mientras proseguía—: Quizá quieras coger fuerzas. Mikan no está precisamente de buen humor. Pero no siempre es así. Si lo intenta, puede ser agradable. Cuando la conozcas mejor, estoy segura de que sabrás valorarla igual que nosotras.

Natsume sonrió y miró a Mikan.

—Oh, no creo que pueda conocerla más de lo que ya la conozco— dijo. Le alegró ver que Mikan parecía querer darle un puñetazo —. ¿Por qué crees que la llamo Polka? Porque primero es dulce y luego amarga.

Notando la tensión que había entre Mikan y Natsume, Hotaru dijo:

—Mejor os dejo solos para que podáis hablar.

Cuando Sumire entró en la cocina, Hotaru le hizo dar la vuelta y la empujó suavemente hacia el pasillo.

Ya se habían ido antes de que Mikan pudiera detenerlas. Se volvió y miró a Natsume torciendo el gesto.

—Muy bien, ¿por qué estás realmente aquí?

—Por lo visto, Aoi cree que corres peligro —dijo Natsume con naturalidad.

—Yo no corro ningún peligro. Es sólo que últimamente he tenido un poco de mala suerte. Aoi se preocupa por nada.

—Dice que estabas en un sitio donde se produjo una explosión. ¿Por qué me dijiste que las magulladuras eran de una caída?

—Lo eran —dijo ella—. Simplemente no mencioné que me caí cuando explotó una bomba.

—¿Por qué no lo mencionaste?

—Tú no preguntaste.

La expresión de Natsume se volvió más sombría.

—Además alguien intentó atropellarte en un aparcamiento.

—Cierto, pero sólo era un adolescente alocado. —Mikan intentó desviar el contenido de la conversación.

Él advirtió las nuevas contusiones en la frente y se acercó. Le apartó los cabellos que tapaban las señales.

—Estas antes no estaban, ¿verdad? Parecen recientes.

—Lo son —dijo Mikan al tiempo que se echaba hacia atrás.

—¿Volviste a caerte?

—No —contestó ella—. Estaba casualmente en el lugar equivocado en un momento inoportuno. Cosas que pasan —remarcó—. Nada por lo que tú y Aoi debáis preocuparos. Todo tiene una explicación.

Natsume se acercó una silla de la cocina y se sentó a horcajadas apoyando los brazos en el respaldo.

—Muy bien, pues. Empieza a hablarme de esa explosión —dijo.

—¿De cuál? —preguntó ella.


	17. Capítulo 17

**Resumen: **Para vivir una vida exitosa en las afueras de Yokohama, Japon, Mikan Yukihara siempre ha sido capaz de convertir sus desafíos en triunfos.

Entonces ¿por qué están estallando bombas a su paso, una tras otra? La primera explosión la lleva a encontrarse cara a cara con un apuesto detective de Yokohama. La segunda la conduce derecho a los brazos del hermano de su mejor amiga, un policía de Tokyo. Pero Natsume Hyuuga no dejará que las emociones le impidan hacer su trabajo... Alguien está intentando matar a Kate, y él es el único que se interpone entre ella y el monstruo que quiere verla muerta.

Ni la historia, ni los personajes de Gakuen Alice me pertenecen.

La historia es una adaptacion de A fuego de lento de Julie Garwood

* * *

**Capítulo 17**

—¿O sea que ha habido más de una explosión? —El tono de Natsume era de incredulidad.

Mikan asintió despacio.

—Es justo lo que te estoy diciendo. ¿No te comentó Aoi…?

—No, no me comentó nada.

—No tienen ninguna relación entre ellas —explicó Mikan—. En un caso fue una bomba, y en el otro un escape de gas. Ni siquiera se produjeron en la misma ciudad —añadió—. Está claro, ¿no? No hay nada de qué preocuparse.

—Empieza desde el principio.

Mikan soltó un gruñido.

—¿Todo?

—Todo.

Por la forma de la mandíbula de Natsume, Mikan comprendió que él no iba a dejar correr el asunto hasta que ella le hiciera una rápida recapitulación, así que rememoró sus terribles experiencias desde el principio hasta el final.

—Muy bien —dijo él—. A ver si he entendido la secuencia. Explosión en Yokohama, hospital, Tokyo, intento de atropello y fuga en el aparcamiento del aeropuerto de Yokohama, otra explosión en Sakuragicho, hospital otra vez, y finalmente en casa.

—No te olvides de Mochu. Él también ha sido un trauma —dijo Hotaru, que estaba en la puerta aguardando a que Natsume terminara su informe.

—Más que un trauma, fue un desafío —precisó Mikan, que a continuación explicó lo sucedido el día que abrió la puerta a Mochu.

—¿Por qué no llamaste a la policía? —preguntó Natsume.

—¿Qué habría hecho la policía? No amenazó a ninguna de las tres —dijo Mikan—. Y no se puede detener a una persona por ser repelente o siniestra.

—¿Te tocó? —preguntó Natsume con calma.

Ella negó con la cabeza, aunque se contradijo inmediatamente.

—Quizá trató de apartarme para poder entrar. Estaba convencido de que Sumire se escondía en algún lugar de la casa.

—Tocar, por poco que sea, es suficiente para que intervenga la policía —señaló Natsume.

—Ella no pensó siquiera en llamar —soltó Sumire, que había estado escuchando desde el otro lado de la cocina—. Tras explicarnos lo sucedido a mí y a Hotaru, dijo que aún había tiempo de llamar a la policía y presentar una denuncia, pero…

—Pero ¿qué?

Sumire miró a Mikan al responder.

—Le supliqué que no lo hiciera —admitió—. Sentí pena por él. Quiero decir que Mochu está viviendo en un mundo de fantasía, y creí que en cuanto estuviera sobrio entendería la necesidad de desaparecer. Además, yo me voy de la ciudad por bastante tiempo, y él está en Europa. Seguro que regresa con una novia nueva. —Asintió y luego añadió—: Creo que al final me dejará por imposible, pero dudo que llegue a perdonar a Mikan. Piensa que ella me obliga a ir a la universidad.

—¿Por qué no vais al salón? —sugirió Hotaru.

—Aquí estorbáis, Mikan. Hotaru y yo hemos de poner la mesa —dijo Sumire, que se alegraba de que la conversación ya no girara en torno a Mochu.

Natsume siguió a Mikan fuera de la cocina. Ella se sentó en el sofá y dijo:

—Siéntate.

Podía haber sido más concreta, pensó luego. Natsume se sentó a su lado, tan cerca que los respectivos brazos se tocaban. Mikan se trasladó rápidamente al extremo del sofá.

—Muy bien —dijo él—. Repasémoslo todo de nuevo.

—¿Por qué?

—Quizás hayas olvidado algo.

—No he olvidado nada —dijo ella—. Regresa a Tokyo y dile a Aoi que deje de preocuparse.

—Está convencida de que te encuentras en un apuro.

—¿Y has hecho todo este viaje para salvarme? —Mikan le apuntó con un dedo que hendía el aire—. No necesito que nadie me salve. Puedo ocuparme de cualquier problema que se me presente.

Natsume estaba intentando tener paciencia.

—Mikan, ¿cómo me gano la vida?

Mikan sabía adónde quería ir a parar.

—Eres detective del Distrito Policial de Tokyo.

—Razón por la cual Aoi me pidió que echara una mano para entender qué está pasando. Bien, ¿quién está al cargo de la investigación del atentado con bomba?

—El detective Kounji Yukimura. ¿Por qué?

—Quiero hablar con él —dijo, y antes de que ella pudiera poner objeciones, prosiguió—: ¿Está seguro de que el objetivo de la explosión era matar a esa artista, a Canela?

—Ahora ella está protegida por la policía —explicó Mikan—. Supongo que Yukimura piensa que ella era el objetivo.

—Ya.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Natsume pasó por alto la pregunta.

—¿Qué clase de artefacto explosivo era?

—No lo sé. No lo pregunté —respondió ella—. Y no creo que el detective Yukimura me lo hubiese dicho.

Él asintió. Economizó más las palabras al preguntar:

—¿Qué te dijo?

—No recuerdo mucho.

—Vamos, seguro que sí.

Mikan volvió a señalarle con el dedo.

—No me hables con brusquedad. Esto no es una sala de interrogatorios ni yo soy ninguna sospechosa. —Evidentemente a Natsume le hicieron gracia las palabras de Mikan, pues parecía a punto de echarse a reír—. ¿Qué es tan divertido?

—¿Crees que interrogo así a los sospechosos?

—Era por el tono.

Natsume no hizo caso del comentario y continuó:

—Cuando explotó el almacén, ¿estabas dentro del coche?

—Sí. Uno de los sanitarios me dijo que, para sacarme de entre los restos, los bomberos habían tenido que usar un abrelatas. Menos mal que estaba inconsciente. Creo que no me habría gustado nada abrir los ojos y ver todo aquel metal apretándome. Habría sido como despertar dentro de un ataúd de acero.

Natsume pareció concentrarse y reflexionar.

—Tuviste muchísima suerte.

Ella se encogió de hombros, como si le hubiera acabado de decir que no había sido para tanto.

Natsume sintió el impulso de abrazarla, pero con el estado de ánimo actual de Mikan pensó que si lo hacía ella seguramente utilizaría aquel dedo para darle en el hombro malo. Decidió que, después de que hubieran discutido las cuestiones más importantes que la atormentaban, averiguaría por qué Mikan se mostraba tan irritable con él. Pero por el momento, si ella quería actuar como si apenas se conocieran, él no pondría ninguna pega.

El silencio de Natsume la ponía nerviosa. Cruzó las piernas y las descruzó.

Natsume no creía en las coincidencias, y no pensaba que dos fallos parciales pudieran resumirse como una racha de mala suerte.

Se puede estar en el lugar equivocado una vez, vale. Pero ¿dos veces? Ni hablar.

—¿Te dio el detective Yukimura su tarjeta? —preguntó—. Me gustaría hablar con él.

—Sí, voy por ella.

Hotaru estaba de pie ante el fregadero, limpiando verduras del huerto. Sumire doblaba servilletas de hilo.

—Hotaru, ¿qué hiciste con la tarjeta del detective Yukimura? —preguntó Mikan al entrar en la cocina.

Hotaru ladeó la cabeza hacia la nevera.

—Debajo del imán de la vaca.

—Ay, Mikan, no te enfades —empezó a decir Sumire.

—¿Qué pasa?

—He olvidado decirte que ha llamado el detective Yukimura.

—¿Cuándo?

—Hace más o menos una hora. Más tarde pasará por aquí.

—¿Ha dicho por qué?

—La verdad es que no, y preguntar habría sido de mala educación.

—Sumire, has de acostumbrarte a anotar los mensajes.

—Estaba hablando por teléfono cuando me interrumpió su llamada —explicó.

—La cena está lista —anunció Hotaru.

Mikan llevó la tarjeta al salón y se la dio a Natsume.

—No hace falta que le llames —dijo—. Según parece, viene hacia aquí. La cena ya está. Te enseñaré dónde puedes lavarte las manos.

Natsume estaba revisando sus mensajes de texto. Guardó el móvil y se levantó. Mikan le mostró el camino.

—Preferiría que no habláramos de las explosiones durante la cena. No quiero preocupar a Sumire y Hotaru. Si piensan que hay un…

—¿Un qué?

—… problema —dijo—, no se irán.

—Estás protegiéndolas.

—Sí. Además, el que yo estuviera a punto de saltar por los aires en una explosión no es el argumento de conversación más adecuado para una cena. —Ni en sus sueños más absurdos habría podido imaginar que esas palabras saldrían alguna vez de su boca.

Natsume no reprimió la risa mientras la seguía.

—¿Eso está en el libro de los buenos modales?

Según los criterios de Sumire, la cena fue deliciosa. Y la conversación resultó francamente agradable.

Mientras Sumire quitaba la mesa, Mikan y Hotaru se pusieron a lavar los platos. Natsume se había ofrecido a ayudar, pero Sumire se opuso con vehemencia.

—Ahora estás en el sur, y en nuestra casa un invitado no mueve ni un dedo.

Hotaru le dijo a Natsume que era inútil discutir, por lo que éste dio nuevamente las gracias por la cena, se levantó de la mesa pidiendo excusas y se dirigió al estudio de la parte de atrás de la casa a efectuar una llamada. Mikan advirtió que cerraba la puerta.

Al cabo de unos minutos sonó el timbre.

—Seguro que es el detective Yukimura —dijo Sumire, que dejó una fuente en la encimera y salió de la cocina a toda prisa—. Hotaru —gritó—, tienes tiempo de subir por la escalera de atrás y maquillarte un poco.

Cuando Sumire hizo su sugerencia, Hotaru estaba llenando el fregadero con agua jabonosa.

—Es que no para, ¿eh?

Mikan rió con ganas.

—Mejor que se meta contigo.

—Ahora mismo no centra su atención en ti sólo por una razón: cree que ya has encontrado tu alma gemela.

—¿Te refieres a Natsume?

—Exacto. Creo que entiendo por qué Sumire está intentando encontrar a alguien para mí. No quiere que yo esté sola…, ni asustada.

—Lo que quiere decir que ella sí lo está.

—Sí —dijo Hotaru—. El año pasado lo pasó mal, muy mal. Estaba muy unida a mamá. Tal como lo veo yo, no podemos dejar que piense que está sola. Si hace falta la llamaré cada día hasta que se adapte, pero tú, Mikan, tendrás que hacer viajes de fin de semana para verla, especialmente los fines de semana de puertas abiertas a los padres. Si tengo tiempo libre, yo también iré.

—Muy bien, plan acordado —señaló Mikan—. ¿Te has dado cuenta de que Natsume le preguntaba a Sumire cosas sobre Mochu?

—Sí —contestó Hotaru—. Él ha sido muy hábil al respecto.

—Creo que ahora está haciendo comprobaciones por teléfono sobre Mochu. Ya sabes, si tiene antecedentes criminales.

—Oh, Dios, eso sí que sería horrible.

Mikan se secó las manos, le dio el trapo a Hotaru y fue a recibir al detective Yukimura.

En realidad, fue Natsume quien hizo pasar al detective. Sumire sonrió, y antes de saludar esperó a que Mikan hiciera las presentaciones.

Los dos hombres se estrecharon la mano. Yukimura fue el primero en hablar.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estará en la ciudad, detective?

—Llámeme Natsume.

Mikan quería decir que Natsume se marchaba al día siguiente, pero no tuvo la ocasión.

—Algún tiempo. Pero aún no sé cuánto.

Los dos hombres se evaluaban el uno al otro, como dos gallos en un gallinero, pensó Mikan, y luego se dio cuenta de que la comparación no la dejaba en buen lugar ni a ella ni a sus hermanas.

—¿Dónde se aloja?

—Aún no lo sé —respondió Natsume.

—Espero que se quede con nosotras —dijo Sumire con tono de ruego. Acto seguido se volvió hacia el detective Yukimura y añadió—: Nos alegramos mucho de volver a verle.

—Yo también me alegro —dijo él.

—Venga y siéntese —sugirió, haciendo un gesto en dirección al salón.

Yukimura y Natsume caminaban juntos. Natsume hablaba, pero en voz tan baja que Mikan no alcanzaba a oír lo que decía. Yukimura sacó su libreta y comenzó a escribir.

—¿Le has ofrecido algo de beber? —preguntó Sumire.

—Estabas aquí mismo. Ya sabes que no. Además, no es una visita de carácter social.

—¿Te ha dicho qué era eso tan importante?

Mikan los estaba observando.

—¿Perdón?

Sumire la empujó hacia la barandilla, lejos de los hombres. Echó un vistazo al salón y, bajando la voz, dijo:

—Cuando ha llamado el detective Yukimura, ha dicho que quería hablar contigo de algo importante. Sonaba un poco sombrío, no sé. Mikan, si estás en un apuro, no iré a ninguna parte. Quiero saber qué dice el detective. Podría sentarme contigo y escuchar. No interrumpiré.

—El detective sólo quiere atar algunos cabos sueltos —dijo Mikan—. Nada que no hayas oído ya. —Era mentira, naturalmente, e Sumire no parecía tragársela.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? Aún no ha tenido tiempo de decirte nada.

Pues es verdad, pensó Mikan.

—Lo sé porque me lo ha dicho Natsume. Y tú confías en él, ¿no?

—Sí, claro —dijo Sumire—. Pero ¿cómo puede ser? Acaba de conocer al detective.

—Cielo santo, qué desconfiada. Natsume ha hablado con alguien del distrito policial.

—Ah…, entonces vale.

A Mikan le horrorizaba lo poco que le costaba mentir. Se estaba convirtiendo en una experta en ese arte.

De todos modos, Sumire parecía aliviada. Mikan no había reparado en lo mucho que Sumire se preocupaba por ella. Así que quizás en ese caso el fin justificaba los medios.

—No pasa nada —le aseguró—. Yo le ofreceré al detective algo de beber, ¿vale?

—A mamá le habría gustado que no olvidaras tus modales.

Podía empezar la Tercera Guerra Mundial, pero, por Dios, si dependía de Sumire nadie pasaría sed, pensó Mikan.

—Lo sé.

Hizo ademán de ir al salón, pero Sumire la detuvo una vez más.

—Otra cosa y no te enfades.

Mikan suspiró.

—¿Quién ha llamado?

—Akira.

—¿Cuándo?

—Esta tarde.

—¿Y qué quería?

—Sólo saber cómo te encontrabas. Estaba muy alterado. Le sabe muy mal que hayas saltado por los aires en su fiesta.

—No salté por los aires.

—Casi —corrigió Sumire—. Akira también me ha dicho que te dijera que lamenta mucho lo ocurrido, y que espera que seas capaz de perdonarlo. Un poco teatral, ¿no?

—Puede serlo si quiere —reconoció Mikan—. Cuando tenga un momento lo llamaré.

—Oh, no podrás. Se irá donde nadie pueda molestarlo. No me ha dicho adonde.

—Entonces aguardaré a que regrese. ¿Algo más?

Sumire parecía sentirse culpable.

—Pues sí, ha llamado la señora de las cajas. Por lo visto quería preguntarte algo muy importante. —Prosiguió sin hacer ninguna pausa—. No te he avisado porque ha dicho que volvería a llamar pronto. —Como si fuera una señal, sonó el teléfono—. ¿Lo ves? —dijo Sumire haciendo un gesto hacia la fuente del sonido.

Mikan echó un vistazo a Natsume y Kounji, que se hallaban enfrascados en su conversación, y acto seguido se dirigió al estudio a contestar el teléfono.

Era Haley Kaito. Con todos sus clientes se refería a sí misma como «la señora de las cajas». Era uno de los proveedores más valiosos de Mikan. Su pequeña empresa, que diseñaba y fabricaba envases especiales, había suministrado las cajitas octogonales desde el principio. Nunca incumplía un plazo de entrega, y Mikan había llegado a confiar plenamente en su eficiencia.

—Siento llamarte tan tarde —dijo Haley disculpándose—. Sé que ahora mismo tu negocio está en un _impasse_, pero he pensado que debía hablar contigo enseguida para que no haya retrasos cuando se reanude la producción. Sé lo importantes que son para ti los detalles.

—En efecto, Haley —le confirmó Mikan—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Hoy han llegado los nuevos carretes de cintas. Tus iniciales están estampadas como siempre en color plateado, pero el de la cinta no es el habitual verde menta, sino más bien verde salvia. Si la devuelvo, tardaré un mes en tener el color correcto. ¿Qué quieres que haga?

Mikan exhaló un suspiro. Al lado de los demás problemas, ahora mismo el color de una cinta parecía el último de su lista de prioridades. No obstante, el diseño y el color del envoltorio de sus productos habían llegado a ser un sello distintivo de Mikan Yukihara, y si se trataba de coherencia y calidad, cuando menos era una perfeccionista.

—Devuélvelo —le dijo a Haley—. Y gracias por avisarme.

—Así lo haré —respondió Haley.

Mikan colgó. Tal vez una ligera variación en el color no era tan importante, pensó, pero mientras la empresa fuera suya, procuraría respetar los patrones de calidad que ella misma había establecido.

Sumire asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

—Natsume pregunta por ti —dijo.

—Ya voy.

—Intenta ser amable con él, Mikan. Es el hermano de Aoi —le recordó—. Podrías mostrarte algo más afectuosa.

¿Algo más afectuosa? Si ella supiera, pensó Mikan. En Tokyo, el afecto había alcanzado una nueva cota.

Mikan se reunió con los hombres y se disculpó por haberles hecho esperar, aunque nadie parecía haberlo advertido. Estaban muy ocupados contándose batallitas de sus respectivos cuerpos de policía.

Yukimura había cubierto la mesa de centro con sus notas.

—Kounji me ha estado contando que ahora mismo están involucrados en la investigación el FBI y la ATF, los de alcohol, tabaco y armas, lo que no es ninguna sorpresa —explicó Natsume.

—Y eso significa que tenemos un verdadero circo —dijo Kounji—. Cada organismo quiere dirigir el cotarro a su manera. Se pisan unos a otros y a quienes se interpongan en su camino.

—Y nadie quiere compartir datos hasta haber concluido sus informes —añadió Natsume.

Mikan sabía que Natsume estaba simplificando la situación, pero, aun así, si había muchas personas que creían estar al cargo de algo, ello complicaba enormemente la situación y el trabajo del detective. Eso en el supuesto de que él participara en la investigación.

—¿Y qué lugar ocupa usted en todo esto, detective? —inquirió Mikan.

—Podríamos decir que soy el último eslabón de la cadena alimenticia, supongo —contestó con una sonrisa—. Y por favor, llámeme Kounji.

Mikan asintió.

—¿Qué va a hacer?

—Mi trabajo.

—Al margen de cuántos organismos haya implicados, ésta es su investigación —señaló Natsume.

Los dos hombres se habían hecho aliados enseguida, y Mikan pensó que sabía la razón. Su trabajo los llevaba a la trinchera y a la línea de fuego, y ni uno ni otro deseaban que en su sector entraran intrusos que asumieran el mando. Parecía ser una cuestión territorial.

—Los que me van a crear más problemas serán los del FBI —comentó Kounji—. Son unos arrogantes sabelotodo.

Mikan miró a Natsume para ver cómo reaccionaba ante los comentarios de Kounji. Estaba sonriendo.

—¿Has mencionado a Kounji que dos hermanos tuyos son agentes del FBI?

Kounji hizo un gesto de desconcierto.

—No me diga. Mire, lo siento…

Natsume levantó la mano.

—No pasa nada. De vez en cuando, Kitsu y Koko son arrogantes sabelotodo.

—¿Qué se ha descubierto hasta ahora? ¿Hay pistas? ¿Algún sospechoso? —preguntó Mikan.

—Ya se ha determinado que el explosivo estaba colocado dentro de un cesto de flores. Por lo general, los investigadores pueden establecer con exactitud el origen de la explosión —explicó Kounji—. El cesto se hallaba en el suelo, frente a una mesa situada hacia la parte de atrás de la carpa. Su mesa —añadió con total naturalidad.

Mikan no mostró ninguna reacción externa ante la noticia. Se limitó a asentir.

—Recuerdo las flores. Eran muy bonitas. No vi quién las llevó —agregó, pues sabía que ésa sería la siguiente pregunta de Kounji—. Estuve en la galería sólo unos minutos, y cuando regresé a la carpa, ya estaban allí.

—Acabo de llegar en coche desde el aeropuerto —explicó Kounji—. Me ofrecí para recoger a un brillante experto llamado Sutherland, que dirige el equipo nacional de reacción del este —precisó—, el cual de hecho forma parte de la ATF. Un buen elemento. Me pasó información bastante útil. Es todo extraoficial, pues él todavía está inspeccionando el lugar con perros amaestrados y lo que haga falta, pero me dijo que sabe quién fue. Y que va tras ese tío desde hace mucho tiempo.

—¿Sabe quién fue el que puso la bomba? —Mikan sintió un alivio momentáneo.

—Su firma —corrigió Kounji—. Conoce su firma.

Mikan no sabía de qué le estaba hablando. Miró a Natsume, que lo explicó enseguida.

—Todo terrorista tiene una firma. Son animales de costumbres —dijo—. Quizá los materiales que utilizan, siempre los mismos, o tal vez, como en este caso, el lugar donde lo esconde. A este individuo le gusta esconder los explosivos en un cesto, a veces más de uno.

—Cestos de flores —puntualizó Kounji—. Lo conocen como el Florista.

—Encantador —susurró ella.

—Le gusta hacer estallar cosas a lo grande. Tiene debilidad por los edificios, pero también lo ha hecho con casas y coches. La cuestión es que nunca hay gente dentro. Al parecer procura por todos los medios no hacer daño a nadie.

—Hasta ahora —señaló Natsume.

Kounji echó una mirada a Natsume, que asintió, y luego se dirigió a Mikan.

—En esta pequeña ciudad tienen un buen cuerpo de bomberos. Saben hacer su trabajo. Uno de ellos advirtió las semejanzas y llamó al distrito policial de Yokohama para averiguar quién dirigía la investigación. Y fue entonces cuando supe que estaba usted en el almacén.

»En cierto modo es un enigma —prosiguió Kounji—. Alguien manipuló la conducción de gas, pero eso no bastaba para causar aquel destrozo. Y tras investigar hemos descubierto que había…

Mikan se dio cuenta en ese momento de lo que él le estaba diciendo.

—Otra bomba —terminó ella.

—Sí, y usted es la única conexión entre ambas —aclaró Yukimura, que alcanzó a ver la perplejidad en los ojos de Mikan—. Así que la pregunta que nos hacemos es… ¿quién quiere matarla?


	18. Capítulo 18

**Resumen: **Para vivir una vida exitosa en las afueras de Yokohama, Japon, Mikan Yukihara siempre ha sido capaz de convertir sus desafíos en triunfos.

Entonces ¿por qué están estallando bombas a su paso, una tras otra? La primera explosión la lleva a encontrarse cara a cara con un apuesto detective de Yokohama. La segunda la conduce derecho a los brazos del hermano de su mejor amiga, un policía de Tokyo. Pero Natsume Hyuuga no dejará que las emociones le impidan hacer su trabajo... Alguien está intentando matar a Kate, y él es el único que se interpone entre ella y el monstruo que quiere verla muerta.

Ni la historia, ni los personajes de Gakuen Alice me pertenecen.

La historia es una adaptacion de A fuego de lento de Julie Garwood

* * *

**Capítulo 18**

Le dieron un par de minutos para que asimilara la información. A Kounji le tranquilizó ver que ella no se venía abajo. Ya había imaginado que no era una persona histérica, y estaba en lo cierto. En apariencia, Mikan se mostraba sosegada y con total dominio de sí misma.

Pero por dentro Mikan estaba gritando. Pensaba en el desastre que era su vida en todas sus posibles facetas.

—Sólo me faltaba esto precisamente ahora.

Natsume sonrió.

—¿Hay un momento adecuado para saltar por los aires?

Mikan se dio cuenta de lo disparatado de su comentario.

—Quería decir…, oh, da igual.

—Sólo estamos al principio de la investigación —explicó Kounji—. Y las pistas podrían llevarnos en cien direcciones distintas, pero por su seguridad hemos de suponer que usted es el objetivo principal y tomar por tanto las precauciones necesarias.

—¿Qué sugiere?

Kounji miró a Natsume.

—¿Cuánto tiempo se va a quedar?

—El que haga falta, Kounji.

—Muy bien.

—Necesito un arma —dijo Natsume.

—Lo sé. Obtendré la autorización de Narumi Anju, el jefe de policía de aquí, de Sakuragicho. Hará comprobaciones, como es lógico, y querrá hablar con usted. Es un tipo duro, le aviso, y como está a punto de jubilarse no le importa si ofende a alguien. No nos lo pondrá fácil, pero…

—Un momento —dijo Mikan, a quien le parecía que el mundo seguía una trayectoria sin ton ni son—. Esto es de locos.

Kounji se volvió hacia ella.

—¿Le viene a la mente alguna persona que quiera vengarse de usted? ¿Alguien sacaría algún provecho si usted desapareciera del mapa, por ejemplo, algún socio de su empresa?

—No tengo socios. Sí tengo un seguro de vida, pero las beneficiarías son mis hermanas. El valor nominal es muy bajo. La única persona que quizá desearía quitarme de en medio sería Mochu Crowell.

Kounji asintió.

—Natsume ya me ha hablado de él.

—Tiene que haber un error —dijo Mikan—. He estado fuera durante casi un año y acabo de regresar a casa. No es tiempo suficiente para que surjan enemigos.

Empezó a sentir punzadas en la espalda. Había estado sentada todo el rato en el borde del sillón, demasiado nerviosa para relajarse. Sin embargo, Natsume no parecía tener ningún problema. Parecía muy cómodo con el brazo caído sobre el respaldo del sofá y el tobillo cruzado sobre la rodilla.

—¿A quién pertenece el almacén? —preguntó Natsume.

—Me han dicho que es de una empresa —contestó Kounji—. Todavía no tengo nombres. —A continuación preguntó a Mikan—: ¿Cómo lo encontró?

—Me llamó una agente inmobiliaria. Me enseñó varios sitios, pero ese almacén era exactamente lo que yo necesitaba.

—¿Cómo sabía la agente que estabas buscando un lugar más espacioso? —inquirió Natsume.

—Akira Tonochi le sugirió que me llamara.

—Interesante —dijo Natsume.

—Él le pidió que fuera a la fiesta más temprano —dijo Kounji—. ¿Verdad?

—Sí —respondió ella—. No, un momento. En realidad cogió el mensaje mi tía Serina, y yo sólo di por sentado que era de Akira, pero ahora que lo pienso aquí falla algo, porque cuando llegué y eché a andar hacia la carpa, Akira me llamó al móvil y me pidió por favor que me apresurara y que lo ayudara en el montaje. Parecía sorprenderle que yo ya estuviera allí.

—Tal vez estaba asegurándose de que ella ya había llegado —le dijo Kounji a Natsume.

—¿Lo interrogaron?

—Por supuesto —contestó Kounji—. Y la verdad es que no fue nada fácil. Es una persona muy emotiva.

—¿Ah, sí?

—No sabía nada, no vio nada, y dijo que iba a recoger a la invitada de honor. Pregunté al conductor de la limusina, y éste me lo confirmó. Volveré a hablar con Akira cuando los federales y la ATF hayan acabado con él.

—Primero tendrán que encontrarlo —señaló Mikan.

—¿Encontrarlo? —repitió Kounji.

—Sumire me ha dicho que Akira ha llamado antes y ha dicho que se marchaba. Suele hacerlo —añadió rápidamente para que ellos no llegaran a conclusiones precipitadas—. Cuando pasa por un período de estrés, se recluye. Y vuelve como nuevo.

—No voy a esperar a que vuelva como nuevo, al margen de qué demonios signifique eso. Lo encontraré —soltó Kounji.

—¿Se estresa muy a menudo Akira? —quiso saber Natsume.

—Tres o cuatro veces al año —contestó ella—. Quizá convendría hablar con su prometida —sugirió a continuación—. Akira no va a ninguna parte sin decírselo. Ella dirige una empresa, o sea que no puede tomarse días libres tan a menudo como él. —Dio a Kounji el nombre y el número de teléfono y añadió—: Es una mujer encantadora, pero un poco…, como diríamos, excitable, así que por favor procuren no asustarla.

—¿Excitable y comprometida con Tonochi? —Kounji meneó la cabeza—. Vaya pareja.

—Creo que con Akira pierde el tiempo —indicó Mikan—. No pudo ver nada, y si lo conociera tan bien como yo, sabría lo sensible, amable y bueno que es. Ha hecho muchas cosas por esta comunidad.

—Hábleme del hombre que la llamó para que fuera al almacén. ¿Había oído antes su voz?

—No.

—¿La reconocería si volviera a oírla?

—Había mucho ruido de fondo, y apenas lo entendía. No creo que pudiera…

Sumire interrumpió llamando a Mikan desde la escalera.

—Ah, sí —dijo Mikan—. Detective, ¿le apetece beber algo? Un refresco, té frío, agua…

—Té frío. Gracias.

—Pido disculpas por la interrupción. —Sumire estaba de pie en el vestíbulo, sonriendo a los hombres. Mikan observó que se había puesto brillo de labios y se había tomado su tiempo para cepillarse el pelo.

Mikan se excusó y fue hacia donde estaba su hermana.

—¿Querías algo? —preguntó Mikan mientras Sumire seguía allí mirando con atención. ¿Había sido Mikan tan transparente a los diecisiete años cuando había un hombre guapo cerca?

Sumire dio un paso en dirección al salón.

—Detective Yukimura, todo va bien, ¿no? Mikan me ha dicho que estaba usted aquí para atar algunos cabos sueltos. No es más que eso, ¿verdad?

—Ya te he dicho que no pasa nada —dijo Mikan.

—Mikan está ayudando al detective en su investigación —terció Natsume—. Puedes estar tranquila, Sumire.

—Así es —confirmó Kounji.

—Y ahora deja de preocuparte —ordenó Mikan.

—¿Quién puede echarme la culpa por preocuparme? Eres tan propensa a los accidentes…

Mikan no le dio tiempo a embalarse.

—Al detective Yukimura le apetecería un vaso de té frío.

—¿Sí? Voy por él.

Mikan la siguió a la cocina.

Cuando Mikan volvió a reunirse con ellos, Natsume estaba haciendo sugerencias. Ella se dirigió al sofá donde se sentaba Natsume pero tras pensar que sería mejor guardar las distancias, cambió de idea y regresó al sillón.

—Usted no entiende por qué prefiero que Hotaru e Sumire no sepan nada de esto, ¿verdad? —dijo—. Mañana por la mañana se marchan de Sakuragicho.

—Natsume ya me ha puesto al corriente, y estoy de acuerdo —dijo Kounji—. De momento seremos discretos al respecto.

Sumire apareció con el té frío, se lo dio a Kounji, y luego le dijo que era un placer haberlo conocido y le deseó buenas noches. Sorprendió a Mikan al besar a Natsume en la mejilla.

—Espero que te quedes en Sakuragicho un tiempo —le dijo.

Kounji le habló cuando ella ya abandonaba la estancia.

—Gracias por el té, Sumire. Todo un detalle.

Ella se volvió y exhibió una sonrisa radiante.

—No tendrá que estar arriba toda la noche —le dijo él, pensando que Sumire lo hacía para concederles más intimidad.

—Oh, tengo que hacer unas llamadas.

—Deje que se lo traduzca —soltó Mikan entre risas—. Va a estar durante horas pegada al teléfono.

Kounji esperó a que Sumire ya no pudiera oírles y dijo:

—Es deliciosa. Me recuerda a mi primer gran amor, Mary Beth Durstweiller. —Meneó la cabeza y sonrió burlón—. Me dejó el corazón destrozado. —Se puso otra vez serio y volvió sobre el asunto que tenían entre manos—. Muy bien, Mikan. Ha dicho que no estuvo en casa todo este tiempo. —Estaba pasando páginas de la libreta para encontrar una en blanco.

—Así es.

—Por tanto, no le costará mucho volver sobre sus pasos y explicarme dónde estuvo, con quién habló…

Mikan pensó que iba a ser fácil y rápido relatar sus actividades desde que regresó a Sakuragicho. Vaya, que no tardaría más de diez o quince minutos.

Se equivocó en más de una hora. Kounji la hacía volver continuamente atrás y empezar de nuevo. Sabía que él esperaba de ella algún recuerdo que condujera a alguna respuesta.

No hubo tal suerte. Todas las pistas llevaban al mismo sitio: Mochu Crowell.

Entonces Kounji quiso hablar de su empresa. A Mikan eso le fastidiaba, pero no tuvo más remedio que contarle el jaleo económico en que se encontraba. Kounji mostró mucho interés en las condiciones del préstamo.

—No pareces muy afectada —señaló Natsume.

—Al principio sí lo estaba…, no tenía ni idea de que mi madre…

—¿Sí?

No cobraba suficiente ánimo para decir nada que pudiera dar a Natsume una imagen negativa de su madre.

—… pasara por tantos apuros. Demostré ser muy insensible al no reparar en lo difícil que era para ella. También creo que cuando consiguió el préstamo y utilizó sus bienes como garantía subsidiaria, no se dio cuenta de que mi empresa era uno de estos bienes.

—¿Qué piensas hacer? —preguntó Natsume.

Mikan había tenido ya cierto tiempo para pensar en ello y se le habían planteado varias opciones, pero no las expuso.

—Haré algunos cambios y resolveré el asunto. Dispongo de tres semanas, tiempo suficiente —se limitó a decir.

Kounji le formuló otro par de preguntas y luego le dio las gracias por su colaboración.

Los dos detectives salieron, se quedaron hablando otros diez minutos en el camino de entrada, y luego Natsume se dirigió a su coche alquilado y sacó la bolsa del maletero. Mikan mantuvo la puerta abierta mientras él entraba.

—¿Dónde duermo? —preguntó. Cerró la puerta a su espalda y se encaminó hacia la escalera.

—Solo —respondió Mikan.

—Muy bien, ya no aguanto más.

Dejó caer la bolsa, le cogió la mano y la condujo al salón. La soltó, pero aún fue capaz de hacerla retroceder hacia un rincón simplemente acercándose poco a poco.

—¿Qué te pasa? Y no me vengas con que no sabes de qué estoy hablando.

Si quería, Natsume podía intimidar. Tenía esa mirada.

—Después de lo de Tokyo… es… difícil —balbució ella.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué? Porque me vuelves loca.

—Mikan, trata de ser razonable. ¿Por qué dices que te vuelvo loca?

—Estás aquí —susurró—. Y no deberías estar. En Tokyo…, la noche que apareciste para hacerme compañía y yo me acerqué y prácticamente me abalancé sobre ti…

Él arqueó una ceja.

—¿Te abalanzaste?

—Baja la voz, por favor —musitó ella—. Me abalancé, te seduje, llámalo como quieras. —Mikan intentaba evitarlo y poner distancia entre los dos, pero él la tenía atrapada con una mano a cada lado. El mensaje estaba muy claro. Mikan no iría a ninguna parte a menos que diera explicaciones.

—¿Que tú me sedujiste?

—Sí, así es —dijo ella—. Fui por ti con toda la intención. No tenía que haberlo hecho, pero lo hice. —Se apartó el pelo de la cara y lo miró fijamente a los ojos. Natsume estaba tan cerca que ella percibía su calor. Tuvo el urgente y descabellado impulso de volver a besarlo.

Supéralo, se dijo a sí misma.

—Trata de entender —dijo ella—. Acababa de recibir una malísima noticia y sentí que el mundo se me caía encima. Luego estuvo la operación de Aoi…, y temí mucho por ella…, y después…

—¿Sí?

—Perdí la cabeza, no sé. Tú estabas allí, y yo…, en fin.

—¿Me sedujiste? —Natsume intentaba no sonreír.

—Sí, eso es. —Mikan no alcanzaba a comprender por qué le costaba tanto captar lo que ella le decía. ¿Ya había olvidado Natsume aquella noche?—. Yo di el primer paso. No me anduve con rodeos.

—¿Me estás diciendo que tenías muchos problemas en la cabeza y que perdiste la chaveta?

¿No lo había dicho ya?

—Sí.

Ahora él no sonreía.

—Supongo que fui afortunadísimo por ser el que apareció ante tu puerta con la pizza. Dime algo. Si hubiera llamado Kitsu, ¿también te habrías abalanzado sobre él?

Mikan negó con la cabeza.

—No, desde luego que no. Él está casado, y tú no.

La expresión de Natsume no dejó lugar a conjeturas. A él no le gustaba lo que ella le decía. Inflexible, pensó Mikan. Al menos estaba siendo sincero.

—Lo que sucedió fue un error —prosiguió ella, pasando por alto el ceño fruncido de Natsume—. No debería haberme…

—¿Abalanzado sobre mí?

Mikan asintió.

—Eso mismo.

—Yo pensaba que había sido fantástico. ¿Tú no?

—¿Necesitas una declaración jurada? —En realidad, con la pregunta Mikan pretendía rebajar la tensión, pues Natsume la miraba severa y fijamente, y le sorprendió que él asintiera.

—Sí, supongo que sí…

—Fue magnífico, pero… —dijo Mikan.

—¿Ahora lo lamentas?

—Natsume, intenta comprender. No tenía que haberme acercado a ti de la forma en que lo hice. Eres hermano de mi mejor amiga. Voy a ir a Tokyo a menudo, y no quiero que volverte a ver provoque situaciones embarazosas.

—Entonces, ¿cuál era tu estrategia?

Mikan le empujó el pecho para hacerle retroceder, pero Natsume no cedió.

—Contéstame —dijo él, insistente.

—Esperaba poder volver a casa y…

—¿Como si no hubiera pasado nada?

—Sí.

Mikan sonrió y pareció aliviada al ver que él por fin entendía.

—No haces esto a menudo, ¿verdad? —preguntó él.

—¿Ligar con hombres y llevármelos a la cama? No. No es mi estilo. Y tú, en cambio, seguramente no recuerdas con cuántas mujeres te has acostado. Por eso pensé que tú serías…, seguro. Ya sabes…, ni promesas ni lamentaciones.

—¿Y te parece bien lo que has hecho? —preguntó Natsume.

—Te he fastidiado.

—No, no es cierto —aseguró él.

—Estás arrugando el entrecejo.

—Sólo estoy intentando poner las cosas claras. Es un poco sorprendente, nada más.

—¿El qué? —En la pregunta de Mikan no había cálculo.

—Tu actitud.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Creías que pasar la noche juntos y hacer el amor apasionadamente no significaría algo para mí? —Mikan abrió la boca para protestar, pero él meneó la cabeza—. Como te decía, tú me elegiste, me utilizaste, y ahora quieres desaparecer sin…

—Sin culpas ni preocupaciones —completó Mikan.

Natsume dio un paso atrás, sonrió y luego se echó a reír.

—¿Por qué estás tan contento? —preguntó ella.

—Polka, eres un sueño hecho realidad.


	19. Capítulo 19

**Resumen: **Para vivir una vida exitosa en las afueras de Yokohama, Japon, Mikan Yukihara siempre ha sido capaz de convertir sus desafíos en triunfos.

Entonces ¿por qué están estallando bombas a su paso, una tras otra? La primera explosión la lleva a encontrarse cara a cara con un apuesto detective de Yokohama. La segunda la conduce derecho a los brazos del hermano de su mejor amiga, un policía de Tokyo. Pero Natsume Hyuuga no dejará que las emociones le impidan hacer su trabajo... Alguien está intentando matar a Kate, y él es el único que se interpone entre ella y el monstruo que quiere verla muerta.

Ni la historia, ni los personajes de Gakuen Alice me pertenecen.

La historia es una adaptacion de A fuego de lento de Julie Garwood

* * *

**Capítulo 19**

La carta llegó con un mensajero especial a las diez de aquella noche. Aunque estaban en diferentes partes de la casa, todos oyeron el timbre de la puerta.

Sumire se encontraba arriba haciendo el equipaje, Hotaru estaba en la cocina doblando ropa limpia y Mikan había extendido sobre la mesita los documentos de TPA y buscaba una copia del contrato del préstamo. Natsume había decidido comprobar la seguridad de la casa e iba de una habitación a otra inspeccionando puertas y ventanas.

—Voy yo —gritó Sumire desde el rellano de arriba.

—No, tú no —replicó Natsume con tono serio mientras aparecía desde la parte de atrás. Salió y cerró la puerta a su espalda. Sumire miró por la ventana lateral.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó Mikan.

—Un hombre con un sobre. Natsume le ha pedido que le enseñara su carné de conducir. Un poco raro, ¿no?

—Es tarde —sugirió Mikan a modo de explicación.

—Creo que tiene miedo de Natsume. Si le vieras la cara… —Sumire dio un brinco hacia atrás para que Natsume no supiera que había estado mirando.

—Una de vosotras ha de firmar esto —dijo el hombre.

—¿Quién envía algo a estas horas? —preguntó Sumire mientras Mikan firmaba.

En el sobre ponía URGENTE. No puede ser nada bueno, pensó Mikan. Miró el remite y tuvo ganas de soltar un gruñido. Procedía de un bufete de abogados, y eso indudablemente no era nada bueno.

—¿De quién es? —inquirió Sumire.

—De Smith & Wesson.

—¿La fábrica de armas?

—El bufete de abogados.

Preocupada por que la carta trajera más malas noticias económicas, Sumire arrebató el sobre de manos de Mikan para que Natsume no lo viera.

—Que lo abra Hotaru —dijo, y se dirigió rápidamente a la cocina.

Mikan no la siguió. Si era otra sorpresa desagradable, esta vez no quería ser ella quien diera la noticia. Volvió a su quehacer en el salón. Aún no había encontrado el contrato del préstamo ni un libro de contabilidad con los extractos de cuentas desde que Tucker Simmons, el contable de TPA, se había hecho cargo del asunto. Iba a revisar de nuevo los montones cuando la interrumpió Hotaru.

—Mikan, has de leer esto. —Sostenía la carta en alto. Tenía las mejillas enrojecidas.

Sumire la seguía inmediatamente detrás.

—No es sobre el préstamo, ¿verdad?

—No. Es de un abogado de Yokosuka que representa a Yuuto Arashi Yukihara.

Sumire trataba de leer la carta, pero Hotaru seguía agitándola en el aire.

—¿Quién es Yuuto Arashi Yukihara? —preguntó Sumire.

—No estoy segura. Quizás el padre de nuestro padre, o acaso un tío. Podría ser incluso un primo.

Hotaru pasó por encima de una caja de carpetas y se sentó al lado de Mikan. Sumire se dejó caer en el otro lado.

—Léela o déjamela leer a mí —dijo Sumire—. La incertidumbre me está matando.

Hotaru le dio la carta. Sumire la leyó en voz alta y luego dijo:

—¿Qué emocionante, eh? Me pregunto qué querrá el tal Yuuto Arashi Yukihara.

—Por lo visto quiere que vayamos a Yokosuka. Dice que solicita nuestra presencia —respondió Hotaru.

—Yo no voy —soltó Mikan.

—¿Qué es eso de que no vas a ir? ¿No deberíamos pensarlo al menos? —replicó Sumire.

Tuvo lugar una discusión, y Natsume entró y la interrumpió.

—Mikan, la puerta de atrás…

—Pues que no voy a ir —repitió Mikan—. Vosotras haced lo que queráis, pero yo no quiero tener nada que ver con esa gente. La familia de nuestro padre lo repudió cuando se casó con mamá, y ahora no tengo ningún interés en ver a ninguno de ellos.

Sumire se estaba sintiendo frustrada por momentos.

—Pero ha de ir una de nosotras, y deberías ser tú, Mikan. Quizás ese hombre quiera pedirnos perdón. Dice que es un asunto de suma importancia. Y seguramente lo es, pues quiere que estemos allí mañana por la tarde.

—¿Tenemos que dejarlo todo e ir a Yokosuka prácticamente sin previo aviso? No. Yo no.

—¿Ir adonde? —preguntó Natsume.

Nadie le contestó. Las tres hermanas hablaban a la vez. Era todo ruido y caos, muy parecido a la casa en que se crió él, lo que probablemente explicaba por qué se sentía tan a gusto. Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, cruzó los brazos y se limitó a esperar que terminaran. Después las pondría verdes por no cerrar las puertas. No sólo estaba abierta la de atrás, sino también la lateral y la que daba al garaje. Maldita sea, pensó, sólo faltaba que colocaran un letrero en el jardín: VÍCTIMAS DENTRO.

Oh, sí, les iba a pegar una buena bronca, daba igual el tiempo que tuviera que estar allí esperando.

Hotaru bostezó ostentosamente.

—Yo no puedo ir —dijo—. Sumire y yo no disponemos de tiempo. Teníamos que habernos ido ayer.

—Pero nos quedamos por ti. Y no se te ocurrió nada mejor que saltar otra vez por los aires —dijo Sumire.

—¿Me estáis tomando el pelo? Yo no…

Sumire miró a Hotaru.

—¿No podrías dejarme en la residencia y volver atrás…?

Se calló al ver que Hotaru negaba con la cabeza.

—No tengo tiempo. Debo regresar. Tal como están las cosas cuando lleguemos a Winthrop, sólo tendré tiempo para ayudarte a encontrar tu habitación y sacar el equipaje del coche. Y en cuanto llegue a mi apartamento, estaré trabajando veinticuatro horas, siete días a la semana.

—¿Lo ves, Mikan? Eres la única que puede ir.

—No iré. —Pensó que quizá fuera la décima vez que lo repetía.

—Qué terca —masculló Sumire. Dio un golpecito en el pie a Hotaru mientras pasaba—. Haz que vaya.

Hotaru se echó a reír.

—¿Y cómo te parece a ti que podría conseguirlo?

Sumire advirtió la presencia de Natsume en la puerta y se volvió hacia él.

—¿Y tú? Seguro que tú sí puedes obligarla a ir.

—No, no puede —dijo Mikan con tono enérgico.

—¿Ir adonde? —preguntó nuevamente Natsume.

Sumire cayó en la cuenta de que Natsume no sabía de qué estaban hablando y se apresuró a contarle lo que decía la carta y a ponerle al tanto de su historia familiar.

—No conocemos a ningún pariente por el lado paterno —explicó—. Y ésta es una magnífica oportunidad para saber de ellos, por eso Mikan debe ir. Ni siquiera sabemos cuántos tíos y primos tenemos.

—¿Por qué querría yo tener nada que ver con ellos? No vino ni uno al funeral de mamá ni al de papá —soltó Mikan.

—Sumire, lo siento, pero estoy de parte de Mikan. Si no quiere ir, pues que no vaya —dijo Hotaru—. Sólo que…

—Ese hombre —interrumpió Sumire—, el Yuuto Yukihara ese…, quizá quiera darnos algo que perteneció a nuestro padre. Si no vas, tal vez nunca sepamos por qué quería hablar con nosotras.

Mikan no hizo caso a Sumire.

—¿Sólo que qué? —preguntó a Hotaru.

—Nadie ha querido saber nada de nosotras…, hasta ahora. ¿No te gustaría saber por qué? Además…, sería una ocasión de oro para enterarnos de algunos historiales clínicos. —Hotaru hizo una pausa—. Hay enfermedades que vienen de familia —señalo—. No me mires así. Podría haber dolencias cardíacas y toda clase de problemas genéticos que desconocemos.

—¿Qué te parece si cojo uno de esos impresos que rellenamos cuando vamos al médico? O quizá tú podrías hacerme una lista de preguntas para que yo se las formulara. Incluso podría mirarles los dientes y luego presentar un informe, si así lo deseas.

—Hablo en serio, Mikan. No tenemos ningún conocimiento clínico sobre el lado paterno de nuestra familia. Sería bueno averiguar algo. Pero si no quieres ir, no vayas.

—Pues ya está.

Sumire estaba tan decepcionada con sus hermanas que levantó los brazos y se dispuso a abandonar el salón. Natsume la detuvo.

—Siéntate —dijo—. Quiero hablar contigo. En especial contigo —añadió.

—Sí, señor.

—Por favor, piénsalo, Mikan. Esto podría resolver muchas dudas y responder a muchas preguntas sobre nuestra familia —alegó Hotaru.

Mikan exhaló un suspiro de conformidad.

—Vale, muy bien. Iré.

—Bien. Ya está todo claro —dijo Hotaru—. Me voy a la cama.

—Todavía no —intervino Natsume. Nadie iba a ir a ninguna parte hasta que él hubiera dicho lo que tenía que decir sobre la total despreocupación de ellas con respecto a la seguridad. Tras inspeccionar la casa, había tenido la tentación de proponerla para la sección de «lo que no hay que hacer» de los manuales de seguridad doméstica.

—¿Querías algo? —preguntó Mikan.

—Pues la verdad es que sí. Quería poneros a las tres como un trapo.

E ipso facto lo hizo.


	20. Capítulo 20

**Resumen: **Para vivir una vida exitosa en las afueras de Yokohama, Japon, Mikan Yukihara siempre ha sido capaz de convertir sus desafíos en triunfos.

Entonces ¿por qué están estallando bombas a su paso, una tras otra? La primera explosión la lleva a encontrarse cara a cara con un apuesto detective de Yokohama. La segunda la conduce derecho a los brazos del hermano de su mejor amiga, un policía de Tokyo. Pero Natsume Hyuuga no dejará que las emociones le impidan hacer su trabajo... Alguien está intentando matar a Kate, y él es el único que se interpone entre ella y el monstruo que quiere verla muerta.

Ni la historia, ni los personajes de Gakuen Alice me pertenecen.

La historia es una adaptacion de A fuego de lento de Julie Garwood

* * *

**Capítulo 20**

Natsume llamó a Kounji para ponerlo al corriente de los planes de Mikan de ir a Yokosuka.

—Me gusta la idea de sacarla de Sakuragicho —le explicó Natsume—, aunque sea por uno o dos días, sobre todo porque ha sido una decisión de improviso y lo sabe muy poca gente, pero…

—Esa carta inesperada.

—Sí —dijo Natsume—. Mikan y sus hermanas nunca han oído hablar de ese pariente, por tanto es lógico preguntarnos por qué ahora.

—Pediré informes sobre él y le diré lo que averigüe. Manténgame informado de lo que hagan. Llamaré al jefeAnju para decirle que estará usted en su despacho a primera hora de la mañana. Es su jurisdicción, y en cuanto a las consecuencias legales, usted no estará actuando por el Distrito de Tokyo sino a las órdenes deAnju.

—Va a ser un cambio interesante —dijo Natsume con sinceridad—. ¿Qué hay del FBI? ¿Sabe quién es el agente al mando?

—He ido descartando candidatos hasta quedarme con tres. Pero parece que lo asumirá un tal Kline, de la oficina de Georgia.

Era evidente que Kounji sentía cierta animadversión hacia el FBI. Natsume no podía recriminárselo. A ningún detective le gustaba que lo excluyeran de su investigación.

Mikan se sentó en la escalera del vestíbulo delantero y esperó a que Natsume terminara de hablar por teléfono. Estaba tan agotada que apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos.

Natsume comprobó una vez más las cerraduras de las puertas y cogió su bolsa.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó.

Mikan concluyó su bostezo antes de responder.

—Esperar para enseñarte dónde está el cuarto de invitados.

—Pareces hecha polvo. ¿Dormiste mal anoche?

—Anoche estaba en el hospital.

—Ah, es verdad. Deberías acostarte, Mikan.

Ella lo condujo escaleras arriba hasta la habitación de invitados. Era la primera puerta a la derecha, justo enfrente de la de ella. Mikan abrió y dio un paso atrás para que él entrara.

—Tienes tu propio baño. Es…

—Ya lo encontraré. Buenas noches —dijo él, y le cerró la puerta en las narices.

Mikan se quedó allí de pie durante varios segundos, mirando fijamente la puerta y tratando de entender qué había pasado. Él no se había mostrado grosero ni enfadado. De hecho, estaba sonriendo.

De repente se sintió como una idiota. Había estado esperando que Natsume intentara darle un beso de buenas noches pero, al parecer, a él ni se le pasaba por la cabeza.

Mikan fue a su habitación y cerró la puerta. Perfecto. Obviamente, a Natsume le había quedado muy clara su explicación del tipo «aquello fue entonces, ahora es esto». Y eso era exactamente lo que ella quería, ¿no? Entonces, ¿cómo es que se sentía tan contrariada? Y si vamos a eso, ¿cómo es que él no había puesto ninguna objeción cuando ella le había dicho que lo correcto y elegante era desaparecer? Natsume no había pronunciado ni una palabra de protesta.

Mientras se limpiaba los dientes y se disponía a acostarse, no podía por menos que pensar en la conducta de Natsume. Las mujeres eran como peces en el mar; y Natsume era un playboy que siempre pescaría algo.

Mikan intentó armarse de repugnancia hacia las conquistas sexuales de Natsume, pero no le salió bien. Luego probó con la ira: Natsume era un estúpido arrogante. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a presentarse ante su puerta sin avisar? ¿Quién se creía que era? Entrar e invadir así.

No obstante, debía admitir que con él en la casa se sentía efectivamente más segura…, y el modo en que Natsume había hablado con Sumire sobre normas de seguridad había tenido repercusiones. Después de haberlas amonestado con dureza a las tres por su actitud indolente respecto a la seguridad, había centrado su atención en la hermana pequeña de Mikan. Cuando Natsume hubo terminado, Sumire sabía todo lo que había que saber sobre cerraduras de cerrojo amortiguado y otras muchas cosas. Ya no iría a ciegas por el campus sin vigilar ni ser consciente del entorno. Natsume había sido muy franco con ella, pero no la había asustado. Mikan había visto a Sumire como petrificada mientras escuchaba las sosegadas instrucciones de Natsume.

Realmente se estaba mostrando muy considerado. Y no tenía por qué hacerlo. ¿Cómo iba Mikan a conservar esa relación platónica y olvidarlo cuando él regresara a Tokyo…, si seguía portándose tan bien con ella y sus hermanas?

Pero ¿por qué, oh, por qué se había ido a la cama con él? Había sido un error mayúsculo, y luego ¿qué había hecho ella para rematar la jugada? Le había soltado el discurso de que «esto para mí no significa nada y seguro que para ti tampoco, así que circulen damas y caballeros».

Se metió en la cama y se tapó con la sábana hasta arriba. ¿Y cómo había respondido él? Ella era un sueño hecho realidad. Natsume había dicho eso, ni más ni menos.

—Fantástico —susurró—, soy un maldito sueño hecho realidad.


	21. Capítulo 21

**Resumen: **Para vivir una vida exitosa en las afueras de Yokohama, Japon, Mikan Yukihara siempre ha sido capaz de convertir sus desafíos en triunfos.

Entonces ¿por qué están estallando bombas a su paso, una tras otra? La primera explosión la lleva a encontrarse cara a cara con un apuesto detective de Yokohama. La segunda la conduce derecho a los brazos del hermano de su mejor amiga, un policía de Tokyo. Pero Natsume Hyuuga no dejará que las emociones le impidan hacer su trabajo... Alguien está intentando matar a Kate, y él es el único que se interpone entre ella y el monstruo que quiere verla muerta.

Ni la historia, ni los personajes de Gakuen Alice me pertenecen.

La historia es una adaptacion de A fuego de lento de Julie Garwood

* * *

**Capítulo 21**

El plan de estar en la carretera a las siete resultó fallido. Sumire estaba a punto, Hotaru no. Eran casi las ocho cuando por fin las dos estuvieron listas para partir. Mikan se hallaba junto al coche para despedirse y asegurarles que todo saldría bien.

—Me fastidia irme con todo este jaleo del dinero —dijo Hotaru.

—Lo superaremos. Tenemos un plan, ¿no? Así que deja de preocuparte.

—¿Me irás contando qué tal va todo? No intentes ocultarme nada, Mikan —dijo Sumire.

—Te lo contaré todo —prometió Mikan.

—Me alegra que Natsume esté aquí —comentó Hotaru—. Has pasado una semana espantosa, y estará bien que alguien te acompañe a Yokosuka.

Natsume cerró la puerta principal y se sentó en el peldaño superior de la escalera del porche, esperando a que terminaran las despedidas y Mikan y él pudieran marcharse. Ya había metido el equipaje en su coche de alquiler y estaba impaciente por ponerse en camino.

Mikan dijo algo a sus hermanas, y todas se volvieron para mirarlo.

Natsume miraba la hora, y cuando alzó la vista quedó momentáneamente impresionado por la belleza de las tres chicas que tenía enfrente. Aunque tenían el parecido de las hermanas, cada una tenía algo especial. Ya había comprobado que Sumire era encantadora y complaciente con los demás. Medía algo más de uno sesenta y tenía el cabello verde con reflejos de bosque. Sus ojos eran grandes y redondos como los de Mikan, pero de distinto color. Los de Mikan eran de un marron intenso, aturdidores en el marco de su pelo castaño oscuro. Los de Sumire eran más bien de un verde azulado, como el mar. Hotaru era más alta que las otras dos, y a la luz del sol Natsume alcanzaba a ver los mechones azules en el cabello negro. Como Mikan, tenía pecas en la nariz, pero también en las mejillas. Le recordó a una vecina que iba siempre inmaculada y que casualmente tenía también un cuerpo muy bonito. Hotaru era la más tranquila y relajada de las tres, y Natsume pensó que era también la pacificadora de la familia.

Mikan no era encantadora ni conciliadora. Pagaba con la misma moneda y algo más, al menos a él en todo caso. Le plantaba cara, y eso a él le gustaba. Seguro que le gustaba, pensó, porque allí estaba, en busca de más.

Mikan tenía algo especial que lo atraía. En apariencia era una tía dura. En la negociación de un contrato comercial se la imaginaba como un tiburón, pero también apreciaba cierta vulnerabilidad que lo cautivaba. Mikan tenía talento y era una inteligente mujer de negocios, pero, a juicio de Natsume, no tan inteligente con los hombres. Quizá por eso había sido capaz de llevársela a la cama tan rápido. Natsume sabía que ella lamentaba que hubieran pasado juntos aquella noche, pero él desde luego no. El caso era que no podía quitársela de la cabeza.

Un pensamiento llevó a otro, y no tardó mucho en imaginársela desnuda en sus brazos. Comprendió que no era buena idea tener fantasías así en ese momento.

—Mikan, ve acabando. Hemos de irnos.

Ella no le hizo caso; esperó a que Hotaru saliera por el camino de entrada dando marcha atrás y finalmente se volvió.

Tenía lágrimas en los ojos y supo que él se había dado cuenta. Natsume no dijo nada. Se limitó a caminar hasta el coche, abrir la puerta del pasajero y aguardar a que ella entrara.

—Tengo la impresión de que me dejo algo. El bolso…

—En el coche.

—¿Y la bolsa de viaje que me hiciste coger por si hemos de quedarnos en Yokosuka? Lo que, por cierto, será totalmente innecesario, pues tenemos tiempo de sobra para regresar.

—Sí, ya mencionaste eso.

—Seguro que me la he dejado en el vestíbulo.

—Está en el maletero. Sube, Polka.

Ella le dirigió lo que él había empezado a denominar «la mirada», que traducido a palabras significaba: «Llámame otra vez Polka y te tumbo de un tortazo.»

—¿Y…?

Natsume la empujó suavemente.

—La plancha está apagada.

—Yo no la encendí…, ¿o sí?

—Mikan, sube al coche.

Ella dejó de discutir. Una vez que estuvo sentada y se hubo abrochado el cinturón, dijo:

—¿Por qué hemos de irnos tan pronto? Tenemos mucho tiempo.

—No, no lo tenemos.

Natsume no dio más explicaciones hasta que hubo dejado la casa atrás.

—Hemos de pararnos en la comisaría de policía, y no sé cuánto tiempo voy a tardar. El jefeAnju está esperando.

Mikan le indicó el camino. La comisaría se encontraba sólo a un par de kilómetros de su casa. El aparcamiento estaba en la parte de atrás de un edificio de ladrillo de dos plantas viejo y deteriorado. Y encantador, pensó él, si pudiera utilizarse una palabra así para describir una comisaría de policía.

Por la pared posterior del edificio trepaba la hiedra casi hasta el tejado, y el camino de piedra que conducía hasta la puerta principal tenía tramos rotos.

—¿Dentro hay un calabozo?

—Creo que sí, en la parte de atrás o arriba.

La puerta principal había sido pintada recientemente de negro brillante. Natsume advirtió que los postigos blancos que flanqueaban las ventanas también habían sido pintados.

Nunca había visto nada igual, para ser una comisaría de policía.

—Parece uno de esos sitios de alojamiento y desayuno —comentó Natsume. Sin embargo, en cuanto entró se sintió como si regresara a un terreno familiar. En el suelo había un linóleo gris feísimo; las paredes eran de un verde guisante deslucido, y la recepcionista era igual de vieja y hosca que la de Tokyo. La comisaría olía incluso igual: moho, sudor y desinfectante. Le encantaba.

El jefeAnju salió de su despacho a saludarles. Era un hombre rechoncho, con el ceño permanentemente fruncido, y que en el apretón de manos demostró tener el agarre de un levantador de pesas.

Ofreció a Mikan una taza de café y le pidió que esperara en la salita.

Mikan tomó asiento en una de las sillas metálicas de color gris que había pegadas a la pared y sacó del bolso su BlackBerry para ver si tenía mensajes. Había vuelto a llamar Haley, seguramente sobre las cintas que había que devolver, pensó Mikan. Ahora no podía hacer nada al respecto, así que decidió que la llamaría desde el coche.

Si tuviera el maletín podría revisar algunas de sus anotaciones. ¿Se lo había dejado en casa o Natsume lo había metido en el maletero?

La silla era dura e incómoda. Mikan se recostó, cruzó las piernas e intentó tener paciencia. ¿Por qué tardaban tanto? Natsume levaba en el despacho al menos quince minutos. Mikan observó que la recepcionista le echaba reiteradas miradas desde detrás de la pantalla del ordenador.

Mikan se miró la falda para asegurarse de que no se le había subido y luego verificó que la blusa estuviera correctamente abotonada.

—Me gustan sus velas —dijo la mujer con la cabeza oculta tras el monitor.

—¿Perdón?

La recepcionista se inclinó a un lado.

—Digo que me gustan sus velas.

—Gracias —dijo Mikan—. Me alegra oírlo.

La mujer estaba ruborizada.

—Ahora estoy pensando en comprar alguna de sus lociones, pero no sé muy bien qué perfume quiero. ¿Me puede sugerir algo?

—Déjeme ver si llevo alguna muestra. —Mikan rebuscó en el bolso y encontró tres—. Pruebe éstas —dijo—. Son todas diferentes: Sumire, Hotaru y Yuka.

La mujer estaba contentísima. Se presentó y estrechó la mano de Mikan.

—Ya sabe, es usted famosa en la ciudad.

—¿En serio? —dijo, sonriendo—. ¿Por mis velas?

—Oh, no, querida. Las velas son preciosas, por supuesto, pero usted es famosa porque casi salta por los aires en la explosión del viejo almacén.

Sonó como si Mikan lo hubiera hecho a propósito. Iba a responder al juicio de la mujer, pero en ese momento se abrió la puerta y Natsume y el jefe salieron del despacho. Mikan advirtió inmediatamente la funda con la pistola en el costado de Natsume, que también llevaba una caja en la mano. Seguramente balas de repuesto.

—Con este muchacho está en buenas manos, señorita Yukihara. Tiene un historial excelente y a su superior de Tokyo no le ha gustado nada que estuviera realizando un trabajo en Sakuragicho. Finalmente ha accedido pero sólo tras asegurarse de que era algo temporal. Lo quieren de vuelta —dijo el jefe con un movimiento de la cabeza.

Mikan no podía por menos que mirar el arma. Le vinieron a la mente imágenes de Natsume en la cama del hospital. Se dio cuenta de que el trabajo de él requería llevar un arma, y tal como había certificadoAnju, Natsume era muy competente, pero aun así la sola visión del arma le dio náuseas. Sonrió al jefe y dijo:

—Sí, con este muchacho estoy en buenas manos.

Drummond los acompañó hasta la puerta, que mantuvo abierta. Al despedirse dijo:

—Y procure no saltar otra vez por los aires, señorita Yukihara.

Mikan se dirigió al coche por delante de Natsume.

—Por la forma en que la gente habla aquí, se diría que soy una especie de detonador con patas…, que dondequiera que vaya ha de haber una explosión —se lamentó.

Natsume se echó a reír.

—Creo que has traído a Sakuragicho emociones a las que la gente no estaba habituada.

Natsume sacó el coche del aparcamiento, pero se detuvo en la esquina.

—¿Me indicas el camino?

—La forma más rápida de llegar a la carretera es por Main Street, que es la primera a la izquierda, pero a esta hora de la mañana habrá mucho tráfico.

—Comparado con Tokyo, esto no es nada —dijo él al cabo de unos minutos—. Está bien no tener que ser tan agresivo. Aquí el nivel de ruido es mucho más bajo. Me gusta.

Mikan ajustó las rejillas de ventilación del aire acondicionado para que no le diera en la cara y trató de relajarse.

—¿Qué opinas del jefeAnju? —preguntó a Natsume.

—Un excéntrico —contestó—. Ese hombre es un excéntrico de todas todas. No creo que sepa sonreír. Cuando he visto el modo en que me miraba frunciendo el ceño al hacerme pasar al despacho, he pensado que me iba a causar problemas; e incluso después de haberme felicitado por mi currículum, el tío seguía torciendo el gesto. He tardado un rato en darme cuenta. —Meneó la cabeza y añadió—: Me recuerda un poco a mi padre.

—El juez Hyuuga no es un excéntrico. Es un hombre adorable. Conmigo ha sido siempre muy amable.

—Le caes bien —dijo él.

—Aoi y Nonoko todavía lo llaman «papi».

—Los hijos varones no. Nosotros lo llamamos «señor». Cuando aún éramos pequeños fue duro con nosotros, aunque supongo que no había otro remedio. Conseguir que seis chicos no se metieran en líos no podía ser fácil.

Mikan recordaba al juez Hyuuga en el hospital, mientras esperaba junto a su familia a que Natsume saliera del quirófano. El tiempo pasaba lentamente, y era desgarrador ver la angustia en sus ojos. Quizás había sido duro con sus hijos, pero los quería con toda el alma.

—Detesto los hospitales —comentó Mikan.

No se había dado cuenta de que había susurrado el pensamiento en voz alta hasta que habló Natsume.

—Lo imagino. —Respondiendo a la tristeza que había apreciado en la voz de Mikan, puso su mano sobre la de ella y añadió—: ¿Qué te ha hecho pensar en hospitales?

Mikan no quería hablar de ello.

—Nada especial —contestó sin dar más explicaciones.

En la carretera no había mucho tráfico. Natsume puso velocidad de crucero y se recostó en el asiento.

—A primera hora de la mañana he hablado con Kounji —dijo.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Anoche le hice saber que iríamos a Yokosuka —explicó— y le pedí que averiguara un par de cosas.

Mikan se volvió hacia él.

—¿Y?

—Recuerda, Kounji ya nos dijo que el almacén que exploto pertenecía a una empresa, pero que le estaba costando mucho averiguar la identidad de los accionistas. Al final indagó a través de los abogados, y adivina quién tiene la participación mayoritaria.

—¿Quién?

—Akira Tonochi.

Desde luego Mikan no esperaba oír ese nombre y enseguida pensó que se trataba de un error.

—¿Akira? ¿Estás seguro? ¿Ha dicho Akira? No puede ser.

—¿Crees que Kounji se lo ha inventado? —preguntó él con una sonrisa.

—No, claro que no, pero… ¿Akira? Nunca me contó nada…, ¿por qué no me dijo que poseía un almacén?

—Evidentemente, porque no quería que lo supieras.

—¿Lo sabía Jennifer? —preguntó ella—. Seguro que sí. Es agente inmobiliaria, por el amor de Dios. Tendría que saber quiénes eran los propietarios. ¿Alguien ha hablado con ella?

—Ella y su familia han ido de camping, pero está previsto que vuelva al trabajo mañana por la mañana. Kounji podría haber intentado dar con ella, pero ya había conseguido los nombres de los accionistas, así que esperará a mañana para interrogarla. Kounji cree que Akira dio instrucciones a Jennifer para que no te lo dijera.

Mikan no entendía nada. Es que no tenía sentido.

—¿Qué habría ganado Akira haciendo estallar su propiedad? Aun cuando la póliza del seguro hubiera sido muy elevada. —Las ideas se le agolpaban en la cabeza—. No necesita el dinero. Y por favor, ¿qué ganaría él matándome? No, no tiene ninguna lógica.

—Seguro que ahora mismo el FBI ya está investigando la situación financiera de Akira. Si hay un motivo, lo descubrirán.

—El FBI no encontrará nada —dijo Mikan alarmada.

—Podrías llevarte una sorpresa. Todo el mundo tiene secretos, y Akira podría tener alguno importante.

Mikan no era capaz de admitirlo.

—Debo pensar en ello.

—Te daré algo más en qué pensar. En realidad, Yuuto Arashi Yukihara era tu tío abuelo.

—¿Era?

—En efecto. Murió anoche, exactamente dos horas antes de mandar la carta. Según su abogado, Anderson Smith, Yuuto dejó instrucciones concretas sobre la notificación del hecho a sus parientes.

—Entonces, ¿por qué…?

—No vas al despacho del abogado a reunirte con Yuuto tal como la carta daba a entender. Tú y tus hermanas habéis sido convocadas a la lectura del testamento y las últimas voluntades.

A Mikan le sorprendió lo decepcionada que se sentía.

—En este caso, supongo que no podré hacerle ninguna pregunta, ¿verdad? Entonces, podríamos dar la vuelta. No me interesa nada que el hombre haya podido dejar en herencia.

—A tus hermanas igual sí.

—Con mucho gusto les daré el teléfono del abogado, y que hablen con él. No falta mucho para la próxima salida. Ahí podemos dar la vuelta.

—Mikan, no sólo habéis recibido cartas vosotras. Tus primos también estarán allí. ¿Tienes interés ahora?

—¿Sólo primos?

—No lo sé. El abogado sólo ha hablado con Kounji de primos. Smith también le ha dicho que tus primos no saben que vas. De hecho, estaba seguro de que ni siquiera saben que tú y tus hermanas existís.

Mikan se desanimó aún más.

—Decididamente no tengo ningún interés. AmiSerina la marcha, te vas a saltar la salida. —Cuando pasaron a toda velocidad, la vía de salida era una mancha borrosa—. Natsume, te he dicho que no me interesa. Ahora no hay ninguna razón por la que deba asistir a esa lectura. Si a esos primos no les han dicho nada de Hotaru, de Sumire o de mí, indudablemente no podrán responder a ninguna de mis preguntas ¿verdad? Está claro que sus padres se lo ocultaron todo. —Mikan pensó en ello un instante y añadió—: Sé que a Hotaru le gustaría conocer sus historiales clínicos, pero…

—Hay algo más —interrumpió él.

—¿Qué?

—El abogado tiene fotografías de tu padre y otros recuerdos que le pertenecían.

Mikan asintió.

—Muy bien. Ahora sí estoy interesada.


	22. Capítulo 22

**Resumen: **Para vivir una vida exitosa en las afueras de Yokohama, Japon, Mikan Yukihara siempre ha sido capaz de convertir sus desafíos en triunfos.

Entonces ¿por qué están estallando bombas a su paso, una tras otra? La primera explosión la lleva a encontrarse cara a cara con un apuesto detective de Yokohama. La segunda la conduce derecho a los brazos del hermano de su mejor amiga, un policía de Tokyo. Pero Natsume Hyuuga no dejará que las emociones le impidan hacer su trabajo... Alguien está intentando matar a Kate, y él es el único que se interpone entre ella y el monstruo que quiere verla muerta.

Ni la historia, ni los personajes de Gakuen Alice me pertenecen.

La historia es una adaptacion de A fuego de lento de Julie Garwood

* * *

**Capítulo 22**

Koi acudió armado con una 45 a la lectura del testamento. Llegó al prestigioso bufete de Smith & Wesson veinte minutos antes de la hora señalada, pero como era la hora del almuerzo y la zona estaba llena de restaurantes caros y de moda, tuvo que aparcar a tres manzanas de la plaza. Salió del coche, se apoyó en la puerta y le dio la última calada al cigarrillo. Lo apuró hasta el filtro sintiendo que le quemaban los labios a medida que absorbía la nicotina. Lo tiró y al instante sacó otro.

Tenía la sensación de que la cabeza le iba a explotar. No estaba en condiciones de ir andando a ninguna parte, pero llegaría a la cita en el despacho aunque tuviera que arrastrarse.

No podía echarle la culpa de su desgracia a nadie salvo a sí mismo. Tras enterarse de la maravillosa noticia de que su tío había muerto por fin, dio gritos de alegría y acabó borracho perdido. Su celebración particular duró hasta bien entrada la noche.

De tanto caminar bajo aquel calor húmedo, tenía náuseas. Finalmente llegó a la plaza. Habría cruzado el parque, pero estaba atestado de oficinistas tomando el sol mientras daban cuenta de su almuerzo.

Cuando llegó a la puerta del edificio del bufete se sentía exhausto, sin aliento, y bañado en un sudor pegajoso. Estaba ansioso por entrar. Abrió la puerta y se precipitó dentro. Sintió que una ráfaga de aire frío le rozaba la cara apenas un segundo antes de que sonara la alarma. El ruido era sorprendentemente elegante. No se trataba de una sirena fuerte y penetrante, sino de un pitido suave y continuo parecido al del monitor de un electrocardiógrafo.

Dos vigilantes armados corrieron hacia él desde pasillos opuestos. Como un chacal, les gruñó y trató de darles esquinazo. Pero la treta no surtió efecto. Se le ofreció la opción de abandonar el lugar o entregar su pistola 45.

Sacó el arma del bolsillo y se la dio al guardia que tenía justo delante.

El hombre miró el artefacto y preguntó:

—¿Está cargada?

—Pues claro que está cargada —soltó Koi—. ¿Por qué iba a llevar un arma descargada?

—¿Sabía que no llevaba puesto el seguro? —preguntó el vigilante al tiempo que alzaba la pistola frente a Koi y hacía saltar el resorte—. No querrá que se dispare accidentalmente, ¿verdad?

Koi no contestó. El vigilante de la izquierda llamó su atención cuando dijo:

—Señor, ¿tiene usted permiso para llevar un arma oculta?

—Por supuesto —respondió indignado. Era mentira. Se la había cogido a su hermano Tora como protección. Tora tenía un arsenal de pistolas y no le importaba prestar alguna temporalmente—. Cuando me vaya, quiero que me la devuelvan.

Los vigilantes lo registraron para asegurarse de que no llevaba otra pistola, pero no le pidieron que les enseñara el permiso. Koi se sintió violentado. Ahora era multimillonario, y no podían tratarlo así.

—¿Saben ustedes quién soy?

Supuso que no lo sabían, pues ninguno de los guardias contestó. Se apartaron y lo dejaron pasar.

Cruzó echando humo en dirección a la recepcionista. Prácticamente gritó su nombre completo para asegurarse de que los vigilantes le oían.

La recepcionista le pidió que esperara mientras llamaba arriba para anunciarle.

—Terrance, el secretario del señor Smith, bajará enseguida para acompañarle al despacho —dijo.

Koi no tuvo que esperar mucho. Alzó la vista hacia la parte superior de la escalera de caracol en el preciso instante en que apareció un joven en el descansillo. Iba muy elegante, con un traje oscuro inmaculado, camisa blanca recién planchada y corbata. No se presentó ni le estrechó la mano.

—Señor Yukihara, sígame, por favor —dijo simplemente. Siguió al secretario escaleras arriba y por un pasillo, hasta que finalmente aquél lo hizo pasar a una espaciosa sala de espera. La alfombra era gruesa, los muebles lujosos y los cuadros de las paredes parecían originales.

El lugar apestaba a dinero, y Koi estaba impresionado. Aunque no conocía al abogado de su tío, cuando preguntó por él utilizó el nombre de pila.

—¿Dónde está Anderson?

—El señor Smith vendrá dentro de un momento. ¿Puedo ofrecerle algo de beber mientras espera?

Pidió bourbon sin hielo, y cuando el secretario iba a busAkirao, Koi le gritó:

—Y trae la botella. Mis hermanos y yo querremos… —Se contuvo antes de decir «celebrarlo» sustituyéndolo por «brindar por nuestro tío».

Keita apareció en el despacho unos minutos más tarde. Vio la bandeja en la mesa de centro e inmediatamente se sirvió una copa. Había una cubitera con hielo, pero ni la miró. Tomó un largo trago, lanzó un suspiro y finalmente reconoció la presencia de su hermano.

No se veían desde hacía más de seis meses, y a Koi le horrorizó el cambio. La carne parecía colgar del cuerpo de Keita. Un maniquí tenía más grasa que Keita. En los ojos se apreciaba un matiz amarillo, y la piel era pálida. Cirrosis, pensó Koi. Intima y personal.

—Cuánto tiempo —dijo Koi.

—Sí —admitió Keita—. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez?

—En la juerga del cumpleaños de tío Yukihara.

—Sí, es cierto.

—¿Cómo estás, Keita?

Su hermano se puso inmediatamente a la defensiva.

—Estoy bien. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Es que tengo mal aspecto?

¿Se atrevería a decirle la verdad?

—He oído que…

—¿Qué? ¿Qué has oído?

—Luna comentó que no te encuentras del todo bien.

—Mi esposa no sabe de qué demonios habla.

Koi se encogió de hombros. Si Keita no quería reconocer que su hígado estaba dejando de funcionar, no discutiría con él.

—¿Aún no se ha marchado? La última vez que hablamos, me dijiste que te había amenazado con abandonarte.

Keita se sirvió otra copa antes de contestar.

—Habitaciones separadas, vidas separadas —dijo—. Pero no te preocupes por Luna. No le faltará de nada. Alguien está ocupándose de sus necesidades desde hace unos meses. Oh, ella no sabe que yo sé lo del tipo, pero la oigo hablar por teléfono a altas horas de la noche quedando para verse. No la culpo. Parece que esto nos funciona —añadió—. El caso es que a los dos nos da demasiada pereza cambiar nada, y si se marchara, no podría darme la lata para que dejara de beber, ¿verdad?

—Si aún intenta que lo dejes, es que todavía le importas.

—Me quiere a su manera retorcida y morbosa —dijo—. ¿Y tú, Koi? ¿Cómo te va?

—Tengo grandes planes —contestó—. Inversiones —añadió cabeceando a la espera de que Keita no quisiera conocer los detalles. Fue inventando sobre la marcha—. Va a haber algunos cambios en mi vida.

Keita no parecía interesado en el futuro de su hermano.

—¿Has hablado últimamente con Tora?

—Hablé con él brevemente hace ya algún tiempo —explicó. No mencionó que se había encontrado con él en un bar para que le prestara un arma. Keita siempre se daba aires de superioridad y Koi sabía que su hermano mayor lo miraría con displicencia si se enteraba de lo de la pistola y sería inevitable discutir. Keita era un borracho, pero también un estirado.

—¿Y qué tal le va? —preguntó. En realidad no le importaba. Se limitaba a hablar sin más, hasta que apareciera el abogado y pusiera manos a la obra.

—No me comunicó ninguna noticia personal —comentó Koi.

—¿Todavía hace culturismo?

—No le pregunté. Supongo que sí.

—Hablando del rey de Roma…

Los dos hermanos se volvieron al unísono cuando entró Tora. Keita lo saludó levantando el vaso.

Koi pensó que Tora parecía más en forma que nunca. Lucía un intenso bronceado fruto de las horas de culto al cuerpo que pasaba en el gimnasio. De cintura para abajo estaba estilizado, pero el pecho y los brazos eran enormes. Seguro que aún levantaba pesas.

Pero el hermano más joven no iba bien vestido. Lucía unos pantalones caqui que tenían toda la pinta de haber sido comprados en unos grandes almacenes y una camisa de punto de manga corta que parecía llevar pegada al pecho. Tora no había querido hacerse mayor. Evidentemente, lo había pasado tan bien en la época de la universidad que seguía vistiendo como un estudiante.

Koi se preguntó si seguía jugando a los marcianitos con sus colegas, pero no quiso saberlo. Tora saltaba por cualquier tontería, y Koi no estaba de humor para aguantar los arranques de mal genio de su hermano.

Tora se las arregló para mostrarse educado durante treinta segundos.

—Me alegra volver a veros. —Y antes de que Keita o Koi tuvieran oportunidad de contestar, Tora arrugó la nariz y dijo—: ¿Quién de vosotros apesta?

—Será Koi —dijo Keita. Antes de que Koi pudiera elevar protesta alguna, Keita continuó—: Es la nicotina que te rezuma por los poros y el humo en toda tu ropa. Realmente deberías dejar ese hábito asqueroso.

Y se acabaron las contemplaciones.

Entró Luna en mitad de la refriega. Vestida con un traje pantalón de seda gris pálido, era una mujer escultural acostumbrada a que las cabezas se volvieran en cuanto aparecía en cualquier sitio. Llevaba el pelo negro azabache recogido en un moño, como sólo podría hacerlo una mujer segura de su belleza.

—Pero vaya, qué deliciosa reunión familiar tenemos aquí —soltó con sarcasmo. Se apartó enseguida de los hermanos, miró la hora y dijo—: Ya estamos todos. ¿Y el abogado?

Keita también miró el reloj.

—Quedan diez minutos para la una.

Ella intentó abrir la puerta del despacho. Estaba cerrada.

—Por lo visto no quiere que revolvamos en sus archivos —dijo.

—No tendríamos por qué esperar. Es indignante —masculló Koi—. Esta cuadrilla no va a administrar mi parte del dinero, lo juro.

—¿Cuánto crees que hay? —inquirió Keita.

—Millones —contestó Koi.

—Eso no es una respuesta. ¿Cuántos millones? —quiso saber Tora.

—Calculo que unos sesenta —dijo Keita.

—Una estimación elevada —señaló Tora.

—Hacer estimaciones no conduce a nada —terció Luna.

Tora la fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Y tú que pintas aquí? —le espetó.

—Vosotros dos nunca os habéis llevado bien, ¿verdad? —dijo Koi. Sonaba como si hubiera acabado de descubrirlo.

—Eso es suavizar demasiado la verdad —precisó Tora—. La detesto. Esa actitud de superioridad moral. Es una esnob, no la soporto.

—El sentimiento es mutuo —replicó ella.

—Insisto, ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó Tora de nuevo.

—Recibí una carta, igual que Keita.

—¿Y no podías venir con… él? —inquirió Tora.

—Tenía una reunión en la junta de bellas artes. Era algo cultural, o sea que no entenderías gran cosa.

La condescendencia de Luna puso furioso a Tora, que se volvió hacia Keita y le dijo:

—Por todos los demonios ¿cómo la aguantas?

Keita dirigió una sonrisa a su esposa.

—La pregunta debería ser: ¿cómo es que ella me aguanta a mí?

—Oh, por favor, hace años que nos tienes hartos con tu odio hacia ti mismo.

Luna se libró de tener que escuchar más tonterías sarcásticas de Tora, pues se abrió la puerta de par en par y entró en la sala Anderson Smith seguido por su secretario.

El estilo del abogado era suave como la porcelana. Sin decir una palabra, reclamó atención y la tuvo. Se presentó a sí mismo y a Terrance y estrechó las manos de todos los presentes, empezando por Luna.

Era un caballero mayor ciertamente carismático. Luna lo observó valerse de su encanto con los hermanos, y aquello la fascinó y la divirtió por igual, pues de pronto todos se comportaron mejor que nunca.

Terrance abrió la puerta, y entraron uno a uno en fila en el sanctasanctórum.

Koi advirtió todo el material de vídeo y preguntó:

—¿Para qué es todo esto? ¿Es que vamos a ver una película?

—Yo no lo llamaría película —respondió Anderson—. Por favor, pónganse cómodos. Sólo faltan unos minutos.

—¿Por qué no comenzamos ya? —preguntó Tora.

Anderson se dirigió a la puerta del despacho y contestó mientras la cerraba.

—Aún no estamos todos.


	23. Capítulo 23

**Resumen: **Para vivir una vida exitosa en las afueras de Yokohama, Japon, Mikan Yukihara siempre ha sido capaz de convertir sus desafíos en triunfos.

Entonces ¿por qué están estallando bombas a su paso, una tras otra? La primera explosión la lleva a encontrarse cara a cara con un apuesto detective de Yokohama. La segunda la conduce derecho a los brazos del hermano de su mejor amiga, un policía de Tokyo. Pero Natsume Hyuuga no dejará que las emociones le impidan hacer su trabajo... Alguien está intentando matar a Kate, y él es el único que se interpone entre ella y el monstruo que quiere verla muerta.

Ni la historia, ni los personajes de Gakuen Alice me pertenecen.

La historia es una adaptacion de A fuego de lento de Julie Garwood

* * *

**Capítulo 23**

Natsume se aseguró de que no les seguía nadie, y cuando ya estaban cerca de Yokosuka abandonó la autopista y tomó carreteras menos transitadas que condujeran al centro de la ciudad.

Se perdió enseguida, pero como era un varón Hyuuga, no iba a admitirlo ni pedir que le indicaran el camino. Mikan le estaba poniendo al corriente de algunos hechos históricos sobre la ciudad hermana de Yokohama y no prestaba atención a la ruta que él tomaba.

—A Yokosuka se la conoce como la joya del sur —explicaba Mikan—. Seguramente ya lo sabías.

—Aja.

—¿Me estás escuchando?

—Pues claro. Tú eres una joya —ironizó suavemente Natsume.

—No, la joya es Yokosuka.

—Ya —dijo él mostrándose de acuerdo—. Pero tú también, Polka.

Mikan renunció a corregirlo, cogió la BlackBerry y miró si tenía mensajes nuevos.

Natsume todavía no se orientaba. Estaba seguro de que había pasado dos veces junto al mismo parque. Siguió conduciendo en dirección oeste. Tras varias manzanas, se paró para dejar que unos peatones imprudentes cruzaran delante de él y miró casualmente el número de la puerta al otro lado de la calle.

Menuda suerte, estaban exactamente donde se suponía que debían estar.

La oficina del abogado se encontraba en el perímetro de una plaza grande que rodeaba un parque con árboles, en cuyo centro había un monumento a uno de los reverenciados estadistas del sur, el cual estaba encaramado en un alto pedestal desde el que dominaba las aceras y los bancos diseminados por todas partes. La provisión de sombra corría a cargo de viejos robles recubiertos de musgo.

Los edificios, que en otro tiempo fueran las espléndidas casas de los ciudadanos más refinados de Yokosuka, se ensamblaban unos con otros. Algunos seguían siendo residencias, pero otros habían sido renovados y transformados y ahora encajaban en la mezcla urbana de oficinas, galerías y restaurantes.

Natsume volvió a tener suerte cuando un coche dejó libre un excelente sitio para aparcar cerca de la esquina. Estacionó dando marcha atrás, apagó el motor y dijo:

—Muy bien.

—¿Ya estamos? —El asombro de Mikan era palpable.

—Sí, ya estamos —confirmó él—. Hemos ganado tiempo.

Mikan miró el reloj digital del salpicadero.

—Aún faltan veinte minutos.

—Más bien unos quince. —Se desabrochó el cinturón y se dispuso a abrir la puerta.

Ella lo agarró del brazo.

—No quiero llegar antes de hora. —Ahora Mikan parecía inquieta.

—Vale. No llegaremos antes de hora. —Alargó otra vez la mano hacia la puerta.

—Espera —pidió Mikan.

—¿Sí?

—¿Te importa si primero hago una llamada rápida? He de hablar con Haley sobre las cintas. No tardaré.

—No hay problema. Entretanto, yo miraré si hay noticias de Kounji.

De repente Mikan se sintió nerviosa. No recordaba el número de Haley y tuvo que busAkirao en la BlackBerry.

Contestó la secretaria, quien le explicó que Haley no estaba porque tenía una cita para almorzar. Mikan dejó el mensaje de que durante un buen rato no estaría localizable pero que volvería a llamar a última hora de la tarde.

Natsume pudo hablar con Kounji al instante. Era una conversación que iba en una sola dirección, por lo que, para enterarse de algo, Mikan tuvo que aguardar a que él apagara el móvil.

—¿Alguna noticia? —inquirió ella.

—Sí —contestó él, y no dijo más.

Natsume salió del coche, cogió del asiento de atrás la americana del traje y se la puso para que no se le viera el arma; acto seguido rodeó el coche y abrió la puerta de Mikan.

Está actuando como un guardaespaldas, pensó ella. Natsume miró la calle y dijo:

—Mantente cerca de mí. —No era una sugerencia sino una orden.

—Esa era mi intención —dijo ella, que recogió sus cosas, las metió en el bolso y lo tomó de la mano.

Cruzaron la calle y doblaron la esquina. Mikan no quería pensar en el lugar al que se dirigían. La idea de salir corriendo iba cobrando impulso. Tenía que ganar tiempo, concederse unos minutos para poner en orden sus pensamientos. Echó un vistazo al parque del otro lado de la calle y soltó de buenas a primeras:

—Mira el parque. Es precioso. ¿Sabías que en Yokosuka hay más de veinte plazas? Y todas con un parque en el centro. —Se calló y añadió—: Este es mi preferido.

Natsume parecía más interesado en la gente y los coches. Procuraba discretamente que su cuerpo protegiera el de Mikan mientras caminaban.

—Vamos —dijo.

Entonces Mikan aminoró el paso a propósito.

—En Sakuragicho vamos a construir un parque como éste.

Natsume miró hacia atrás y asintió.

—Ya me he dado cuenta cuando íbamos a la comisaría —dijo.

Mikan se puso a andar aún más despacio.

—Tenemos otros tres en obras. Una vez terminados, estarán interconectados. Pero los edificios no son de estas dimensiones tan imponentes, desde luego.

Mikan vio justo enfrente la puerta con los nombres Smith y Wesson grabados en una placa y se paró.

—Sentémonos un rato en un banco del parque.

—No —dijo Natsume.

—Aún tenemos quince minutos.

Natsume no sabía qué tenía ella en mente, pero no iba a quedarse en la acera discutiendo. Estaba claro que Mikan necesitaba unos minutos para tranquilizarse, y quizás así le diría qué le preocupaba.

—Muy bien, no llegaremos con tiempo por delante. Busquemos algún sitio donde esperar.

—Gracias —dijo ella, aliviada. Luego miró alrededor y vio una cafetería situada en la esquina del edificio del bufete—. ¿Te apetece un café? Seguro que también tienen té frío.

Unos minutos después se hallaban sentados en una diminuta mesa redonda de la parte de atrás del local. No había aire acondicionado, y tanto la puerta delantera como la trasera estaban abiertas de par en par. En el techo, dos ventiladores funcionaban a toda máquina, haciendo un ruidito que sonaba como un chasquido de los dedos.

—Es la hora de comer —señaló ella—. Qué suerte haber podido sentarnos.

—Aquí hace calor. Por eso tenemos mesa. Mira, estamos solos.

—Si te molesta el calor, podemos buscar otro sitio —propuso Mikan.

—Estoy bien.

Mikan aguardó a que la camarera se marchara tras tomarles nota de los tés fríos y preguntó:

—¿Qué quería Kounji?

—Aún no han encontrado a Akira. Las sospechas van tomando cuerpo.

—¿Por qué?

—Tiene problemas con Hacienda, con el IRS.

—¿En serio? —Mikan parecía sorprendida.

—Nunca hago bromas sobre el IRS. Akira está en un apuro —repitió Natsume.

—¿Qué clase de apuro?

—Impuestos atrasados.

—Pero él es…

—¿Qué? —preguntó Natsume.

—Rico. Heredó una fortuna.

—Si es así, se la ha gastado.

—Me dejas pasmada.

—¿Alguna vez te dijo que estaba preocupado a causa del dinero?

—Santo cielo, no. Akira es el típico caballero del sur —explicó ella—. Y los caballeros del sur jamás hablan de problemas de dinero. Sería… impropio.

—¿Eso forma parte del código de conducta de los caballeros sureños? —Natsume hablaba en broma, pero Mikan contestó muy seria.

—Sí, así es. Aquí, ser un caballero es un asunto importante.

La camarera sólo tenía ojos para Natsume cuando dejó el té sobre la mesa. Mikan le dio las gracias de todos modos, tomó un sorbo de la bebida fría y dijo:

—Aún no me cabe en la cabeza. Pobre Akira, criatura. Siempre está intentando ayudar a los demás.

—¿Cómo ayuda? —No había sarcasmo en la pregunta de Natsume.

—Organiza espléndidas fiestas para fomentar la creación artística. También me ha ayudado a promocionar mi empresa.

—Él te pidió que llevaras esas cestas de regalos a su fiesta, ¿verdad?

—Sí. Pensó que sería una buena promoción. Oh, ya conozco esa mirada en tus ojos. Natsume, Akira trataba de ayudar. Créeme, es un buen hombre. Quería comprar acciones de mi empresa. Estoy segura de que pensó que yo necesitaba ayuda económica, y naturalmente no podía hablar de ello…, así que se ofreció como socio. Si hubiera tenido esas tremendas dificultades, ¿de dónde habría sacado el dinero para ayudarme?

—¿Cuándo intentó comprar acciones? Por el amor de Dios, Mikan, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste? —Ahora Natsume se mostraba alarmado.

—No creí que fuera importante.

—¿Cuándo? —repitió él.

—Hace más de un año.

Natsume miró la hora, sacó la cartera y dejó el dinero encima de la mesa.

—Acábate eso. Hemos de irnos.

—Aún tenemos tiempo —indicó ella—. ¿Qué más te ha dicho Kounji?

—Está investigando el historial de tus parientes; esperaba poder decirme algo hoy mismo.

—¿Y no ha habido suerte?

—Aún no. Ha tenido que ir a una reunión, pero tiene gente trabajando en el asunto.

—Pronto sabremos cosas de ellos. —Demasiado pronto, pensó Mikan. ¿Por qué, oh, por qué había accedido a ir a Yokosuka? Llegó a la conclusión de que era por el sentimiento de culpa. Sumire y Hotaru la habrían hecho sentir culpable si no iba.

—No me gusta andar a ciegas. Quiero saber a qué me estoy enfrentando. ¿Me entiendes?

—Sí.

Vaya, resultaba que sí.

—Esto te aterra —afirmó él.

—Sí, es cierto.

—¿Por qué? —Y al ver que ella no respondía enseguida, Natsume añadió—: ¿Qué te preocupa tanto?

—Nada —dijo—. Sólo espero…

—¿Sí?

Mikan pensó que en realidad no había ningún motivo para no decírselo. Natsume ya conocía su situación económica y las desastrosas decisiones personales y comerciales de su madre.

—Sólo espero que esta reunión no sea otra sorpresa de mi madre. Creo que no podría soportar otra… decepción.

—¿Por qué piensas que puede pasar eso? A mí me parece una posibilidad bastante remota. Me dijiste que tu madre nunca hablaba de los parientes de su marido —le recordó.

—La carta…, enviada por un mensajero especial…, me hizo pensar. Quizá mi madre tomó prestado dinero de mi tío, y ahora hay que liquidarlo a la heredad testamentaria.

Natsume la observó un buen rato y luego le preguntó:

—¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar enfadada con ella?

—No estoy enfadada, sólo desengañada —admitió Mikan.

—Sí, ya.

Mikan se irritó.

—Estoy diciéndote la verdad.

—No, no es así. Supongo que no estás preparada para decirla. ¿Qué tal si la digo yo por ti? Estás furiosa con ella.

A Mikan se le puso la espalda rígida. El desafío duró poco. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas que no podía contener. Ya había llorado una vez delante de Natsume; no iba a hacerlo de nuevo.

—Sí, estoy enojada —dijo con voz temblorosa—. Mintió acerca de todo y dejó ese desastre.

Natsume colocó su mano sobre la de ella.

—Vamos, Miki. No es el dinero.

Mikan retiró la mano.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces qué es?

—Tu madre cayó enferma y murió, y por mucho que lo intentaras, no pudiste impedir que sucediera.

—Eso no tiene ningún sentido. —Mikan no admitía el argumento de Natsume.

—No, no lo tiene —admitió él, que acto seguido se puso en pie—. Así que quizá deberías pensar en perdonarla.

Mikan quería discutir, decirle que su análisis de aficionado era erróneo, pero algo la detuvo. ¿Y si en lo que él decía hubiera una pizca de verdad? ¿Estaba ella valiéndose del enfado para protegerse del dolor por la pérdida de su madre?

Natsume la puso en pie.

—Vamos, Polka. Ya es hora de conocer a tus parientes.

* * *

**Muchas gracias a todos los que han comentado y están leyendo esta historia.**


	24. Capítulo 24

**Resumen: **Para vivir una vida exitosa en las afueras de Yokohama, Japon, Mikan Yukihara siempre ha sido capaz de convertir sus desafíos en triunfos.

Entonces ¿por qué están estallando bombas a su paso, una tras otra? La primera explosión la lleva a encontrarse cara a cara con un apuesto detective de Yokohama. La segunda la conduce derecho a los brazos del hermano de su mejor amiga, un policía de Tokyo. Pero Natsume Hyuuga no dejará que las emociones le impidan hacer su trabajo... Alguien está intentando matar a Kate, y él es el único que se interpone entre ella y el monstruo que quiere verla muerta.

Ni la historia, ni los personajes de Gakuen Alice me pertenecen.

La historia es una adaptacion de A fuego de lento de Julie Garwood

**Daniela Cipriano: si, subo más de un capitulo al día. Muchas gracias por leer este fic. La adaptacion esta basada en un libro con el mismo nombre de Julie Garwood**

* * *

**Capítulo 24**

El bufete de Smith & Wesson & Associates se ubicaba en un edificio del siglo diecinueve de tres plantas que había sido transformado en oficinas sin perder su elegancia de antes de la guerra.

El vestíbulo era espacioso, y uno fijaba la vista enseguida en el atrayente dibujo del mosaico del suelo de baldosas. En el centro, una majestuosa escalera conducía a una galería abierta que, apoyada en columnas dóricas, rodeaba el vestíbulo.

Natsume casi esperaba que al final de la escalera los recibiera una belleza sureña con miriñaque, pero en cambio les sonrió una recepcionista con traje chaqueta oscuro y blusa azul y collar de perlas que alzó la cabeza desde su pulcra mesa de caoba.

Mikan esperó al lado de Natsume mientras éste se entendía con el guarda jurado. Al entrar, se había disparado la alarma, pero en cuanto enseñó la placa, el ruido cesó.

Mikan no tuvo que decir su nombre a la recepcionista. La joven ya sabía quién era.

—Buenas tardes, señorita Yukihara. El señor Smith bajara enseguida. Está ansioso por conocerla.

¿Ansioso? ¿Esa ansia es buena o mala?, se preguntó Mikan.

Menos de un minuto después, el abogado bajó apresuradamente las escaleras. Su sonrisa parecía sincera. Aun así, era un abogado, se recordó Mikan, y por lo que se veía alrededor, bastante próspero. Por tanto, también tenía que ser muy competente a la hora de ocultar sus emociones.

El hombre le tendió la mano.

—Me llamo Anderson Samuel Smith y estoy encantado de conocerla, señorita Yukihara. Encantado de verdad.

Era un hombre de lo más refinado, y enseguida consiguió que ella se sintiera cómoda. Estrechó la mano de Natsume y ambos hombres intercambiaron los saludos de rigor. Acto seguido, Anderson se dirigió a los dos.

—Fui el abogado de su tío Yuuto durante siete años, y creo que el bufete lo trató muy bien. Era un hombre muy interesante. Podríamos cenar juntos y así les contaría lo que sé de él.

—¿Conoció a su hermano? —preguntó Mikan.

—Sí, en efecto, señorita Yukihara. De todos modos, el bufete no llevaba sus asuntos.

—Por favor, llámeme Mikan.

Anderson exhibió otra sonrisa radiante.

—Mikan. Un nombre bonito —señaló con gesto aprobatorio—. Y usted llámeme Anderson.

—Si no le importa, me gustaría arreglarme un poco.

—Buena idea —dijo Natsume.

¿Buena idea? ¿Qué significaba eso? O bien ella iba hecha un desastre o bien Natsume quería hablar a solas con el abogado.

Anderson le mostró el camino al tocador de señoras y volvió al vestíbulo con Natsume.

Mikan se lavó las manos y se miró en el espejo de cuerpo entero. Muy bien, iba un poco despeinada, pero no tenía tan mal aspecto. Ni tampoco tan bueno. Decidió que podía estar algo más presentable.

Se cepilló el pelo, y como estaba un poco rizado, no volvió a sujetárselo sino que lo dejó suelto sobre los hombros. Rebuscó en el bolso, sacó el colorete y el lápiz de labios y se arregló el maquillaje. Volvió a mirarse en el espejo. Sin una revisión general era todo lo que podía hacer.

Mikan quería conceder a Natsume otro par de minutos con el abogado. Se paró cerca de la puerta y se soltó a sí misma un discurso para infundirse ánimo. Intenta ser optimista y deja de parecer tan preocupada. Todo saldrá bien. Anderson no habría estado tan contento de conocerla si ella debiera un montón de dinero a la heredad testamentaria, ¿verdad? No, no era lógico. Él quizá se había mostrado emocionado por el hecho de que ella apareciera, sabiendo al mismo tiempo que gozaba de una buena oportunidad para lograr que Mikan liquidara la deuda…, y que Mikan pagara, aunque para ello tardara el resto de su vida.

Un momento, eso no era ningún pensamiento optimista. Mikan quería agarrarse a algo que la hiciera sentir mejor. Las fotos. Sí, había fotos de su padre cuando niño. Indudablemente era algo estupendo para compartir con sus hermanas, algo que les proporcionaría una conexión con el hombre que había amado a su madre y les había dado la vida.

Vale. El discurso estaba surtiendo efecto. Mikan dio un paso más allá. Tal vez le cayeran bien esos primos. A lo mejor.

Enderezó los hombros. «Allá vamos», susurró, y abrió la puerta.

Natsume le dirigió apenas una mirada fugaz mientras escuchaba al abogado, que le estaba explicando algo con gesto serio. Mikan no quería interrumpir, por lo que decidió esperar junto a la mesa de la recepcionista hasta que terminaran de hablar.

Anderson recuperó la sonrisa en cuanto la vio.

—¿Subimos? —dijo mientras mostraba el camino.

Mikan se quedó un poco atrás y susurró a Natsume:

—Tienes cara de pocos amigos. ¿Qué pasa?

¿Debía él ponerla al tanto? ¿O mejor no decirle nada y que así no tuviera ideas preconcebidas sobre las víboras que Anderson había acabado de describirle? Decidió prevenirla un poco.

—No creo que te vayan a caer muy bien tus primos.

—Quién sabe, igual sí —replicó ella, resuelta a no soltar el ramalazo de optimismo del que había logrado armarse.

Natsume sonrió.

—Estoy prácticamente seguro de que no.

—No puedes predecir… —Mikan se calló al instante. Oh, ¿a quién quería engañar? Su burbuja de entusiasmo fue desinflándose poco apoco.

Natsume percibió el desánimo en los ojos de Mikan y comprendió que no debería haber dicho nada.

—Tendrás que ser fuerte —le dijo él en voz baja.

—Soy fuerte —respondió ella.

Tan pronto hubieron llegado al rellano oyeron a un hombre gritar una obscenidad. Mikan se detuvo en seco y miró a Natsume, que se encogió de hombros como si no hubiera oído nada.

Anderson parecía avergonzado.

—Discúlpenme un momento, por favor —dijo.

Se apresuró por el pasillo, seguramente con el propósito de lograr que sus invitados callaran esa sucia boca, pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Mikan había pasado de estar preocupada a tener miedo. Agarró a Natsume del brazo.

—¿Te ha dicho Anderson por qué he recibido la carta?

—Ya sabes por qué. La lectura del testamento.

—Ya, pero ¿no ha dicho nada más? —Mikan estaba ansiosa.

—No hemos hablado ni una palabra del testamento —explicó él—. Yo necesitaba saber qué nos íbamos a encontrar, y él me ha puesto al tanto de tus primos. Y por cierto, quiere dejarte claro que no representa a ninguno de ellos.

Mikan siguió pasillo adelante. Oyó otra obscenidad.

—Dios mío, ¿dónde me he metido? Quizá no sea una buena idea conocer a ninguno de ellos precisamente ahora —susurró.

O jamás, añadió en silencio.

Natsume no quería que Mikan se enfrentara al nido de víboras con cara de preocupación. Si percibían vulnerabilidad, atacarían. Sus primos tenían que ver a la mujer fuerte que ella era.

Anderson abrió la puerta y les indicó que se acercaran.

—Mikan. —Natsume le tocó el brazo para que se detuviera. Ella alzó la vista y le sorprendió ver una sonrisa burlona.

El hombre bajó la voz para que sólo lo oyera ella.

—¿Qué te apuestas a que Anderson Samuel Smith nunca utiliza sus iniciales?*

Mikan tardó un par de segundos en comprender.

—Dios santo, sólo a un hombre podía ocurrírsele eso. —Entro en el despacho riendo.

El ambiente estaba cargado de hostilidad, pero los gritos y las vulgaridades cesaron cuando los hermanos fueron advirtiendo uno a uno la presencia de la pareja, hasta quedarse callados. Koi fue el primero en superar el momento de sorpresa.

—¿Qué dem…? —farfulló—. ¿Quiénes son, Anderson?

—Qué más da quiénes sean. El caso es que no tienen por qué estar aquí —soltó Tora con desdén. Y a continuación dio hacia ellos un paso intimidatorio.

¿Creía el tipo que podía asustarla y hacerla salir del despacho? Mikan no iba a tolerar esa Narumi ada. Lo miró fijamente a los ojos y siguió andando.

Anderson alzó las manos.

—Si se tranquilizan, haré las presentaciones. Mikan, me complace que conozca a Luna Yukihara.

La atractiva mujer se distinguía claramente de los otros, apiñados al otro lado de la estancia. No parecía enfadada, sólo curiosa.

—Hola —dijo Luna con gesto educado.

—Luna —prosiguió Anderson— está casada con Keita Yukihara.

El hombre indicado por Anderson no habló. Se limitó a saludar a Mikan con un breve movimiento de la cabeza.

—Al lado de Keita está Koi Yukihara, y a su derecha, Tora Yukihara. Tengo el gusto de presentarles a su prima, Mikan Yukihara.

—¿Nuestra prima? —bramó Tora—. Tiene que ser una impostora. No tenemos primos.

—Tora tiene razón —señaló Keita—. No tenemos ningún primo.

—Pues es evidente que sí —dijo Luna con una pizca de regocijo en la voz.

Los hermanos no le hicieron caso.

—¿Y quién es él? —preguntó Koi—. ¿También pretende hacerse pasar por primo?

—¿Quién es él? Ha venido acompañando a Mikan —dijo Anderson, que se negó a dar más explicaciones.

—¿Y creen que van a sacar tajada del pastel? Esto es ridículo —soltó Keita.

Anderson volvió a levantar la mano.

—Su tío me aseguró que el vídeo lo explicará todo a su entera satisfacción. A ninguno de ustedes le quedará ninguna duda. También solicitó que cada uno tuviera una copia de lo que están a punto de ver. Por favor, Terrance, reparte los disquetes. —Advirtió que el sol daba en la pantalla de la televisión y se precipitó a las ventanas a correr las cortinas—. ¿Hay uno en la disquetera?

—Sí, señor. Todo está listo —contestó Terrance.

Anderson se agarró las manos y trató de mostrar algún entusiasmo.

—Pues muy bien, ¿comenzamos?

—Ya va siendo hora —dijo Keita.

—Por favor, tomen asiento…, todos. —Paseó la mirada de Koi a Tora—. Y procuren no hacer comentarios ni interrumpir mientras su tío esté hablando.

Koi se desplomó en la silla.

—¿Antes de cobrar nuestro dinero hemos de escuchar el sermón del viejo buitre?

Había formulado la pregunta a Tora, que respondió inmediatamente.

—Está intentando controlarnos incluso desde la tumba. Además de cabrón, cabezota.

Luna se dirigió a Tora.

—Tu tío no está aquí para defenderse. Sólo tú podías caer tan bajo y ensuciar la memoria de los muertos.

Tora no se inmutó ante el desprecio de Luna. Se volvió hacia Koi y le habló al oído lo suficientemente fuerte para que todo el mundo lo oyera.

—Sólo una zorra podría querer a un hijo de puta.

A Mikan le dio la sensación de que estaba viendo una película de terror. Dios santo, ¿cómo iba a hablarles a Hotaru e Sumire de estos viles y deleznables hermanos? Estaba consternada y le daba náuseas sólo pensar que estaba emparentada con ellos. Como seres humanos eran un espanto.

Keita parecía tener prisa por emborracharse. Tragaba alcohol como si fuera agua, y cuanto más bebía, más desagradable se volvía. Por lo visto, los otros hermanos valoraban su ingenio retorcido, y sus risas lo animaban aún más. ¿Cómo los describiría ante Sumire y Hotaru? Se le ocurrió la palabra «repulsivos». Y horripilantes. Rotundamente horripilantes. Sólo se acaba siendo así de repelente tras años y años de práctica.

Desplazó su atención a Luna, en quien al parecer despertaba curiosidad. Cabía suponer que la serena y sofisticada mujer se había equivocado de despacho. Daba la impresión que allí estaba de más.

Anderson permanecía de pie tras la silla de Luna. Hizo una señal a Terrance con la cabeza, quien cogió al instante el mando a distancia y pulsó el botón.

Las discusiones cesaron cuando Yuuto Arashi Yukihara se dirigió a su público, pero el silencio no duró demasiado.

—¿Ha dicho que cambió su testamento hace algún tiempo? ¿Por qué no se nos informó? —quiso saber Tora.

—Calla y escucha —dijo Koi—. Luego hablaremos.

—Maldita sea, que vuelva a empezar desde el principio —espetó Keita— Por este cotorreo no he oído una palabra.

Y volvieron a sus peleas.

Mikan no sabía hasta cuándo podría aguantar aquello.

—Madre mía —musitó.

Natsume la oyó. Dejó caer un brazo protector tras el respaldo de la silla de Mikan y se inclinó para hablarle en voz baja.

—¿Quieres irte?

Sí, claro, desde luego. Pero también quería aquellas fotografías, y también saber por qué ella y sus hermanas habían sido invitadas a aquel espectáculo insólito.

—Tengo que ver esto —le contestó con el mismo tono.

Anderson logró que todo el mundo se tranquilizara, y volvieron a aparecer las imágenes del DVD. Los hermanos se mantuvieron en silencio mientras su tío relataba la historia de la familia. En un momento dado, uno de ellos soltó un gruñido.

Mikan escuchaba con atención, fascinada, la crónica sobre los antepasados de su padre. Pero de pronto el tío Yuuto habló de su madre. En décimas de segundo, Mikan pasó de sentir curiosidad a sentirse indignada. Las palabras del viejo, pronunciadas con toda crueldad, resonaban en su cabeza. Era «prácticamente una pordiosera». Los insultos no terminaron ahí. El desdén de Yuuto Yukihara hacia la madre de Mikan era palpable en todo lo que decía de ella.

¿El tío Yuuto quería que Mikan viera cómo él deshonraba a su madre? ¿Cuál era su propósito al mandarla llamar?

Cuando Yuuto empezó a hablar de sus hermanas, Mikan se puso rígida y se asombró al oír que alguien había estado haciendo averiguaciones sobre ellas. El descaro de aquel hombre le parecía increíble. No obstante, el comentario que la dejó más pasmada fue la valoración que hacía de ella misma. Al parecer, ella era la que más le gustaba. Pero por Dios, ¿cómo podía pensar él tal cosa? Y además el hombre sonreía mientras lo decía, como si pensara que ser su vivo retrato fuera una distinción extraordinaria.

Mikan no pensó que pudiera llegar a estar más anonadada de lo que ya estaba. Simplemente ya no podía haber más sorpresas, ¿verdad?

Sí, obviamente sí podía haberlas.

—El grueso de mi patrimonio…, ochenta millones de dólares…, será para Mikan Yukihara.

No, no podía ser cierto. Hizo ademán de levantarse y cayó de nuevo en la silla. El disquete saltó de su regazo. No fue capaz de oír el resto del vídeo, totalmente ajena a la algarabía que se formó a su alrededor. Se quedó completamente paralizada… y con náuseas.

«Prácticamente una pordiosera.» ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir algo así de su madre?

Negó con la cabeza.

—No —dijo—. No.

Los hermanos se le echaron encima como una jauría de animales rabiosos. Mikan no reparaba en lo peligrosa que se había vuelto la situación. Natsume sí, naturalmente. Se puso en pie y al instante se colocó delante de ella.

Keita lloriqueaba y maldecía. Koi chillaba y berreaba. Pero ahora la verdadera amenaza era Tora. Tenía el rostro contraído de rabia. Saltó de la silla y arremetió contra Mikan como un toro enloquecido por los esteroides.

—¿Cómo lo hiciste? ¿Cómo hiciste que este viejo demente cambiara el testamento? —Intentó apartar a Natsume, y al ver que éste no se movía, gritó—: ¡Sal de en medio!

—Siéntate —respondió Natsume con calma.

Tora trató de darle un puñetazo, pero Natsume desvió el golpe.

—De eso nada. Llevo puesto mi mejor traje y estoy en este magnífico despacho acompañando a mi novia. No quiero liarme a tortazos.

—¿Crees que puedes ganarme?

Tora se comportaba como un bravucón de dieciséis años, y eso a Natsume no le hacía ninguna gracia.

—Vas a sentarte, por las buenas o por las malas.

Con un rugido, Tora intentó golpearlo a lo loco, y Natsume lo esquivó. Pero aún quería seguir siendo amable. Pero cuando Tora volvió a intentarlo, Natsume le lanzó un directo de derecha al estómago. Mientras el otro se doblaba, Natsume lo empujó hacia el sofá y Koi se apartó para que su hermano pudiera caer en el cojín de al lado.

Natsume sonrió.

—Bien. Por fin se ha sentado.

—Avise a la policía, Anderson —dijo Tora jadeando—. Que detengan a este hombre por agresión. Llame al 911. Voy a formular cargos. ¿Por qué no llama? Quiero que la policía venga ahora mismo.

—¿He olvidado presentarles debidamente al detective Hyuuga? Si quieren ver su placa, seguro que él se la mostrará encantado.

Era evidente que Anderson se lo estaba pasando en grande viendo cómo los sobrinos de su cliente recibían su justa recompensa. No cabía en sí de contento.

Hasta ese momento Luna no había dicho nada.

—No puedo creerlo. ¿Ochenta millones? —dijo.

—¿Se encuentra bien, querida? —preguntó Anderson.

Tora se dirigió a ella.

—Después de esto, a quienquiera que ahora te esté jodiendo quizá ya no le resultes tan cachonda. Todo lo que tienes es una casa y unos míseros cien mil.

—Me encanta la casa, y Yuuto lo sabía. Me hace mucha ilusión que me la haya dado a mí.

Keita la miraba con desdén.

—Te lo crees demasiado.

—¿Y por qué no? Tú lo trataste de manera vergonzosa. Igual que todos.

—Olvídala —exclamó Koi—. ¿Qué demonios vamos a hacer?

—Presentaremos una demanda —dijo Keita—. Impugnaremos.

—Eso podría tardar años en resolverse —replicó Tora.

Koi estaba desesperado.

—Yo no puedo esperar —dijo—. He de tener ese dinero en mis manos ahora.

La habitación estalló en el caos cuando los hermanos empezaron a gritarse mutuamente.

El ruido se fue apagando en la cabeza de Mikan hasta convertirse en un fragor sordo mientras sus pensamientos giraban en círculo y las palabras resonaban: ochenta millones…, ochenta millones…, ochenta millones. Podría salvar su empresa. Y pagar la matrícula de Sumire. Y conservar la casa. Y se resolverían todos sus problemas. Era la respuesta a sus oraciones, ¿no? Cogió el bolso y se puso en pie.

—No lo quiero —le dijo a Anderson. Se hizo el silencio de golpe en el despacho.

—Entiendo su conmoción, Mikan —señaló Anderson, que se dirigió a su escritorio y puso la mano sobre una gruesa carpeta—. Seguro que está empezando a comprobar que su tío abuelo Yuuto lo planificaba todo con gran meticulosidad. Dispuso la transmisión de sus bienes hasta el más mínimo detalle. —Dio unos golpecitos a la carpeta—. Aquí hay un resumen recopilado por sus contables. Hoy usted va a llevárselo para familiarizarse con valores contantes y otros activos. Él quería que usted comprendiera y valorara lo que realizó en su vida. Mañana a las tres de la tarde tiene que volver aquí para asistir a una reunión con los asesores financieros de Yuuto. Entonces ellos le contestarán a todas las preguntas que usted quiera formularles y le ofrecerán sus servicios para efectuar la transición de la manera más fluida posible.

—Usted no lo entiende —insistió ella—. No lo quiero. No quiero nada.

—Debería tomarse un poco de tiempo para hacerse a la idea —le advirtió Anderson—. No tiene por qué tomar decisiones precipitadas.

—Ya la ha oído —intervino Koi—. Dice que no lo quiere.

Tora saltó como un resorte.

—¿Qué pasa si no acepta la herencia?

Anderson se mostraba reacio a contestar.

—Su tío se mantuvo firme en la decisión de que sus bienes fueran para Mikan, y estaba totalmente seguro de que ella aceptaría. No nombró a ningún heredero subsiguiente.

—Eso significa que si ella se niega a aceptar, entonces todo pasa a sus parientes más cercanos, ¿no?

Anderson no respondió, sino que se dirigió a Mikan.

—Tiene tiempo hasta mañana para pensárselo. Por favor, coja la carpeta y échele un vistazo. Mañana hablaremos de ello.

—No será necesario —contestó Mikan con calma—. No aceptaré la herencia. No quiero nada de ese hombre.

Natsume se había quedado de pie a su lado por si alguno de los hermanos de acercaba demasiado, pero ahora era ella quien llevaba la voz cantante. Mikan no iba a permitir que la intimidaran, y eso lo dejó admirado.

Luna echó a andar hacia la puerta. Al llegar a la altura de Mikan, se paró y dijo:

—Él quería que fuera para ti. Creo que sería sensato por tu parte pensarlo un poco antes de regalarlo. —Sonrió y luego añadió en un susurro—: Buena suerte.

—¿Por qué no se mueve, Anderson? —gritó Tora—. Prepare lo documentos para que ella renuncie al dinero.

El abogado negó con la cabeza.

—No puedo hacer eso. Mi responsabilidad consiste en realizar los deseos de su tío lo mejor que sepa. —Cogió la carpeta y miró a Mikan—. No puedo obligarla a aceptar la herencia, pero le ruego encarecidamente que al menos vea estos documentos para así poder tomar una decisión fundada.

—Deje los papeles, Anderson. Ella no los quiere.

A Mikan se le acabó la paciencia. Sonrió a Anderson y dijo:

—Le agradezco su preocupación, y sé que usted simplemente está cumpliendo con su deber. Pero debe comprenderlo, no cambiaré de opinión. Si hay documentos que firmar para rechazar esto, prepárelos, por favor.

Entonces Anderson se dio cuenta de que sería inútil seguir protestando. Ella necesitaba tiempo.

—Muy bien —dijo—. Tardaré uno o dos días en notifiAkirao a todo el mundo y reunir los documentos. Cuando los tenga a punto, se lo comunicaré.

—¿Me puede dar ahora las fotografías de mi padre? —preguntó Mikan.

—Por supuesto —contestó él. Abrió el cajón, sacó un sobre grande de papel manila y se lo dio.

—Gracias —dijo ella—. ¿Nos vamos? —le sugirió a Natsume.

—Por supuesto —dijo él. Se hizo a un lado para dejar que ella pasara delante y la siguió sin quitar ojo a los hermanos. Estaban a punto de estallar de alegría por su victoria.

—Les acompaño —dijo Anderson.

Los tres cruzaron la sala de espera y se encaminaron a las escaleras.

—Me pondré en contacto con ustedes muy pronto —dijo mientras bajaba con ellos al vestíbulo—. Le ruego que piense en ello esta noche. Tal vez cambie de opinión.

—Será difícil explicar todo esto a mis hermanas. Cuando vine sabía que conocería a nuestros parientes, pero desde luego no imaginaba que serían tan…

Anderson sonrió.

—Lo sé. Es difícil describirlos, ¿verdad?

Mikan se rió.

—Sí. Al menos tengo el…, vaya, me he olvidado el disquete. —Se dio la vuelta y corrió de nuevo al despacho antes de que Natsume pudiera detenerla.

Mikan alcanzó a oír las risas y el sonido de los vasos tintineando. Agarró el pomo de la puerta, pero le llamó la atención algo más. Se quedó paralizada. Los hermanos parecían estar celebrándolo a lo grande. Rieron a carcajadas cuando uno de ellos hizo una broma sobre la familia.

Mikan se quedó de pie junto a la puerta y escuchó durante un par de segundos. Fue todo el tiempo que le hizo falta.

Abrió la puerta y entró en la estancia con paso firme, y las risas cesaron bruscamente. No dedicó a sus primos ni siquiera una mirada, sino que fue directamente hacia su silla y cogió el disquete que se le había caído. Luego giró sobre sus talones y agarró la carpeta de la mesa.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Koi.

—Me habéis hecho cambiar de opinión. Al fin y al cabo voy a necesitarlo —dijo al tiempo que se volvía para encarar las miradas de los hermanos.

Con la carpeta pegada al pecho, caminó hacia la puerta, donde la esperaba Natsume.

Mientras la puerta se cerraba a su espalda, Mikan miró hacia atrás y dijo con voz tranquila:

—Oh, perdonad la interrupción, primos. Seguid, por favor. Uno de vosotros acababa de llamar puta a mi madre.

** En argot estadounidense _ass _significa «culo».


	25. Capítulo 25

**Resumen: **Para vivir una vida exitosa en las afueras de Yokohama, Japon, Mikan Yukihara siempre ha sido capaz de convertir sus desafíos en triunfos.

Entonces ¿por qué están estallando bombas a su paso, una tras otra? La primera explosión la lleva a encontrarse cara a cara con un apuesto detective de Yokohama. La segunda la conduce derecho a los brazos del hermano de su mejor amiga, un policía de Tokyo. Pero Natsume Hyuuga no dejará que las emociones le impidan hacer su trabajo... Alguien está intentando matar a Kate, y él es el único que se interpone entre ella y el monstruo que quiere verla muerta.

Ni la historia, ni los personajes de Gakuen Alice me pertenecen.

La historia es una adaptacion de A fuego de lento de Julie Garwood

* * *

**Capítulo 25**

Qué demonios ha sido eso? —Natsume formuló la pregunta mientras cruzaban el vestíbulo.

—Tendrás que ser un poco más concreto —dijo ella—. ¿A cuál de los demonios te refieres?

Anderson Smith, radiante como un padre orgulloso de que su hija haya tenido mejores notas de las esperadas, iba tras ellos.

—Señorita Yukihara…, Mikan, Mikan, por favor, espere un momento.

Durante una décima de segundo, Mikan consideró la posibilidad de salir corriendo para alejarse de sus parientes lo antes posible, pero no a costa del abogado. No era culpa suya que su cliente hubiera sido un viejo tan repugnante. Tampoco podía echarle la culpa de la conducta de aquellos parientes espantosos. A Anderson, esa conducta parecía haberle causado la misma repulsa y el mismo horror que a ella y a Natsume.

Con una sonrisa forzada, Mikan se volvió y esperó al abogado.

—¿Sí?

—Me complace mucho oírle decir que ha decidido aceptar la herencia. ¿Quedamos mañana a las tres? Los contables y asesores de su tío responderán encantados a todas las preguntas que usted seguramente querrá formularles después de haber leído el informe, al tiempo que autentificarán su firma. —Tomó aire y añadió—: Y naturalmente seguiré haciendo todo lo que esté en mi mano para orientarla hasta que haya concluido la transmisión y hasta que usted decida qué nuevo bufete va a representarla.

—No tengo intención alguna de sustituirle, Anderson —le aseguró Mikan.

A él esta decisión lo emocionó visiblemente. Le estrechó la mano.

—Formidable, formidable.

—Pero los ochenta millones…

—De hecho, querida, su tío subestimó el valor.

Mikan parpadeó.

—¿Perdón?

—Su herencia supera considerablemente los ochenta millones.

—Oh…, y usted seguirá representando… —La voz de ella se fue apagando.

—Así que, ¿quedamos mañana a las tres?

Él iba demasiado deprisa para ella. Todo se movía demasiado rápido.

—Necesito tiempo para leer…, esta noche…, y mañana… —Miró desesperadamente a Natsume en busca de ayuda. No parecía capaz de pronunciar una palabra. Pensó que su voz debía de sonar como si fuera retrasada.

Natsume pensaba que ella sonaba tan aturdida como revelaba su semblante.

—Con respecto a la reunión, quizá Mikan podría ponerse en contacto con usted en otro momento. Por ejemplo, podría llamarlo mañana para comuniAkirae el día y la hora. No haga nada hasta que ella no le dé noticias —dijo Natsume.

Mikan asentía ansiosa.

—Eso es, llamaré.

Anderson señaló la carpeta que ella aferraba con fuerza.

—Tiene mucho que leer y asimilar esta noche. He impreso las disposiciones para el funeral de su tío en caso de que desee asistir, aunque le sugiero que no lo haga. —Le dio unas palmaditas en la mano y se echó atrás—. Como abogado suyo —dijo con una sonrisa—, quiero que sepa que puede llamarme a cualquier hora, del día o de la noche, para hacerme preguntas o transmitirme sus preocupaciones. Dentro de la carpeta está mi tarjeta con todos mis teléfonos.

—Gracias —dijo ella. Mikan empezó a volverse, pero se paró—. En cuanto a esa reunión…

—¿Sí?

—¿Estarán también mis primos? —Se la veía orgullosa de sí misma. Dijo «primos» sin vacilar ni atragantarse. Anderson se mostró comprensivo.

—Lamento decirle que hay que invitarles. Las instrucciones de su tío fueron muy concretas. Yo no pregunté por sus motivos cuando me comunicó su deseo, pero, a mi juicio, él quería que los hermanos se enteraran de primera mano de lo que iban a perder. De todos modos, su presencia no es obligatoria, pues ya se ha establecido cuál es su parte de la herencia. Y lo mismo vale para sus hermanas, Hotaru e Sumire. Usted es la única que debe estar presente para firmar lo que sea.

»Si usted hubiera renunciado a la herencia, seguro que a la larga pasaría a los tres hermanos como parientes más cercanos, pues mantuvieron contacto con su tío mientras éste estuvo vivo. En el testamento pone de manera explícita que en tal caso lo lega a sus hermanas, por lo que dudo que ellos pudieran reivindicar el conjunto del patrimonio. Lo que estoy intentando decirle es que todo depende de usted.

A continuación se dirigió más a Natsume que a ella.

—No me cansaré de insistir en la importancia de seguir siendo cautelosos. —Tomó nuevamente la mano de Mikan y añadió: —No se preocupe por si alguno de sus parientes irrumpe en la reunión con un arma. Habrá suficiente seguridad, se lo aseguro.

Mikan pensó que Anderson estaba intentando hacer un chiste malo hasta que éste se dirigió a Natsume.

—Mi guarda jurado me ha prevenido que el número de serie del arma confiscada ya no constaba en los archivos.

—No me sorprende —dijo Natsume—. ¿La ha retirado de la circulación? ¿Ha averiguado si ese hombre tenía licencia?

—Sí. La policía ya está en camino.

—Es bueno saberlo.

Por fin Anderson los dejó ir. Estaban cruzando el vestíbulo cuando Natsume reparó en el guarda jurado, que esperaba ansioso en la oscuridad junto a la entrada.

Mikan intentó adelantarse, pero Natsume la cogió del brazo.

—Espera un momento.

El guarda se les acercó a toda prisa.

—Detective Hyuuga, ¿le ha contado el señor Smith lo que he averiguado sobre el arma?

—Sí.

—¿Qué digo a la policía? Estará aquí enseguida.

Natsume observó que el hombre se mostraba incierto en cuanto al procedimiento.

—No tiene que hacer nada salvo entregarles el arma. Ellos se ocuparán de Koi Yukihara.

—¿Debo ponerles sobre aviso sobre el tipo?

—Los agentes ya están avisados —le aseguró—. Saben lo que tienen que hacer. Limítese a no entorpecer su labor.

—Sí, señor.

—Anderson intentará retenerlos en su despacho hasta que llegue la policía, pero si Koi insiste en irse, lo acompañará. Usted no estará solo. —El vigilante aún parecía preocupado—. O también podría esperar en su garita… —añadió Natsume.

Aliviado en el acto, el guarda contestó:

—Si eso es lo que quiere que haga, señor, entonces esperaré en mi garita.

Natsume asintió.

—Muy bien, Mikan. Vamos.

Ella no se movió. Su mirada de asombro era graciosísima, y Natsume casi se echó a reír.

—¿Lo de la pistola te ha sorprendido? —le preguntó él.

¿Sorprendida? Oh, vamos. En el despacho del abogado ya había tenido todas las sorpresas imaginables. Como un irlandés en una fiesta religiosa anglicana, sintió unas tremendas e inoportunas ganas de reír. La imagen de los hermanos empeoraba por momentos.

—¿Koi llevaba consigo un arma al despacho del abogado? —Mikan dio un par de pasos hacia la puerta y se detuvo—. ¿Quién llevaría un arma a la lectura de un testamento?

—Pues por lo visto Koi Yukihara, como así ha sido. La policía lo llevará a la comisaría y tendrá una pequeña charla con él. El arma también se quedará allí —añadió—. Si Dios quiere, Koi pasará una temporada a la sombra. Estaría bien, ¿no?

—¿Tú no deberías esperar a la policía? Quizá quieran hacer preguntas… —intervino Mikan.

—No, no esperamos. Nos largamos de aquí lo antes posible. A menos que quieras correr escaleras arriba y dar un beso de despedida a tus primos.

A Mikan le dio un escalofrío sólo de pensarlo. Prefería masticar vidrio.

—No, gracias —dijo educadamente—. Me gustaría irme cuanto antes.

Natsume sonrió burlón.

—Me lo imaginaba.

—Ya…

Al salir al exterior los recibió un trueno. Estaba lloviznando, pero las nubes eran oscuras y densas. De un momento a otro empezaría a llover con fuerza.

—¿Echamos una carrera? —propuso Natsume.

No le dio tiempo a responder. La cogió de la mano y salió disparado. Cuando llegaron a la esquina, la llovizna se había tornado en lluvia.

Mikan seguía el ritmo de Natsume, lo cual era ya toda una proeza.

—Preferiría que trajeras el coche.

—Ni hablar, Polka —dijo él mientras ambos cruzaban la calle a toda marcha—. Tú te quedas conmigo, y de aquí nos vamos los dos juntos.

Corrieron por el sendero que cruzaba el parque. Natsume escudriñaba la zona por si había algo o alguien que le llamara la atención. Y con la mano en la culata de la pistola.

A Mikan los tacones altos la martirizaban, pero su orgullo le impidió quejarse ni pedirle a él que fuera más despacio. Aguantaría o moriría en el intento.

Cuando llegaron al coche, Natsume abrió la puerta y prácticamente arrojó a Mikan adentro. Se quitó la americana, y en el preciso instante en que se la daba a ella, empezó a caer un auténtico aguacero. Logró llegar al lado del conductor sin acabar totalmente empapado.

Mikan dobló la americana y la dejó cuidadosamente en el asiento trasero. Después de colocar la gruesa carpeta y el sobre en el suelo tras ella, se recostó y trató de calmar su acelerado corazón. No podía quitarse de la cabeza a sus primos. Se sentía como si hubiera pasado la última hora dando vueltas dentro de una lavadora.

Natsume inspeccionó la calle y los edificios que había más allá. La lluvia había perseguido a los peatones situados bajo los toldos y marquesinas empujándolos hacia las puertas. Pasaron dos furgonetas de reparto, pero los conductores no les miraron.

Estaban a salvo…, de momento.

Un coche de la policía dobló la esquina a toda velocidad. Se paró en seco frente a Smith & Wesson.

Natsume encendió el motor y dijo:

—Muy bien, vámonos.

Cuando arrancó, los cristales de las ventanillas empezaban a empañarse. Puso en marcha el aire acondicionado.

Mikan no prestaba atención y no sabía adónde iban hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que habían dejado atrás la desviación que les habría permitido tomar la autopista. Se lo indicó a Natsume, que asintió pero siguió adelante.

A Mikan le parecía que Natsume giraba a la derecha o la izquierda casi en cada esquina. Pronto perdió el sentido de la orientación. Creía que habían comenzado yendo hacia el norte, pero tras tantas vueltas Mikan ya no sabía dónde estaba.

—¿Adónde vas?

—Todavía a ninguna parte. Me estoy asegurando de que no nos siguen.

Mikan se volvió al instante y miró por la ventanilla de atrás.

—No veo a nadie.

—Yo tampoco.

—Entonces, ¿por qué…? —Mikan comenzó a impacientarse.

—Sólo estoy siendo prudente.

Ya escampaba. Natsume divisó un campo de béisbol y se metió en un aparcamiento contiguo a una tribuna metálica descubierta. No se veía un alma, sin duda a causa del mal tiempo, pero ya volvía a salir el sol, con el que también llegó una nueva oleada de calor y humedad. El camino de cemento que rodeaba el aparcamiento desprendía vapor hacia arriba.

Natsume dejó el motor al ralentí, se quitó el cinturón y se aflojó la corbata. Inspiró profundamente y espiró despacio. Mikan aguardó un momento antes de hablar.

—Natsume, te dije que no se me ocurría nadie que quisiera matarme, ¿te acuerdas?

Un indicio de sonrisa suavizó la expresión de Natsume.

—Me acuerdo.

—Creo que ya te puedo dar algunos nombres —concluyo Mikan.


	26. Capítulo 26

**Resumen: **Para vivir una vida exitosa en las afueras de Yokohama, Japon, Mikan Yukihara siempre ha sido capaz de convertir sus desafíos en triunfos.

Entonces ¿por qué están estallando bombas a su paso, una tras otra? La primera explosión la lleva a encontrarse cara a cara con un apuesto detective de Yokohama. La segunda la conduce derecho a los brazos del hermano de su mejor amiga, un policía de Tokyo. Pero Natsume Hyuuga no dejará que las emociones le impidan hacer su trabajo... Alguien está intentando matar a Kate, y él es el único que se interpone entre ella y el monstruo que quiere verla muerta.

Ni la historia, ni los personajes de Gakuen Alice me pertenecen.

La historia es una adaptacion de A fuego de lento de Julie Garwood

* * *

**Capítulo 26**

Mikan parecía tener un don especial para saber siempre exactamente qué decir para dorar la píldora. Y una de sus sonrisas podía rebajar sensiblemente la tensión.

Natsume sabía que ella tenía miedo. Ya las había pasado moradas y todavía llevaba las contusiones como recordatorio de que alguien estaba intentando matarla, pero cuando se picaba era una fuerza a tener en cuenta. Una mujer asombrosa.

Él por otro lado, era un caso perdido. Pasen y vean. Precios módicos, para ser un detective.

El tío Yuuto había dejado a Mikan en una situación muy peligrosa. A Natsume le daba igual el dinero o cuáles habían sido los motivos del hombre. A sabiendas o sin darse cuenta, Yuuto Yukihara había dado a sus sobrinos ochenta millones de razones para desembarazarse de Mikan.

La sola idea de que alguien hiciera daño a Mikan lo ponía furioso. Y lo aterraba. Eso no es bueno, comprendió. Nada bueno. Se estaba implicando emocionalmente demasiado, maldita sea. Se estaba atando… demasiado. A ver, ¿cómo demonios había sucedido eso?

Mikan observaba con atención el rostro de Natsume, que miraba airado nada en concreto a través del parabrisas.

—Natsume… —empezó a decir.

—No voy a permitir que nadie te haga daño. —Hizo la promesa con tanta intensidad que le tembló la voz.

Mikan llegó a la conclusión de que Natsume necesitaba que lo tranquilizaran.

—¿Crees que dudo de tu capacidad para protegerme porque te dispararon mientras cumplías con tu deber?

Vaya, pues sí que era obtusa. Natsume se rió y todo.

—Sí, pensaba en ello, claro.

—Tengo muy presentes tus menciones de honor —señaló Mikan—. Y sé que eres muy bueno en lo que haces. No estoy preocupada en absoluto.

—Me tranquiliza saberlo —soltó él con sequedad.

Una vez resuelto el problema, Mikan dijo:

—Estoy metida en un buen lío, ¿verdad?

—Sí —admitió él con un gesto de la cabeza.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo?

—No puedo darte un plazo.

Mikan ya lo sabía, desde luego, pero igualmente quería una fecha. Su vida entera estaba ahora a la expectativa, y no podía hacer nada, ni personal ni profesional, hasta que todo estuviera arreglado.

De pronto reparó en lo necios que eran sus pensamientos. La prioridad absoluta era estar viva.

Natsume cogió su móvil y abrió la puerta. Dijo:

—Voy a llamar a Kounji. Anderson le ha dado los nombres de tus parientes, y Kounji iba a hacer averiguaciones sobre ellos. Ya tendría que saber algo. No te muevas de aquí.

Dejó el motor y el aire acondicionado encendidos.

Kounji estaba esperando ansioso la llamada. Cogió el teléfono al primer timbrazo y enseguida puso a Natsume al tanto de lo que había descubierto sobre los hermanos.

—Empecemos por Tora, el más joven —dijo—. Es culturista y tiene un mal genio de narices. En el último recuento tenía pendientes tres juicios, todos por agresión. Hace un año mandó a un tío a la UVI, hizo añicos la mandíbula de otro y dejó para el arrastre a un camarero por interrumpirlo mientras hablaba. Sus abogados han hecho toda clase de malabarismos para que no ingresara en prisión, y Tora les debe mucha pasta. Hace un par de años se metió en negocios con unos inversores para producir y vender una especie de aparato de musculación, pero la empresa quebró y ahora él contaba con la herencia para salir del paso. Si no la consigue, podría acabar levantando pesas en la cárcel.

Natsume alcanzaba a oír a Kounji hojeando papeles.

—¿El siguiente?

—Veamos —prosiguió Kounji—. Keita…, es el mayor, ¿no?

—Sí —respondió Natsume.

—No tiene antecedentes penales —explicó Kounji—. Pero aun así no trae más que problemas. Empezó a beber como un cosaco en la universidad, y cuando se licenció ya era un borracho en toda la extensión de la palabra. Ha sido hospitalizado varias veces por problemas de hígado. Pero no deja de beber —añadió—. Hace unos dieciocho meses intentó entrar en una lista para trasplantes. Pero no fue admitido porque seguía bebiendo. Por lo que me han dicho, Keita estuvo enajenado una buena temporada e intentó incluso comprarse un hígado. Está tan arruinado como Tora —señaló—. Hizo alguna operación en la bolsa cuando el mercado estaba en auge, pero al final perdió hasta la camisa. Se puede ver en el informe sobre sus créditos. Montones de páginas. Su deuda es pasmosa. No parece importarle que su esposa acabe teniendo que pagar todas las facturas. Según Anderson Smith, los especialistas han dado a Keita un máximo de seis meses antes de caer redondo.

—¿Qué hay de su esposa? —preguntó Natsume—. He notado que no llevaba anillo de casada. ¿Están separados, divorciados?

—No, siguen casados —dijo Kounji—. Ella iba a presentar la demanda de separación, pero cuando le dijeron que Keita se estaba muriendo, pensó que debía quedarse con él hasta el final.

—¿Eso también se lo ha contado Anderson?

—Sí —contestó Kounji—. Él respeta mucho a…, ¿cómo se llama?

—Luna —dijo Natsume.

Natsume oyó otra vez ruido de papeles. Al cabo de unos segundos, Kounji habló de nuevo.

—Ah, aquí está. Sin antecedentes penales, ni siquiera una multa por exceso de velocidad. Ha recibido varios premios por su trabajo en la comunidad —explicó—. Luna tiene un pequeño negocio de diseño de interiores. El tío Yuuto le había cogido cariño.

—¿Y en cuanto a Koi Yukihara? —preguntó Natsume.

—Dejaba lo mejor para el final. Ha conocido a todas estas personas, ¿verdad, Natsume? Estaba usted en el despacho con Mikan, ¿no es así?

—En efecto.

—Imagino que habrá sido interesante. Parece que Mikan lo ha rechazado todo.

—¿El dinero?

—Sí. Cómo me habría gustado ver la reacción de los hermanos —apuntó Kounji.

—Ella no quería el dinero. Estaba dispuesta a firmar la renuncia a todo hasta que oyó a Keita, Koi y Tora difamar a su familia. Eso le hirió en su orgullo y cambió de opinión.

Hubo una larga pausa y a continuación una carcajada. Obviamente, a Kounji le encantó la noticia.

—Bien hecho.

—¿Qué ha descubierto sobre Koi? —inquirió Natsume, intentando que Kounji recuperara el hilo.

Natsume iba de un lado a otro del aparcamiento mientras esperaba a que Kounji encontrara sus anotaciones sobre el mediano de los hermanos.

Mikan lo observaba desde el coche. No podía oír la conversación debido al ruido del aire acondicionado y a que Natsume se alejaba andando.

De pronto se volvió y le sonrió. Seguramente las noticias de Kounji no eran tan malas. Si hubiera oído cosas malas, Natsume no estaría sonriendo. Pero la sonrisa no duró mucho. Mikan dejó de mirarlo durante unos segundos mientras buscaba su móvil en el bolso, y cuando volvió a levantar la vista, quedó perpleja ante aquel cambio radical. Ahora Natsume no estaba tranquilo, sino furioso, tanto que de hecho estaba gritándole al teléfono.

—Santo cielo —susurró. Pensó que le había oído vociferar un nombre masculino, Jack, y se preguntó quién sería.

Mikan apagó el aire acondicionado y trató de escuchar algo más que una conversación en la que sólo hablaba uno, pero aparte de un bramido de vez en cuando, no entendió nada de lo que decía Natsume.

Frunció el ceño expresando desaprobación. Gritar no era muy propio de él como profesional, sobre todo gritarle al pobre detective abrumado de trabajo. Se lo diría cuando regresara al coche.

Al cabo de unos minutos, ella también estaba chillándole a su móvil y no se regañaba.

Acababa de recibir un mensaje de Haley, su proveedora de cajas, e, incapaz de creer lo que oía pulsó el botón para oírlo de nuevo.

—No hay manera de comunicarnos —empezaba Haley—. Por favor, llámame y dame instrucciones. Hay una mujer…, una chiflada…, que irrumpió en mi oficina con la intención de cambiarlo todo. Se llama Randy Simmons, e insiste en que es la nueva propietaria de la empresa de Mikan Yukihara. Pensé que era una broma de mal gusto. Si la hubieras visto, y cómo iba vestida, entenderías por qué creí que era una tomadura de pelo. Ella es muy… —hubo una pausa de un par de segundos— vulgar. No se marchaba, Mikan, y cuando le dije que había hablado contigo hacía poco y que tú no habías mencionado nada sobre vender la empresa, ella explicó que claro que no habías dicho nada porque te sentías humillada y avergonzada. Decía que no habías pagado el préstamo. —La primera vez, fue en ese preciso momento cuando Mikan se puso a gritarle al teléfono. La segunda vez aún no se le había pasado el impacto, pues gritó de nuevo—. Puedes imaginarte mi reacción —prosiguió Haley—. Me quedé sin habla. Creo que a Randy le hacía gracia mi actitud. Ah, no te lo pierdas, me dijo que no me preocupara. Que no tenía ninguna intención de despedirme siempre y cuando yo hiciera lo que ella quería. Le recordé que yo tenía mi propia empresa y un buen número de clientes. Le expliqué en términos muy sencillos que no podía despedirme porque yo no trabajaba para ella. Pero creo que no me entendió. Dijo que estaba muy emocionada por tener su propio negocio, quizás excesivamente entusiasmada para empezar. No paraba de decirme que iba a hacer grandes cambios. Y escucha esto. Decía que tus colores eran demasiado discretos.

»Por fin puse mis ideas en orden y le dije que, antes de hacer ningún cambio, me tendría que demostrar que era la nueva propietaria. Me aseguró que su esposo se estaba ocupando de todo, y me prometió tener todos los documentos legales sobre mi mesa antes de que acabara el mes. Entre tanto, quería que yo no hiciera para ti ningún pedido más que no pudiera ser devuelto. Mikan, llámame y dime cómo quieres que maneje esto. Ah, por cierto, no sé cómo lo hizo la mujer, pero averiguó el nombre de la empresa de las cintas y llamó directamente para anular el pedido. Les dijo que era la nueva propietaria y que cambiaría el color, que quería algo que llamara más la atención. Aún no está segura de qué color quiere para las cajas, pero las cintas serán de un azul brillante con un ribete fucsia. El encargado de ventas me llamó para preguntarme qué debía hacer. Por favor, telefonéame en cuanto puedas. Necesito ayuda de veras.

Cuando Natsume regresó al coche, Mikan le estaba chillando al móvil. Él sabía que ella no estaba hablando con nadie, pues sostenía el aparato a cierta distancia y vociferaba cosas incoherentes.

—Mikan, escúchame… —Sólo pudo llegar hasta ahí.

—Va a cambiar mis cintas. ¿Te das cuenta? Está diciendo por ahí que es la propietaria de mi empresa. El préstamo…, ese préstamo…, lo sabía todo sobre el préstamo de mi madre…, es esa rata de contable, Simmons…, y ella será su mujer.

Estaba enojadísima y temblaba y hablaba tan deprisa que Natsume sólo logró entender algo de una cinta y una rata.

—Ahora escúchame —dijo Natsume—. Y olvídate de la cinta…

—No me olvidaré de mi cinta. Llamaré a un abogado, y voy a trincar a esa rata asquerosa. ¿Cómo se atreve…, y ella…, cambiar mi cinta? ¿Quiere poner fucsia? Pero qué desfachatez…

Mientras divagada iba agitando el teléfono. Natsume lo esquivó una vez; luego lo agarró y lo dejó sobre el salpicadero.

Volvió a intentar que Mikan le hiciera caso.

—Mikan…

Ella iba lanzada.

—¿Crees que el encargado de préstamos del banco también está implicado? Si lo está, irá a la cárcel con la rata. ¿Cómo se atreven…?

Natsume le cogió la cara con las manos ahuecadas y la obligó a mirarlo.

—Mikan. —No gritó el nombre pero casi. Consiguió que ella le prestara toda la atención—. Tienes problemas más gordos que el de la cinta.

La soltó, se reclinó y aguardó a que ella se calmara. El impacto de lo que le había dicho rebajó el enfado de Mikan, que de repente se sintió tan avergonzada por su alocado desvarío que pidió disculpas.

—Lo siento mucho. No tenía que haber chillado…, pero ha sido un shock, ya me entiendes. Intentan robarme la empresa…, esos rastreros…

Natsume la hizo callar al punto antes de que ella volviera a embalarse.

—Pero tú se lo impedirás.

—Exacto. No lo permitiré. —Por fin Mikan fue capaz de recobrar la compostura.

—¿Estás preparada para escucharme? —Natsume se mostraba sereno.

—Sí. ¿Qué te ha dicho Kounji?

—Tus primos son un cúmulo de problemas. Keita ha acumulado una deuda enorme que, cuando se muera, será traspasada a su esposa. Tiene cirrosis, y los médicos le dan unos seis meses de vida.

—No me extraña nada —dijo ella—. Parece estar muriéndose de veras.

—Sólo tiene treinta y cuatro años, y el alcohol ya le ha destrozado el hígado.

Natsume pasó a Tora. A Mikan no le sorprendió lo de su conducta violenta. Ya había vislumbrado algo de aquel mal genio en el despacho de Anderson. Tora parecía capaz de montar en cólera a la más mínima provocación.

—Koi es el jugador profesional de la familia.

—Sí —confirmó Mikan—. En el vídeo, Yuuto decía que Koi había perdido cuatrocientos mil jugando. Seguramente exageraba.

—No, fue bastante exacto —señaló Natsume—. Y por lo visto Koi no ha bajado el ritmo. Ahora mismo debe unos setecientos mil a un usurero.

—¡No! —exclamó ella—. ¿Estás seguro? ¿Setecientos mil? Qué barbaridad. —Cabeceó preocupada—. Por eso lloraba.

—Aún no has oído la mala noticia. Koi pidió prestado el dinero a Kazuo Jackman. Este sí tiene mala leche. Además de contactos que ni te imaginas y también una reputación que conservar. Va a cobrar ese dinero como sea.

—Parece que conoces bien a Jackman, ¿eh?

—No lo conozco personalmente, pero he oído hablar de él. Los federales estarán contentos con este dato. Llevan tiempo buscando algo para caer sobre él. Ahora Kounji ya no puede excluirlos de esto por más tiempo. Necesita a los federales. Y nosotros también.

—¿Qué pasará ahora?

—Te mantendremos con vida.

—Quiero ir a casa —susurró Mikan.

Natsume perdía la paciencia con ella, pero también la comprendía.

—Sabes que no puedes volver a casa.

Mikan no discutió.

—¿Cuánto tiempo? —preguntó con ansiedad.

—Depende.

—No tenía que haber cogido el dinero —soltó de buenas a primeras Mikan—. No lo quería. Pero oí que decían esas cosas tan horribles sobre mi familia…, concretamente de mi madre, y quise devolver el golpe. Coger el dinero parecía la mejor forma.

—Habría dado lo mismo. Quien quiera quitarte de en medio no va a correr el riesgo de que cambies de opinión. Hay demasiado en juego.

—Entonces, ¿todo lo que me ha estado pasando tiene que ver con este dinero?

—Hemos de suponer que sí. Ya has oído lo que decía Yuuto. Modificó su testamento hace tiempo, pero según la fecha del vídeo, no grabó el mensaje hasta hace unas semanas. Como las explosiones se produjeron después de hacer la grabación, la pregunta ahora es: ¿quién estaba al corriente del contenido del vídeo?

—Los hermanos parecían conmocionados e indignados, y Luna se ha quedado atónita.

—Es verdad. Por tanto, o bien por ahí fuera hay alguien implicado a quien no conocemos, o bien uno de tus parientes es un actor consumado.


	27. Capítulo 27

**Resumen: **Para vivir una vida exitosa en las afueras de Yokohama, Japon, Mikan Yukihara siempre ha sido capaz de convertir sus desafíos en triunfos.

Entonces ¿por qué están estallando bombas a su paso, una tras otra? La primera explosión la lleva a encontrarse cara a cara con un apuesto detective de Yokohama. La segunda la conduce derecho a los brazos del hermano de su mejor amiga, un policía de Tokyo. Pero Natsume Hyuuga no dejará que las emociones le impidan hacer su trabajo... Alguien está intentando matar a Kate, y él es el único que se interpone entre ella y el monstruo que quiere verla muerta.

Ni la historia, ni los personajes de Gakuen Alice me pertenecen.

La historia es una adaptacion de A fuego de lento de Julie Garwood

* * *

**Capítulo 27**

Mikan no quería quedarse en Yokosuka a pasar la noche. La ciudad le encantaba, pero dado que sus parientes seguían allí, estaba resuelta a irse lo más lejos posible.

Natsume lo entendió y estuvo de acuerdo. Puso rumbo al norte, evitando la autopista y tomando pintorescas carreteras secundarias. No parecía preocuparle dónde pasarían la noche. Tampoco parecía intranquilizarle demasiado que se estuvieran quedando sin gasolina.

—No vamos a quedarnos sin gasolina en una carretera secundaria, ¿verdad? —dijo Mikan.

—No —dijo él, que le echó una mirada y añadió—: No estarás preocupada por eso.

—Pues sí, lo estoy.

—Muy bien, nos pararemos. Por favor, saca el mapa de la guantera. Busca Bucyrus. La señal que hemos pasado hace un par de minutos y que ponía que estábamos a quince kilómetros.

Mikan no había visto la señal. Tras desplegar el mapa y comprobar dónde se encontraban, indicó a Natsume el camino. La pequeña ciudad se hallaba en el fondo de un valle, y según el letrero BIENVENIDO A BUCYRUS, tenía 828 habitantes.

En la calle principal encontraron un restaurante. Las plazas de aparcamiento formaban ángulo con el bordillo. Natsume se detuvo frente a la ferretería y apagó el motor.

—¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó a Mikan—. Seguro que sí —respondió él antes de que ella abriera la boca—. Yo me comería un buey.

Natsume hizo un par de llamadas mientras ella estiraba las piernas e intentaba sacudirse las náuseas del estómago. No estaba mareada, pero cada vez que pensaba en sus parientes le daban ganas de vomitar.

Mikan no tuvo hambre hasta que entró en el restaurante, donde fueron recibidos por el aroma a pan recién horneado, canela y otras especias más picantes. Cuando se sentó a la mesa ya tenía un apetito feroz.

El propietario había dedicado tiempo y esfuerzo a la decoración del local, y por lo visto era un entusiasta de las rayas. En las ventanas colgaban cortinas a rayas blancas y amarillas. Los manteles también eran amarillos y blancos, así como los taburetes de la barra. Pero el motivo no había alcanzado aún a los reservados, en los que franjas de cinta adhesiva plateada tapaban rasgones en los asientos de vinilo azul.

«Original» o «encantador» quizás eran descripciones exageradas del lugar, que en todo caso se encuadraba en la categoría de «acogedor». En cada mesa había un juego de frascos de cerámica para sal y pimienta que adoptaban diversas formas de animales. En la que escogieron Natsume y Mikan, eran vacas con manchas blancas y negras.

El ambiente que le faltaba al restaurante quedaba compensado por la comida, casera y deliciosa. Los dos pidieron un plato de pasta y camarones que venía acompañado de ensalada. Natsume se comió todo el suyo y la mitad del de ella.

El local estaba prácticamente vacío; la camarera y la cocinera permanecían atentas al culebrón que se emitía en la pequeña televisión ubicada al final del mostrador. Natsume se inclinó para que no pudieran oírlo y dijo:

—Cuéntame más cosas sobre la cinta y la rata.

Mikan arrugó la frente y meneó la cabeza.

—Ya sabes que mi madre consiguió un préstamo utilizando entre otras cosas mi empresa como garantía subsidiaria.

—Sí. ¿Y…? —dijo Natsume con apremio.

—Parece que el contable que llevaba sus finanzas, junto con su esposa, tienen previsto quedarse con mi empresa en cuanto venza el pago.

—¿Qué tiene que ver eso con la cinta? —preguntó él.

Mikan lo puso al corriente de su conversación con Haley y cuando hubo terminado, Natsume se reclinó en la silla y se quedó callado durante unos minutos, absorto en sus pensamientos. Mikan comprendió que él estaba analizando toda la situación.

—Creo que tenemos mucho más donde indagar —dijo Natsume por fin. Se puso en pie, la tomó de las manos y la ayudó a levantarse. Antes de abandonar el restaurante, preguntó por la gasolinera más próxima.

Mientras Natsume llenaba el depósito, Mikan cogió el móvil y trató de ponerse en contacto con Aoi, pero saltó otra vez el contestador. Mikan dejó el mensaje de que la llamara.

En cuanto Natsume subió de nuevo al coche, miró el mapa durante unos treinta segundos y dijo:

—Muy bien, vámonos.

—¿Tienes algún destino en mente?

—¿Qué tal si te sorprendo? —dijo Natsume.

—Me conformo con que las habitaciones estén limpias.

—Nada de habitaciones —señaló él—. Una habitación. Tú no te separas de mi lado.

Mikan no puso objeciones.

—¿Tendré mi propia cama?

—Si es eso lo que quieres…

«Pero ¿y si no sé lo que quiero? ¿Entonces, qué?», se preguntó ella. Pensó en el discurso de «aquello fue entonces, ahora es esto» que le había soltado a Natsume y lamentó no haber mantenido la boca cerrada.

—Si quieres hacer alguna llamada, hazla ahora, porque tan pronto salgamos de Bucyrus no quiero que hables con nadie por el móvil.

—¿Por qué no puedo usar el móvil?

—Mejor ser prudentes.

Aquello no era exactamente una explicación. Mikan argumentó:

—Debería llamar a Hotaru e Sumire. Ya lo he retrasado demasiado. Espero que tengan puesto el contestador, de lo contrario tendré que entrar en detalles y ahora mismo preferiría no hacerlo.

Mikan estuvo de suerte. Enseguida conectó con el buzón de voz. Dejó a las dos el mismo mensaje.

—Nuestros parientes son espantosos —empezó diciendo—. Y tengo un vídeo del tío abuelo que afortunadamente no hemos conocido. Lo explicaré todo mañana. Ahora tengo prisa y no estaré localizable. Si me necesitáis, dejad un mensaje.

—¿Por qué no les has dicho nada de la herencia?

Mikan se encogió de hombros.

—No es importante. —Ella advirtió la sonrisa de Natsume y preguntó—: ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?

—Nada, sólo reflexionaba.

—¿Sobre qué?

Natsume dijo con naturalidad:

—Sobre ti.

Una inquietud repentina absorbió la atención de Mikan.

—¿Y qué hay de Sumire y Hotaru? Están seguras, ¿no? Ya se ha establecido su parte de la herencia. De todos modos…

—Anderson nos ha asegurado que no están en la línea sucesoria para heredar la fortuna. Pero ya he hablado con Kounji acerca de tus hermanas, y va a ocuparse de que estén protegidas. Espero que ninguna note que alguien le sigue los pasos. No tienes por qué preocuparte. ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —dijo Mikan—. Gracias.

—Si quieres hacer alguna otra llamada, ha de ser ahora —indicó él.

Mikan llamó inmediatamente a Haley y esta vez tampoco consiguió hablar con ella. Dejó un largo mensaje explicándole que la empresa todavía era suya y que pronto se arreglaría todo. Y le pidió que mientras tanto no dijera nada a la mujer de Simmons.

—Por favor, no le digas que hemos hablado. Estoy preparándoles una sorpresa a ella y a su marido. Pronto te lo explicaré todo —prometió.

Colgó y luego intentó nuevamente hablar con Aoi. Dejó otro mensaje antes de desconectar el aparato.

—He intentado ponerme en contacto con tu hermana, y no me devuelve las llamadas. No es propio de ella —dijo.

—¿No has podido hablar con Aoi desde que yo aparecí en tu casa, verdad?

—Ahora que lo pienso, pues sí, así es —admitió Mikan.

—Seguramente está dándote tiempo para que te tranquilices. Pensará que estás enfadada con ella por haberse entrometido, seguro.

—¿Al enviarte a ti?

—Sí.

—Reconozco que estuve molesta durante un tiempo. No me gustó la idea de que llegara un hombre a salvar la situación, y me dio rabia que Aoi, una mujer ciertamente liberada, enviase a su hermano para que éste cuidara de mí. Sí, ya sé, eres detective y sabes cómo manejar este tipo de cosas, pero aún quiero cantarle las cuarenta. Hacerte venir desde…

—Aoi no puede obligarme a hacer nada que yo no quiera —aclaró Natsume.

Ya. Pues claro que podía, pero Mikan no iba a pincharle el globo a Natsume. Aoi, igual que su hermana Nonoko, podía conseguir de sus hermanos todo lo que quisiera. Cuando las súplicas no surtían efecto, utilizaba la culpa. Había perfeccionado también otras técnicas; no obstante, la de generar sentimiento de culpa era la que siempre había funcionado mejor.

Mikan se alegraba de que Natsume estuviera con ella. Sabía que Kounji y los otros detectives de Yokohama eran hombres capaces, claro, pero con Natsume se sentía… cómoda. También estaba la cuestión de la confianza. La de ella era absoluta.

Sonó el móvil de Natsume. En cuanto vio la identidad de quién llamaba empezó a sonreír. Era una de sus mujeres, sin duda. Una conclusión razonable. El hombre sonreía de oreja a oreja como un idiota.

Mikan no podía creer lo contrariada que se sentía. ¿Qué le importaba a ella la vida amorosa de él?

Por lo visto, mucho más de lo que querría, admitió.

—Hola, encanto. ¿Qué tal todo? —dijo al teléfono.

¿Encanto? ¿La llamaba encanto? Mikan tuvo ganas de cogerle el móvil y arrojarlo por la ventanilla. Se preguntó cómo le sentaría eso a su «encanto».

Mikan cruzó los brazos y fingió no estar escuchando mientras miraba por la ventanilla lateral. Prácticamente sólo hablaba la mujer que había al teléfono, aunque de vez en cuando Natsume intercalaba uno o dos palabras de ánimo o de elogio.

—Es bueno saberlo…, o sea que piensas…, sí, naturalmente, puedes llamarme cuando quieras…, no, no, lo estás haciendo de maravilla. Hablaré contigo muy pronto. Cuídate…

Bastaba para que Mikan quisiera vomitar. ¿Cuántas mujeres tenía Natsume pendientes de él, aguardando desesperadamente que las llamara? «¿Hablaré contigo muy pronto?» ¿Cuántas veces había hecho esa promesa? ¿Siempre cumplía sus promesas? ¿Devolvía las llamadas? Seguramente no. Las dejaba plantadas y en paz.

Mikan sí reparó en que Natsume no había utilizado su voz de ligón, aquel tono sensual y maravilloso que derribaba sus defensas. Pero seguro que también había derribado las de otras mujeres…

Dios santo, estaba celosa.

—¿Mikan?

—¿Sí? —Mikan soltó la palabra como disparando una bala.

—Sumire te manda saludos.

—¿Qué? —De haber estado de pie, se habría caído—. ¿Sumire…, qué?

—Te manda saludos. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa?

Si él supiera.

—No me pasa nada.

—Estás colorada —advirtió Natsume.

—¿Qué?

—Que tienes la cara roja.

—¿Por qué te ha llamado Sumire? —quiso saber ella.

—Tenía mi número —contestó él—. Y quería hacerme saber que ha cambiado la cerradura de cerrojo amortiguado de su puerta. —Sonrió y añadió—: Decía que la cerradura no iba bien, así que fue a una ferretería, compró lo que necesitaba y dejó impresionada a su compañera de cuarto al hacerlo ella misma.

—Oh, yo pensaba… —dudó Mikan.

—¿El qué? ¿Qué pensabas?

Mikan no iba a explicar nada.

—¿Por qué no me ha llamado a mí? Le acabo de dejar un mensaje sobre la reunión con nuestros parientes. ¿No ha dicho nada?

—Sí. Y que lamenta que no fueran más hospitalarios.

Mikan se echó a reír.

—¿Hospitalarios? Es una palabra propia de Sumire, desde luego. Probablemente cree que se habrían comportado mejor si yo les hubiera ofrecido algo de beber.

—No la tratas como se merece, Mikan. Debajo de esa melena rubia hay una cabeza. Y te digo una cosa. Va a romper un montón de corazones.

—Me preocupa —admitió Mikan—. Es demasiado confiada.

—¿Te gustaría que fuera más escéptica?

—¿Como yo?

—Tú no eres escéptica. Simplemente tienes miedo.

—¿Miedo de qué?

—De mí —dijo Natsume sin dudarlo.

—Ja. —Vaya, toma respuesta inteligente y bien planeada—. ¿Por qué no me has dicho que Sumire estaba al teléfono?

Natsume esbozó una sonrisa guasona.

—No he querido.

—¿Por qué?

—Lo estaba pasando en grande viendo cómo te mosqueabas. —El muy sádico sonreía.

¿Tan fácil era interpretar su lenguaje corporal?

Mikan cometió el error de intentar salir del apuro mediante una conversación forzada.

—¿Por qué iba a mosquearme?

—Creías que hablaba con alguna novia.

Vale, tratar de salir del apuro había sido un error. Habría sido mejor no decir nada.

—¿Lo niegas? —dijo Natsume.

—¿Me creerías si lo hiciera?

—No.

—Pues no lo negaré.

Decidida a no hacerle caso, Mikan se puso a mirar fijamente por la ventanilla intentando quedar fascinada por el paisaje. La alquitranada carretera serpenteaba por un collage de colores. Dejaron atrás un viejo y abandonado puesto de frutas, y al cabo de unos minutos se les ofreció a la vista un lago de agua oscura.

—¿Sabes qué me parece interesante de veras? —dijo Natsume—. Que sigas insistiendo en que la noche que pasamos juntos en Tokyo fue una equivocación.

—Es verdad, lo fue. Y no puede volver a suceder. Eran unas circunstancias fuera de lo corriente, pero ahora que hemos vuelto a la normalidad…

—¿Normalidad?

Mikan tuvo que aguardar a que él terminara de reír antes de poder proseguir.

—Por lo visto, tengo que volver a explicar mi conducta —expuso ella.

Él dejó escapar un gruñido.

—No irás a soltarme otra vez el sermón de «aquello fue entonces…», ¿eh?

Natsume estaba comenzando a ponerla furiosa.

—¿Hace falta que lo haga?

—Parece que disfrutes con el discurso —repuso él. Y antes de que ella lo interrumpiera añadió—: Lo que encuentro curioso es que no quieres que te toque, pero al pensar que estaba hablando con una chica, te has cabreado. Es una contradicción, ¿no?

Mikan debía dejar de ir a la defensiva y de mostrarse molesta.

—A ti te gusta coquetear —dijo ella—. Y me parece muy bien. Pero sabes igual que yo que una relación conmigo sería un desastre. Al final vas a regresar a casa, y te sentirías fatal si me hicieras daño cuando cortaras, y yo me sentiría fatal si te hiciera daño al cortar yo, así que no vale la pena.

—Esta vez te has olvidado de mencionar a Aoi.

Desconcertada, Mikan dijo:

—¿Que yo qué? ¿Qué quieres decir con «esta vez»?

—La última vez que me dijiste que una relación contigo no funcionaría, Aoi estaba la primera en tu lista de razones.

—¿Yo he dicho eso alguna vez?

—Más o menos.

Aquello la desinfló.

—Pues entonces no debería repetir la experiencia. Valoro la amistad de Aoi…, ¿dije también eso?

—Desde luego. Y también que no querías que fuera una situación embarazosa.

Ahora Natsume sonaba un tanto condescendiente.

—O sea que estabas escuchando, y efectivamente lo entiendes —concluyó Mikan.

—Sí —dijo él—. Y estoy de acuerdo. Liarnos sería una mala idea.

Mikan sabía que debía sentirse aliviada por el hecho de que él estuviera conforme, y sí, se sentía aliviada, pero ¿tenía Natsume que mostrarse de acuerdo tan deprisa?

Ella no estaba siendo lógica. El problema era que no sabía qué hacer al respecto.

Agotamiento y estrés. Explicaciones totalmente válidas de su actitud tan contradictoria. Dijo:

—Tengo todo el derecho.

—¿Perdón? —preguntó Natsume.

Fantástico. Estaba peor de lo que se imaginaba. Ahora Mikan pensaba en voz alta.

—Estoy estresada, y tengo todo el derecho a estarlo, y ¿sabes por qué? —Continuó antes de que Natsume pudiera abrir la boca—: Ahí fuera hay alguien que quiere hacerme saltar por los aires.

—Miki…

—Estoy cansada —dijo—. Desde que llegué de Tokyo me he sentido como un saco de arena. Creo que ya me toca a mí empezar a devolver los golpes.

Él cabeceó con gesto de aprobación.

—Me parece perfecto. Siempre y cuando sepas a quién golpear —opinó él.

—Oh, ya tengo algunos nombres en la cabeza.

Siguieron el viaje en silencio durante unos minutos. Por fin ella pregunto:

—¿Por qué no puedo usar el móvil?

—Quizás estoy siendo demasiado precavido, pero desde que supe que Jackman podía estar implicado, y seguramente lo está, no he querido correr riesgos. Un móvil es fácil de localizar, y si se dispone del equipo adecuado se pueden rastrear las llamadas, igual que sucede con los teléfonos fijos.

—Me dijiste que Jackman era un prestamista. ¿Dispondría él de esos medios?

—Es mucho más que un prestamista, y si él no tiene los medios, puede contar con gente que sí los tiene.

Al parecer, el hombre era una especie de monstruo. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Mikan.

—¿Le has dicho a alguien dónde pasaremos la noche? —preguntó.

—No, a nadie. Pensaba ir a Yokohama. Buscaré un hotel por allí, tal vez en las afueras.

—Cuanto más cerca estemos de Sakuragicho, mejor para mí.

—Tenemos que decidir qué hacemos mañana. No podemos regresar a Yokosuka.

—No, no podemos —confirmó ella—. Pero hasta que no firme esos documentos…


	28. Capítulo 28

**Resumen: **Para vivir una vida exitosa en las afueras de Yokohama, Japon, Mikan Yukihara siempre ha sido capaz de convertir sus desafíos en triunfos.

Entonces ¿por qué están estallando bombas a su paso, una tras otra? La primera explosión la lleva a encontrarse cara a cara con un apuesto detective de Yokohama. La segunda la conduce derecho a los brazos del hermano de su mejor amiga, un policía de Tokyo. Pero Natsume Hyuuga no dejará que las emociones le impidan hacer su trabajo... Alguien está intentando matar a Kate, y él es el único que se interpone entre ella y el monstruo que quiere verla muerta.

Ni la historia, ni los personajes de Gakuen Alice me pertenecen.

La historia es una adaptacion de A fuego de lento de Julie Garwood

* * *

**Capítulo 28**

El hotel estaba lleno, pero Natsume consiguió que les dieran una habitación muy buena…, sin enseñar ninguna identificación, por lo que Mikan pudo ver. Esperó en el otro lado del vestíbulo y observó trabajar al «maestro». La persona que había tras el mostrador era una mujer joven, y Natsume era el señor Carismático. Tardó menos de cinco minutos en conseguir que ella se sonrojara y le diera la llave. Un poco más de charla y sonrisas y podía haberle dado el número de teléfono, pensó Mikan.

La habitación era espaciosa, estaba bien amueblada y tenía unas impresionantes vistas al mar. Había dos camas grandes que las empleadas ya habían hecho para la noche. En cuanto el botones se hubo marchado, Mikan se dirigió a Natsume.

—¿Qué le has prometido a la recepcionista para conseguir esta habitación fantástica?

—No puedo revelar secretos comerciales —dijo él. Abrió la cremallera de la bolsa y colgó su ropa en el vestidor. Mikan sonrió burlona.

—No puedes evitarlo, ¿eh, Natsume?

Pensó que él no la había oído. Natsume fue al cuarto de baño, dejó sus cosas de afeitar sobre la encimera de mármol y habló en voz alta.

—Este sitio es enorme. ¿No puedo evitar el qué?

Había estado escuchando.

—Es como un acto reflejo. Creo que naciste con ese don. Pero ahora que lo pienso, todos los hermanos Hyuuga lo tienen. Debe de estar en los genes —añadió mientras contemplaba esa posibilidad.

Natsume estaba de pie en la puerta, mirándola.

—Tengo muchos dones, Polka.

—Sí, es verdad. —Mikan trató de adoptar un tono cínico.

—¿Con qué dices que nací?

Ahora Mikan lamentaba haber iniciado esa conversación, pues él no iba a darla por terminada.

—Un tigre no puede evitar tener rayas, y tú no puedes evitar la tendencia a coquetear. No pasa nada —se apresuró a añadir—. Haces que cada mujer que conoces se sienta especial. Es como un regalo.

—Un regalo, ¿eh?

Mikan no estaba segura de si él se sentía complacido o irritado por el comentario. Así que, con la esperanza de cambiar de tema, dijo:

—Sí, eso mismo. ¿Qué cama prefieres?

Y él:

—La de la puerta. Pues parece que das el visto bueno…

¿El visto bueno? Mikan no diría tanto.

—Lo entiendo —señaló—. Pero no me afecta.

—O sea que si trato de ligar contigo, o flirtear, o lo que tú pienses que hago…

—No me afectaría en absoluto. Ya soy inmune, Natsume.

Vaya, hombre, aún iba a pasar un buen rato con ella, se recordó Natsume como si le hiciera falta.

—Es bueno saberlo —dijo arrastrando las palabras.

Desesperada por cambiar de tema, Mikan cogió el neceser, el pijama y el albornoz.

—Me gustaría tomar una ducha y acostarme.

—No hay problema —dijo él.

Mikan echó un vistazo al reloj de la mesilla de noche y se sorprendió al ver lo tarde que era. Cuando habían parado para cenar seguramente se habían entretenido más de lo que ella pensaba.

Al pasar por delante de él, hizo una observación.

—Ha sido un día largo. —Creyó haberle oído decir algo a él y se volvió—. ¿Perdón?

—Sí, muy bien.

Mikan ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Qué…?

Él se movió deprisa. Le cogió la parte posterior del cuello con la mano ahuecada y con su boca capturó la de ella.

Mikan ni siquiera pensó en apartarlo o retroceder. Aunque seguramente había suspirado en la boca de Natsume. Cuando la lengua de él entró y le acarició la suya, sintió un hormigueo de la cabeza a los pies.

Iba a echarle los brazos al cuello cuando Natsume se echó atrás. A Mikan el corazón le latía desbocado; se había quedado sin respiración, pero Natsume parecía indiferente. Estiró el brazo por detrás de Mikan y abrió la puerta del baño de un empujón. Ella no se movió.

—¿Por qué lo has hecho?

—¿Besarte?

—Sí.

—¿No me lo has pedido? —Sus ojos brillaban como los de un diablillo.

—Por supuesto que no —afirmó Mikan taxativamente.

Natsume le dio un empujoncito para que se moviera.

—Habría jurado que sí. Ha sido culpa mía.

Mikan vislumbró su sonrisa burlona mientras se alejaba.

Cerró la puerta y dejó caer el neceser sobre la encimera. Había dos lavabos. Escogió el más cercano a la pared e intentó no pensar en el beso mientras sacaba el cepillo de dientes y los demás artículos de tocador.

Se miró en el espejo y casi se murió de vergüenza. Tenía un aspecto horroroso. El cabello le colgaba lánguido por la cara y las ojeras se habían vuelto más oscuras. Y él la había besado. Hay que ver, pensó. O bien Natsume tenía el listón muy bajo, o bien ahora mismo estaba dispuesto a ligar con cualquier mujer sin importarle su aspecto.

Una ducha caliente le permitiría sentirse nuevamente un ser humano. No se había dado cuenta de lo tensa que estaba y de lo mucho que le dolían los músculos del cuello y los hombros hasta que el agua caliente los relajó.

Le preocupaba el hombro de Natsume. Hacía días que no iba a recuperación. ¿Se le estaban tensando los músculos? ¿Le dolía? Se lo habría preguntado si él no fuera tan susceptible y viril con respecto a su lesión.

Se lavó el pelo y se lo secó, y luego se cepilló los dientes y se puso crema hidratante. A continuación ordenó el cuarto de baño. Sabía lo mucho que Natsume detestaba el desorden. Le gustaba que todo estuviera bien colocado y en su sitio. Cuando hubo terminado, se miró en el espejo por última vez y abrió la puerta.

—Tu turno.

Natsume le dio un repaso visual mientras se le acercaba. La mirada se entretuvo en las piernas de Mikan.

Ella tragó saliva. ¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa? Al fin y al cabo, había dormido con él, ¿no? Natsume la había visto desnuda, y ella lo había visto a él.

No pienses en ello. Métete en la cama, sube la colcha hasta arriba y escóndete como una timorata.

Natsume se detuvo cuando estuvo justo delante de Mikan. Colocó las manos en la cintura de ella y la atrajo hacia sí. Se inclinó un poco y ella creyó que volvería a besarla. No podía permitirlo, no debía, pensó al tiempo que echaba la cabeza atrás previendo lo que iba a pasar.

—Natsume, no creo…

—¿No crees qué? Estoy intentando ver más de cerca estas magulladuras. La de la frente ya está desapareciendo.

La soltó y retrocedió. Ella se sintió como una idiota.

—Ya están mejor —balbució.

—Otra cosa —dijo él cuando ella intentaba alejarse.

—¿Sí?

Mikan alzó la vista en el preciso instante en que él le acariciaba la mejilla. Y luego la besó. Fue un fugaz contacto de ambas bocas, y aun así igual de electrizante.

Ahora ella quería más.

Pero se obligó a sí misma a poner distancia entre los dos.

—En cuanto a este beso…

—¿No te ha gustado? —No le dio tiempo a responder—. Sí —continuó Natsume—. A mí tampoco.

Antes de que Mikan pudiera disponer su defensa, él la rodeó con los brazos, le echó la cabeza atrás y la besó de nuevo. Esta vez fue en serio. Su boca, abierta y ardiente. ¿Cómo podía ella no reaccionar? Se sentía como si se fundiera en su tacto, y, oh, qué delicia.

Natsume dio fin al beso bruscamente y la dejó ir. Mikan casi se cayó hacia atrás, pero él la agarró y sonrió.

—Este me ha gustado mucho más.

Un beso, y él había convertido la cabeza de ella en papilla.

—No sé cómo lo haces —susurró Mikan con voz ronca.

—Pues muy fácil. Me inclino un poco, y aprieto mi boca contra la tuya, y con la lengua…

—Oh, por el amor de Dios. No te estoy preguntando cómo besas. Quiero decir que no entiendo cómo te resulta tan fácil hacer que yo…

Natsume se le adelantó.

—¿Quieres más?

—… me aturulle. —Casi gritó la palabra—. Haces que me aturulle.

—Es bueno saberlo.

Esta vez Mikan lo vio ir al baño y cerrar la puerta. Intentó reunir fuerzas para torcer el gesto, enfadarse un poco. Instinto de supervivencia. Se trataba de eso, pensó. Si lograba ocultarse tras el enojo, no tendría por qué afrontar la verdad.

Sonrió espontáneamente y de pronto sintió flojera en las rodillas. Se sentó en la cama y se dejó caer de espaldas sobre las almohadas. Qué curiosos los pensamientos que le venían a uno a la cabeza cuando no los bloqueaba. Se imaginó a Natsume sermoneando a Sumire y dándole instrucciones. Había sido muy atento con ella.

También lo había sido con Mikan. Recordó el modo en que él la había sostenido en brazos mientras ella lloraba sobre su hombro…, el modo en que la había tocado…

En Natsume había mucho más que sus implacables burlas mientras jugaban a la pelota en Nathan's Bay. Era fuerte, pero además podía ser muy considerado. Se mostraba resuelto, aunque también se tomaba tiempo para escuchar. Era amable y guapo y sexy y…

«Oh, no», gimió sin abrir la boca. Se había enamorado de él.

La verdad la dejó anonadada. ¿Cuándo le había sucedido eso tan terrible? Intentó detectar un momento determinado, pero no lo consiguió. Tenía la sensación de que para resolverlo necesitaría años de terapia.

De todos los hombres del mundo de los que podía haberse enamorado, tenía que elegir al señor «aquí te pillo aquí te mato». Gimió otra vez.

Bien mirado, no obstante, Mikan pensó que tras darse cuenta de la situación, se lo estaba tomando bastante bien. No corría por los pasillos chillando y subiéndose por las paredes.

Tampoco saltaba de alegría. Pero claro, ¿por qué iba a hacerlo? Había perdido la maldita cabeza.

Cogió el móvil para llamar a Aoi. Querer hablar con su mejor amiga y desahogarse fue una reacción automática. Entonces recordó que no podía hablar con nadie y que, en todo caso, no debía, pues Natsume era el hermano de Aoi. No era cuestión de hacer una escena.

Tendría que sufrir en silencio. Rodó de lado y hundió la cabeza en la almohada, pensando que si se le escapaba un grito, así quedaría amortiguado.

—Mikan, ¿estás intentando asfixiarte?

Ya tenía un plan. Cuando se incorporó estaba riendo. Admitió:

—Cuando estoy pensando, siempre hundo la cabeza en la almohada.

Natsume llevaba unos shorts caqui que le llegaban poco más abajo de las caderas, con la cremallera cerrada pero sin abotonar. Su estómago era plano, duro. No se había tomado la molestia de ponerse una camiseta. Era muy atractivo, sin duda. Se negó a mirarle a los ojos, temiendo que él supiera que la tenía atrapada.

Mikan cogió la libreta de la mesilla y un bolígrafo.

—Voy a apuntar los nombres de las personas que querrían matarme.

Natsume se estiró en la cama, acomodó las almohadas y se colocó las manos detrás de la cabeza.

—¿No sería más rápido escribir los nombres de los que no quieren matarte?

—No tiene gracia —dijo ella—. A la gente le gusta mi compañía, no me cabe duda —insistió al creer que él ponía cara de escepticismo.

—A mí me gusta, desde luego.

Mikan no estaba para bromas. No hacerle caso parecía ser la única estrategia lógica. Se puso a anotar nombres, y en un santiamén había llenado dos páginas e iba ya por la tercera. Se paró de golpe. Se había quedado perpleja al ver lo que estaba haciendo y por qué. De acuerdo, la libreta era pequeña, pero aun así ¿dos páginas y media? Dios santo.

—¿Qué pasa, Mikan?

—Simplemente me ha sobresaltado… lo que estoy haciendo. Si hace un mes alguien me hubiera dicho que yo estaría confeccionando una lista así, no habría podido creerle. Cielo santo, Natsume —gritó—, mira estos nombres.

Natsume se puso de medio lado para estar frente a ella.

—No irás a asustarte. Ahora estás segura. En este preciso fomento al menos. Concéntrate en eso.

Mikan puso los ojos en blanco.

—No estoy alucinando, así que deja de hablarme como diciendo «tranquilicémosla hasta que le pongamos la camisa de fuerza», ¿vale? Por un momento me he sentido abrumada, nada más. Dos conmociones en una noche…

—¿Cómo que dos?

Natsume tendría que hacer un zoom sobre ese desliz ¿no? Para Mikan, darse cuenta de que lo amaba suponía una sacudida mayor para su organismo que la larga lista de sospechosos. Quizá la verdad se le había aparecido de repente y entonces… ¡Bum!

—¿Mikan?

—Tiene que ver con el trabajo —mintió. Hizo girar el bolígrafo entre los dedos mientras volvía a concentrarse en la lista—. No me acostaré hasta haber tachado al menos uno de estos nombres. Así sentiría que estoy avanzando algo —explicó antes de que él pudiera preguntar por tercera vez—. Puedes echar una mano si quieres.

Natsume se tumbó otra vez de espaldas y miró fijamente al techo. Parecía adormilado.

Mikan pensaba que él la ignoraba hasta que dijo:

—Creo que podrías tachar a Orégano, la artista esa.

—Canela —corrigió ella—. Se llama Canela. Seguro que se habrá quedado desconsolada al saber que la explosión no estaba destinada a matarla a ella. Hasta el momento estaba sacando mucho provecho publicitario al asunto. —Suspiró y añadió—: No había escrito su nombre, así que no hace falta que lo suprima.

Mikan leyó los nombres que había anotado. Estaban todos los hermanos Yukihara, y había incluido incluso a Anderson y su secretario, del que no recordaba cómo se llamaba.

—Terrance —dijo Natsume.

—Sinceramente, no creo que Anderson, Terrance o Luna Yukihara estén implicados, pero los he apuntado porque se encontraban en el despacho cuando pasaron el vídeo. También he anotado el nombre de Akira, pero éste puedo tacharlo, ¿no?

—No, no puedes. Es sospechoso hasta que se demuestre su inocencia.

—No funciona así. Es al revés.

—No si se trata de tu vida. Está involucrado de alguna manera —añadió él—. Pero aún no sé cómo.

Mikan se pasó un mechón por detrás de la oreja y examinó la lista por espacio de uno o dos minutos.

Qué raro que se hubiera olvidado de Jackman. Incluyó el nombre y mientras dejaba el bolígrafo en la mesilla, él añadió:

—Y sus socios.

Mikan se sentía frustrada por momentos.

—Escribiré un nombre y luego veré si lo tacho, ¿vale? ¿Qué tal Mochu? ¿Lo pongo en la lista? —La voz se le estaba volviendo chillona. Sabía que debía tranquilizarse antes de perder los estribos. Pero no sabía cómo—. ¿Cómo es que estás tan tranquilo? —preguntó.

—Esperar siempre es duro. Hay gente que está recabando información para mí. He de tener paciencia, y tú también.

—Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo —soltó Mikan—. ¿Lamentas haberte implicado?

—No.

La respuesta fue brusca, casi furiosa. Mikan pensó que quizá lo había ofendido.

—¿Qué hay de la esposa de la rata que se ha quedado con tu cinta? ¿Te sentirías mejor si incluyeras su nombre en la lista y luego lo suprimieras? —inquirió él.

—No se ha quedado con mi cinta. Ella y su esposo están intentando robarme la empresa.

—Pero tienes un plan para impedírselo, ¿no?

Mikan fue capaz de volver a sonreír.

—Sí, así es. Y cuando haya terminado con ellos, seguro que querrán matarme.

Natsume soltó una carcajada; ella parecía llena de alegría. «Esta es mi chica.»

Mikan dejó caer la libreta y el bolígrafo en la mesilla y apagó la lámpara. La habitación quedó iluminada por la luz de la luna que se filtraba por los visillos.

—Buenas noches —susurró ella.

Él no respondió. ¿Ya estaba dormido? ¿O estaba fingiéndolo para que ella se callara y lo dejara en paz?

Mikan sabía que no iba a descansar nada. Sólo pensaba en Natsume. Quería acostarse con él y durante uno o dos minutos fue realmente capaz de fingir que quería que él únicamente la abrazara, pero se estaba engañando a sí misma y lo sabía. Lo quería todo. Deseaba sentir que se movía dentro de ella, toAkirae cada pulgada de su piel.

Mikan pensaba en la boca de Natsume, en su boca caliente y sensual, y en lo que podría hacer con ella…

—¿Mikan?

Ella casi se cae de la cama.

—¿Sí?

—¿Qué pasa?

—No pasa nada.

—Pensaba que te había oído quejarte —explicó Natsume.

—Oh, puede ser. Es que no puedo dormir.

—Acabas de apagar la luz. ¿No deberías esperar un par de minutos antes de llegar a la conclusión de que no puedes dormir? ¿Puedo hacer algo?

Si él supiera.

—¿Algo como qué? —la pregunta de Mikan no era ingenua.

—Tendrás que decírmelo tú.

Estaba segura de haber detectado un tono jocoso en la voz de Natsume. ¿Sabía él lo que su cercanía le estaba provocando?

Un momento. ¿Y él? ¿Le estaba aquello afectando de la misma manera? Era Natsume el maníaco sexual, no ella…, hasta hacia poco, en todo caso, o más concretamente hasta que pasaron la noche juntos. ¿Estaba Natsume jugando con ella?

—No, no se me ocurre nada que puedas hacer para ayudarme.

Mikan esperó alguna reacción, pero al no oír ninguna se llevo una desilusión. Transcurrieron varios minutos en silencio. Ella ni siquiera lo oía respirar.

De pronto hubo un largo suspiro arrastrado.

—Miki.

—Sí, Natsume.

—¿Voy yo o vienes tú?


	29. Capítulo 29

**Resumen: **Para vivir una vida exitosa en las afueras de Yokohama, Japon, Mikan Yukihara siempre ha sido capaz de convertir sus desafíos en triunfos.

Entonces ¿por qué están estallando bombas a su paso, una tras otra? La primera explosión la lleva a encontrarse cara a cara con un apuesto detective de Yokohama. La segunda la conduce derecho a los brazos del hermano de su mejor amiga, un policía de Tokyo. Pero Natsume Hyuuga no dejará que las emociones le impidan hacer su trabajo... Alguien está intentando matar a Kate, y él es el único que se interpone entre ella y el monstruo que quiere verla muerta.

Ni la historia, ni los personajes de Gakuen Alice me pertenecen.

La historia es una adaptacion de A fuego de lento de Julie Garwood

* * *

**Capítulo 29**

La mañana llegó demasiado pronto, y Mikan se despertó sin lamentaciones. Tras la noche que habían pasado juntos, probablemente se sentiría un poco incómoda con él, y si pensaba en todas las cosas que él le había hecho y que ella le había hecho a él, al menos resultaría difícil mirarlo a los ojos. Pero lamentaciones no, de eso nada.

Se alegraba de haberse despertado antes que él. Natsume dormía bocabajo con un brazo colgando por un lado de la cama. Las almohadas, las sábanas y las mantas estaban en el suelo. Había sido una noche frenética, sin duda. Y de antología.

Mikan no empezó a preocuparse hasta que estuvo bajo la ducha. ¿Había dicho algo que no debía en uno de esos momentos apasionados en que él la volvía loca? ¿Le había dicho que lo amaba? Dios mío, no, ¿verdad? Pero no se acordaba. Rezaba para que no hubiera sido así. Pero si lo había hecho… entonces, ¿qué? ¿Fingiría lo contrario? No se le ocurría nada mejor que hacer, de modo que se decidió por esta opción. Los senadores lo hacían continuamente y nada menos que bajo juramento. Pretendían hacer creer que no sabían…, lo que fuera. Y si un congresista podía mentir, por Dios, ella no iba a ser menos.

Muy bien, por fin había sucedido. Natsume la había vuelto totalmente majara.

Si no hubiera dejado de pensar en él, no habría salido jamás de la ducha. Tenía muchísimas cosas que hacer. Le había prometido a Anderson que echaría un vistazo a la carpeta. El abogado quería que ella entendiera cómo su tío había amasado su fortuna, suponía Mikan. Y tendría los contables y asesores a mano para contestarle preguntas. Llegó a la conclusión de que no había alternativa. Debía leer aquello.

Pero también tenía las fotografías de su padre. La noche anterior había estado demasiado cansada para mirarlas.

Mikan se vistió deprisa. Guardó el maquillaje y el cepillo de dientes en el neceser y abrió la puerta.

Natsume se levantaba de la cama en aquel preciso instante. Aunque no parecía despierto del todo. Tenía el pelo alborotado y estaba desnudo. Mientras caminaba hacia ella, Mikan sintió un estremecimiento en el estómago.

—Buenos días —dijo ella con tono jovial.

Él gruñó una respuesta. Mikan comprendió enseguida que no era una persona con buen despertar. Natsume se acercó, la cogió del brazo y, antes de que ella pudiera estar preparada, la besó. Mikan quiso rodearlo con los brazos y dejarse llevar. Su cuerpo era tan cálido y…

Pero se echó atrás. Sus pensamientos iban a meterla en líos.

—Tengo cosas que leer, y tú debes despertarte.

Al menor intento de persuadirla, habría vuelto a la cama con él. Se precipitó a la mesa y cogió la carpeta y el sobre con las fotos. Oyó que se cerraba la puerta del cuarto de baño y se relajó. Estaba a salvo de exteriorizar sus pensamientos lascivos, y tenía la esperanza de que cuando Natsume saliera del baño estuviera vestido.

Se acercó a su cama, se quitó los zapatos y se sentó con la espalda apoyada en la cabecera. Cuando estuvo lista, abrió la carpeta y se puso a leer…, y en un santiamén comenzó a sentir náuseas. Aquel viejo horrible había documentado cada adquisición con anotaciones jactanciosas en el margen, y tras leer unas quince páginas palabra por palabra, se hizo una idea del conjunto y al resto sólo le echó una ojeada.

Su tío abuelo había ganado un dineral comprando empresas vendiendo sus activos y liquidando el sobrante.

Si Anderson le hubiera explicado que Yuuto había sido un lince para los negocios y que había confeccionado cuidadosamente su cartera de acciones comprando y vendiendo empresas Mikan seguramente no habría dado muchas vueltas al asunto y tampoco habría sentido ninguna repulsión. Montones de hombres y mujeres, inteligentes y lanzados, ganaban mucho dinero con tejemanejes, y Mikan habría dado por sentado que Yuuto se encuadraba en esta categoría. Pero lo que había hecho, y cómo lo había hecho, suponía una gran diferencia. Para conseguir lo que quería había utilizado el engaño, falsas promesas, al parecer cualquier cosa. Desde luego no había tenido escrúpulos. Las vidas, los sueños que había destruido a lo largo de los años, los empleos y la seguridad que había arrebatado a empleados fieles…, todo eso no había significado nada para él, ni tampoco las familias de aquellos que dependían de los ingresos de las empresas que iba liquidando. El factor humano no le preocupaba, y no sabía qué era la compasión.

Lo único que le importaba a Yuuto Yukihara era el dinero, y cómo ganar más.

Lo que había hecho su tío no era ningún delito. Pero sí era inmoral. Y se había ido a la tumba orgulloso de sus logros. ¿Había recopilado el testimonio de sus conquistas sólo para impresionarla?

Dios santo, el hombre había creído que ella era como él.

Tras leer el historial financiero, Mikan dio validez a la primera decisión. No podía ni quería gastar un solo dólar de aquel dinero en ella, su familia, su empresa o su futuro.

Yuuto Yukihara había sido un hombre egoísta y cruel. Ella no era como él y tenía intención de demostrarlo. Lo que Mikan decidiera hacer con el dinero tenía que ser perfecto, y esperaba que, cuando hubiera renunciado definitivamente, Yuuto se revolviera en su tumba.

Empujó la carpeta a un lado, cogió el sobre y lo abrió. Su estado de ánimo mejoró de inmediato. Diez fotos, todas en blanco y negro.

Su padre había sido un chico guapo. Estaba muy elegante con el uniforme escolar. Pensó que sin duda había sido un niño privilegiado mientras examinaba una foto suya en que aparecía con un conjunto de polo, orgulloso frente a un caballo. En otra fotografía tendría cuatro o cinco años y estaba de pie sobre el césped, sonriendo a la cámara. En un segundo plano se apreciaba una casa…, no, una casa no, una mansión. ¿Había vivido allí?

No había fotos de él con sus padres ni con otros parientes. Mikan pensó que era algo extraño y se preguntó si habría otras imágenes guardadas en alguna otra parte. Hizo la anotación mental de preguntarle a Anderson al respecto.

En el preciso instante en que metía de nuevo la última foto en el sobre apareció Natsume.

—¿Estás lista?

—Casi.

Mikan introdujo el sobre y la carpeta en su bolsa de viaje.

Natsume estaba doblando las sábanas y colocándolas sobre la cama con las almohadas que ya había recogido del suelo. Advirtió lo que ella estaba haciendo y preguntó:

—¿Quieres llevar esa carpeta al coche para poder echarle un vistazo?

—Ya lo he hecho —afirmó Mikan.

—¿Y te ha impresionado? Tenía la idea de que quienquiera que reuniera todo eso para ti pensaba que te iba a impresionar.

—Pues no.

Mikan miró en el baño y el vestidor por si se dejaba algo, pero Natsume ya lo había ordenado todo. Incluso las toallas húmedas estaban dobladas sobre el tocador.

Desayunaron en la cafetería del hotel, pero no tenían demasiado apetito. En cuanto estuvieron nuevamente en el coche Natsume miró otra vez el mapa para ver cómo podía evitar las autopistas en su camino a Sakuragicho.

—Debería llamar a Anderson —dijo ella—. No quiero que cuente con verme a las tres.

—Pero quizá sí puedas verlo a las tres —señaló él—. Depende de cómo resolvamos las cosas.

—¿Vamos a regresar a Yokosuka? ¿No será peligroso? Vaya idea más absurda. Te lo advierto. Si entramos en ese despacho y veo un cesto de flores en las inmediaciones, no respondo de mis actos. Haré una barbaridad. Seguro. No sé exactamente qué, pero te garantizo que no soportaré que me hagan saltar por los aires de nuevo ni dejaré que te hagan daño. No, queda descartado. No podemos ir y punto. Lo tengo decidido.

Natsume no la interrumpió durante la perorata, pero Mikan estaba lanzada y no se iba a callar. Cuando por fin tuvo que tomarse un respiro, él dijo:

—Aún no sabemos si tenemos que volver al despacho de Anderson. Quizás él pueda mandarnos los documentos.

—¡Oh!

—¿Oh? ¿Eso es todo?

—Quizá mi reacción ha sido un tanto exagerada —acabó admitiendo Mikan.

—¿Quizá?

Mikan estiró la mano hacia el asiento de atrás para coger el maletín.

—Si lo hubieras dicho antes, no me habría alterado tanto. —Mikan encontró los cartapacios que buscaba y los sacó.

—¿Qué es todo eso? —preguntó él.

—Documentos del préstamo que firmó mi madre. Quiero volver a leerlos. La otra carpeta es de uno de los hospitales. En el último año he pasado más tiempo en ellos que en casa.

Mikan dedicó los siguientes veinte minutos a leer todos los informes, facturas y recibos, y al final lo entendió. Las lágrimas le empañaban la visión. El pequeño seguro que tenía su madre se había agotado, y, desesperada, había firmado la renuncia a todo para que no endilgaran la deuda a sus hijas.

Las facturas de hospital eran astronómicas. La mujer había vivido angustiadísima, pero en silencio, sin contárselo a nadie y quedándose para ella sola la pena y el miedo.

Mikan empezó a llorar a mares. Se volvió para que Natsume no la viera. Sacó un kleenex del bolso y se secó rápidamente las lágrimas.

—Mikan, ¿quieres decirme qué pasa?

—Necesito información —contestó ella—. Y deprisa.

—Muy bien.

—¿Crees que Anderson es honrado? Si va a ser mi abogado, debo estar segura de que se guía por principios éticos. ¿Hay un modo de averiguarlo enseguida?

—Ya he encargado a alguien que se ocupe de él. Pronto sabremos algo —dijo Natsume con tono profesional.

—Anderson me cae bien. Pero representó a Yuuto Yukihara, y eso me inquieta.

—Es abogado y desde luego uno de los buenos, de lo contrario tu tío no lo habría contratado. Es ingenuo pensar que Anderson tuviera que respetarlo o dispensarle un trato especial, a él o a cualquier otro cliente.

—Quiero hacer averiguaciones también sobre otras personas. ¿Quién podría darnos el nombre de un buen investigador privado?

—Puedo hacerlo yo. Es sobre tu empresa, ¿no?

—Sí —dijo ella—. Pero tú ya tienes bastante con lo tuyo, y yo necesito la información enseguida.

Natsume no puso objeciones.

—Deja que lo piense —dijo él.

Mikan guardó los documentos en el maletín y se reclinó en el asiento. En la cabeza se le agolpaban detalles de los que tenía que ocuparse.

—Después de firmar esos papeles, ¿qué harás con todo ese dinero?

La pregunta le recordó a Mikan que tenía que hacer otro recado.

—He de ir a un banco de Sakuragicho.

Natsume pensó que se refería a efectuar alguna transferencia.

—Ya lo hará Anderson por ti.

—No lo entiendes. Necesito un préstamo.


	30. Capítulo 30

**Resumen: **Para vivir una vida exitosa en las afueras de Yokohama, Japon, Mikan Yukihara siempre ha sido capaz de convertir sus desafíos en triunfos.

Entonces ¿por qué están estallando bombas a su paso, una tras otra? La primera explosión la lleva a encontrarse cara a cara con un apuesto detective de Yokohama. La segunda la conduce derecho a los brazos del hermano de su mejor amiga, un policía de Tokyo. Pero Natsume Hyuuga no dejará que las emociones le impidan hacer su trabajo... Alguien está intentando matar a Kate, y él es el único que se interpone entre ella y el monstruo que quiere verla muerta.

Ni la historia, ni los personajes de Gakuen Alice me pertenecen.

La historia es una adaptacion de A fuego de lento de Julie Garwood

* * *

**Capítulo 30**

Natsume tenía la molesta sensación de que se le olvidaba algo. Había estado rebobinando conversaciones mentalmente y repasando detalles una y otra vez, y aún no entendía qué le preocupaba.

Sabía que estaba pasando algo por alto, pero ¿qué? ¿Qué era lo que no veía?

Mikan advirtió lo ensimismado y retraído que estaba. No tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que él no quería hablar, que sus bruscas respuestas monosilábicas lo delataban, y durante más de una hora ninguno de los dos abrió la boca. Pero no era un silencio embarazoso. ¿Había acabado ella estando hasta tal punto relajada y a gusto con él?

Habían llegado a las afueras de Sakuragicho. Natsume giró de pronto inesperadamente, y Mikan le preguntó adónde iban.

—A un lugar seguro —respondió—. Y tranquilo.

—Ahora mi casa está tranquila —señaló ella—. Podríamos ir allí.

Él negó con la cabeza. Evitó el barrio de Mikan y siguió por Main Street hacia la comisaría de Sakuragicho.

Dobló la esquina para dejar el coche en el aparcamiento de la parte de atrás.

—¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? —preguntó ella.

—Tengo que fichar —dijo Natsume.

Natsume salió del coche y fue a abrir la puerta de Mikan.

—No lo entiendo —dijo ella—. ¿Por qué tienes que hacerlo?

Él le ofreció la mano.

—Aunque sea una misión temporal, trabajo para el jefeAnju y respondo ante él, por lo que debo mantenerlo informado. Y no quiero hacerlo por teléfono. También estaba pensando que el jefe podría ser de gran ayuda con los problemas de tu empresa.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo?

—Decías que querías un investigador para que hiciera averiguaciones sobre la rata esa, ¿no?Anju tiene los medios para ello, y sé que no le importará echar una mano. Deberás expliAkirae por qué quieres la información, pero él considerará confidencial todo lo que le cuentes. Sé lo preocupada que estás.

—Sería fantástico si pudiera arreglar algo en mi vida. Gracias —dijo ella con gesto de reconocimiento.

—El jefe también me ayuda a mí —precisó Natsume—. Lo he llamado varias veces y le he dado nombres para que investigue. Espero que tenga algo que decirme.

Mikan sonreía.

—Le habrás causado buena impresión. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dijo Kounji sobre el jefe?

—Sí, recuerdo que dijo algo. ¿Cómo era?

—Dijo que era duro…, o difícil…, y que como se jubilaba pronto no le importaba ofender a la gente.

—Sí, se va a jubilar —confirmó él—. No sé la edad que tiene ni cuánto tiempo ha estado haciendo este trabajo, pero te digo una cosa. No ha perdido su entusiasmo ni su agudeza. Nos vimos para que me diera la placa y el arma y estuvimos hablando, y luego hice un par de llamadas por mi cuenta. Quería estar seguro de que, si se presentaba la ocasión, podía confiar en él.

—¿Y puedes?

—Sí —contestó Natsume rotundamente—. Tiene un historial digno de admiración y es un buen tipo. Lo respeto —añadió—, y confío en él sin dudarlo.

—Vale. Pues yo también.

Empezaron a cruzar el aparcamiento, pero Mikan se giró.

—Necesito el maletín. Quizás el jefe quiera mirar algún documento de mi madre…, si tiene tiempo de echarnos un cable.

—Buscará el tiempo —aseguró él mientras cogía el maletín.

Tras dárselo a Mikan, ésta le susurró:

—¿Estás seguro de que lo considerará confidencial?

—Estoy completamente seguro —respondió Natsume—. No debería darte vergüenza…

Ella lo interrumpió.

—No me avergüenza. Sólo quiero proteger la reputación de mi madre. Piensas que es una Bob ada, ya lo sé. A mi madre le daría igual. Pero no quiero que nadie tenga mala opinión de ella. —Echó a andar de nuevo—. Me alegra que el jefe te esté ayudando —dijo finalmente.

—Intento descargar a Kounji de trabajo —explicó Natsume—. Él haría cualquier cosa que le pidiera, pero está abrumado. Está tratando de localizar a Jackman, que parece haber desaparecido de Las Vegas, y también está siguiendo de cerca a Koi y los otros dos hermanos. Dudo que pida ayuda externa. Es nuevo en el distrito de Yokohama, y sé que quiere demostrar su valía. El FBI se está centrando en el que puso la bomba, y por lo que sé hay un par de pistas consistentes. También buscan a Jackman, y según Kounji, siguen poniéndose zancadillas; sería realmente bueno para su expediente traer aquí a Jackman. —Echó un vistazo a la comisaría y agregó—: Todo se volvería menos caótico.

El jefeAnju seguramente los vio desde la ventana. Abrió la puerta trasera y les hizo una seña.

—¿No mira sus mensajes? —preguntó a Natsume en vez de darle la bienvenida.

—Iba a hacerlo ahora —repuso.

—Pues cuando lo haga oirá que le digo que me llame. Aquí la situación se ha puesto realmente interesante —anunció. Inclinó la cabeza hacia Mikan y dijo—: Buenos días, señorita Yukihara.

—Buenos días, jefeAnju, y por favor llámeme Mikan.

—De acuerdo.

Natsume estaba aprendiendo que los sureños siempre se mostraban educados y formales, con independencia de las circunstancias.

—Así que, ¿qué tal está la situación? —preguntó Natsume intentando que el jefe le prestara atención.

—Realmente interesante —repitió. Se hizo a un lado para que Mikan y Natsume pasaran delante y luego se aseguró de que se cerraba la puerta a sus espaldas—. Hace una media hora ha venido un tipo. Ha dicho que se llamaba Akira Tonochi.

—¿Akira está aquí? —preguntó Mikan.

El jefe asintió.

—Ha oído bien. Está aquí. —Encabezó el grupo por la escalera hasta la primera planta.

Mikan esperaba impaciente queAnju se explicara, pero éste no parecía tener ninguna prisa mientras andaba por el pasillo y abría de golpe la puerta de su despacho.

Ella se precipitó dentro y se volvió hacia él.

—¿Cómo es que está aquí? —inquirió.

—Ha dicho que ha venido desde donde estaba para hacerle una visita, Mikan, pero usted no se encontraba en casa, por lo que ha decidido venir aquí y entregarse. Siéntese, por favor.

Mikan se dejó caer en una de las sillas que había frente al escritorio.

—Pero ¿por qué se ha entregado? —Estaba totalmente desconcertada.

Drummond se puso cómodo en su vieja y chirriante silla. Cruzó las manos sobre la mesa y dijo:

—Me ha dicho que él fue el responsable.

Mikan miró a Natsume, que había cerrado la puerta a su espalda y permanecía apoyado en ella con los brazos cruzados. Parecía tomarse la noticia con calma. Ella no. Estaba estupefacta. Dejó cuidadosamente el maletín y el bolso en el suelo, junto a la silla, mientras se le agolpaban preguntas en la cabeza.

—¿Ha dicho Akira de qué era responsable? —pregunto Mikan al jefe.

Drummond recolocó su peso e inclinó la silla hacia atrás sosteniéndose así sobre dos patas.

—Buena pregunta. Pensé que debía darle unos minutos más para que se tranquilizara, y luego volví a intentar que me diera alguna respuesta.

—¿Tranquilizarse? —dijo Natsume, que no entendía nada.

Anju asintió.

—Quiero interrogarlo, por supuesto, y lo haré tan pronto encuentre el modo de que deje de llorar.

Ahora Mikan comprendió por qué el jefe parecía tan perplejo. Obviamente nunca había conocido a nadie como Akira.

—Akira es… dramático —dijo ella.

—Sí, sí lo es —dijo el jefe mostrándose de acuerdo.

—Y también muy temperamental. Es un artista —se apresuró Mikan a añadir para queAnju no pensara que estaba criticando a su amigo—. En la universidad se especializó en arte dramático, y ha participado en varias producciones teatrales locales. Y como seguramente usted ya sabe, ciertos artistas creativos son muy excitables y emotivos.

—Es emotivo, de eso no hay duda —apunto el jefe.

—¿Cómo cree usted que él supo que lo estábamos buscando? —preguntó Natsume.

—Supongo que fue su prometida —respondió—. La policía la interrogó sobre el paradero de Akira. Seguramente ella le avisó. ¿Quiere intentarlo usted? —sugirióAnju a Natsume—. Ya debería haberse calmado.

—Yo hablaré con él —dijo Mikan.

—No me convence mucho —replicóAnju.

Natsume meneaba la cabeza, pero ella no le hizo caso mientras se levantaba, cogía sus cosas, se alisaba la falda y le pedía al jefe que, por favor, la llevara donde estaba Akira.

Al ver que él no daba inmediatamente un salto, Mikan añadió:

—¿Dónde está esperando? ¿En una sala de reuniones o en un salón? Jefe, si tengo que abrir todas las puertas de cada planta, lo haré.

—Tenemos una acogedora sala de reuniones, y también un salón con una máquina de refrescos, pero Akira no se encuentra en ninguno de esos sitios. Está en una celda.

—¿Ha encerrado a ese hombre adorable en una celda?

Drummond no le dio tiempo a que se exaltara más.

—Un momento. Yo no quería meterlo ahí. No ha sido idea mía.

—¿De quién ha sido idea?

—De él mismo —respondió—. Ha insistido en que lo encerrara.

Para Mikan eso carecía de sentido.

—Pero ¿por qué lo ha detenido? —preguntó.

—Yo no lo he hecho.

—¿Perdón? —Mikan estaba perpleja.

—Que no lo he detenido. Él me ha pedido que lo encerrara, y así lo he hecho. He pensado que una celda sería tan buen sitio como otro cualquiera para que se sosegara.

—¿Dónde están las celdas?

—Arriba.

—Por favor, ¿me puede llevar hasta él? Estará preocupadísimo.

—No, no la llevaré a la celda. Haré otra cosa. Bajaré a Akira a la primera planta y lo dejaré en la sala de interrogatorios. Allí podrá hablar con él.

—Gracias —dijo ella.

—Todavía no me las de. Primero tiene que sonsaAkirae algo —dijo con un gesto dirigido a Natsume.

—Hablaré con él —dijo Natsume—. Luego le comunicaré a usted lo que me haya dicho.

—Ella podría quedarse en el otro lado del cristal que es ventana sólo por esa parte, mirar y escuchar —sugirióAnju—. Acabamos de instalarlo —anunció con orgullo.

El jefe se ponía claramente de parte de Mikan, por lo que a ella le cayó aún mejor.

—A Mikan le gustaría hablar con usted de un asunto —dijo Natsume—. Creo que ahora es el momento idóneo.

—Bueno, podemos esperar a que hable con Akira.

—Tengo intención de quedarme aquí todo el día —dijo el jefe.

Mikan dio un paso hacia Natsume.

—Akira y yo somos amigos. Hablará conmigo. No va a hacerme daño, y si ésa es la razón por la que no quieres que hable con él, entra conmigo. Simplemente no…

—¿No qué?

Mikan exhaló un suspiro.

—No lo asustes. —Natsume estaba exasperado—. Y no lo intimides.

—¿Cuántos años tiene ese tío? ¿Diez?

—Es sensible —masculló ella—. No como tú.

Natsume tuvo que apartarse para que el jefe pudiera abrir la puerta y salir. Mikan aprovechó la oportunidad y se escurrió pegada aAnju.

El jefe cogió de un gancho de madera colgado en la pared un enorme llavero con sólo tres llaves y se dirigió a la escalera sin barandilla.

—La sala de interrogatorios está en la segunda planta, a la derecha. Esperen los dos allí, y mejor que se pongan de acuerdo en quién habla y quién escucha, y empiecen de una vez, porque recuerde, Natsume, que tiene que llamar a Yokohama y comunicar al detective Yukimura que Akira está aquí. Además él deberá decírselo al FBI, lo que significa que tiene usted como máximo una hora para hacer la llamada antes de que irrumpan todos aquí de golpe y se lleven a Akira.

—Van a tener que esperar —dijo Natsume—. Haré la llamada cuando averigüe qué sabe Akira. También quiero discutir un par de cosas con usted —añadió.

—Después de que hablemos con Akira —terció Mikan.

Natsume transigió pero con condiciones.

—Si veo que está jugándotela, sales de ahí, ¿entendido? —Antes de que ella pudiera aceptar o disentir, él prosiguió—: Y si no me gusta cómo se dirige a ti, también sales de ahí. —La dejó pasar delante, y cuando llegaron a la puerta de la sala de interrogatorios, añadió aún otra condición—. Y si me parece que se muestra agresivo o amenazador…

Mikan se volvió.

—Deja que lo adivine. ¿Salgo de ahí?

—Eso mismo. —Natsume soslayó la ironía de Mikan.

—¿Te gustaría saber lo que pienso? —preguntó ella.

Natsume sonrió enseñando los dientes.

—La verdad es que no.

—Me vas a escuchar igualmente. Si Akira quiere jugármela, yo me daré cuenta y le diré que pare ya. Y si no me gusta cómo me habla, le diré que se calle. Y si me amenaza, yo también lo amenazaré.

La sala de interrogatorios era minúscula. Había una pequeña mesa alargada y cuatro sillas, dos a cada lado. El cristal que era espejo por un lado y ventana por el otro estaba en la pared opuesta a la puerta. Natsume ofreció una silla a Mikan, pero él se quedó de pie mientras esperaban.

Akira resultó una sorpresa. Natsume se había formado un par de opiniones rápidas sobre el hombre, pero en cuanto éste entró en la habitación, supo que se había equivocado.

Akira se mostró contentísimo de ver a Mikan, y antes de que Natsume pudiera impedirlo, la abrazó.

—Gracias a Dios que estás bien. Ha sido culpa mía, cariño. Lo siento mucho.

Mikan se soltó enseguida e hizo las presentaciones. Tan pronto fue posible prescindir de las formalidades, se sentó, y Akira tomó asiento delante. Ella tendió la mano y él se la tomó.

—Pareces cansado —dijo ella.

—Lo estoy. Por eso me marché. Necesitaba descansar y rejuvenecerme, pero he estado muy angustiado.

Mikan se mostró compasiva.

—Tiene que haber sido tremendo para ti saber que la policía te buscaba.

—Sí, fue de lo más penoso. —Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas—. Pero para Delilah aún fue peor. Mi prometida se preocupa por mí, ya lo sabes —añadió—. Debería llamarla. Tengo derecho a hacer una llamada, ¿no?

Natsume cogió una silla al lado de Mikan y se sentó.

—Puede hacer todas las llamadas que quiera. No está detenido.

—¿Y soy sospechoso?

—Eso sí.

—No —dijo Mikan al mismo tiempo.

—Depende de lo que usted tenga que contarme —precisó Natsume.

—Deberían detenerme. Soy responsable de todo lo que le ha ocurrido a Mikan. —La miró y compuso una débil sonrisa—. Estoy tan contento de verte.

—Yo también estoy contento de verte a ti —dijo ella—. ¿Te apetece beber algo? —Oh, vaya, ya estaba haciendo lo mismo que Sumire.

—Me encantaría un descafeinado con leche, pero no creo que haya cerca ningún Starbucks.

—No, lo siento, todavía no han abierto ninguno.

Natsume ya estaba harto de tanta cháchara. Dijo sin cordialidad:

—Dígame por qué cree que es responsable.

—Porque ésa era mi idea.

—¿Cuál era su idea? —La voz de Natsume adquirió un tono áspero. Quería respuestas ya.

—Mi idea era que Mikan expusiera sus productos en la fiesta que organicé. Estaría allí lo más selecto de Yokohama. Nadie iba a perdérselo —explicó—. Y creí que sería una magnífica oportunidad para presentarla.

—¿Presentarla?

—Lanzarla —dijo Akira.

—Aún no lo entiendo.

—Sé que esto sonará un poco egocéntrico, pero es una verdad como un templo que si yo promociono un producto, éste sube su cotización vertiginosamente.

Tenía razón. Sonaba egocéntrico.

—Lo cual significa que es usted un hombre muy poderoso, ¿no? Puede favorecer o interrumpir una carrera.

Akira negó con la cabeza.

—Nunca he intentado destruir a nadie. Sería algo vulgar. Si no me gusta el producto de una persona, guardo silencio.

O sea, ¿sólo utilizaba su poder para cosas buenas? ¿Quién se pensaba que era? ¿Superman? Natsume contuvo la risa. Preguntó:

—¿Y qué ganaba usted con eso?

—Satisfacción —respondió Akira.

—¿Qué hay del almacén? ¿Por qué no quiso que Mikan supiera que era suyo?

—Yo soy sólo uno de los propietarios —puntualizó Akira—. Aunque sí tengo la participación mayoritaria.

—Conteste a la pregunta. —Natsume estaba harto de ser complaciente. Iba a decirle a Mikan que se fuera, pero Akira lo sorprendió adelantándosele.

—Mikan, cariño, por favor ¿nos dejas un momento solos?

Ella no quería irse; quería quedarse para asegurarse de que Natsume no pisoteaba los sentimientos de Akira, pero sabía que oponer resistencia habría sido grosero.

—Sí, desde luego.

Ambos hombres se levantaron cuando lo hizo ella, y Natsume le abrió la puerta. Al pasar por delante, Mikan le lanzó una mirada de advertencia y le dijo en voz baja:

—Ten paciencia con él.

El control de audio de la sala de interrogatorios estaba en la pared que tenía enfrente. Natsume decidió apagarlo.

Akira había vuelto a sentarse e hizo un gesto arrogante a Natsume para que hiciera lo propio.

—Si Mikan supiera lo que voy a decirle, se sentiría turbada, por lo que le agradecería que fuera discreto. A cambio seré totalmente sincero con usted. Bien, yo no quería que ella supiera que el almacén era mío porque iba a ofrecérselo (a través de un agente inmobiliario, naturalmente) a un precio sensiblemente inferior. Quería ayudar a Mikan —explicó—. Es una dama encantadora, y lo que le ha sucedido durante el último año ha sido desgarrador. Mikan iba lanzada, ya me entiende, y tenía grandes planes. Pretendía trasladar la empresa a Tokyo, pues allí tenía muchos contactos. En el espacio de un año, se lo garantizo, su empresa habría llegado a ser un gigante de la industria. En cinco años sus productos se venderían en todo el mundo. Podía haber alcanzado un éxito sin precedentes. —Akira se ajustó cuidadosamente el cuello de la camisa blanca antes de proseguir—. Ahora no va a trasladar la empresa. Ella es responsable, ya lo ve. Siempre responsable. Todo el mundo va antes que Mikan. Se quedará en Sakuragicho porque ésa es la actitud responsable que hay que adoptar. Durante un largo período se quedó por su madre, y ahora lo hará por su hermana. Sumire es la más joven, pero, bueno, eso usted ya lo sabe, ¿no? Mikan no se moverá de este lugar hasta que pasen al menos otros dos años, o quizá tres.

»A mí me encantaría que se quedara para siempre y que su empresa creciera en esta ciudad. Mikan podría poner Sakuragicho en el mapa. Desde aquí seguramente tardaría más en alcanzar éxito internacional, pero con su empuje y su resolución no tengo ninguna duda de que lo conseguirá…, si eso es lo que ella quiere. Hará cosas espléndidas dondequiera que esté, pero Mikan es de aquí.

—¿Qué opinaban los demás propietarios acerca de rebajar el precio del almacén?

—No lo sé. No les pregunté. Tengo la mayoría de las acciones —precisó Akira—. Y los demás hacen lo que yo quiero que hagan. En total poseemos varios edificios, y ahora que está en marcha la renovación de la zona y ha comenzado el renacimiento, saben que ganaremos un dineral. Sakuragicho es una comunidad pequeña, y como ofrece a la gente un ritmo de vida más tranquilo y un entorno más seguro, va a convertirse en el lugar ideal para vivir y disfrutar de la vida. Queremos atraer negocios locales, de modo que ayudar a Mikan rebajando el precio se vería como un gesto de buena voluntad.

—Necesitaré los nombres de los otros accionistas.

—Sí, claro.

—De modo que redujo el precio porque era una jugada comercial inteligente —afirmó Natsume.

—Sí, pero también porque sabía que Mikan pasaba por apuros económicos.

Natsume se reclinó en la silla.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo es que usted sabía eso?

Akira pasó los dedos por la lisa superficie de la mesa mientras pensaba en la pregunta.

—No estoy seguro de cómo me enteré —reconoció—. Me lo diría alguien. Sí —dijo asintiendo con un gesto—. Seguramente me lo dijo alguien, y si usted quiere saber quién era esa persona, que me maten si me acuerdo. Ha habido muchos cócteles y cenas, la gente me cuenta chismes…, con la más absoluta reserva. Me entero de cosas, a menudo por terceros, y todo el mundo sabe lo mucho que aprecio a Mikan. Alardeo continuamente de su amistad, y así los demás hablan y cuchichean sobre sus magníficas velas y lociones corporales. A mi Delilah le encantan. Sus perfumes de firma son divinos, y en diciembre saldrá uno nuevo que, en mi opinión, será el más perfecto de todos. Se llama Sassy. —Se mordió el labio inferior para reprimir la emoción.

Natsume nunca había interrogado a alguien como Akira. Éste tenía tendencia a divagar, pero Natsume estaba resuelto a impedir que perdiera el hilo.

—Si le pido que escriba los nombres de los que sabían que ese almacén era suyo… —dijo Natsume con prudencia.

—Imposible —soltó Akira—. He estado promoviendo la zona con mucha dedicación. Seguro que se lo he contado a medio Yokohama, Sakuragicho, Yokosuka…

—¿Por qué Yokosuka?

—Tengo muchos amigos en Yokosuka —explicó—. Paso allí bastante tiempo.

—¿Ha conocido a algún Yukihara en Yokosuka?

—No que yo recuerde. Creo que Mikan y sus hermanas son los únicos Yukihara que conozco, pero claro, me presentan a muchas personas de las que no siempre retengo el nombre.

—Todavía no ha explicado por qué se considera responsable de las explosiones.

—Veamos la situación —dijo Akira—. Invité a Mikan a mi finca, e insistí en que llevara sus productos, y ¡bum!, casi se muere. Y a través de una agente inmobiliaria la animé a que viera mi almacén, y ¡bum!, otra vez casi pierde la vida. Soy el dueño de ambas propiedades, ya lo sabe. Soy el responsable. No sé cómo ni por qué. Espero que usted sea capaz de resolver eso.

Lo único de lo que Akira podía ser culpable era de contárselo todo a cualquiera que escuchara. Alguien lo había estado utilizando como fuente de información.

—¿Cuál es su situación económica? —inquirió Natsume.

—Ahora mismo pésima. Desastrosa. He contraído demasiadas obligaciones financieras. Pero es algo temporal —aseguró Akira—. En mi finca estoy construyendo una galería, que cuando esté acabada será espléndida, y he invertido el resto de mi dinero en ese proyecto. Pero no tengo ninguna duda de que habrá valido la pena correr el riesgo.

Natsume estaba sorprendido por la franqueza de Akira. El tipo era un personaje fuera de lo común y una contradicción viviente. Por un lado era arrogante y pretencioso, pero por otro parecía sincero y considerado. Lo que resultaba incuestionable era que llevaba el corazón en la mano, de modo que si se trataba de sus sentimientos, poca simulación había.

—¿Cómo conoció a Mikan? —preguntó Natsume. Le parecía una amistad curiosa, un poco asimétrica.

Akira sonrió.

—La conocí en el hospital. Hace unos años. Ella se encontraba allí con su madre, y yo estaba visitando a mi hermana Susannah. Entonces Mikan todavía iba al instituto, pero ya era toda una belleza. Y qué personalidad. ¿Entiende lo que le digo?

—Oh, sí. —Lo entendía perfectamente.

—Ya entonces ella era capaz de acelerar las pulsaciones. De hecho, fue mi hermana quien nos presentó. Mikan estaba esperando que su madre saliera de la sala de rayos X, y mi hermana esperaba para entrar, por lo que se pusieron a hablar. En un santiamén se hicieron amigas del alma. Susannah era dos años más joven que Mikan —agregó—. Mikan le habló de las velas que fabricaba, con aquellos aromas extraños, y le pidió a Susannah que le diera su opinión sobre algunos de ellos. Mi hermana estaba emocionada. Mikan hizo que se sintiera importante.

»Susannah estuvo enferma un tiempo, entrando y saliendo del hospital tan a menudo que ella lo llamaba su segunda casa. —Hizo una pausa, y ante el recuerdo se le dibujó en la cara una sonrisa melancólica—. Mejoró el estado de la madre de Mikan, y ésta ya no tenía por qué volver al hospital, pero nunca se olvidó de Susannah. La visitaba a menudo, e incluso después de empezar a ir a la universidad, Mikan hacía lo posible por verla cuando regresaba a casa por vacaciones. Y, al margen de dónde se encontrara, cada semana le enviaba a Susannah algún detalle. Una vela, una loción especial, una flor…, un obsequio para que supiera que se acordaba de ella. Cada vez que Mikan comenzaba a trabajar en un producto nuevo, contaba con la opinión de mi hermana. Ya sé que en realidad Mikan no necesitaba el parecer de Susannah, pero igualmente se lo pedía. Le daba a Susannah algo que hacer con ilusión, sobre todo los últimos días, cuando estaba tan débil. —A Akira se le quebró la voz cuando dijo—: Susannah murió en septiembre. Pero Mikan, mi querida Mikan, todavía no la ha olvidado. Me dijo que quería hacer algo especial en memoria de ella, por lo que creó un perfume especial que lleva el nombre de mi hermana. Su nombre de pila era Susannah, pero la llamábamos Sassy.


	31. Capítulo 31

**Resumen: **Para vivir una vida exitosa en las afueras de Yokohama, Japon, Mikan Yukihara siempre ha sido capaz de convertir sus desafíos en triunfos.

Entonces ¿por qué están estallando bombas a su paso, una tras otra? La primera explosión la lleva a encontrarse cara a cara con un apuesto detective de Yokohama. La segunda la conduce derecho a los brazos del hermano de su mejor amiga, un policía de Tokyo. Pero Natsume Hyuuga no dejará que las emociones le impidan hacer su trabajo... Alguien está intentando matar a Kate, y él es el único que se interpone entre ella y el monstruo que quiere verla muerta.

Ni la historia, ni los personajes de Gakuen Alice me pertenecen.

La historia es una adaptacion de A fuego de lento de Julie Garwood

* * *

**Capítulo 31**

Natsume no dejaría que Mikan entrara en el edificio de Smith & Wesson a firmar ningún documento hasta estar completamente seguro de que no correría peligro. Resolver todos los pormenores y coordinar las medidas de seguridad con Kounji y la policía de Yokohama, el FBI y la policía de Yokosuka no sólo requeriría tiempo sino que también supondría un engorro logístico, lo cual significaba naturalmente que había que cambiar el día y la hora de la reunión prevista a las tres de aquella tarde.

Una solución sería que el abogado le hiciera llegar los papeles a Mikan. La comisaría de policía de Sakuragicho sería un buen sitio, pero podría valer cualquier lugar alejado del centro de Yokosuka y de los hermanos Yukihara.

Por desgracia, no se podía cambiar la sede de la reunión. Cuando Natsume habló con Anderson por teléfono y le sugirió algunas alternativas, el abogado se deshizo en disculpas al explicar que el cambio de lugar no sería posible.

—Debo seguir las instrucciones de Yuuto Yukihara, que dejó claro que la reunión debía celebrarse en Smith & Wesson. Le gustaba dirigir los asuntos en todas sus facetas. Firmó el testamento nuevo en la sala de reuniones de la segunda planta, y ahí es donde quería que se produjera la transmisión de sus bienes. Llegó incluso a asignar los asientos. Primero Mikan debe escuchar a los asesores y contables, que le explicarán cómo Yuuto Yukihara amasó su fortuna, y cuando hayan terminado, ella podrá firmar los documentos.

—¿Por qué lo estableció así?

—Hubo varios motivos —dijo Anderson—. Él esperaba que Mikan siguiera sus pasos, y por tanto creía que sus asesores la guiarían en futuras decisiones que incrementaran su fortuna. De todos modos, no es una condición del testamento que Mikan deba contratarlos, y como abogado de ella le recomiendo encarecidamente que los despida a todos. —Antes de que Natsume pudiera preguntar por qué, Anderson prosiguió—: También creo que Yuuto quería impresionarla, presumir, por decirlo claro. Tenía la convicción de que Mikan era un prodigio, su prodigio particular.

—A ella no le gustará oír eso.

—He hablado poco con ella, pero ya he visto que no tiene nada que ver con Yuuto…, ni sus asesores —añadió.

—Cabría pensar que alguien que va a entregar tanto dinero a una persona querría conocerla —conjeturó Natsume.

—Yo le mencioné a Yuuto eso mismo hace unos meses, pero la sugerencia lo indignó. Creía que sus investigaciones le proporcionaban toda la información que necesitaba sobre Mikan y sus hermanas. A veces llevaba una vida prácticamente de ermitaño; supongo que se le podría considerar un excéntrico. Le costaba establecer relaciones personales. Mientras pudo mantener sus transacciones en un nivel estrictamente comercial, creo que las controló. Fui su abogado durante los últimos siete años y observé que era tremendamente inflexible. Prefería trabajar a través de sus socios financieros.

—¿Cuántos son?

—En total, seis —contestó—. Cuatro consejeros y dos contables. Ya le he dado los nombres al detective Yukimura.

Mientras hablaba con Anderson por el móvil, Natsume iba de un lado a otro del vestíbulo de la comisaría. La puerta del salón estaba abierta. En la diminuta estancia había un sofá de piel sintética y una máquina de refrescos. Natsume entró y buscó monedas en el bolsillo mientras seguía con la conversación. Le pidió al abogado que le mandara por correo electrónico los nombres y números de teléfono para que también él pudiera hacer averiguaciones. Por si acaso. Quién sabe, quizás encontrara algo que se le hubiera escapado a Kounji. Una posibilidad remota…, pero aun así…

—¿Quería Yuuto controlar también el día y la hora de la reunión, o se pueden cambiar? —le preguntó, y acto seguido respondió a su propia pregunta—: Hay que cambiarlos. Es imposible que se pueda celebrar esta tarde.

—Lo entiendo —dijo Anderson—. Yuuto era más flexible en cuanto a eso. Sabía que a veces las personas se ponen enfermas o pueden producirse emergencias. A mi juicio, la única razón por la que deseaba que la reunión se hiciera dos días después de su muerte era para asegurarse de que sus asesores y contables llegarían a Yokosuka a tiempo de asistir a su funeral. Un intento de procurar que apareciera alguien más aparte de yo mismo. ¿Qué le parece mañana a las siete? ¿Le irá bien a Mikan? —preguntó Anderson—. ¿O pasado mañana? Los demás vienen de fuera de la ciudad y se quedarán en Yokosuka todo el tiempo que haga falta. Pero ya sabe, cuanto antes se firmen los documentos, mejor para la tranquilidad de todos.

Y mejor para las posibilidades de supervivencia de Mikan, pensó Natsume.

—¿Cuánto tiempo de antelación necesita?

—El que me pueda conceder.

—¿Qué pasa con la notificación a los Yukihara? Dijo usted que había que invitarlos, ¿no?

—Les avisaré cuando sepa el día y la hora, pero no creo que venga ninguno.

—¿Por qué quería Yuuto que estuvieran presentes?

—No lo dijo, pero a mi modo de ver fue por puro resentimiento. Quizá deseaba restregarles por las narices lo que habían perdido.

—Intentémoslo mañana a las siete, y si no lo consigo arreglar lo llamaré para cambiar la cita otra vez.

Natsume se dio cuenta de que estaba tomando decisiones sin contar con la opinión de Mikan. Tenía que hacer los planes con ella y obtener su aprobación.

Puso fin a la conversación con Anderson y acto seguido miró el resto de los mensajes. Kounji había llamado cuatro veces intentando dar con él. En cada mensaje parecía más enfadado. Natsume conocía la razón. Kounji se sentía responsable de la seguridad de Mikan, y no saber dónde estaba lógicamente lo ponía furioso. A Natsume no le importaba especialmente ese enfado. Cuanta menos gente conociera el paradero de Mikan, mejor.

Natsume sabía que no podía dar esquinazo a Kounji mucho más tiempo. Sacó dos gaseosas de la máquina, hizo saltar la lengüeta de una y tomó un sorbo. A continuación lo llamó. Y oyó el buzón de voz.

—Vale, ya le volveré a llamar. O llámeme usted al móvil.

Esto va a cabrearle, pensó Natsume.

Mikan se hallaba en el despacho del jefe. Natsume llegó a la conclusión de que ya había tenido tiempo suficiente para contarle aAnju el problema de la rata, así que subió a reunirse con ellos.

Ella estaba metiendo papeles en el maletín cuando entró él y le ofreció la otra lata de tomaba notas en su libreta reglamentaria.

—Me ocuparé enseguida de esto —prometió. Miró a Natsume y añadió—: Mikan quiere pasar la noche en su casa. Creo que podemos acceder, ¿qué le parece? Mandaré a unos hombres a inspeccionar la casa y a otro para patrullar el terreno. Vive en un callejón sin salida, lo que facilita la tarea.

—¿Le has dado tú la idea? —preguntó Natsume a Mikan con tono acusador.

—Quizá he debido haber mencionado que esta noche me gustaría dormir en mi cama.

—Ha hecho bastante más que mencionarlo —replicó el jefe—. Me ha suplicado de manera insistente que lograra su consentimiento.

Mikan cerró el maletín y lo dejó en el suelo.

—Yo no suplico —precisó; luego se volvió hacia Natsume y dijo—: ¿Sabías que el jefeAnju fue detective en Osaka? Lo dejó al cabo de veinte años de servicio y se trasladó aquí porque estaba harto de tanto tráfico.

—Creo que está intentando convencerle de que estoy capacitado para el trabajo.

—Ya hemos hablado de eso, Mikan —señaló Natsume—. Él lo sabe todo sobre mi historial, y yo sé bastante sobre el suyo. Creo que el jefe sabe lo mucho que respeto su experiencia.

Mikan se puso de pie.

—Pues entonces ya puedo ir a mi casa.

—Vuelva a sentarse —ordenó el jefe—. No va a ir a ninguna parte hasta que hayamos inspeccionado la casa. Y la calle —añadió—. ¿El abogado va a traer los documentos aquí para que los firme Mikan?

Natsume había hablado antes conAnju acerca de esa posibilidad.

—No. Es innegociable. Si Mikan está de acuerdo, lo intentaremos mañana a las siete de la tarde. Eso nos daría tiempo para organizamos.

—¿En Yokosuka? —preguntó el jefe.

—Sí.

—Lástima. En ese caso, van a estar al mando todos menos yo —se lamentóAnju.

—¿Todos? —dijo Mikan.

—Yokosuka está en otro estado —le recordó—. El FBI no se va a quedar fuera. De hecho, este caso debería ser suyo. Y luego está la policía de Yokohama, que querrá estar al cargo. La primera explosión tuvo lugar efectivamente en su jurisdicción, y ahora quiere usted incluir a la policía de Yokosuka sobre todo porque teme que pueda pasar algo.

—¿La policía de Yokosuka? ¿Por qué hay que impliAkiraa?

—Porque usted estará en su territorio —respondió el jefe que miró a Natsume y añadió—: Piense en cómo se sentirían si hubiera tiros o explotara algo y no hubieran sido consultados.

Natsume asintió:

—No dejarían que lo olvidásemos jamás.

Estaban de broma…, ¿no? Si aparecía toda esa gente, en el edificio de Smith & Wesson no habría espacio suficiente.

Y entonces Mikan cayó en la cuenta. Si se producían disparos o alguien tiraba una bomba —que parecía ser el arma preferida de destrucción—, algunas de esas personas podían morir.

—No —soltó de golpe—. No quiero que nadie vaya a Yokosuka conmigo. Iré sola.

—Dejo que se encargue usted de ello —dijo el jefe a Natsume mientras retiraba la silla—. Yo tengo cosas que hacer.

Después de queAnju se marchara, Natsume se apoyó en la mesa a la espera de que Mikan diera explicaciones.

Mikan suponía que él querría discutir. Al ver que permanecía en silencio, preguntó:

—¿Has oído lo que he dicho?

—Lo he oído —afirmó Natsume.

—¿Y? —dijo ella mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

¿Por qué se había puesto así?

—Muy bien —dijo él—. Si quieres ir sola, ve sola.

Mikan desconfió enseguida. Demasiado fácil.

—Gracias.

—¿Y cómo vas a llegar hasta allí?

—En coche. —Para Mikan parecía muy simple.

—¿Tu coche no explotó?

¿Cómo podía ella haber olvidado eso?

—No iré con mi coche.

—Imagino que no —Natsume se mostraba distante.

—Alquilaré uno.

—Mikan, ¿de qué va todo esto?

«De ti, Bob o. De ti va todo esto. Podrían matarte.» Oh, Dios, Mikan ni siquiera se atrevía a pensar en ello. Y además estaban los otros detectives y policías. Podían morir todos en una gran habitación. Negó con la cabeza, haciéndole saber que no estaba dispuesta a explicarse.

Él no pilló la insinuación.

—¿Qué es todo esto? —repitió.

Mikan cedió.

—Simplemente he tenido un sobresalto. Podría morir gente por protegerme…

Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Seguramente Natsume se dio cuenta, pues la levantó de la silla y la abrazó.

—Tranquila. Sólo estás un poco abrumada.

—Supongo que sí —dijo ella, que aguardó a que Natsume le susurrara algunas palabras de consuelo, le dijera algo que la hiciera sentirse mejor.

Pero él no parecía inclinado a hacer nada más que abrazarla, al cabo de unos instantes Mikan reparó en que eso era todo lo que necesitaba.


	32. Capítulo 32

**Resumen: **Para vivir una vida exitosa en las afueras de Yokohama, Japon, Mikan Yukihara siempre ha sido capaz de convertir sus desafíos en triunfos.

Entonces ¿por qué están estallando bombas a su paso, una tras otra? La primera explosión la lleva a encontrarse cara a cara con un apuesto detective de Yokohama. La segunda la conduce derecho a los brazos del hermano de su mejor amiga, un policía de Tokyo. Pero Natsume Hyuuga no dejará que las emociones le impidan hacer su trabajo... Alguien está intentando matar a Kate, y él es el único que se interpone entre ella y el monstruo que quiere verla muerta.

Ni la historia, ni los personajes de Gakuen Alice me pertenecen.

La historia es una adaptacion de A fuego de lento de Julie Garwood

* * *

**Capítulo 32**

Mikan alzó la cabeza del pecho de Natsume.

—¿Y Akira? —preguntó.

—¿Akira?

Ella puso un poco de distancia entre ambos.

—¿Estás ya convencido de que no tiene nada que ver con esto? —En la pregunta de Mikan había una expresión de deseo.

—Sí.

—Entonces, ¿puede marcharse a casa?

—No, todavía no. Primero deberá convencer a otras personas. —Natsume usó un tono profesional.

Una hora después, dos agentes del FBI y otro detective del distrito de Yokohama que estaban ayudando a Kounji llegaron a la comisaría e interrogaron a Akira por turnos. Cuando terminaron, lo dejaron ir a casa. Akira besó a Mikan en la mejilla, le apretó la mano y susurró:

—Sé valiente, querida.

A continuación la interrogaron a ella. Mikan estaba cansada de tener que repetir de nuevo cada detalle, empezando con la primera explosión, pero colaboró y respondió a todas las preguntas lo más concienzudamente que pudo. Llegó un momento en que a ellos se les estaban acabando las preguntas y a ella se le estaba acabando la paciencia.

Anju acudió en su rescate.

—Vamos, Mikan, ya puede ir a su casa. La hemos revisado de arriba abajo y todo está en orden.

—¿Dónde está Natsume?

—La espera en la parte de atrás —concluyó el jefe.

Mikan cogió el bolso y el maletín del despacho deAnju y lo siguió hasta la puerta trasera. Él le puso la mano en el hombro.

—Va a salir de ésta, no se apure —dijo. Si Mikan no hubiera estado segura de las buenas intenciones deAnju, habría podido pensar que con aquella brusquedad la estaba reprendiendo—. Pasaré más tarde con algo de cenar —añadió el jefe.

—No tiene por qué tomarse tantas molestias…

—Sí tengo por qué. He mirado en su nevera. Llevaré algo —dijo secamente.

Cuando llegó a casa y miró en la nevera, Mikan se alegró de no haber protestado por las palabras deAnju. La verdad era que no había nada que le apeteciera comer. Le hacían ruido las tripas. Ni ella ni Natsume habían comido nada desde el desayuno y ya eran más de las seis.

—Cuando no te diviertes, el tiempo vuela —observó ella al pasar al vestíbulo delantero. Natsume la siguió escaleras arriba con las bolsas.

—¿No te estás divirtiendo? Pues habrá que hacer algo al respecto —sentenció Natsume.

Él no le preguntó si quería compartir la cama. Dejó su bolsa en el cuarto de invitados y la otra sobre la cama de ella.

Mikan no iba a pedirle que durmieran juntos. Ni hablar. Entró en el cuarto de baño, cerró la puerta y tomó una larga ducha, esperando que eso la reanimara.

No sirvió de mucho. Después se puso sus viejos téjanos favoritos y una camiseta y a partir de entonces se sintió realmente mejor. Se peinó y bajó.

Natsume se encontraba en el patio trasero hablando con un agente de policía. Mikan lo observó desde la ventana de la cocina mientras masticaba un trozo de apio mustio. Su semblante denotaba cansancio, pensó ella. Pero también estaba estupendo. Desde luego parecía afrontar la situación mejor que ella. Había momentos en que Mikan notaba que se venía abajo.

No quiso que él la sorprendiera mirándolo fijamente y se obligó a desviar la vista. Escuchó los mensajes del contestador de su casa. La mayoría eran de Sumire. Ninguno importante.

Se sentía agitada y de mal humor. Sacó una bolsa de patatas fritas de la despensa y volvió a guardarla sin abrir.

Ya sabía qué le pasaba. Natsume. Se preguntaba cuánto tiempo iba a tardar en dejar de quererlo. ¿Era eso posible, o estaba condenada a vivir amargada el resto de su vida? De su desdicha no podía acusar a nadie salvo a sí misma. Desde el principio supo dónde se metía: amaba a las mujeres y las abandonaba. Natsume no buscaba ninguna excusa por su forma de proceder. Era como era.

Y ella también era como era, una solemne idiota por haberse enamorado de un hombre así.

Pasaría una noche decididamente triste. Tenía los nervios de punta por culpa del estrés. Sí, era eso, seguro. El estrés. Y ese sentimiento de impotencia absoluta.

Sonó el timbre, y Mikan hizo un esfuerzo por dejar de compadecerse. Supuso que seríaAnju con la cena y de repente tuvo un apetito voraz. Pero no eraAnju, sino Kounji, y cuando le abrió la puerta, él puso cara de asombro al verla. Se recuperó al punto.

—¿Qué hace abriendo la puerta? —preguntó.

La mirada airada le hizo estremecerse.

—Ha llamado usted al timbre. Me ha parecido que lo correcto era abrir. Pase, por favor.

—¿Está sola? —inquirió él al tiempo que irrumpía como un vendaval—. ¿Qué demonios le pasa? ¿No sabe que alguien intenta matarla? ¿O le da lo mismo?

—Sí, lo sé, y no, no me da lo mismo —dijo ella con voz contenida—. Por favor no me grite. Me zumban los oídos.

Antes de seguir, Kounji aspiró hondo.

—Tengo que gritarle a alguien. ¿Dónde está Natsume?

—En el patio trasero. Hay agentes delante y detrás —precisó ella—. Así que no pasa nada si abro yo la puerta.

—No es por eso por lo que estoy enfadado —espetó Kounji.

Mikan fue tras él hasta la cocina.

—Entonces, ¿por qué lo está?

—Porque no sabía dónde demonios estaba usted anoche. Eso está muy mal —soltó—. Ustedes dos…, desaparecieron. ¿Y si yo hubiera tenido información de vital importancia? Entonces, ¿qué? Natsume no contestaba a su móvil y usted tampoco… ¿Qué diablos le pasa a ese hombre? Él sabrá lo que hace. ¿Dónde está?

Kounji estaba hecho una furia.

—Se lo acabo de decir —respondió Mikan.

—Dígamelo otra vez —dijo él con apremio.

—En el patio trasero. Métase con él.

—Ni se le ocurra volver a abrir la puerta principal, ¿entendido?

Kounji no esperó respuesta, sino que abrió la puerta de la cocina y salió al patio. La puerta se cerró bruscamente a su espalda.

«Acaba de perder su invitación a cenar», pensó ella. ¿Cómo se atrevía a chillarle? No era una niña a la que pudiera regañar.

Pero Kounji tenía razón, admitió Mikan de mala gana. Tenían que haberle comunicado adónde iban. No había sido adrede; no querían esconderse de él. No estaban seguros de dónde pasarían la noche, y en cuanto se hubieron alojado en el hotel, una cosa llevó a la otra, y habían estado ocupados.

Oh, qué buena excusa. Perdón por no haber llamado. Estábamos muy ocupados haciendo el amor. Kounji lo entendería. Seguro.

El jefe llegó unos minutos después con suficiente comida para media ciudad.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —preguntó mientras dejaba las bolsas sobre la encimera de la cocina y miraba por la ventana—. Parece que Yukimura está poniendo a parir a Natsume.

Mikan se lo explicó rápidamente.

El jefe echó otro vistazo por la ventana.

—Natsume no parece muy contrito. De hecho, está replicando. —Se encogió de hombros y añadió—: Lo arreglarán. Comamos.

El jefe tenía razón; lo arreglaron. Kounji no preguntó si podía quedarse a cenar. Cogió un plato y se sirvió.

—Dentro de una hora tendré aquí algunos hombres para saAkirae del atolladero, jefe —dijo.

—No tiene por qué —repusoAnju—. Aquí estamos listos. Ya tiene usted bastante con procurar que todos estén en sus puestos para la reunión de mañana.

—¿Seguro que se hace? —preguntó Kounji—. ¿Ella firma los documentos mañana? ¿No habrá más cambios?

—Mañana a las siete de la tarde a menos que usted modifique el plan —puntualizó Natsume—. Acabamos de hablar de eso en el patio.

—Sólo quiero asegurarme. Nadie se me va a esfumar otra vez, ¿entendido? —lanzó Kounji.

—Tiene que dejar que las cosas sigan su curso.

—Y usted tiene que… —empezó a decir Kounji.

Anju alzó la mano para que se callara.

—Ya basta. Mikan necesita toda la ayuda posible, así que dejen de discutir y centrémonos en el plan.

Kounji asintió.

—Sí, señor.

Los tres hombres revisaron la estrategia del día siguiente mientras seguían comiendo.

—¿Qué ha averiguado sobre el vídeo? —preguntó Natsume a Kounji—. ¿Alguna idea sobre quién lo grabó?

—No. Sabemos que un mensajero llevó el vídeo y el paquete de fotos al despacho de Anderson Smith, quien afirma que allí nadie conocía la existencia de ningún vídeo hasta que éste apareció en su mesa junto a las instrucciones de Yuuto Yukihara.

—Alguien sabía de su existencia —insistió Natsume—. Cuando Yuuto hablaba ante la cámara, a menudo miraba más allá del objetivo. En aquella habitación había alguien más, sin duda. ¿Qué hay del personal, las sirvientas?

—No, no hemos encontrado a nadie que supiera nada.

Natsume echó una mirada a Mikan, que tenía los ojos medio cerrados.

—Mikan, ¿por qué no subes a acostarte? —sugirió—. Aquí casi hemos terminado.

Ella se alegró de complacerle. Había sido un largo día. Aún alcanzaba a oír a los hombres hablando mientras se ponía el pijama, y al cabo de unos minutos oyó salir a Kounji yAnju.

Estaba cansada, pero antes de acostarse decidió llamar a Sumire para ver cómo estaba. Su hermana la sorprendió al contestar. Mikan dijo hola y ya no pudo pronunciar ninguna otra palabra por espacio de unos quince minutos. Sumire debía de haber supuesto que la lectura del testamento había resultado algo totalmente insignificante, pues no preguntó nada a Mikan al respecto. Sólo parecía tener interés en hablar de su vida social, y Mikan tuvo que recordarle que estaba allí para estudiar. No obstante, se sintió aliviada al saber que Sumire era feliz y… estaba segura.

—¿Has tenido noticias de Mochu Crowell? —inquirió Mikan.

—Aún debería estar en Europa, pero no te preocupes. Si regresa y vuelve a molestarme otra vez, sabré manejar la situación —explicó Sumire, que luego pasó a asuntos más inmediatos.

Mientras Mikan escuchaba la descripción que hacía Sumire del muchacho que se sentaba a su lado en clase de sociología, recibió otra llamada. Pensando que podía ser algo importante, Mikan interrumpió el parloteo de Sumire.

—Sumire —dijo—. Tengo otra llamada. Debo colgar. Cuídate mucho, ¿vale?

Al responder le sorprendió la voz que oyó.

—Mikan, soy Luna Yukihara.

Mikan no estaba segura de cómo debía reaccionar y tardó en responder. Tras una pausa incómoda, dijo:

—Hola, Luna, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?

Al empezar la conversación, Luna se mostró un tanto rígida, pero enseguida se fue relajando y de hecho acabó siendo de lo más amable.

—Me llamó Anderson y me dijo que te había hecho mucha ilusión tener esas fotografías de tu padre —explicó—. Y me pidió que mirara en la casa de Yuuto…, ahora mi casa, en realidad, por si había más. El desván está abarrotado de cajas y decidí que lo mejor sería poner un poco de orden. Y quiso la suerte que encontrara una llena de cosas que pertenecieron a tu padre. Hay fotos, pero también trofeos, papeles de cuando iba a la escuela y un par de boletines de calificaciones. Lo he empaquetado todo para enviártelo o, si lo prefieres, dejarlo en el despacho de Anderson. Seguiré buscando —prometió—. Ahora estoy en la casa porque Keita volvió a ingresar en el hospital anoche, y desde aquí es más fácil desplazarme para ir a verle. Por cierto, cuando quieras puedes pasar y verla…, si te interesa. Me encantaría enseñártela.

—Sí, un día me gustaría verla —dijo Mikan.

—Dime simplemente cuándo te va bien. ¿La semana que viene quizá? ¿O la otra? Me gustaría conocerte, Mikan. Pareces muy distinta de Keita y sus hermanos, reconfortantemente distinta.

Después de colgar el teléfono, Mikan se sintió culpable. No había preguntado a Luna sobre la gravedad del estado de Keita, aunque luego cayó en la cuenta de que cualquier manifestación de compasión o preocupación habría sido hipócrita.

Estaba sentada en la cama con las piernas cruzadas y el teléfono aún en la mano cuando Natsume entró en el dormitorio.

—Acabo de recibir una llamada de Luna Yukihara —anunció Mikan—. Me ha invitado a ir a la casa de Yuuto. Ha dicho que tiene más cosas de mi padre.

Natsume se detuvo al pie de la cama y torció el gesto.

—No irás a esa casa ni a ninguna de los Yukihara en Yokosuka hasta que cojamos al que intenta matarte —le ordenó.

—No, claro —le aseguró ella. Ahora no estaba de humor para sermones. En un día había recibido suficientes presiones para toda su vida, así que dejó los temas de las bombas, los asesinos y el dinero—. También he hablado con Sumire —dijo—. Parece contenta. No le he dicho que estabas aquí. No quería que supiera…, ya sabes…

—¿Ya sé qué? —pinchó él.

—Le he dicho que todo marcha bien, y si supiera que estás aquí, comenzaría a hacer preguntas. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—¿Qué te parece que estoy haciendo? Estoy quitándome la ropa y luego me meteré en la ducha.

—En la habitación de invitados hay una ducha…

Mikan dejó de hablar cuando él cerró la puerta del baño. Un segundo después oyó correr el agua.

Podía mostrarse más enérgica y mandarlo a dormir al cuarto de invitados, pero no quería, ése era el problema. En su fuero interno sabía que, en cuanto abriera la puerta, la emprendería con él.

«Necesito ayuda», farfulló en silencio. Mikan estaba indignada consigo misma. Retiró la colcha y se tumbó en la cama. Llegó a la conclusión de que todo era culpa de Aoi. Su amiga había enviado a Natsume, sabiendo…, oh, sí, sabiendo lo que sucedería.

Mikan se colocó de medio lado y cogió el teléfono. Aoi no podía rehuirla eternamente, por lo que decidió dejarle un mensaje que garantizara la devolución de la llamada.

Saltó el buzón de voz. Mikan esperó el pitido y luego habló.

—Sólo pensaba que debías saber que yo… —Se calló de súbito. ¿Y si alguien escuchaba el mensaje y se enteraba de que se había acostado con Natsume?—. Da igual —dijo.

Iba a colgar cuando oyó a alguien decir:

—¿Ella debería saber qué?

Era una voz de hombre.

—¿Quién eres?

—Ruka Hyuuga. ¿Eres Mikan?

Menos mal que había entrado en razón.

—¿Qué estás haciendo en Tokyo?

—Estoy de permiso. He llegado antes de tiempo. Me quedaré con Aoi hasta el próximo fin de semana. Luego iré a Nathan's Bay. Para entonces papá y mamá ya estarán en casa.

Ruka se había graduado en Annapolis y se estaba preparando para formar parte del cuerpo de élite de la Marina. Era un hombre realmente temerario, y el más competitivo de todos los hermanos Hyuuga.

—¿Cuándo volverás por Tokyo? —preguntó él—. Quiero la revancha.

—¿Para qué? ¿Para perder otra vez?

Su risa era idéntica a la de Natsume.

—Eso lo veremos.

—¿Sabías que Natsume está aquí? —dijo Mikan.

—Sí. Aoi me dijo que te está ayudando en un pequeño problema.

¿Un pequeño problema?

—Sí, así es.

Hablaron durante otro minuto. Ella prometió transmitir a Natsume que Ruka estaba en casa, y Ruka prometió decirle a Aoi que la llamara.

Inmediatamente después de colgar Natsume salió del cuarto de baño. Se había puesto los pantalones cortos caqui. Bajó a ver a los agentes, a asegurarse de que estaban donde debían estar. A juicio de Mikan, era un poco obsesivo y compulsivo.

Tardó bastante en subir. Mikan intentó dormir, pero su mente no descansaba. No paraba de pensar en el «pequeño» problema de averiguar quién quería asesinarla. Tenía que ser uno de los Yukihara, pero ¿cuál? Tal vez todos. Qué fuerte. Y Luna estaría también metida en el ajo. A esas alturas de los acontecimientos era posible cualquier cosa.


	33. Capítulo 33

**Resumen: **Para vivir una vida exitosa en las afueras de Yokohama, Japon, Mikan Yukihara siempre ha sido capaz de convertir sus desafíos en triunfos.

Entonces ¿por qué están estallando bombas a su paso, una tras otra? La primera explosión la lleva a encontrarse cara a cara con un apuesto detective de Yokohama. La segunda la conduce derecho a los brazos del hermano de su mejor amiga, un policía de Tokyo. Pero Natsume Hyuuga no dejará que las emociones le impidan hacer su trabajo... Alguien está intentando matar a Kate, y él es el único que se interpone entre ella y el monstruo que quiere verla muerta.

Ni la historia, ni los personajes de Gakuen Alice me pertenecen.

La historia es una adaptacion de A fuego de lento de Julie Garwood

* * *

**Capítulo 33**

Mikan había estado dando vueltas y más vueltas en la cama durante lo que habían parecido horas hasta que Natsume por fin se acostó. Era bastante después de medianoche.

Él no le preguntó si podía dormir con ella. Se limitó a quitarse los pantalones cortos y deslizarse a su lado. Estaba segurísimo de sí mismo, pensó ella, e iba a decírselo cuando Natsume la atrajo hacia sí.

—¿Estás despierta, Polka?

—Estoy muy nerviosa por lo de mañana y no puedo dormir.

—Está bien —dijo Natsume. Acto seguido le levantó el pelo de la parte posterior del cuello y empezó a mordisquearle la piel suave.

Mikan sintió que le corrían temblores por las piernas mientras se movía impaciente contra él.

—¿Por qué está bien? —preguntó sin aliento.

—Está bien porque no tendré que despertarte para hacer el amor contigo.

Quizá le dijo algo más, pero ella no lo recordaba. El modo en que la tocaba exigía su máxima atención, y elaborar un pensamiento coherente se convirtió en una misión realmente imposible.

Esa noche hicieron el amor de otra manera, más apasionada mucho más intensa. Y cuando por fin hubieron quedado satisfechos, él siguió estrechándola entre sus brazos y acariciándole la espalda, la barbilla apoyada en la cabeza de Mikan, besándola de vez en cuando.

En cuanto se despejó la bruma de la pasión, ella estaba aplacada. Quería expliAkirae a Natsume cómo se sentía, pero no pudo. ¿Por qué? Porque la manera más rápida de lograr que él desapareciera sería admitir que lo quería para siempre.

Mikan deseaba ese sueño imposible con toda el alma. ¿Cómo reaccionaría él si le decía que lo quería para siempre? Se desmayaría. Fue capaz de componer una sonrisa mientras pensaba en lo loco que se pondría si escuchaba esas palabras.

Menos mal que sabía practicar la resucitación cardiopulmonar.

Natsume se volvió y se quedó boca arriba mirando fijamente al techo.

—Mikan, ¿por qué vas a pedir un préstamo? Dijiste que querías hacerlo. ¿Era una broma?

—No, hablaba en serio. Necesito un préstamo para cancelar otro préstamo. Es una solución temporal que me permitirá ganar tiempo.

—Sabes que tan pronto firmes mañana esos documentos serás millonaria, ¿no?

—Sí, lo sé —dijo ella—. Pero no lo seré por mucho tiempo. Cuando vaya al banco y rellene la solicitud, tendré que consignar el dinero como un activo…, un activo provisional —recalcó.

Natsume bostezó.

—Pensarán que estás chiflada.

Mikan se le arrimó y dijo:

—Quizá lo esté.

Natsume no creyó que ella estuviera muy preocupada por su estado mental, pues en menos de un minuto se quedó dormida. Natsume subió la sábana y trató de poner en orden sus ideas para poder dormir. No había manera. Era incapaz de dejar de pensar en el día siguiente y en todas las cosas que podían salir mal.

Aquella noche Mikan durmió mucho, pero al levantarse a la mañana siguiente no se sentía descansada. No quería ni pensar en el día que le esperaba. Deseaba fervientemente que no acudiera a la reunión ninguno de sus primos Yukihara. Keita seguramente seguiría hospitalizado, y Mikan se sintió un poco avergonzada al desear que aún no le hubieran dado el alta. Koi y Tora eran los que más le preocupaban. No creía tener el suficiente aguante para volver a soportar su vulgaridad. Y si empezaban a calumniar a su madre, Mikan era capaz de cualquier cosa.

Natsume estaba abajo, en la cocina, hablando con alguien. Pensó que oía la voz del jefeAnju, pero no estaba segura.

Las nueve. No podía creerlo. Jamás había dormido tanto. Decidió que no había por qué apresurarse. La reunión en el despacho de Anderson no sería hasta las siete, y Mikan dio por sentado que Natsume no querría salir de Sakuragicho hasta media tarde.

Anderson no estaría de vuelta del funeral al menos hasta las cinco. Por alguna razón desconocida, Yuuto Yukihara había insistido en que su funeral empezara a las dos en punto. Había redactado un programa de «actividades» donde había llegado a incluir los nombres de los dolientes que debían hablar en su favor. Mikan se preguntó si Yuuto había escrito también el panegírico.

Mikan estuvo pensando en el viejo chiflado mientras se duchaba y se vestía para el viaje. Preparó también su bolsa por si se quedaban a pasar la noche en Yokosuka.

Llevó la bolsa abajo, la dejó en el vestíbulo y entró en la cocina.

—Buenos días —dijo.

Natsume estaba secándose las manos. Se echó el trapo al hombro y se dirigió hacia ella. La besó con verdadero entusiasmo, y cuando se apartó se mostró encantado con la reacción de Mikan. Se había puesto colorada.

Retiró una silla de la mesa y volvió a besarla, pero esta vez tan rápidamente que la cogió por sorpresa, y luego la obligó amablemente a sentarse.

—¿Qué quieres desayunar? —preguntó—. Yo te lo prepararé.

—Una tostada ya me vale. ¿Con quién hablabas? Parecía el jefeAnju.

—En efecto —dijo él—. Acaba de irse. ¿Pan blanco o integral?

—Ya me prepararé yo el desayuno.

—Será pan blanco.

Natsume no le preguntó si quería zumo de naranja. Llenó un vaso y lo dejó en la mesa, delante de Mikan.

—En cuanto termines de desayunar, hemos de ponernos en marcha.

Estaba apoyado en la encimera, de cara a ella, los pies cruzados, guapísimo, y Mikan se sintió súbitamente abrumada.

Saltó la tostada.

—Allá vamos.

Natsume puso la tostada sin mantequilla en un plato y se lo dio a Mikan. Evidentemente, cocinar no era una de sus habilidades. Ella cogió la tostada y partió un trozo.

—¿Por qué tanta prisa? —preguntó—. Tenemos mucho tiempo.

—Ha habido un cambio de planes —explicó Natsume.

—¿Qué cambio y de qué plan?

—Teníamos un plan y lo hemos cambiado —explicó él—. Tómate el desayuno. ¿Has preparado la bolsa de viaje?

—Sí. Está en el vestíbulo.

—La meteré en el coche —dijo él—. Come —le ordenó mientras salía de la cocina.

En cuanto él hubo desaparecido, Mikan tiró la tostada a la basura, se bebió el zumo de un trago y enjuagó el plato y el vaso.

El fregadero de la cocina parecía flamante. Obviamente, Natsume lo había limpiado. No era exactamente un chef, pero desde luego sabía fregar. Sería interesante tener cerca a un hombre así…, por numerosas razones.

Corrió arriba a coger el bolso y el portátil. No había tenido un momento para contestar los e-mails desde hacía una eternidad, y esperaba tener tiempo por la tarde o por la noche, después de la reunión. Metió el ordenador tras el acolchado separador del maletín y bajó.

El jefeAnju estaba subiendo a su coche. Había aparcado el jeep en el camino de entrada, tras el coche alquilado de Natsume.

—Tenías que haberme dicho que el jefe estaba esperando. Me habría dado prisa.

—Te he dicho que te dieras prisa —repuso Natsume.

—Eso es diferente —acotó Mikan.

Él no iba a intentar descifrar las palabras de Mikan.

—El jefe sólo quería revisar el coche para asegurarse de que no nos esperaba ninguna sorpresa desagradable.

—¿Una bomba o algo así? —dijo ella, pero no esperó respuesta—. ¿Y ha encontrado algo?

—No, todo está en orden.

—¿Él viene con nosotros?

—No —respondió Natsume—. Pero ha dejado algunas instrucciones por escrito. Vamos a ir por carreteras que no están en los mapas.

Mikan había crecido en Sakuragicho y conocía la zona mejor que nadie, además de haber ido en coche a Yokosuka innumerables veces, pero debía admitir que jamás había visto las no pocas carreteras secundarias que tomó Natsume. Algunas no eran ni carreteras, sino caminos de grava.

El trayecto era espectacular. De vez en cuando Natsume señalaba algo que encontraba fascinante. Le encantaban los sauces llorones y las flores silvestres que crecían agrupadas en campos abandonados. No sabía el nombre de ninguna y quedó impresionado al comprobar que Mikan sí.

—¿Por qué querrías dejar todo esto? —dijo Natsume—. Es precioso.

—No me iré en mucho tiempo…, si es que llego a irme. Creo que estoy predestinada a quedarme para siempre.

—Yo podría vivir aquí, seguro.

Mikan no quería hacerse ilusiones de que Natsume se quedara con ella, por lo que intentó pensar en los motivos por los que para él sería mejor marcharse.

—Te aburrirías.

—No lo creo.

—Echarías de menos Tokyo. Es una ciudad muy dinámica —fingió opinar Mikan.

—Sí, echaría Tokyo en falta —reconoció Natsume—. Pero estoy preparado para un cambio. Además, Yokohama está casi al lado de Sakuragicho, con todas las ventajas y las desventajas de las grandes ciudades. Si quieres dinamismo, vete para allá. Desde luego no echaré de menos el tráfico —añadió—. Me preguntó cuál será el índice de criminalidad de Sakuragicho.

—¿Antes o después de que yo regresara a casa?

—Muy bien, hemos llegado —dijo él—. Mira la señal. Estamos oficialmente en Yokosuka.

Mikan supuso que esperarían en una comisaría de Yokosuka.

—No quiero quedarme en una comisaría de policía hasta la hora de la reunión —dijo—. ¿No podríamos ir al despacho de Anderson? Mientras espero, podría trabajar un poco.

—Buena idea —dijo él.

Quince minutos después aparcaba delante de Smith & Wesson.

—Tú ya planeabas conducir hasta aquí, ¿no? ¿Lo sabe Kounji? —preguntó Mikan.

—Sí.

—¿Entramos?

En el momento en que ella hizo la sugerencia, dos agentes de policía salieron del edificio y aguardaron a que Natsume y Mikan salieran del coche. Surgió otro agente del otro lado de la calle.

—Puede dejar el coche aquí —dijo este último—. Yo me encargaré de que nadie lo toque.

Natsume apagó el motor, pero dejó puesto el contacto. Siguió a Mikan al interior, y cuando la puerta se hubo cerrado a su espalda preguntó:

—¿Quién ha inspeccionado el edificio?

—La brigada antiexplosivos acaba de irse. No han encontrado nada —respondió uno de los agentes—. Tenemos a un hombre vigilando la puerta y a un par de guardas jurados, uno dentro y otro en la parte de atrás. Nosotros dos estamos asignados a ustedes. ¿Dónde quiere que nos ubiquemos?

—Aquí en la entrada está bien. ¿Quién hay ahora en el edificio?

—Casi todos se hallan en el funeral o de vacaciones. Está la recepcionista, y también el secretario de Smith, un tal Terrance, que se encuentra arriba, en el despacho de Smith. Si usted no quiere que esté, lo hacemos salir.

—Puede quedarse.

Seguramente Terrance se había percatado de todo el alboroto. Bajó las escaleras corriendo.

—Señorita Yukihara, lo siento pero el señor Smith aún no ha llegado. El funeral…

—Lo sé —le interrumpió ella—. Hemos venido muy temprano. ¿Podría utilizar algún escritorio? Me gustaría trabajar un poco antes de que regrese Anderson.

Terrance parecía nervioso, y sonreírle no servía para que se tranquilizara. Al final, Mikan entendió por qué el hombre estaba tan agitado. Natsume lo inquietaba. Terrance lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo, y actuaba como si temiera que Natsume fuera a esposarlo.

—Me gustaría ver la sala de reuniones —dijo Natsume. Terrance encabezó el grupo escaleras arriba y por un largo pasillo a la derecha. La sala estaba una puerta más allá del despacho de Anderson.

—Precisamente estaba poniendo tarjetas identificativas delante de cada silla —explicó Terrance.

—¿Hay algún problema si me instalo aquí? —preguntó Mikan—. Si puedo enchufar el ordenador…

—No, claro que puede. —Terrance retiró una silla de la cabecera de la mesa y le enseñó dónde estaba la toma de corriente.

Natsume dejó la puerta abierta y recorrió el pasillo hasta el final. A la izquierda había un hueco con una puerta cortafuegos conectada con la alarma. Parpadeaba una pequeña luz roja, señal de que el sistema estaba activado. Una barra ancha de metal cruzaba la puerta por el centro. Natsume dio por sentado que en el otro lado estarían las escaleras de la salida de incendios que llevaban abajo.

A su derecha estaba la escalera de atrás, enmoquetada. Bajó un tramo hasta la primera planta, donde estaba apostado un guarda frente a la salida que conducía al aparcamiento. Natsume le mostró su identificación y habló con él unos minutos antes de volver a subir.

Satisfecho con la seguridad, regresó adonde estaba Mikan, quien ya había conectado el portátil en la mesa de la sala de reuniones y estaba contestando el correo electrónico. Cuando ambos oyeron que alguien gritaba el nombre de Natsume, éste llevó la mano inmediatamente a su arma y dio un paso protector hacia ella.

Al oír que gritaban su nombre por segunda vez, Natsume reconoció la voz y se tranquilizó. Un par de segundos después Kounji entraba corriendo en la estancia. Tenía las mejillas coloradas y sonreía.

—Todo ha terminado —anunció alborozado.

—¿Terminado? —dijo Mikan—. ¿Terminado de veras?

—Así es. Ustedes dos ya pueden volver a respirar tranquilos y seguir con su vida. El caso está cerrado —añadió—. O lo estará —matizó—. En cuanto se haya resuelto todo el papeleo.

—Cuénteme, por favor —dijo Natsume tratando de ocultar la impaciencia.

Kounji estaba disfrutando del momento. Tenía los ojos iluminados por la emoción.

—Koi Yukihara. Tal como yo me imaginaba. El cabrón estaba detrás de todo. Después de ver el vídeo, estuve seguro de que era el principal sospechoso. Solicité una orden de registro, pero ya no hace falta. Tenemos todas las pruebas que necesitamos. Koi era el cerebrito. Pero lo ayudaron, claro.

—Jackman —arriesgó Natsume.

—Sí —confirmó—. Y Jackman tenía los contactos necesarios para hacer el trabajo. De hecho, al prestamista no le quedaba otra alternativa. Tenía que ayudar a Koi. Era el único modo de llegar a cobrar lo que le debía.

—¿Cómo ha conseguido que Koi confesara? —preguntó ella—. No parece ser de los que colaboran con la policía.

—No ha confesado. Se ha suicidado.

Mikan no esperaba oír eso.

—¿Se ha qué? —exclamó, perpleja.

—Suicidado —repitió Kounji. Miró a Natsume y prosiguió—: Lo estábamos siguiendo, pero nuestro hombre no ha oído el disparo. Koi vivía peligrosamente —explicó—. Nuestro detective estaba en un coche aparcado delante de la casa y lo había visto entrar. Me ha dicho que se ha enterado gracias al ecógrafo. Una mujer gritó diciendo que había oído un tiro. El agente entró y vio a Koi en el suelo. Un disparo en la cabeza —añadió—. También pruebas incriminatorias, montones. No ha tocado nada, por supuesto. Según él, todo estaba allí tal cual, a simple vista. Creo que Koi quería que la policía captara la implicación de Jackman. Ardo en deseos de ir a echar un vistazo.

—¿Ya ha acudido la unidad de la escena del crimen? —inquirió Natsume.

—Van de camino. ¿Nos vemos allí? El piso está sólo a un par de kilómetros. O también puedo acerAkirae. Primero tengo que ir a la comisaría de Yokosuka. Luego iré yo.

—Sí, me gustaría verlo, y no quiero que nadie toque nada hasta que yo llegue. Procure que así sea.

Kounji sonrió.

—Los del FBI han dicho lo mismo. La unidad de la escena del crimen tiene prioridad. Cuanto antes lleguemos, mejor.

—Vale. ¿De dónde sacó Koi el arma? —quiso saber Natsume.

—Todavía no lo sé.

—Cuando vino a la lectura del testamento llevaba una pistola —dijo Mikan—. ¿Recuerdas?

—La policía no se la devolvió —dijo Kounji—. Koi estaba bajo fianza desde hacía poco. Llevaba un arma oculta sin permiso.

—¿Explicó a la policía de dónde la había sacado?

—Sí —respondió Kounji—. Dijo que se la había dado Tora y que éste la había comprado en la calle.

—¿Dónde está ahora Tora? —Natsume quería atar todos los cabos.

—Se va a entregar voluntariamente. Va camino de la comisaría, sin duda acompañado de un abogado dispuesto a saAkirao de apuros. Por eso voy para allá ahora. Cuando llegue Tora, se enterará de lo de Koi. También he averiguado el paradero de Keita. No sabe nada de Koi. Entra y sale del estado consciente. Su esposa está a su lado y allí se quedará hasta el final, que será realmente pronto.

—¿Y qué hay de Jackman? —Como buen profesional, Natsume no daba muestras de impaciencia.

—El FBI de Las Vegas lo ha detenido para interrogarlo. Ahora es problema de ellos. —Kounji echó a andar hacia la puerta y dijo—: Quedamos allí.

—¿Ha terminado realmente todo? Aún no me lo creo —dijo Mikan. Natsume cabeceaba, pero ella tuvo la impresión de que no le prestaba atención—. ¿Pasa algo?

—No, pero quiero que estos policías se queden aquí hasta que hayas firmado esos documentos.

Natsume bajó con Kounji, y juntos hablaron con los agentes de servicio, que les garantizaron que se quedarían mientras Mikan permaneciera en el edificio.

Cuando Natsume regresó a la sala de reuniones, ella le dijo:

—Pensaba que querías echar un vistazo a las pruebas.

—Sí, así es.

—Pues ve —dijo ella—. Yo estaré bien.

—Sí, pero…

—Vete y cierra la puerta. No voy a ir a ninguna parte.


	34. Capítulo 34

**Resumen: **Para vivir una vida exitosa en las afueras de Yokohama, Japon, Mikan Yukihara siempre ha sido capaz de convertir sus desafíos en triunfos.

Entonces ¿por qué están estallando bombas a su paso, una tras otra? La primera explosión la lleva a encontrarse cara a cara con un apuesto detective de Yokohama. La segunda la conduce derecho a los brazos del hermano de su mejor amiga, un policía de Tokyo. Pero Natsume Hyuuga no dejará que las emociones le impidan hacer su trabajo... Alguien está intentando matar a Kate, y él es el único que se interpone entre ella y el monstruo que quiere verla muerta.

Ni la historia, ni los personajes de Gakuen Alice me pertenecen.

La historia es una adaptacion de A fuego de lento de Julie Garwood

* * *

**Capítulo 34**

Mikan aún no había asimilado del todo la noticia. El hombre que había intentado asesinarla estaba muerto y habían detenido a su cómplice. Y ahí estaba ella, contestando diligentemente sus e-mails como si no hubiera sucedido nada fuera de lo corriente.

Esa noche, cuando estuviera sola, seguramente se desmoronaría. Para entonces, Natsume quizás estaría ya regresando a Tokyo. Sintió una instantánea oleada de pánico y se enfadó consigo misma. ¿Por qué tenía que estar disgustada? Siempre había sabido que él se marcharía. Eso no era ninguna sorpresa. Y ella lo superaría como había hecho con todo lo doloroso que le había pasado en la vida.

Pero supuso que Natsume no se iría hasta el día siguiente. Regresaría a Sakuragicho, pasaría la noche con ella y partiría a primera hora, mientras ella estuviera durmiendo.

Mikan era consciente de que él se preocupaba por ella. Había hecho falta una buena dosis de mano izquierda para conseguir que la dejara sola trabajando con su ordenador y que se fuera tranquilo a la escena del crimen con Kounji.

Se dio cuenta de que si seguía pensando en Natsume no podría hacer nada. Acababa de irse y ya lo echaba de menos.

Se esforzó por volver a lo suyo. Había respondido a varios e-mails antes de que la interrumpiera el secretario de Anderson. Terrance llamó tímidamente a la puerta y entró.

—Señorita Yukihara, hay una llamada para usted por la línea uno. El señor no me dicho quién era, pero ha insistido en que se trataba de un amigo.

¿Quién la llamaría al bufete del abogado? Las únicas personas que sabían dónde estaba tenían el número de su móvil.

—¿Una llamada?

—¿Le digo que no puede ponerse? —sugirió el secretario.

—No, contestaré —dijo Mikan.

Terrance cogió el teléfono del aparador y lo dejó en el extremo de la mesa.

—¿Puedo ayudarla? ¿Quiere que le traiga algo?

—No, pero gracias de todos modos.

—Si me necesita, estaré en la biblioteca. Sólo tiene que pulsar el botón del interfono.

Mikan le dio otra vez las gracias, y cuando él ya cerraba la puerta, cogió el auricular.

—¿Hablo con Mikan Yukihara? —preguntó un hombre.

—Sí —dijo ella—. ¿Y usted quién es?

—No creo que sea una buena idea darle mi nombre. Deseo ayudarla —dijo la voz—. Y no quiero hacerle ningún daño. Tengo información para usted —prosiguió a toda prisa—. ¿Escuchará lo que tengo que decirle, por favor?

—Sí —contestó Mikan con cautela—. Escucharé, pero primero, por favor, dígame por qué no es una buena idea decirme su nombre.

—La policía me busca —respondió, y acto seguido se apresuró a añadir—: Jamás he matado a nadie…, al menos de manera intencionada. —Soltó una risotada—. Sólo era una broma…, nunca he matado a nadie, de verdad.

Mikan no sabía qué pensar del hombre, pero la llamada estaba empezando a ponerla nerviosa. Miró alrededor. Se encontraba sola, y la sala de reuniones estaba cerrada.

Antes de poder preguntarle por qué lo buscaba la policía, el hombre continuó:

—Las autoridades no conocen mi verdadero nombre, y prefiero que nunca lo averigüen. ¿Me promete permanecer tranquila? Quiero ayudarla, y para ello usted ha de ser capaz de escuchar lo que tengo que decirle. No se altere.

—Estaré tranquila, desde luego —le dijo ella—. Dígame simplemente quién es usted. —Mikan alcanzaba a notar el temor en su propia voz.

Él rompió a reír.

—Buen intento. No le diré mi nombre. Pero sí le diré una cosa: el nombre con el que me conoce la policía.

—¿Y cuál es?

—El Florista.

A Mikan casi se le cae el teléfono. Su respuesta inmediata fue de incredulidad.

—No tiene ninguna gracia…, no creo…, ¿por qué…?

—Vaya, ha prometido que estaría tranquila… —dijo el hombre.

Mikan volvió a mirar la puerta cerrada, deseando que se abriera y que entrara Terrance —o quien fuera— y así poder ella hacer una señal. Quizás alguien pudiera localizar la llamada.

—Es una broma retorcida —soltó ella.

—No es ninguna broma —insistió él—. Jamás le gastaría una broma. Me llaman el Florista y quiero de veras ayudarla.

—¿Ayudarme? Si es usted quien dice ser, sus bombas han estado a punto de matarme dos veces. —Mikan pulsó el botón del interfono con la esperanza de que alguien oyera la conversación, pero el teléfono no le permitía usar el interfono mientras estuviera hablando.

—Yo no intenté matarla —dijo él, exasperado—. Sólo fabriqué los explosivos.

—Vaya locura —dijo ella.

—Le conviene oír lo que tengo que decirle. —El hombre no parecía loco, sino más bien razonable. ¿Iba a presentarle a Mikan sus excusas?

—Escucharé. Ya puede empezar.

—Me gusta hacer saltar cosas por los aires —admitió el Florista.

Vale, estaba loco después de todo. Mikan pensó que debía decir algo al respecto.

—¿Y puede explicarme por qué? —Si podía mantenerlo al teléfono, quizá sería capaz de conseguir ayuda.

—El porqué no viene al caso —replicó él—. He tenido unos buenos ingresos. El mes pasado compré un televisor de pantalla gigante y sonido cuadrafónico. Es increíble cómo cobran vida los animales en Nature Channel…, pero me estoy apartando del tema. La verdad es que me gusta conseguir ingresos extra, y eso me permite hacer algo que me encanta.

—Hacer explotar cosas —arriesgó Mikan.

—Me gusta fabricar explosivos, y en el pasado jamás dejé que nadie lo sospechara siquiera. Hasta hace poco. Un amigo de un amigo de un amigo…, ya sabe lo que pasa. Me atraía el dinero, y me engañaron. Me dijeron que los explosivos se utilizarían en el desierto. Me hablaron mucho de cuevas e instalaciones subterráneas. Oh, sí, me contaron una mentira enrevesada. Y me la creí. Yo era muy ingenuo y codicioso.

»Cogí el dinero y regresé a mi trabajo cotidiano. No volví a pensar en aquello hasta que un día abrí el periódico y vi la foto de una explosión en una galería de arte. En información nacional. Reconocí mi trabajo enseguida. Me sentí indignado porque me habían engañado, y tras leer el artículo sobre cómo usted salvó la vida por poco, tuve miedo, y lo lamenté mucho. —Dio un resoplido—. En serio, pensé…, je, je, pensé en mandarle flores.

»Intenté hablar con mi contacto, pero había desaparecido. Luego me enteré de otra explosión que destruyó un edificio y en la que usted nuevamente estuvo a punto de morir. Supe que usted era el objetivo. —Mikan oyó que el hombre respiraba hondo y exhalaba un largo suspiro—. Es una actividad peligrosa.

¿Estaba él comprendiéndolo en ese preciso instante?

—Sí —dijo ella.

—He decidido dejarlo —confesó el hombre.

—¿Me ha llamado para decirme que se jubila? —inquirió ella con recelo.

Él no contestó a la pregunta.

—Hay un señor que lleva varios años persiguiéndome. Se llama Sutherland y trabaja para la ATF. Le agradecería que usted lo llamara y le dijera que se quede tranquilo en casa.

—Porque usted se jubila.

—Sí.

Era la conversación más extravagante que había tenido en su vida.

—Creo que debería decírselo usted. Estoy segura de que a él le encantaría conocerle, aunque sólo fuera por teléfono.

—Bueno, de hecho nos hemos visto varias veces. Sólo que él no lo sabe.

Estaba clarísimo que a Sutherland le encantaría oír eso. Mikan reparó en su bolso, que había dejado sobre una silla junto a la ventana. Dentro estaba el móvil. Si pudiera cogerlo, quizá podría establecer contacto con alguien.

Tenía que mantener la charla con el Florista.

—¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta? —preguntó Mikan mientras se levantaba y movía el teléfono hasta el extremo de la mesa todo lo que daba de sí el cable para poder llegar hasta el bolso.

—Por supuesto. Si puedo responderla, lo haré, y no, en realidad no soy florista. Si viera mi jardín, se daría cuenta…

—No era ésa la pregunta que iba a hacerle. Me dijeron que usted siempre ponía los explosivos en cestos. Tenía ganas de saber por qué.

—Se trata de un malentendido muy generalizado. Yo no los pongo en cestos. Son los cestos. Es un trabajo muy complejo. Me considero un virtuoso. El Beethoven de la explosión, si usted quiere. —Rió entre dientes.

—¿Por qué me ha llamado realmente? —preguntó Mikan.

—Ahora debo ponerme serio —dijo el hombre al tiempo que dejaba de reír con un suspiro—. Quiero salvarle la vida.

—¿Y cómo piensa hacerlo?

—Dándole información importante. La primera explosión hizo trizas un montículo.

—Así es. —Mikan cogió el asa del bolso y tiró de ella.

—Usted se alejó y apenas sufrió un rasguño. ¿Conoce las probabilidades estadísticas para un caso así? —No esperó respuesta—. El segundo explosivo derribó un edificio, y usted también sobrevivió. Es extraordinario, simplemente extraordinario.

—Así es —repitió Mikan. ¿Adónde conducía todo eso? Sacó el móvil del fondo del bolso.

—Las probabilidades están adquiriendo proporciones verdaderamente gigantescas. Estoy muy preocupado por usted. No puede sobrevivir a otra.

—¿A otra? —Mikan estaba poniéndose ansiosa.

—Sí, verá, es que fabriqué tres.

—¿Qué? —Mikan hizo una pausa—. ¿Qué ha dicho?

—Que por ahí hay otra bomba, y tiene que escucharme con atención…

Mikan se concentró tanto en lo que le decía el fabricante de bombas, que no oyó la puerta abrirse a su espalda.


	35. Capítulo 35

**Resumen: **Para vivir una vida exitosa en las afueras de Yokohama, Japon, Mikan Yukihara siempre ha sido capaz de convertir sus desafíos en triunfos.

Entonces ¿por qué están estallando bombas a su paso, una tras otra? La primera explosión la lleva a encontrarse cara a cara con un apuesto detective de Yokohama. La segunda la conduce derecho a los brazos del hermano de su mejor amiga, un policía de Tokyo. Pero Natsume Hyuuga no dejará que las emociones le impidan hacer su trabajo... Alguien está intentando matar a Kate, y él es el único que se interpone entre ella y el monstruo que quiere verla muerta.

Ni la historia, ni los personajes de Gakuen Alice me pertenecen.

La historia es una adaptacion de A fuego de lento de Julie Garwood

* * *

**Capítulo 35**

El piso de Koi Yukihara apestaba a basura de varios días. Y Koi olía como si se hubiera rebozado en ella antes de matarse. Estaba tendido en el suelo del salón, boca arriba, la mano todavía agarrando el arma. Se había formado un charco de sangre alrededor de la cabeza y los hombros, quedando lo que parecía ser un perfil perfecto de tiza negra. La muerte había capturado la desesperación de su semblante. Tenía un ojo cerrado y el otro en algún lugar de la parte posterior del cráneo.

No era agradable de ver.

Allí mandaba el FBI, y el agente al mando, Joel Kline, resultó ser sorprendentemente amable. Tenía más o menos la edad de Natsume, pero ya se le apreciaban arrugas profundas en las comisuras de la boca. Su cuerpo alto y delgado se encorvaba a la altura de los hombros, como si hubiera quedado permanentemente doblado de tanto agacharse en innumerables escenas del crimen.

Tan pronto Natsume le hizo saber diplomáticamente que no tenía interés alguno en quitarle el puesto, Kline le dio un par de guantes y le dijo que echara un vistazo. Le gustaría conocer su opinión.

El examinador médico era el doctor Luke Parrish, un hombre de mediana edad. Estaba arrodillado junto al cadáver. Natsume se puso en cuclillas a su lado, se presentó y le enseñó la placa. A Parrish le gustaba charlar.

—Yo viví un tiempo cerca de Sakuragicho —dijo—. Una zona muy bonita. No había suficientes homicidios para mantenerme ocupado o interesado, así que me trasladé aquí. Yokosuka también es bonita —añadió—. Con ese acento, diría que es usted del nordeste. ¿A que sí?

—Sí —confirmó Natsume—. De Tokyo.

—¿Se ha trasladado?

—No, es un trabajo temporal.

Ambos dirigieron la vista al cadáver.

—Este hombre sabía lo que hacía —señaló Parrish—. Ha bastado un disparo certero. La mayoría no sabe apuntar bien.

La pistola era una Glock. Parrish la metió en una bolsa y se la entregó a un agente que rondaba por allí.

—Maldita sea, apesta. Creo que no se duchaba nunca. No ha estado muerto mucho tiempo. Ya olía así de mal cuando estaba vivo. ¿Cómo puede alguien vivir así? Mire. Esto es una pocilga. Lo lógico sería que alguien que puede comprar muebles caros como estos intente tenerlo todo un poco decente. El sofá de cuero solo ya cuesta un par de miles.

Parrish no exageraba con respecto al piso. Era una leonera. Había ceniceros rebosantes de colillas en mesas y sillas, y por todas partes botellas de whisky vacías. El sofá parecía listo para que se lo llevaran al vertedero municipal. Los cojines estaban destrozados, y en los brazos se apreciaban quemaduras de cigarrillo. La mesa de centro era la única superficie limpia del lugar. Los papeles que había encima estaban ordenados.

—¿Han encontrado alguna carta de despedida? —inquirió Natsume.

Kline cruzó la habitación para reunirse con él.

—No, aún no. Pero nos ha dejado todos estos papeles. Creo que quería ayudarnos a coger a Jackman.

—¿Hay suficiente para procesarlo?

—No los hemos examinado a fondo.

En otras palabras, no, pensó Natsume. Y preguntó:

—Entonces, ¿qué tienen?

—Hemos comparado lo que hemos descubierto aquí con la información que nos había dado Kounji Yukimura. Cuando llegue, va a encantarle ver todas estas pruebas.

»Por lo visto, Koi sabía todo lo que se podía saber sobre Mikan Yukihara. Tenía sus números de teléfono, la dirección de su trabajo y de su casa, la marca y el modelo de coche, el número de la matrícula, los teléfonos y direcciones de sus contactos comerciales, los números de sus hermanas. Incluso el nombre y el número telefónico de un ex novio de Sumire Yukihara.

—¿Mochu Crowell? —quiso asegurarse Natsume.

—Y había subrayado la dirección de Akira Tonochi y tenía apuntado el día y la hora de la fiesta de la galería. Y también la dirección del almacén.

—Dios santo, lo tenía todo, ¿eh?

—Me estoy entusiasmando. Ya hemos metido en una bolsa el calendario que había en la cocina junto al teléfono. Lleno de huellas. Parece que alguien más hubiera hecho anotaciones aparte de Koi. Hay dos letras distintas. Hace una hora lo he mandado al laboratorio metiéndoles prisa. Deberíamos recibir un primer informe de un momento a otro. Además de lugares y horarios, había números de vuelo. Los de Mikan. Koi sabía cuándo iría ella a Tokyo y cuándo regresaría.

A Natsume le estaba costando un mundo reprimir la cólera. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado el hijo de puta acechando a Mikan? ¿Había estado dentro de la casa? Le habría resultado fácil. Mikan nunca cerraba las malditas puertas.

—¿Han mirado ya en su coche? —preguntó.

—Sí —contestó Kline—. Es un Ford blanco con las ventanillas tintadas. Ha de ser el que Mikan describió a Yukimura, el que quiso atropellada.

—Conseguir toda esta información habrá requerido mucho tiempo y esfuerzo. —Natsume se frotó la parte de atrás del cuello—. ¿Qué más?

—En el calendario hay dos fechas marcadas con un círculo —Kline trazó el círculo con un gesto.

—Las fechas de las explosiones.

—Exacto —confirmó Kline—. Koi hizo muchas anotaciones, una de ellas realmente interesante: «Jackman consiguió los cestos.» Y al lado había escrito «Doscientos mil». Ha de ser la cantidad que pagó por los explosivos.

—Kounji me ha dicho que han detenido a Jackman.

—Sí —certificó Kline— Ahora mismo está sentado en una sala de interrogatorios de Las Vegas esperando a su abogado.

—Las notas de Koi no van a ser suficientes para retenerlo mucho tiempo, y además todavía no sabemos quién estaba detrás de la cámara cuando Yuuto Yukihara grabó su discurso de despedida —reflexionó Natsume en voz alta.

—Sabemos que no fueron los sobrinos, pues Yuuto no confiaba en ninguno de ellos, y además no quería que supieran qué se proponía hacer —explicó Kline—. Eso quedó muy claro en el vídeo. De todos modos, hay otras dos personas que nos interesan. Una es el ama de llaves. Acabamos de saber que hace unas seis semanas hizo un sustancioso ingreso en su cuenta. Vamos a tener una pequeña charla con ella. —Y luego añadió—: También nos interesa el abogado de Yuuto Yukihara. No estoy preocupado. Encontraremos a quien haya sido, quienquiera que sea.

Natsume estuvo un buen rato mirando en el piso y examinando los papeles y las anotaciones a mano. Vaya embolado, pensó. Koi no podía haber sido más servicial ni a propósito. Había dejado suficientes indicios para implicar a Jackman, si bien no pruebas concluyentes para trinAkirao.

Aun así, había algo que no cuadraba. Natsume echó un segundo vistazo a la información que los agentes habían recogido, pero cada vez que una pregunta obtenía respuesta, surgía otra. ¿Qué hacía el nombre de Mochu en las anotaciones de Koi? ¿Por qué dejó información para la policía pero no una nota de despedida? ¿Cómo consiguió otra arma tan rápidamente? En la vida de Koi no había orden ninguno, así que ¿por qué estaba eso tan bien organizado?

Un disparo certero…, sabía dónde apuntar con exactitud.

Habían llegado las asistencias médicas para meter el cadáver en una bolsa. El agente Kline les dejó paso y advirtió que Natsume miraba fijamente los documentos, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Le preocupa algo? —preguntó.

Natsume asintió.

—Esto no tiene buena pinta. A mí no me vale. —Ambos miraron el cadáver mientras se lo llevaban—. Lo que tienen ustedes aquí es un buen embolado —concluyó Natsume.

Kline se encogió de hombros.

—A veces sucede así…, todo se presenta a la vez…

—¿Sí? ¿Desde cuándo suceden las cosas así? ¿Suele aparecer todo bien dispuesto y en su sitio? Lo único que faltaba en la mesa eran unas flechas que señalaran las pruebas de los papeles. —Negó con la cabeza—. No me gustan las cosas bonitas y ordenadas, ¿y sabe por qué? Porque pienso que puede ser un montaje.


	36. Capítulo 36

**Resumen: **Para vivir una vida exitosa en las afueras de Yokohama, Japon, Mikan Yukihara siempre ha sido capaz de convertir sus desafíos en triunfos.

Entonces ¿por qué están estallando bombas a su paso, una tras otra? La primera explosión la lleva a encontrarse cara a cara con un apuesto detective de Yokohama. La segunda la conduce derecho a los brazos del hermano de su mejor amiga, un policía de Tokyo. Pero Natsume Hyuuga no dejará que las emociones le impidan hacer su trabajo... Alguien está intentando matar a Kate, y él es el único que se interpone entre ella y el monstruo que quiere verla muerta.

Ni la historia, ni los personajes de Gakuen Alice me pertenecen.

La historia es una adaptacion de A fuego de lento de Julie Garwood

* * *

**Capítulo 36**

Natsume se había quedado en la escena del crimen mucho más rato del que pretendía y estaba ansioso por volver con Mikan. Mientras bajaba las escaleras del bloque de Koi llamó al móvil de ella para comuniAkirae que regresaba al bufete. Sólo estaba a diez minutos, pero necesitaba oír su voz. Pero lo que oyó fue la voz del buzón. ¿Qué demonios? ¿Por qué no respondía ella? Procurando no dejarse ganar por el pánico, llamó al instante a Smith & Wesson.

—La señorita Yukihara está hablando por la otra línea. ¿Se espera o quiere dejarle un mensaje? —preguntó la recepcionista.

No dejó ningún mensaje, pero se quedó tranquilo. Todo bien. Mikan estaba donde debía estar.

Mientras cruzaba la transitada calle en dirección al coche sonó su móvil. Era Kounji.

—Ha surgido un problema. Tora Yukihara no se ha presentado en la comisaría. Su abogado aún está esperándolo y jura que no sabe dónde se halla su cliente. Tampoco hemos encontrado el coche de Tora. Hemos enviado a algunos hombres a su casa. Ni Tora ni coche. Sí sabemos que salió a toda prisa, pues la puerta principal estaba abierta de par en par. Los agentes han entrado a registrar. Nada.

—¿Y la vigilancia de Tora?

—Al parecer algún idiota la retiró cuando descubrimos a Koi con todas esas pruebas. He mandado a gente a inspeccionar un par de sus gimnasios preferidos —dijo Kounji.

—Mejor vaya al hospital a asegurarse de que Keita y Luna no han desaparecido. —Natsume lanzó su idea con convicción.

—Iba a hacerlo ahora. Le llamo luego.

Natsume sacó del bolsillo la llave del coche y la estaba introduciendo en la cerradura de la puerta cuando vio al agente Kline cruzando la calle corriendo y agitando la mano para llamar su atención.

—Menos mal que lo pillo. Tora Yukihara ha desaparecido —dijo Kline en cuanto llegó a su altura.

—Sí, ya me he enterado —dijo Natsume.

—Bueno, hay más. Acabo de recibir una llamada del laboratorio. Han identificado las huellas dactilares del calendario, y resulta que son del propio Tora Yukihara. Tal vez tenía usted razón. Quizá la escena del crimen sea un montaje. Me parece que lo que tenemos delante ahora es harina de otro costal.

Kline cruzó los brazos, miró un instante al suelo mientras pensaba y dijo:

—Esta es mi teoría original. Alguien de la confianza del viejo graba el vídeo y hace una copia adicional para sí mismo. Se la vende a Koi. Koi la ve y comprende que debe librarse de Mikan o no va a recibir un centavo. ¿Qué hace entonces? Llama a Jackman y lo mete en el asunto porque necesita sus contactos. Hasta aquí lógico, ¿no? Pero ahora tengo que contemplar la posibilidad de que Tora o bien esté conchabado con Koi y Jackman, o bien haya comprado el vídeo. Koi no sabe nada. Tora ve la cinta y mete a Jackman en el ajo, y los dos montan el suicidio de Koi. Podría haber pasado así porque, créame, en esa familia no hay ni una pizca de amor fraternal.

—Aja…

Natsume dejó caer los brazos por encima de la portezuela mientras escuchaba la hipótesis de Kline, que seguía pensando en voz alta.

—Aún demasiado fácil, ¿verdad? —dijo—. Ahora debo preguntarme por los tiempos. ¿Por qué escogió Koi este momento para suicidarse?

—No creo que se suicidara —señaló Natsume.

Kline encorvó los hombros un poco más.

—Sí, quizá.

Natsume subió al coche y bajó la ventanilla.

—Confío en que las pruebas lo demuestren.

—Si Koi ha sido asesinado, Tora se convierte en el principal sospechoso. Es capaz de matar.

—En esa familia… todos son capaces de matar.

—Le haré saber lo que averigüe sobre Tora —dijo Kline, que acto seguido cruzó la calle corriendo y volvió a entrar en el edificio.

Natsume no podía quitarse de encima la molesta sensación de que se le escapaba algo. Lo miraba, pero no lo veía. Retuvo el comentario de Kline sobre el momento elegido. Pudiera ser eso. Un momento equivocado. Sí, eso era lo que lo desconcertaba. En el primer semáforo se llevó la mano al bolsillo, encontró el número de Anderson y lo llamó.

El abogado, que se había olvidado de desconectar el móvil, respondió en un susurro:

—¿Puedo llamarle luego?

—No, no puede —dijo Natsume con firmeza—. Ha de responderme a una pregunta ahora mismo.

—Estoy presentando mis respetos… —dijo Anderson.

—Esto no puede esperar.

—Espere, saldré afuera… —Su voz adquirió un tono más fuerte—. Muy bien. ¿Qué quiere saber?

—Me faltan varias piezas del rompecabezas —explicó Natsume—. Necesito que me ayude a crear un hilo cronológico.


	37. Capítulo 37

**Resumen: **Para vivir una vida exitosa en las afueras de Yokohama, Japon, Mikan Yukihara siempre ha sido capaz de convertir sus desafíos en triunfos.

Entonces ¿por qué están estallando bombas a su paso, una tras otra? La primera explosión la lleva a encontrarse cara a cara con un apuesto detective de Yokohama. La segunda la conduce derecho a los brazos del hermano de su mejor amiga, un policía de Tokyo. Pero Natsume Hyuuga no dejará que las emociones le impidan hacer su trabajo... Alguien está intentando matar a Kate, y él es el único que se interpone entre ella y el monstruo que quiere verla muerta.

Ni la historia, ni los personajes de Gakuen Alice me pertenecen.

La historia es una adaptacion de A fuego de lento de Julie Garwood

* * *

**Capítulo 37**

De hecho, los tiempos lo eran todo, y los registros telefónicos de Smith & Wesson confirmaron lo que Natsume había por fin comprendido.

La verdad no le hizo libre, sino que lo encolerizó. ¿Cómo había podido estar tan ciego? ¿Y por qué había tardado tanto en ver lo que estaba allí desde el principio?

Reparó en que conducía como un loco. Le daba igual. El pánico se estaba apoderando de él, y no pensaba en otra cosa que llegar hasta Mikan. Necesitaba verla y saber que se encontraba bien. Ella no se daba cuenta del peligro y se mostraba confiada. Estaba metida en un avispero. El cabrón sabía dónde estaba e iría en su busca.

Dobló la esquina sobre dos ruedas, pegó un frenazo salió y echó a correr. Tenía un plan. Después de asegurarse de que Mikan estaba bien, mataría al hijo de puta.

Natsume entró en el edificio a toda marcha. Dos policías bajaban agitados las escaleras hacia él. En cuanto vio su expresión, supo que pasaba algo malo.

—¿Dónde está Mikan? —inquirió.

—No está…, se ha esfumado —respondió uno de los agentes.

—Hemos inspeccionado todo el edificio. Se ha marchado corriendo —se apresuró a añadir el otro.

Hablaban los dos a la vez.

—El teléfono estaba descolgado, el bolso y el maletín seguían allí…

—La alarma de la puerta de atrás…, alguien la ha desconectado…, no ha podido ser ella…

Apareció un guarda jurado a la carrera, visiblemente alterado:

—Todo ha sido culpa mía —dijo—. Ella ha salido por la puerta de atrás. Por el interfono alguien me ha dicho que fuera a la entrada, y no he hecho preguntas. He pensado que era uno de los polis.

—Hemos llamado tan pronto nos hemos dado cuenta… El FBI está de camino. El agente Kline dice que espere usted aquí —dijo el primer policía.

Natsume había llegado demasiado tarde. El muy hijo de puta tenía a Mikan.


	38. Capítulo 38

**Resumen: **Para vivir una vida exitosa en las afueras de Yokohama, Japon, Mikan Yukihara siempre ha sido capaz de convertir sus desafíos en triunfos.

Entonces ¿por qué están estallando bombas a su paso, una tras otra? La primera explosión la lleva a encontrarse cara a cara con un apuesto detective de Yokohama. La segunda la conduce derecho a los brazos del hermano de su mejor amiga, un policía de Tokyo. Pero Natsume Hyuuga no dejará que las emociones le impidan hacer su trabajo... Alguien está intentando matar a Kate, y él es el único que se interpone entre ella y el monstruo que quiere verla muerta.

Ni la historia, ni los personajes de Gakuen Alice me pertenecen.

La historia es una adaptacion de A fuego de lento de Julie Garwood

* * *

**Capítulo 38**

La luz se deslizó lentamente en el negro vacío. Mikan forcejeó para abrir los ojos. Fue una tarea ardua, y cuando por fin lo logró, la habitación en la que se hallaba se resistía a dejarse ver con claridad. Los pensamientos entraban y salían de su cabeza dando vueltas, y nada tenía sentido.

Estaba tumbada sobre algo duro y frío. ¿Qué era? ¿Una mesa? ¿Una losa? No podía ser una losa. No estaba muerta. Notaba que respiraba. ¿Había sufrido un accidente? No se acordaba. No le dolía nada, pero no sabía si tenía algo roto. Para asegurarse, se palpó con cuidado los brazos y las piernas. Bien, podía moverse, pero le costaba. Se sentía muy débil y aletargada y no sabía la razón. ¿Qué le había pasado?

Oh, no, no había saltado otra vez por los aires, ¿verdad?

El temor la despertó de una sacudida. Sumire. Oh, Dios mío, Sumire estaba en un apuro. Alguien se la había llevado. Mikan se recordaba a sí misma corriendo. Tenía que llegar hasta su hermana antes de que él le hiciera daño…

¿Dónde estaba su hermana? Mikan intentó pronunciar su nombre, pero le falló la voz.

Drogada. La habían drogado. Recordó el extraño olor pegado a su cara. Y luego un pellizco. Sí, alguien la había pellizcado en el brazo.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente. Ahora se estaba despejando y notaba que recuperaba la fuerza. Logró incorporarse. Le vinieron náuseas, pero enseguida se le pasaron. Por fin vio claramente la habitación. Estaba sentada en un suelo duro de madera. Había libros en los estantes pegados a la pared y una mesa delante…, una biblioteca. ¿Por qué le resultaba tan familiar? El vídeo. Sí, había visto la mesa en la cinta. Yuuto Yukihara había estado sentado allí. Mikan se encontraba en la biblioteca de su tío. El cuadro que había detrás de él en el vídeo seguía colgado en la pared. Una escena de caza…, con faldas escocesas. Un paisaje campestre de algún lugar de Escocia.

¿Qué estaba haciendo allí?

Hizo un débil intento por levantarse y casi se cae. Se agarró al brazo de la silla para mantener el equilibrio, y estaba a punto de intentarlo de nuevo cuando oyó un portazo. Y luego voces que se acercaban.

—¿Seguro que le has dado bastante? No me gustaría que se despertara antes de estar yo lista.

Mikan se quedó paralizada. Reconoció la voz. Luna.

¿Con quién estaba hablando? Mikan oyó otra voz, pero demasiado lejana y apagada.

Luna siguió hablando.

—Necesito al menos quince minutos. Mejor veinte. ¿Será suficiente? Vale, ya no me preocupo más. De todos modos, hemos de darnos prisa. Llévalo a rastras a la biblioteca. —Se oyó otro portazo—. Y rápido. Tienes que estar de vuelta antes de que te echen en falta.

Ahora Luna estaba al otro lado de la puerta. Mikan se dejó caer al suelo y rodó hasta quedar nuevamente boca arriba. El corazón le latía con fuerza. Oyó un estrépito. Como de rotura de cristales. Y luego risas.

—No te apures —dijo Luna—. En esta ratonera no hay nada que valga la pena. Es inaudito. El viejo chocho creía que yo sería feliz con esta casa y unos míseros cien mil dólares. Y pensaba que podía dar su fortuna a una desconocida. Te lo juro, casi lo mato con la cámara. Pedazo de idiota. No aguanté a un borracho por este montón de basura. Por cierto, cariño, Keita expirará de un momento a otro. Estaba demasiado ebrio para saber cuántas pastillas estaba tomando. Dije a los médicos que tenía miedo de que por accidente tomara una sobredosis. —Se oyó el ruido de pies arrastrándose y luego—: Tengo las manos ocupadas. ¿Me abres la puerta, por favor?

Cuando se abrió la puerta, Mikan notó una ligera corriente de aire. Y oyó el frufrú de una falda. Vanesa se le acercaba andando. Se paró y la empujó levemente con el pie, y Mikan supo que la mujer la estaba mirando fijamente. Después Luna le dio un puntapié en el muslo. Con fuerza.

Mikan estaba segura de que la otra le observaba la cara. Soportó el dolor sin pestañear.

—Aún está inconsciente —dijo Luna con aire satisfecho. Acto seguido se dirigió a la mesa.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Y dónde estaba «cariño»?

Entonces le oyó. Arrastraba algo. Dejó caer aquello al suelo con un ruido sordo.

Sonó un teléfono, y Luna dejó escapar un débil grito ahogado.

—Ha de ser tu móvil. El mío está en el coche. Debemos apresurarnos. Vamos. Vamos. Yo voy detrás. Ay, casi se me olvida. Mira, llévate contigo el teléfono de la mesa. Cerraré la puerta…, por si acaso.

Unos pasos rápidos y la puerta de la biblioteca se cerró. Luego se cerró otra puerta. Mikan pensó que era la de la entrada principal. ¿Se habían marchado de veras? ¿O era una trampa? Había un silencio sepulcral. Permaneció varios segundos sin moverse. Finalmente se atrevió a abrir los ojos.

Se habían ido. Pero no estaba sola. Tora Yukihara yacía en el suelo frente a ella. Con los ojos cerrados. ¿Vivo o muerto? Se le acercó a gatas y le puso la mano en el pecho. Respiraba. ¿También lo habían drogado?

Tenía que pedir ayuda. Consiguió ponerse de rodillas y alargó la mano para apoyarse en la mesa. Entonces lo vio. Un cesto de flores.


	39. Capítulo 39

**Resumen: **Para vivir una vida exitosa en las afueras de Yokohama, Japon, Mikan Yukihara siempre ha sido capaz de convertir sus desafíos en triunfos.

Entonces ¿por qué están estallando bombas a su paso, una tras otra? La primera explosión la lleva a encontrarse cara a cara con un apuesto detective de Yokohama. La segunda la conduce derecho a los brazos del hermano de su mejor amiga, un policía de Tokyo. Pero Natsume Hyuuga no dejará que las emociones le impidan hacer su trabajo... Alguien está intentando matar a Kate, y él es el único que se interpone entre ella y el monstruo que quiere verla muerta.

Ni la historia, ni los personajes de Gakuen Alice me pertenecen.

La historia es una adaptacion de A fuego de lento de Julie Garwood

* * *

**Capítulo 39**

Los ascensores eran desesperantemente lentos. Kounji subió corriendo los tres tramos de escaleras hasta la UVI. Cruzó de golpe las puertas dobles y se dirigió hacia el habitáculo de las enfermeras que vio a su derecha.

Una ATS y una enfermera estaban trabajando al otro lado del mostrador.

—¿Dónde está Luna Yukihara? —preguntó, jadeando—. Su esposo, Keita, está ingresado aquí.

Las dos mujeres compartieron una mirada de preocupación. La enfermera se acercó.

—¿Es usted miembro de la familia, señor? —preguntó. Su voz sonaba apaciguadora, como si tratara de consolar a un pariente consternado.

—No, soy el detective Yukimura —aclaró. Enseñó su placa—. Ahora responda a mi pregunta.

—La señora Yukihara no está —explicó la enfermera. Se acabó el fingimiento apaciguador; ahora era todo diligencia—. Ha recibido una llamada aquí.

La ATS asintió.

—He contestado yo. Era un hombre. Ha dicho que era Tora el hermano de Keita Yukihara. Recuerdo el nombre porque lo ha repetido. Estaba muy alterado y decía que tenía que hablar urgentemente con la señora Yukihara. He ido a avisarle y ella se ha puesto al teléfono. He oído que le decía varías veces que se tranquilizara, y cuando ha colgado, parecía muy angustiada. ¿Verdad, Lee Anne?

—Sí, así es.

—Me ha dicho que tenía que irse inmediatamente debido a una emergencia.

—¿Ha dicho adónde iba? —preguntó Kounji con apremio. Advirtió el segundero del reloj de pared que había tras el mostrador. Sabía que debía apresurarse—. Piensen —dijo.

—No, no me ha dicho adónde iba —respondió la ATS.

—No sería muy lejos —terció Lee Anne—. Ha dicho que no tardaría nada en volver si hacía falta.

—También que no estaría fuera mucho rato —observó la ATS, intentando ayudar.

—La casa de Yuuto Yukihara está cerca —señaló Kounji—. ¿Ha mencionado ella ese nombre?

—No.

—Llámenla —ordenó Kounji—. Tienen el número. Llámenla y averigüen si se encuentra allí.

—Ya lo hemos intentado, pero no contesta. Incluso la hemos llamado por megafonía aquí en el hospital…

—Vuelva a intentarlo —dijo Kounji, que se metió las manos en los bolsillos mientras esperaba.

La enfermera no discutió. Encontró el número y marcó.

—Está sonando —susurró.

—¿Cómo está su esposo? —preguntó Kounji a la ATS.

—El señor Yukihara ha expirado hace unos minutos. Por eso tratábamos de ponernos en contacto con la señora Yukihara. Ella deseaba estar junto a su esposo. Le quería mucho. Y él era tan autodestructivo…, de todos modos, ella sabía que se estaba muriendo; está preparada para la noticia.

—Al cuarto timbrazo ha saltado el buzón de voz —explicó la enfermera—. ¿Dejo un mensaje?

Kounji negó con la cabeza y extendió la mano para coger el teléfono.

—Denme línea exterior. Debo informar de esto.


	40. Capítulo 40

**Resumen: **Para vivir una vida exitosa en las afueras de Yokohama, Japon, Mikan Yukihara siempre ha sido capaz de convertir sus desafíos en triunfos.

Entonces ¿por qué están estallando bombas a su paso, una tras otra? La primera explosión la lleva a encontrarse cara a cara con un apuesto detective de Yokohama. La segunda la conduce derecho a los brazos del hermano de su mejor amiga, un policía de Tokyo. Pero Natsume Hyuuga no dejará que las emociones le impidan hacer su trabajo... Alguien está intentando matar a Kate, y él es el único que se interpone entre ella y el monstruo que quiere verla muerta.

Ni la historia, ni los personajes de Gakuen Alice me pertenecen.

La historia es una adaptacion de A fuego de lento de Julie Garwood

* * *

**Capítulo 40**

Luna iba a convertirse en una mujer aterrorizada que corría para salvar la vida.

Tenía que encajar en el papel. Corrió colina abajo, dobló hacia el camino de entrada, cerró los ojos y se tiró al suelo sobre su rodilla izquierda golpeando el cemento. La piel se le rajó tal como esperaba, y el corte empezó a sangrar. Se levantó dando traspiés, se quitó un zapato y se dejó caer adrede entre los arbustos. Se protegió instintivamente la cara con las manos, pero cuando miró tenía rasguños y arañazos por todas partes. Rodó por el suelo para asegurarse de que hubiera ramitas y una o dos briznas de hierba en el pelo y tierra en el rostro. La rodilla le daba punzadas…, un pequeño precio a pagar por los millones que heredaría. Volvió a mirar la hora sólo para ver cuánto tiempo le quedaba.

No había pensado en rasgarse la ropa, pero al ponerse en pie tambaleándose, oyó que se le rompía la falda. Buen complemento, pensó, y la desgarró un poco más.

Casi era el momento de hacer la llamada. Ya había trasladado el coche de Tora hasta el final del camino, al pie de la colina, y había aparcado el suyo detrás. Tenía que estar a salvo cuando la casa estallara, y entonces ella podría contar a la policía que, como Tora había bloqueado el camino de entrada, no pudo acercarse más. El plan estaba lleno de detalles. No había que pasar nada por alto.

Resultó irónico que se cayera precisamente cuando estaba tan sólo a un par de metros de la puerta de su coche. Incluso se golpeó la frente con el guardabarros.

Abrió la puerta y se deslizó en el asiento del conductor. Clavó la mirada en el reloj mientras pasaban los segundos. Faltaban menos de tres minutos. Una sincronización perfecta. Alzó la vista hacia la vieja mansión victoriana de ladrillo, en lo alto de la colina, y rió para sus adentros. Qué ridículo pensar que ella podía desear esa monstruosidad. En treinta años, el viejo no había hecho nada para conservarla ni modernizarla. Era un monumento enorme y feo a su vida egoísta y mezquina.

Luna sabía que no debía llamar hasta que se produjera la explosión, pero pensó que sonaría más convincente si estaba al teléfono pidiendo ayuda cuando la casa explotara.

Faltaban dos minutos. Ahora, pensó. Marcó el 911.

Contestó una telefonista al primer timbrazo.

—¿Cuál es la emergencia?

—Por favor, por favor, ayúdenme —gritó—. Tiene una bomba, y va a matarla. Yo he salido, pero ella está dentro de la casa con él, y yo no puedo…, oh, por favor…

—Dígame la dirección —dijo la telefonista con tono tranquilo.

—417 de Barkley Road. Deprisa, por favor —suplicó a gritos.

—Tenemos dos coches en su zona, señora. Van hacia allá. No cuelgue hasta que hayan llegado. ¿Cómo se llama?

Luna sollozaba y resollaba esperando sonar histérica.

—Luna Yukihara. Tienen que venir ya. ¿No lo entiende? Va a matarla.

—¿Quién, señora? ¿De quién está hablando?

—De Mikan Yukihara. Mi cuñado Tora la tiene retenida.

Faltaba menos de un minuto.

La telefonista seguía formulando preguntas.

—¿Dónde está usted, señora? ¿Lejos de la casa?

—Sí. Él se ha despistado un momento, y yo he salido corriendo. Estoy en la verja, al final del camino de entrada…, junto a mi coche. Ah, oigo sirenas. Ya vienen.

—Siga al aparato hasta que hayan llegado, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí, descuide. Oh, por favor, tienen que impedírselo. —Apartó el auricular de la oreja y se volvió hacia la casa.

Cinco…, cuatro…, tres…, dos…, uno…

Se acabó el tiempo…, y no pasó nada.


	41. Capítulo 41

**Resumen: **Para vivir una vida exitosa en las afueras de Yokohama, Japon, Mikan Yukihara siempre ha sido capaz de convertir sus desafíos en triunfos.

Entonces ¿por qué están estallando bombas a su paso, una tras otra? La primera explosión la lleva a encontrarse cara a cara con un apuesto detective de Yokohama. La segunda la conduce derecho a los brazos del hermano de su mejor amiga, un policía de Tokyo. Pero Natsume Hyuuga no dejará que las emociones le impidan hacer su trabajo... Alguien está intentando matar a Kate, y él es el único que se interpone entre ella y el monstruo que quiere verla muerta.

Ni la historia, ni los personajes de Gakuen Alice me pertenecen.

La historia es una adaptacion de A fuego de lento de Julie Garwood

* * *

**Capítulo 41**

A Natsume el corazón se le cayó a la boca del estómago. ¿Cómo había podido dejar que eso ocurriera? Mikan… Oh, Dios mío, Mikan…

En cuanto asimiló la noticia de que ella había desaparecido, oyó que un coche se paraba frente al edificio con un chirrido de frenos. El agente Kline le había dicho que se encontrarían en Smith & Wesson, pero no bajó del vehículo. Aporreó repetidamente el claxon.

El guarda jurado que había abandonado su puesto se apartó de un salto justo a tiempo, de lo contrario Natsume lo habría atropellado al salir disparado por la puerta. Ahora su cerebro llevaba el piloto automático.

Kline gritó a través de la ventanilla bajada:

—¡Suba! Vamos, vamos. —Se inclinó a través del asiento y abrió la puerta del pasajero.

Natsume se metió dentro de un salto. Aún no había cerrado la puerta cuando Kline apretó el acelerador. El coche arrancó como una bala.

—Mikan ha desaparecido —rugió Natsume.

—Ya lo sé —dijo Kline—. Me han informado. Sé dónde está —explicó, rezando para no equivocarse—. La policía de Yokosuka ha registrado una llamada. Luna se ha marchado del hospital diciendo que tenía una emergencia. Iba a reunirse con Tora en la casa de Yuuto. Estos días estaba viviendo ahí, y tengo la impresión de que Mikan está con ella. Por eliminación —añadió a toda prisa.

Se pasó un semáforo en rojo, giró a la izquierda y tomó la otra calle a toda velocidad.

—¿Luna ha dicho a alguien a donde iba? Podría ser un montaje —dijo Kline.

—Sí, es lo que estoy pensando —dijo Natsume, intentando entender toda esa información.

Los dos sabían que Mikan podía estar muerta, pero ninguno expresó su miedo en voz alta.

—Mikan tiene que estar con Luna —soltó Natsume—. Y si no es así, no sé adónde pueden haberla llevado. No tenía que haberla dejado sola. Debía haberme quedado.

—Ya estamos cerca —señaló Kline—. Y todas las unidades disponibles van para allá. Llegaremos a tiempo. —Dobló otra esquina sobre dos ruedas, se puso derecho y aceleró con un chirrido de neumáticos.

Natsume sacó el arma de la funda, hizo saltar el cargador, lo inspeccionó y lo volvió a meter empujándolo con la palma de la mano.

—Si alguien ha hecho daño a Mikan, lo mataré. Y no va a ser algo limpio ni rápido.

El exabrupto de Natsume puso nervioso a Kline.

—No olvide que soy un agente federal, ¿vale? No me diga que va a matar a alguien. Eso se conoce como asesinato premeditado. Usted es detective. Lo sabe muy bien.

Natsume guardó de nuevo el arma en la funda.

—¿No puede ir más rápido? —dijo con ansiedad. La radio del coche de policía que Kline había requisado cobró vida entre chisporroteos al informar de la llamada al 911 de Luna.

Natsume oyó la palabra «bomba». Fue como si le hubieran propinado un puñetazo demoledor en el estómago.

La misma voz anunciadora del parte empezó a enviar a la zona coches de policía, ambulancias y camiones de bomberos. Kline estableció contacto y dio al operador su hora de llegada prevista.

Tomaron una congestionada calle de cuatro carriles pasando a los demás vehículos como una exhalación. La mayoría de los conductores se hacían a un lado al oír la sirena, pero algunos o no la oían o no hacían caso. Kline cambiaba de carril con la habilidad de un piloto de carreras.

Natsume aún creía que podía hacerlo mejor, ir más rápido.

—Luna decía que Tora tenía una bomba, ¿no? —dijo Kline.

—No es Tora —gritó Natsume.

—Lo sé, lo sé —dijo Kline—. Me ha convencido, lo que trato de decir es que no creo que haya explotado todavía. Si fuera como las otras dos, ya la habríamos oído.

—Sí, es cierto. —Natsume llegó a sentir una pizca de esperanza—. Yo nunca le dije…

—¿De qué habla?

Pero Natsume le dijo:

—Está perdiendo velocidad.

—¡Y una mierda! Ya estamos llegando. La brigada antiexplosivos debería estar justo detrás de nosotros. Maldita sea, otra bomba. Hemos de pillar a ese gilipollas.

Kline divisó por el retrovisor una ambulancia zigzagueando entre el tráfico.

—Otro giro por aquí delante y luego todo recto algo más de un kilómetro —dijo—. En este barrio de lujo, las casas están muy dispersas…, mejor, porque no quiero ni pensar… —Se calló, pero no a tiempo.

Natsume completó la reflexión.

—Si las casas estás muy apiñadas y estalla la bomba, los efectos catastróficos son mayores. ¿Cree que no conozco el problema? —espetó.

Kline le replicó de igual forma.

—No quiero que mi problema sea usted, ¿entendido? Está liado con Mikan, ¿verdad? Se nota claramente en su voz y en su cara. Estar implicado emocionalmente lo convierte a usted en un peligro. Debe serenarse, de lo contrario no será de ninguna ayuda.

Al doblar la esquina, Kline no redujo lo suficiente la velocidad, con lo que el coche casi le hizo un trompo. Compensó rápidamente y recuperó el control.

—Kline, cuando esto haya terminado, vuelva a la autoescuela, hágame caso. Conduce usted como una vieja.

—Voy a cien por una calle residencial.

Se acercaban a un cruce de cuatro vías. Dos coches de la policía corrían hacia allí desde direcciones opuestas. Kline coleó evitando las señales de stop, casi rozando a los otros dos.

A la mansión de Yukihara acudían a toda prisa vehículos desde todas las direcciones. Dos coches patrulla habían bloqueado la calle, y los de uniforme acordonaban la zona. Uno de ellos indicó a Kline que se detuviera, pero éste no hizo caso de la orden y se subió al bordillo en dirección a la verja de hierro. Natsume vislumbró la casa a través de los árboles. Había una ambulancia aparcada junto a otro coche, lo que le impedía ver a la gente apiñada.

Kline tenía una perspectiva visual mejor.

—Está Yukimura. Ese es su coche, ¿no?

—No veo a Mikan. ¿Usted la ve? —preguntó Natsume, que alargó la mano para abrir la portezuela.

—¡Espere! Deje que cruce la verja. Siga mirando —le aconsejó Kline—. Ah, está Luna. A la derecha. Déjemela a mí, ¿me oye?

—No veo a Mikan. No la veo. —La voz de Natsume no era firme.

—También está la brigada antiexplosivos. Se están preparando. Natsume, ¿qué demonios está…?

Kline pegó un frenazo, pero Natsume ya estaba fuera del coche y corría frenético hacia la verja. Maldiciendo, Kline puso el coche en punto muerto, salió y fue tras él.

—¡Natsume, un momento, espere! —gritaba Kline.

Natsume no escuchaba. Iba desesperadamente en busca de Mikan mientras Kline intentaba desesperadamente alcanzarlo antes de que hiciera alguna barbaridad.

Natsume sorteó la furgoneta de la brigada antiexplosivos. Había dos policías junto a Luna, que sollozaba y señalaba hacia la casa. Uno de ellos vio que Natsume se acercaba y corrió a cerrarle el paso.

—¿Ha visto a Mikan Yukihara? —preguntó Natsume.

—Acabamos de llegar, y hemos sido los primeros. Nos seguía una ambulancia y el detective Yukimura venía detrás. —Kline lo alcanzó entre jadeos. El policía prosiguió—: Luna Yukihara nos ha dicho que hay gente dentro. El detective Yukimura acaba de entrar, el muy idiota. Va a intentar saAkiraos antes de que estalle la bomba. No he podido impedírselo.

Natsume ya se había ido. Cruzó el camino de entrada, saltó el capó de un coche que obstaculizaba el paso y subió la colina a la carrera.

Mikan aún estaba dentro…, si la bomba explotaba…, algo había ido mal, pues la casa seguía en pie. Quizá Luna no había ajustado bien el temporizador…, tal vez llamó demasiado pronto. ¿Cuál era el maldito plan? Se le agolpaban las ideas. Tenía que haber un plan de apoyo.

Oyó un disparo en el preciso instante en que llegaba a la entrada de la mansión.

Sacó el arma, quitó el seguro y entró a hurtadillas. Nadie a la vista.

Kounji estaba junto a la puerta de la biblioteca, en la parte de atrás. Con las prisas por entrar se le había trabado la cerradura y se había visto obligado a abrirla de un tiro y dar un puntapié a la puerta. Captó al instante la imagen de toda la estancia. Tora estaba en el suelo, boca arriba, los ojos cerrados. Kounji buscó a Mikan, pero no la vio. Sí advirtió el cesto de flores sobre la mesa y sintió una sacudida emocional, sabiendo que aquello podía explotar en cualquier momento. Abrió la boca para llamar a Mikan, pero sólo emitió un sonido ahogado. Notó el cañón de un arma contra la parte posterior de su cabeza.

—Suelte la pistola o es hombre muerto.

Natsume estaba detrás. Kounji se estremeció.

—¿Qué está haciendo? ¿Se ha vuelto loco? ¡Aparte su arma! Quiero sacar de aquí a Mikan y Tora antes de que…

—Suelte el arma, hijo de puta.

—¿Qué diablos le pasa? —bramó Kounji.

—¿Dónde está Mikan?

—No lo sé. Pretendo salvarla —dijo Kounji.

—¿No querrá decir «matarla»? ¿Iba a utilizar su pistola o la de Tora? Todo en orden y bien hecho, ¿eh? Para que pareciera que Tora había disparado sobre ella. Y luego usted es el héroe si acaba con él.

—Eso es ridículo. ¿Por qué iba yo…?

Natsume lo interrumpió.

—Cometió usted un grave error. Sabía lo del dinero y ni siquiera había hablado aún con el abogado. —Natsume apretó el cañón contra el cráneo de Kounji y gritó—: ¿Dónde está Mikan?

—Ya le digo, está usted…

—Aquí. —A su espalda, la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió un poco y entró Mikan, con unas tijeras en la mano derecha levantada. Bajó el brazo y con voz aturdida dijo—: Creía que volvía Luna, yo…

Kounji había estado apuntando a Tora con la pistola, pero subió un poco el cañón hacia el cesto de la mesa.

—No pienso ir a la cárcel por esto, Natsume. Si aprieto el gatillo, morimos todos. Baje el arma y nadie sufrirá ningún daño. Mikan será mi garantía. Saldrá conmigo y todo el mundo conservará la vida. No tengo nada que perder. Venga, decídase. Esta bomba podría estallar de un momento a otro.

Natsume no bajó su pistola.

—Mikan, sal de aquí. Corre.

—Pero Natsume…

—¡Vete! ¡Ahora!

Mikan no se movió.

—Natsume…

La puerta de la parte delantera se abrió de golpe. Kounji giró la cabeza una décima de segundo. Como un rayo, la mano libre de Natsume golpeó el brazo de Kounji, cuya pistola salió volando. En un solo movimiento, Natsume le separó las piernas de una patada y lo tiró al suelo, donde lo inmovilizó con el pie sin dejar de apuntarle a la cabeza con su arma.

La brigada antiexplosivos irrumpió en la biblioteca con todo su atavío de protección. Mientras levantaba a Kounji hasta ponerlo de rodillas, Natsume les gritó:

—Saquen primero a Mikan. Y llévense a Tora. ¡Rápido!

Por fin Mikan pudo hablar. Alzó la mano ante el grupo que se le acercaba.

—No hace falta, yo…

Natsume ya tenía a Kounji de pie y lo empujó hacia la puerta.

—¡Ahora, Mikan! —ordenó Natsume.

—No lo entiendes… —Mikan fue hacia la mesa, dejó las tijeras encima y luego abrió la otra mano. En su palma se apreciaba un trozo de cable azul de apenas unos centímetros—. La bomba no va a explotar.

—Pero ¿cómo sabes…? —empezó a decir Natsume.

Mikan le dirigió una sonrisa de alivio y dijo:

—A que no sabes quién me ha llamado.


	42. Capítulo 42

**Resumen: **Para vivir una vida exitosa en las afueras de Yokohama, Japon, Mikan Yukihara siempre ha sido capaz de convertir sus desafíos en triunfos.

Entonces ¿por qué están estallando bombas a su paso, una tras otra? La primera explosión la lleva a encontrarse cara a cara con un apuesto detective de Yokohama. La segunda la conduce derecho a los brazos del hermano de su mejor amiga, un policía de Tokyo. Pero Natsume Hyuuga no dejará que las emociones le impidan hacer su trabajo... Alguien está intentando matar a Kate, y él es el único que se interpone entre ella y el monstruo que quiere verla muerta.

Ni la historia, ni los personajes de Gakuen Alice me pertenecen.

La historia es una adaptacion de A fuego de lento de Julie Garwood

* * *

**Capítulo 42**

Apoyada en el vehículo de la brigada, demasiado exhausta para moverse, Mikan observaba tranquilamente todo el alboroto. Natsume hablaba con un teniente de la policía de Yokosuka, pero no le quitaba ojo…, probablemente para asegurarse de que no volviera a desaparecer.

Las asistencias médicas sacaron a Tora de la casa en camilla. Seguía inconsciente, pero ella oyó a uno de los policías decir que suponían que se recuperaría. En cuanto abriera los ojos, se vería a sí mismo esposado a una cama de hospital. Tenía varías acusaciones pendientes. Procurar a su hermano un arma robada que había sido utilizada para cometer un crimen sería el primer delito de la lista.

Ya habían llegado periodistas y cámaras de todas las cadenas de televisión que habían estado controlando las llamadas al 911, pero no se les permitía cruzar la verja.

La mayoría de los cámaras enfocaban la casa, aguardando expectantes a que saliera el sospechoso, pero Luna también despertaba atención. Estaba histérica, y esta vez no fingía.

—Están cometiendo un tremendo error —decía entre sollozos—. ¡Soy una víctima! He llamado al 911 porque quería salvar vidas. No he hecho nada malo. ¡Soy una víctima! —gritaba.

Le acababa de poner las esposas un agente que le decía que tenía derecho a guardar silencio. Cuando terminó de leerle los derechos, le preguntó si había entendido. Ella recobró la compostura la suficiente para decir que sí, que había entendido, pero luego se puso a gritar de nuevo. Sus alaridos eran chirriantes y tremendamente molestos.

—Señora, en serio, tiene usted derecho a guardar silencio. Le ruego encarecidamente que haga uso de ese derecho.

Un detective que había prestado a Mikan su móvil regresó para recuperarlo. Ella estaba devolviéndoselo y dándole las gracias cuando apareció Natsume.

—¿Has hablado con Sumire? —le preguntó.

Mikan sonrió.

—Sí, y está bien. Ya me lo imaginaba, pero necesitaba oír su voz. También he llamado a Hotaru, todo en orden —explicó—. Cuando Kounji irrumpió en la sala de reuniones de Smith & Wesson y me dijo que Mochu había secuestrado a Sumire y le había hecho daño, me alarmé. No dudé un instante en seguirlo por la puerta de atrás. Lo único que recuerdo es que subí a su coche…, y después me desperté en el suelo de la biblioteca.

—Me alegro de que ellas estén bien, pero ¿y tú qué? —Le pasó el brazo por los hombros y la estrujó suavemente.

—Yo también —le aseguró Mikan. Levantó la vista hacia la casa y preguntó—: ¿Por qué tardan tanto en sacar a Kounji?

—Se están ciñendo a las normas —contestó él—. No ha pasado tanto rato. Te mueres de ganas de salir de aquí, ¿no?

—¿Podemos irnos ya? —preguntó Mikan.

—No.

Dos sanitarios cruzaron a toda prisa el camino de entrada en dirección a Mikan. Natsume los vio venir.

—Quieren hacerte una revisión —le dijo.

—Estoy bien, en serio.

Al oír su protesta, uno de los asistentes dijo:

—Tenemos que ver cómo está, sus órganos vitales y todo eso. —Le enfocó los ojos con una linterna de bolsillo—. Pupilas no dilatadas.

—Mikan, ve con ellos. Te espero aquí —dijo Natsume.

Aunque ella insistía en que no hacía falta, fue con los asistentes a la ambulancia y dejó que le tomaran la presión y el pulso. Admitió para sus adentros que no se sentía demasiado bien. Estaba segura de que las náuseas no se debían a la droga que le habían administrado. Conocer la verdad sobre Kounji Yukimura la había puesto enferma. No dijo nada a los enfermeros sobre su estómago revuelto.

En cuanto la hubieron declarado apenas algo desmejorada, un enfermero le tendió la mano y la estaba ayudando a salir de la ambulancia cuando Mikan levantó la vista y vio a varios hombres saliendo de la casa.

—Eh, están bajando al sospechoso. Vaya, parece que el detective con el que estaba usted lo está esperando. Y le mira a la cara. —El enfermero se dirigió a su compañero—. Creo que aquí aún no hemos terminado el trabajo.

Natsume se volvió, y Mikan alcanzó a verle la cara. Echó a correr hacia él, rezando para que no hiciese ninguna locura. No, no lo haría. No llevaba la mano pegada al arma. Buena señal, ¿no? Y tenía los brazos cruzados. Por la postura parecía relajado.

No era señal suficiente. Ojalá pudiera volver a verle la expresión del rostro. Entonces estaría segura.

—¡Natsume! —gritó ella.

—Quédate donde estás, Mikan.

Ella posó la mano sobre el brazo de él.

—¿Desde cuándo te he hecho caso?

—Mikan… —En la voz de Natsume se apreciaba un tono de advertencia.

La ambulancia estaba a unos tres metros detrás de ella. Natsume la agarró de la mano y prácticamente la arrastró hacia el vehículo.

—Entra.

Mikan se mantuvo firme.

—No vas a hacer ninguna estupidez, ¿verdad?

—No.

No estaba segura de si creerle.

—No le hables siquiera —le advirtió Mikan con tono de suave amenaza.

—Iba a matarte —le recordó él.

—Ya lo sé…

El agente Kline le gritó algo a Natsume.

—Quédate aquí, Mikan —dijo éste—. Por favor.

—De acuerdo —dijo ella, cediendo. Él la miró como si no le creyera—. Hablo en serio.

Natsume se volvió y se dirigió hacia Kounji. Se detuvo a un par de metros. Kline bajaba de la colina cogiendo a Kounji del brazo. Le había encantado ponerle las esposas. Los agentes de policía y los detectives se fueron acercando formando un círculo alrededor mientras se encaminaban hacia uno de los coches patrulla.

Kounji fulminó a Natsume con la mirada.

—Nunca van a probar que soy culpable. No tienen nada, ninguna prueba.

—Lo que tenemos es suficiente —señaló Kline con buen humor.

—Sea lo que sea, será circunstancial —insistió Kounji.

A Natsume la sonrisa no acababa de llegarle a los ojos.

—Seguro que habrá tenido sus dificultades, ¿no? Pensaría que todo iba a ser la mar de fácil. Una bomba, y ¡bum!, problema resuelto. Mikan muerta antes de enterarse de lo del testamento.

—Se equivoca.

—¿Desde cuándo está en la policía de Yokosuka? —preguntó Kline a Kounji. Natsume respondió por él.

—El tiempo suficiente para conocer a Luna y empezar a revolcarse con ella. Era de dominio público que ella se acostaba con cualquiera. Y yo averigüé con quién.

—Usted urdió su plan y se trasladó al distrito de Yokohama —dijo Kline—. Tenía que distanciarse de Luna y quería averiguar también todo lo que pudiera sobre Mikan.

—Me trasladé porque había una vacante y yo quería cambiar —protestó Kounji.

—Lo que quería era ochenta millones de dólares, gilipollas —soltó Natsume—. Luna estuvo detrás de la cámara grabando al viejo. Yuuto confiaba en ella y le pidió que hiciera el vídeo. Pero pillaría un buen cabreo cuando Yuuto miró a la cámara y dijo que se lo dejaba todo a Mikan. Él ya había modificado el testamento…

—Ella se lo contó todo, ¿verdad? —dijo Kline.

—No pueden demostrar… —empezó Kounji a replicar.

—Usted es el que verificó la coartada de Luna el día que se grabó el vídeo. Dijo que era irrecusable. ¿Por qué pensaría yo que me estaba mintiendo? —terció Natsume. Kounji no abrió la boca, pero Natsume ya se lo esperaba—. ¿Tenía los contactos para llegar hasta el Florista o se dirigió a Jackman y le propuso un trato que no pudiera rechazar?

—No puede probar un carajo. Todo son especulaciones.

—Pero el asunto se complicó, ¿no? —intervino Kline, pasando por alto las objeciones de Kounji—. Mikan no colaboraba. Dos explosiones y seguía con vida. La buena suerte de unos y la mala de otros. ¿Compró usted las tres bombas a la vez o tuvo que volver por más?

—Usted sabía que Mikan estaría en la fiesta de Akira —dijo Natsume—. Se enteró antes de que saliera en los periódicos. Akira era su fuente de información, aunque él no lo supiera. Le gusta promocionar la empresa de Mikan y en Yokosuka realiza montones de obras benéficas. Yuuto mencionaba que las buenas obras de Luna habían ayudado a mantener el prestigio del apellido Yukihara. Luna fue lo bastante lista para no llegar a conocer a Akira, pero siempre andaba por allí, escuchando, ¿no es cierto? Usted lo supo todo con antelación y tuvo tiempo suficiente para trazar su plan.

—Dio la casualidad de que usted se encontraba en la zona cuando estalló la bomba —añadió Kline—. El primero en aparecer en escena y encontrar a Mikan. Se sentiría decepcionado al ver que todavía respiraba.

—Eso es ridículo —gritó Kounji.

Kline y Natsume igSerinaron nuevamente la supuesta indignación de Kounji.

—Poner el nombre de Mochu Crowell en el papel del piso de Koi fue un poco exagerado, ¿no cree? ¿Pretendía confundirnos o quería darnos una pequeña pista? —soltó Natsume.

»Tuvo que cambiar de plan, ¿verdad? —prosiguió—. Mató a Koi y dejó subrepticiamente indicios que incriminaban a Tora. Esta última bomba tenía que matar a Tora y a Mikan, desde luego, pero la muy imbécil no explotó. Por eso tenía que entrar y encargarse del asunto personalmente.

—La pistola y el móvil de Tora estaban en su bolsillo —señaló Kline.

—Eso lo puedo explicar —dijo Kounji.

—¿Puede explicar por qué le dijo a Mikan que Mochu había secuestrado a su hermana?

—Creía que era cierto…, Tora me llamó…

Kline miró a Natsume.

—Vaya, está bailando tan deprisa que apenas le veo los pies. ¿Qué le parece, Natsume?

—Es usted un avaricioso hijo de puta, Kounji —dijo Natsume—. Pero cometió un grave error. ¿Recuerda lo que me dijo? «Parece que Mikan lo ha rechazado todo.» Me dio que pensar. ¿Cómo podía saber usted eso? Luna se marchó antes de que Mikan cambiara de opinión y aceptara la herencia. Luna se lo dijo.

—Me lo dijo Anderson —adujo Kounji.

—Sí, eso es lo que yo supuse al principio. Pero resulta que Anderson tiene muy buena memoria. Ni siquiera había hablado aún con usted. Mire, Kounji, mi reloj da muy bien la hora, y sé que no pasaron más de diez minutos desde que salí del despacho hasta que hablamos los dos. Anderson recuerda su llamada, así es, pero jura que tardó al menos quince minutos en concluir sus asuntos con los policías que acudieron a confiscar el arma de Koi, y que a continuación le avisaron de que regresara a su despacho para atender la llamada de usted. ¿Y sabe otra cosa? Anderson tiene los registros telefónicos para demostrarlo.

—Puras conjeturas, Natsume, nada de eso se sostiene en pie.

—Yo creo que sí —dijo Natsume—. Luna lo traicionará. —Hizo un gesto de la cabeza en dirección a ella—. Mírela. Lo está mirando, y si las miradas pudieran matar… Bueno, pongamos que ahora mismo no parece ser su mayor admiradora. Cuando se dé cuenta de lo que le espera, hablará.

Hablando de tiempos.

Cuando la metían a la fuerza en el asiento de atrás de un coche patrulla, Luna estalló:

—¡Yo no he hecho nada! ¡Fue todo idea suya! ¡Soy inocente!

Todo el mundo la oyó.

Ahora la sonrisa de Natsume era auténtica.

—Ahí lo tiene.


	43. Capítulo 43

**Resumen: **Para vivir una vida exitosa en las afueras de Yokohama, Japon, Mikan Yukihara siempre ha sido capaz de convertir sus desafíos en triunfos.

Entonces ¿por qué están estallando bombas a su paso, una tras otra? La primera explosión la lleva a encontrarse cara a cara con un apuesto detective de Yokohama. La segunda la conduce derecho a los brazos del hermano de su mejor amiga, un policía de Tokyo. Pero Natsume Hyuuga no dejará que las emociones le impidan hacer su trabajo... Alguien está intentando matar a Kate, y él es el único que se interpone entre ella y el monstruo que quiere verla muerta.

Ni la historia, ni los personajes de Gakuen Alice me pertenecen.

La historia es una adaptacion de A fuego de lento de Julie Garwood

* * *

**Capítulo 43**

Mikan estaba sentada en el despacho del capitán, con Kline a un lado y Natsume al otro. Estaba siendo interrogada por todo el mundo menos por el alcalde.

¿Cómo supo qué cable cortar? Él se lo había explicado. ¿Quién? El Florista. ¿Cómo sabía ella que una bala disparada sobre el cesto no causaría ninguna explosión? Muy fácil. Ella lo había desarmado. Había cortado el cable azul y luego había sacado con cuidado el panel del fondo y lo había guardado en el cajón de la mesa. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Él le había dicho que tenía que retirarlo. No sabía por qué.

Querían que recordara cada palabra que el Florista le había dicho. Primero un agente de la ley y a continuación otro le pidieron que comenzara por el principio. Mikan repitió la conversación telefónica al menos cinco veces sin perder en ningún momento la paciencia.

Natsume estaba asombrado de lo tranquila que estaba. Mikan parecía tomárselo todo la mar de bien.

¿Había intentado ella salir de la biblioteca? Naturalmente, pero la puerta estaba cerrada con llave. Lo probó a base de puntapiés, pero la maciza madera no cedió. Pensó en salir por la ventana antes de que explotara la bomba, pero sabía que no sería capaz de levantar a Tora hasta la repisa, pues éste pesaría al menos ochenta kilos. No habría podido llevarlo a un lugar seguro, y tratar de arrastrarlo habría sido en vano.

El tiempo era clave. Mikan comprendió que no había elección. Tenía que desmontar el cesto.

Todos sabían que sí tenía una opción. Podía haber corrido y salvarse sólo ella. El hecho de que ni se le pasara por la cabeza abandonar a Tora era un testimonio harto significativo de su personalidad.

Natsume estuvo todo el rato a su lado, tratando de reducir las preguntas al mínimo. En cuanto observó que la policía y el FBI tenían toda la información que necesitaban, puso fin al interrogatorio y la sacó de allí.

Mikan estaba agradecida por el rescate. Hasta el momento su día había sido horroroso…, y aún no había terminado.

Exactamente a las siete, Mikan y Natsume entraban en el bufete de Smith & Wesson. Durante las dos horas siguientes, Mikan escuchó educadamente a los petulantes y condescendientes asesores y contables de Yuuto mientras le daban a conocer sus informes. Natsume estaba sentado a su lado con los brazos cruzados, permaneciendo en silencio al tiempo que asimilaba la situación.

La actitud de aquellos hombres, con sus trajes oscuros, sus camisas blancas y sus corbatas clásicas, era desconcertante. Se comportaban como si el dinero les perteneciera en régimen colectivo y se limitaban a seguir la corriente a Mikan explicándole lo que habían hecho en el pasado y lo que harían —con la herencia de ella— en el futuro. Querían que Mikan firmara unos formularios que les autorizaban a continuar su tutela financiera, aunque todos le aseguraban que ella recibiría informes anuales que la mantendrían al tanto de todo.

Cuando terminaron de alardear, fueron testigos de cómo ella firmaba los documentos que Anderson había preparado en virtud de los cuales Mikan aceptaba formalmente la herencia. En cuanto hubo concluido la operación, el abogado anunció que no había más estipulaciones y que habían sido cumplidos todos los deseos de Yuuto.

Los hombres empezaron a recoger sus cosas con la idea de marcharse, pero Mikan les hizo una señal para que permanecieran sentados mientras ella se ponía en pie para dirigirles unas palabras. Primero, les dio afablemente las gracias por su trabajo y su dedicación y luego les dijo que ya no iba a necesitar más sus servicios.

Casi todas las barbillas de la sala quedaron colgando.

Anderson conservó la serenidad, aunque parecía con ganas de aplaudir entusiasmado.

Uno de los asesores se levantó de un salto.

—¿Qué hará usted con todo ese dinero?

Otro se puso de pie y protestó:

—Yuuto no quería que usted despilfarrara lo que él acumuló durante su vida, y a mí, bueno, a nosotros, nos preocupa su falta de experiencia en el ámbito de las finanzas…, ¿no acabará haciendo exactamente eso? ¿Derrocharlo?

Los asesores empezaron a hablar todos a la vez, y Anderson alzó la mano.

—Lo que la señorita Yukihara decida hacer con su herencia ya no les concierne. Pueden ustedes mandar sus últimas facturas a este despacho, que yo las revisaré.

A la desesperada, uno de los hombres se dirigió a Natsume.

—Seguramente usted sabe que esto es un error. Hable con ella —dijo con tono exigente.

Sin descruzar los brazos, Natsume se reclinó en la silla y con una sonrisa divertida se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

La cara del airado asesor adquirió el color rojo de las rayas de su corbata.

—¿Pero tiene ella alguna idea de lo que hará con…?

—Sí —interrumpió Mikan—. Sí la tengo. —Fue recogiendo los papeles dispersos por la mesa mientras se explicaba—: Lo voy a regalar.

—¿Todo? —preguntó el hombre, incrédulo.

—Pero…, pero… —farfullaba otro.

—¿A quién se lo va a dar? —preguntó un tercero. Parecía encontrarse realmente mal.

—Tengo varias ideas —respondió ella—. Y antes de tomar cualquier decisión lo discutiré con mis hermanas, pero me inclino por la investigación científica. Mi madre murió a causa de una terrible enfermedad —precisó—. También estoy pensando en una nueva ala de oncología para el hospital de Sakuragicho. Pero sea como fuere, una cosa es segura: aquello en lo que se use el dinero llevará el nombre de mi madre, Yuka Yukihara.

Parecían horrorizados.

—Yuuto se revolverá en su tumba —soltó con desdén el hombre de la corbata a rayas rojas—. Ni siquiera consideraba que ella formara parte de su familia.

Mikan se dirigió a la puerta, pero al oír el último comentario se volvió. Lo pensó un instante antes de responder.

—Gracias. Es maravilloso oír eso.


	44. Capítulo 44

**Resumen: **Para vivir una vida exitosa en las afueras de Yokohama, Japon, Mikan Yukihara siempre ha sido capaz de convertir sus desafíos en triunfos.

Entonces ¿por qué están estallando bombas a su paso, una tras otra? La primera explosión la lleva a encontrarse cara a cara con un apuesto detective de Yokohama. La segunda la conduce derecho a los brazos del hermano de su mejor amiga, un policía de Tokyo. Pero Natsume Hyuuga no dejará que las emociones le impidan hacer su trabajo... Alguien está intentando matar a Kate, y él es el único que se interpone entre ella y el monstruo que quiere verla muerta.

Ni la historia, ni los personajes de Gakuen Alice me pertenecen.

La historia es una adaptacion de A fuego de lento de Julie Garwood

* * *

**Capítulo 44**

A Mikan nunca le había parecido tan fantástico regresar a casa. La construcción era vieja y tenía aspecto de abandono, clamaba desesperadamente por una mano de pintura y persianas nuevas, pero aun así ella la encontraba hermosa.

A la una de la madrugada había retirado las sábanas y estaba acostada en su cama con Natsume. Él ya dormía profundamente. Ella había tomado una larga y relajante ducha. Exhausta, estaba segura de que se quedaría sin conocimiento en cuanto su cabeza tocara la almohada.

Primero tuvo que tirar de la almohada, monopolizada por Natsume. Se había acabado de poner cómoda cuando empezó a estremecerse. En cuestión de segundos estuvo agitándose con violencia. No entendía qué pasaba. La cama temblaba. Si hubiera tenido ruedecitas, ella y Natsume habrían estado dando vueltas como locos por el dormitorio.

Él se despertó sobresaltado. Se incorporó, la miró con ojos entrecerrados y la atrajo hacia sí.

Mikan se acurrucó contra él, la cabeza bajo el mentón. El cuerpo de Natsume era cálido y reconfortante.

—Siento haberte despertado —dijo ella—. No puedo dejar de temblar. Y no tengo frío.

Natsume le acarició la espalda.

—Por fin el día te ha atrapado —dijo—. Has estado funcionando a base de miedo y adrenalina.

Pasó un minuto y luego ella susurró:

—¿Alguna vez tienes miedo?

—Sí. —Natsume pensó en Mikan dentro de la casa con una bomba y un asesino desalmado. Entonces había sentido un miedo mortal.

—Natsume.

—Dime, Polka.

Ella lo oyó bostezar.

—Estaba pensando…

—Eso no puede ser bueno —apuntó Natsume con picardía.

—Yo confiaba en él. —A Mikan le tembló la voz—. Tenía que confiar en él. Debía creer en lo que me decía…

Natsume intentó tranquilizarla.

—¿Por qué no ibas a confiar en Kounji? El hijo de puta era poli. Debías tenerle confianza.

—No, no me refiero a Kounji —corrigió ella—, sino al Florista. Tuve que fiarme de él.

Natsume se apoyó en un codo y se inclinó sobre Mikan, esperando que continuara.

—Dime…, dime.

—Seguí las instrucciones de un hombre que reconoció que le gustaba hacer explotar cosas…, oh, cielo santo…

Mikan se llevó la mano a los ojos. Empezaba a convencerse del enorme riesgo que había corrido.

—No tenías elección. ¿No es eso lo que me dijiste? Debías confiar en él.

Mikan no estaba del todo lista para ser razonable.

—Sí, recuerdo haber dicho a todo el mundo que no tenía otra opción. ¿Sabes lo que no dije a nadie sobre el Florista?

Natsume le apartó la mano de la cara.

—¿El qué?

—Que me dio lástima —dijo—. ¿Es que estoy loca?

Él le dio un beso en la frente.

—Sí, a lo mejor un poco.

Mikan pensó en el cesto de flores y en lo aterrorizada que se había sentido al cortar el cable azul. De este pensamiento saltó a otro, y de repente se mostró furiosa con Natsume.

Él trató de besarla, pero ella lo apartó y dijo:

—Irrumpiste en aquella casa sabiendo que había una bomba que iba a explotar de un momento a otro. ¡Podías haber muerto! ¿Por qué hiciste esa estupidez?

—Tú estabas dentro. Por eso.

A Mikan se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

—Estaban los de la brigada antiexplosivos. Tenías que haber…

—Tú estabas dentro —repitió Natsume con firmeza.

Mikan cabeceó.

—Corres riesgos estúpidos, Natsume.

—He oído antes ese reproche…, de ti, para ser más exactos.

Natsume intentó capturar de nuevo la boca de Mikan con la suya, pero ella lo evitó.

—¿Cuándo yo he…?

Él exhaló un suspiro.

—En el hospital de Tokyo, después de mi operación… Quizás el día después. Me desperté y te vi. Me sentí bien al saber que estabas ahí, pero no entendí por qué. Eras siempre tan insoporta…

—No es verdad. —Mikan fingió enfado.

—Siempre que ibas a Nathan's Bay hacías algo para fastidiarme.

Mikan alcanzó a percibir la sonrisa en la voz de Natsume.

—Ponme un ejemplo.

—Si cogías el teléfono y era para mí, te inventabas las historias más estrafalarias —dijo Natsume.

—No es cierto —replicó ella a la defensiva.

—Le dijiste a Janey Callahan que me había alistado en la Legión Extranjera.

—Bueno, quizás una vez, pero si ella fue tan tonta para creerse eso, para empezar no deberías haber salido con ella.

—Perdí un montón de novias por tu culpa. —Le besó el lóbulo de la oreja—. Pero lo peor que hacías…

—¿Sí?

—No me hacías caso, Mikan. Me volvías loco. —Natsume soltó un bostezo exagerado—. ¿Crees que después podrás dormir?

—¿Después de qué?

No tuvo necesidad de expliAkirao. Su cuerpo ya estaba cubriendo el de ella.

A las diez de la mañana siguiente, Natsume entraba en el despacho del jefeAnju. El jefe estaba impaciente por hablar con él.

—Cierre la puerta y siéntese —dijoAnju—. Quiero saberlo todo. ¿Había despertado Yukimura en usted alguna sospecha?

Natsume dejó el arma y la placa sobre la mesa.

—No —contestó. Luego se sentó y le explicó cómo había sido todo. Cuando hubo terminado, añadió—: Nunca lo habría entendido a tiempo si usted no me hubiera ayudado. Yo no quería ir a la policía de Yokosuka basándome en poco más que una intuición, teniendo en cuenta además que él había trabajado allí.

Anju asintió.

—Cuando usted me preguntó si podía pedirme un favor y me reveló ese curioso comentario que hizo Yukimura…

—Que se había enterado de que Mikan había rechazado el dinero —dijo Natsume completando la frase.

—En efecto. Entonces usted ya sospechaba. Simplemente se resistía a la idea. Yo sólo ayudé un poco. Tras cuarenta años dedicados a hacer cumplir la ley, he aprendido a hacer un par de cosas, una de las cuales es obtener información deprisa. No me costó demasiado encontrar a un compinche que comprobara registros telefónicos y recibos de tarjeta de crédito que colocaran a Kounji Yukimura y Luna Yukihara en el mismo lugar y a la misma hora. Parece que hace unos seis meses tuvieron una agradable cita en Cancún.

—Descubrir que Luna se acostaba con Kounji —señaló Natsume—; eso prácticamente cavó su propia fosa.

—¿Y qué hay de Jackman? —preguntóAnju.

—Tuvieron que soltarlo.

—Falta de pruebas, ¿eh?

—Sí, efectivamente —asintió Natsume.

—Una verdadera pena —dijoAnju. Hablaron del caso unos minutos más y despuésAnju cambió de tema—. Me voy a jubilar pronto —dijo mientras estiraba los brazos hacia arriba y se agarraba las manos por detrás de la cabeza.

—Sí, me he enterado.

—Me quedaré por la zona, desde luego. Esto es demasiado bonito para dejarlo.

Natsume se mostró de acuerdo.

—Aquí no hay que preocuparse del tráfico —señaló—. Es algo que valoro. Tokyo es otra historia.

—¿Le gusta pescar?

—Sí —contestó Natsume.

—Por aquí hay muy buena pesca. ¿Ha pensado alguna vez en abandonar la policía?

—No.

—Bien. Necesitamos a hombres como usted. ¿Qué le parece un cambio de ritmo? Aquí no tenemos muchos homicidios ni atentados con bomba. En los próximos años, Mikan va a ser la comidilla de la ciudad. Una mujer especial, ¿eh?

—Sí, lo es.

—Pues como le decía. Me jubilo. Seguramente aguantaré otros seis meses. ¿Cómo lo ve? ¿Es tiempo suficiente? —Anju sonreía.

Natsume se había marchado.

Mikan se estaba despertando cuando oyó cerrarse la puerta principal. Se irguió de repente en la cama. Luego un coche se puso en marcha, y ella se sintió furiosa en el acto. ¿Cómo podía irse sin decirle siquiera «hasta luego»?

—Eso sí que no —murmuró.

Se quitó la sábana de encima de golpe y saltó de la cama dispuesta a correr tras él y cantarle las cuarenta por no haberse tomado la molestia de despedirse. Por suerte, entró en razón antes de salir del dormitorio. Dios santo, iba totalmente desnuda. Sería un bonito recuerdo. Una ex amante gritando enloquecida y desnuda, persiguiéndole por la calle.

Pensó que seguramente le habría dejado una nota, pero no tenía ninguna prisa por leerla. Le rompería el corazón. Se tomó su tiempo para vestirse y finalmente bajó las escaleras. Pasó frente a la bolsa de él. Ahora se sentía como una idiota. Después de todo, Natsume no se había marchado a Tokyo.

Pero se iría ese mismo día. Había hecho el equipaje y estaba listo, ¿no? Se lo confirmó una nota en la cocina. Natsume había escrito en un trozo de papel el número de vuelo y la hora. Y encima el teléfono de la compañía aérea.

«Sabía que esto pasaría», se dijo en silencio. Emitió un suspiro. Sí, lo sabía, pero eso no volvía las cosas más fáciles. ¿Cómo iba a despedirse de él? Se sentía hecha polvo sólo de pensarlo. Si lloraba, sería humillante.

«No dejes que llore. ¡Habrá mucho tiempo para ello cuando se haya marchado!»

Era ridículo seguir preocupándose por eso ni un solo instante más. Él se iba, y ya está. Desayuno. Sí, se prepararía el desayuno, lo que haría cualquier persona normal y razonable. Y cuando hubiera terminado, empezaría su día, y el resto de su vida…, su solitaria, lastimosa, estúpida y autosuficiente vida.

Cogió de la despensa un bote de copos de avena y lo abrió. No se molestó siquiera en echar algunos en un cuenco. Se quedó de pie junto al fregadero, contemplando el jardín cubierto de maleza mientras comía cereal seco.

¿Cómo se despediría Natsume? Con estilo, supuso. Sí, estilo. Al fin y al cabo, era un profesional. Con tanta experiencia, se sabría la rutina al dedillo. Con los años habría dado un beso de despedida a innumerables mujeres.

Y ahora Mikan era una de ellas.

¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpida? Si tenía el corazón destrozado, era sólo culpa suya. Natsume no la había engañado para enamorarla. Mikan sabía qué era él.

Mikan había pasado muchos fines de semana en Nathan's Bay con Aoi y los Hyuuga, y cada fin de semana que Natsume y sus hermanos se reunían con ellos, el teléfono no paraba de sonar. Siempre eran mujeres y siempre preguntaban por Natsume.

Eso la ponía histérica. Él todavía la ponía histérica.

Mikan se concentraría en mantener controladas sus emociones hasta que Natsume se fuera. Seguramente se le ocurriría algo ingenioso que decir…, ojalá le llegara la inspiración de un momento a otro. Oyó que se abría la puerta principal.

—¿Mikan? —gritó él.

Y ahí estaba, de pie en el umbral, casi demasiado atractivo para aparecer en público. No era de extrañar que las mujeres perdieran la cabeza por él. Estaba irresistible.

—Te vas —soltó bruscamente. Caramba, vaya inspiración.

—Dentro de un rato, pero…

Mikan lo interrumpió.

—Por favor, no hace falta que des explicaciones. Agradezco tu ayuda en…, bueno, ya sabes, esta locura, pero ya ha llegado la hora de que regreses a casa. Tu vida está en Tokyo, Natsume.

A Natsume le brillaban los ojos. ¿Qué estaba él pensando? ¿Y qué le hacía tanta gracia? Las despedidas no eran divertidas.

—Y la mía está aquí —prosiguió Mikan—. No voy a trasladar mi empresa a Tokyo. Yo soy de aquí. Tras ver ese vídeo supe que yo no era como Yuuto, y escucharlo me permitió darme cuenta de que no quiero ir por el carril rápido ni quiero obsesionarme con mi empresa. La expandiré, pero a mi ritmo. De todos modos —añadió—, a veces estaré en Tokyo visitando a Aoi y seguro que nos encontraremos. Será inevitable. No quiero que lo sucedido entre nosotros… ¿Por qué sonríes? No me vas a salir con lo de que «aquello fue entonces, ahora es esto», ¿verdad? Adiós —soltó—. Es todo lo que quería decir.

Mikan consideró la posibilidad de darle un beso en la mejilla y decirle que le echaría de menos, pero decidió que no. Si se acercaba demasiado, seguramente se arrojaría a sus brazos y se pondría a llorar.

—¿Ya me toca a mí? —dijo él.

Ahí viene, pensó ella. El adiós zalamero.

—Sí, claro —dijo preparándose para lo peor.

Natsume estaba apoyado en la puerta con gesto de indiferencia, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo para plantarla.

—Cuando era pequeño detestaba los Polkas. No es algo que guste de entrada —explicó—. Ahora me encantan.

Mikan tuvo que admitir que eso era un comienzo inusual.

—Ahora te encantan…

—Y yo te llamo Polka. —Ella lo miró ceñuda y llena de curiosidad. Natsume se separó de la puerta—. Caray, Mikan, trata de entender.

—Si ya lo entiendo —dijo ella—. Pero a ti te encantan muchas clases de patrones. Las rayas y los rombos y los cuadrados y…

—No, no es así. De hecho todo eso es muy bueno pero ahora…, sólo me gustan los Polkas.

—Qué despedida más extraña…

—No me estoy despidiendo. Estoy diciendo que te quiero.

—¿Que tú me… qué? No, no es verdad. —Mikan agitaba la caja de cereales mientras reaccionaba—. No digas…, tú no puedes. —Los copos volaban por todas partes.

—Cada vez que me tropezaba contigo en Nathan's Bay, tú entorpecías mi vida amorosa. Eras un coñazo. Cuando no estabas fastidiando, actuabas como si yo no estuviera. Me hacías enfadar muchísimo, pero yo siempre volvía a por más. Entonces me di cuenta de que siempre que venías a pasar el fin de semana aparecía yo también. Sí, te quiero. Sólo que tardé un poco en darme cuenta. Y cuando lo hice, empecé a llamarte Polka sólo para hacerte rabiar.

—Sabías que no me gustaba.

—¿Y qué? Tampoco me gustaba a mí estar enamorado de ti. Durante mucho tiempo pensé que me ignorabas, y eso… me hundía.

Ella lo señaló con la caja.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que pensabas que yo te ignoraba?

—Tú me quieres, Mikan. También tardé un tiempo en entenderlo. Creo que me quieres desde hace tiempo. Sólo que aún no te has dado cuenta.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No.

—Sí. —Natsume se le acercó—. Te quiero.

Mikan tenía miedo de creerle.

—¿A todas tus novias les dices que las quieres antes de dejarlas? Eso es simplemente mezquino.

—Jill Murdock.

Mikan retrocedió al comedor.

—¿Quién?

—Jill Murdock —repitió él, al tiempo que se le aproximaba—. Cuando llamó a casa, le dijiste que aún no me habían dado la libertad bajo fianza.

—No recuerdo…

—Heather Conroy. —Natsume seguía acercándose; ella seguía retrocediendo—. Le dijiste que eras mi esposa, pero que lo manteníamos en secreto porque éramos primos hermanos.

Mikan sonrió. Esa se le había olvidado.

—La verdad es que la idea fue de Aoi.

—Stephanie Davis.

Mikan se mordió el labio inferior.

—No la recuerdo.

—No pude salir con ella porque yo tenía la peste bubónica y estaba en cuarentena —le recordó él.

—Esas constantes llamadas irritaban a la gente.

—¿A quién, por ejemplo?

—Por ejemplo a tu madre.

Durante un par de segundos, Natsume pareció totalmente incrédulo y luego estalló en una carcajada.

—¿Mi madre?

Mikan se encogió de hombros.

—Quizá también me irritaban a mí —admitió.

En la satisfacción de Natsume se apreciaba un exceso de arrogancia. Mikan agitó la caja de cereales frente a él. Salieron despedidos por todas partes. Unos cuantos aterrizaron en la araña que colgaba sobre la mesa del comedor. Otros dos acabaron en el pelo de ella. Nunca antes se había comportado así, pero tampoco se había sentido así antes. Natsume la acorraló en el rincón. La única salida era a través de él.

—¿Y por qué te irritaban tanto, Mikan?

Ella tenía miedo de creerle. Él no podía amarla… ¿O sí? Había sólo un modo de averiguarlo: el compromiso. Si había algo capaz de hacerlo desaparecer, era la verdad.

—Porque te quiero —dijo ella.

Pero él no desapareció. Se limitó a sonreír. Meneando la cabeza y frunciendo el entrecejo, Mikan repitió:

—Te quiero. Ahí está la puerta.

Natsume colocó las manos a uno y otro lado de Mikan y se inclinó. Tenía la boca apenas a un par de centímetros de la de ella cuando susurró:

—Cásate conmigo.


	45. Capítulo 45

**Resumen: **Para vivir una vida exitosa en las afueras de Yokohama, Japon, Mikan Yukihara siempre ha sido capaz de convertir sus desafíos en triunfos.

Entonces ¿por qué están estallando bombas a su paso, una tras otra? La primera explosión la lleva a encontrarse cara a cara con un apuesto detective de Yokohama. La segunda la conduce derecho a los brazos del hermano de su mejor amiga, un policía de Tokyo. Pero Natsume Hyuuga no dejará que las emociones le impidan hacer su trabajo... Alguien está intentando matar a Kate, y él es el único que se interpone entre ella y el monstruo que quiere verla muerta.

Ni la historia, ni los personajes de Gakuen Alice me pertenecen.

La historia es una adaptacion de A fuego de lento de Julie Garwood

* * *

**Epílogo**

Un espléndido viernes por la tarde, Mikan y sus hermanas Sumire y Hotaru entraron en el First National Bank de Sakuragicho y echaron a perder alegremente tres vidas.

Fue efectivamente un día magnífico.

Siguiendo las instrucciones de Mikan, Anderson había tenido una larga charla con el nuevo director del banco, Andy Radcliffe, y había concertado la reunión. En el despacho de Radcliffe se juntó un grupo ciertamente numeroso. El antiguo contable de Yuka Yukihara, Tucker Simmons —la rata— y su insulsa mujer, Randy, estaban esperando lo que creían que sería el traspaso de la empresa de Mikan a sus manos. También estaba Edward Wallace, el encargado de préstamos que había añadido algunos extras a los documentos que había firmado Yuka.

El jefeAnju aguardaba en el vestíbulo a las hermanas, a las que siguió al despacho. Sumire y Hotaru no quisieron sentarse. Permanecieron de pie con el jefe junto a la puerta.

Mikan no se tomó la molestia de presentarse ni decir hola. Se limitó a entregar al director una carpeta.

—Dentro encontrará los papeles del préstamo que firmó mi madre, Yuka Yukihara. Observará que hizo una lista de todos sus bienes. Por favor, lea ahora la copia del original archivado aquí en el banco.

—Ha entrado usted en los archivos del banco —protestó Wallace—. Eso es ilegal.

—¿Ilegal? ¿Ha oído eso, jefeAnju? —dijo Mikan.

Radcliffe impidió a Wallace decir nada más.

—Yo saqué el expediente para la señorita Yukihara. —Se volvió hacia Mikan—. Bien, ¿qué puedo hacer por usted?

—¿Ha visto lo que alguien añadió? —dijo ella—. Quienquiera que modificara el documento ni siquiera se molestó en imitar la letra de mi madre.

—«Y todos los demás bienes, incluida la empresa de Mikan Yukihara» —leyó Radcliffe—. Sí, no hay duda de que esto se añadió después.

Todos miraron a Wallace, que se puso en pie de un salto.

—Ahora me acuerdo. Se me olvidó agregar eso. Tras investigar…, sí, investigar, descubrí que Yuka Yukihara era socia en la empresa de Mikan Yukihara.

—Perdone la interrupción, pero ¿quién es usted? —preguntó Randy Simmons a Mikan.

Mikan se negó a responder a la mujer. Lo hizo el jefeAnju por ella.

—Es Mikan Yukihara, precisamente.

Randy cogió su bolso.

—Tucker, creo que deberíamos irnos. No hay ninguna razón para quedarnos.

—Siéntense inmediatamente —ordenóAnju.

—¿Puedo echar un vistazo a estos documentos? —pidió Tucker. Se sacó las gafas del bolsillo y se las puso. Se inclinó hacia adelante y advirtió la excelente letra y las anotaciones de Wallace.

Seguramente vería la prueba incriminatoria, pues de repente se puso tenso. Echó la cabeza bruscamente hacia atrás y discreta pero nerviosamente indicó a Wallace que se callara. Intentó ser sutil mientras meneaba un poco la cabeza, tosía para llamar la atención del otro, y, con los ojos como platos, cabeceaba sin parar.

La clara indirecta no fue captada debidamente. Wallace arremetió con todo, ahora en plan gallito, pues estaba seguro de que nadie podía demostrar que él hubiese hecho nada malo.

—Esto es sólo un enorme malentendido. Añadí la empresa de Mikan Yukihara a la lista de bienes, de lo cual informé a la señora Yukihara.

—Se lo notificó a mi madre —señaló Mikan.

Tucker tosió y negó otra vez con la cabeza.

—Desde luego que sí —dijo Wallace—. La llamé y le expliqué el cambio por teléfono, y ella se pasó por el banco para firmar con sus iniciales. —Se volvió hacia Radcliffe y añadió—: Me gusta ser meticuloso y trato de hacerlo todo ciñéndome estrictamente a las normas. Verá que al pie de la página apunté la hora y la fecha en que hablé con la señora Yukihara.

—¿Habló usted con mi madre? —inquirió Mikan.

Menos agitar la mano, Tucker hacía todo lo que podía para que Wallace dejara de hablar.

—Sí, por supuesto que hablé con ella.

—Eso tuvo que ser ciertamente complicado.

—No, en absoluto.

—Según la fecha que anotó, usted habló con mi madre tres semanas después de su muerte. —Mikan perdió definitivamente la calma—. Mi madre se estaba muriendo y usted lo sabía. Ella fue a solicitarle un préstamo para poder pagar sus facturas médicas. Y usted vio allí una oportunidad y la aprovechó. La conectó con Tucker Simmons y su esposa, y entre los tres tuvieron el asunto arreglado.

—¿Creía usted que Mikan refinanciaría el préstamo y aceptaría sin más? —preguntó Hotaru.

—¿O pensaba más bien que para cuando lo hubiera descubierto y se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que había hecho usted ya sería demasiado tarde? —terció Sumire—. Debería darle vergüenza —le espetó—. Nuestra madre nunca habría puesto en peligro la empresa de Mikan. Jamás.

—¿A cuántos más ha desplumado? —soltó Mikan.

—No se preocupe, Mikan. Yo lo averiguaré —dijoAnju.

—Si pierdo mi trabajo por culpa de estas acusaciones falsas… —comenzó a decir Wallace.

Anju lo interrumpió.

—Dudo mucho que pueda hacer su trabajo en la cárcel.

—Tucker, llévame a casa. Ahora —suplicó Randy.

—No, no se van a ir todavía —dijoAnju—. El fiscal ha estado ocupado toda la mañana leyendo las pruebas. Creo que primero tendrá algunas cosas que decir sobre acusaciones de conspiración. ¿Me acompañan a la comisaría?

Anju condujo a los patéticos sospechosos fuera del banco.

En cuanto el despacho estuvo tranquilo, el señor Radcliffe se dirigió a Mikan.

—Le aseguro que el banco colaborará plenamente con el jefeAnju en la investigación. También estamos dispuestos a aceptar el pago del préstamo de su madre con otro préstamo…, sin garantía. Si se pasa por el banco mañana, tendré los documentos preparados.

—Gracias —dijo Mikan.

—No, soy yo quien debe darle las gracias —replicó él—. El First National Bank se siente honrado por el hecho de que usted nos haya elegido, bajo la supervisión de Anderson Smith, naturalmente, para depositar los fondos de la fundación benéfica.

Mikan y sus hermanas sonreían mientras abandonaban el banco. Tan pronto estuvieron fuera, Sumire estalló en risas.

—Has pedido un préstamo y has regalado millones de dólares. No has utilizado nada de la herencia para pagar el préstamo de mamá.

—A ella no le habría gustado que lo hiciera —explicó Mikan.

—¿Qué voy a hacer yo con esas tierras en Escocia? —soltó Sumire.

—Cuando te licencies, ve a verlas y luego decides.

—¿Y tú, Hotaru? ¿Qué harás con tus bonos del Tesoro?

Hotaru se encogió de hombros.

—Todavía no estoy segura, pero sea lo que sea, llevará el nombre de mamá.

Estaban junto al coche de Hotaru, esperando mientras ésta buscaba las llaves en el bolso.

—Eh, ¿a que no sabéis una cosa? —dijo Sumire—. Me he enterado de algo divertidísimo. Mochu Crowell está comprometido. Creo que con una chica europea.

—Pobre chica —dijo Hotaru.

—Date prisa con la llave —apremió Mikan—. Esta tarde viene Natsume.

—¿Habéis decidido ya la fecha de la boda? ¿Y estoy invitada? —preguntó Sumire.

—No, no hay fecha, y sí, estás invitada.

—Sabía que estabas destinada a casarte con Natsume.

—Porque conoces mucho a los hombres —soltó Hotaru, quien encontró por fin las llaves. Enseguida estuvieron camino a casa.

—Pues sí, conozco a los hombres —confirmó Sumire.

—Querías que yo saliera con Kounji Yukimura —le recordó Mikan—. Pues sí que los conoces.

—Y pensar que ofrecí a ese hombre algo de beber. —Sumire estaba indignada.

Al llegar al camino de entrada, Mikan dejó de prestar atención a la conversación con sus hermanas. Vio a Natsume en el porche, esperándola. Habría cogido un vuelo a primera hora. Sintió una oleada de emoción.

Ahora, haber regalado millones de dólares y haber pedido un préstamo elevado parecía intrascendente.

Natsume la saludó con la mano y le sonrió.

Mikan lo tenía todo.


End file.
